Battle Royal
by Casseeinamirror
Summary: Jareth holds a Battle Royal for the Champions of the Underground and forces Sarah to fight as the Champion of the Labyrinth. She has to fight in the arena to get home and against Jareths desire to have her stay. They are both playing to win. JS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Competition**

"Lady Hashish, Champion of the Harpy women, His Majesty High King Jareth formally invites you to attend a Battle competition to be held at the palace. The title to be won is Lord or Lady of the Labyrinth. Please instruct me as to your answer."

Lady Hashish ruffled her dark purple wings in thought, and studied the little man in front of her. Little taller then a goblin he had a bulbous nose and crafty eyes. His skin was weathered and as rough as leather, he would be stringy to eat; Dwarves did not make good meals. A harpy lady as the Lady of the Labyrinth, she would have great power and influence, not to mention the creatures in the Labyrinth were especially delicious. The tip of her red tongue slipped up and licked the corner of her full blue lips. Decision made she turned her yellow eyes to the dwarf again.

"Tell His Majesty I accept." The Dwarf took out a crystal bowed slightly not taking his eyes off the carnivore and smashed it transporting himself to the throne room of the High King's palace. The High King was lounging on the throne. He squinted with boredom when he saw the dwarf.

"Well, Hogsbreath?"

"Hoggle." The Dwarf said inwardly sighing, Jareth forgot his name on purpose just to nettle him. "She accepts, Your Majesty, there is none left but the Lady Sarah."

"Excellent, Hoghead, I will go and get her myself. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Majesty." Hoggle bowed shortly at the waist and hurried out the room.

"I wonder, Sarah, how you will fare in this Battle. Now that you have matured I think it just might be worth your defiance. You beat my harmless Labyrinth, can you beat my new deadly game?"

The former Goblin King put a hand over his eyes and smirked in anticipation. This would be so much fun.

#

"Ki ai!" 19 year-old Sarah screamed as she struck the punching bag with a resounding force from her roundhouse. The chain shuddered and the bag swayed as far as it could before it lost its momentum and returned stationary again. "Ki ai!" A face punch sent it rocking again. The score music of the motion picture _Saw _pounded through the room. A driving beat that made excitement leap up and down her arms spurring them on to punish the punching bag. Working up a sweat while punching the crap out of the bag was as satisfying as slapping her stepmother's smug face even though she had never done the latter. It was at times like these she could replay being kicked out of home and workout her frustration.

The moment she had turned 18 her Karen, her father's second wife had not even taken a week to send her packing. They had bought her an apartment near her collage to give her 'independence' but really it was an excuse to keep her far away from Toby. She hardly ever saw him anymore, Karen was so obsessed that Sarah might give him weird ideas she had forbidden her from seeing him. Of course that had happened when her father wasn't there and couldn't step in. Not that he would anyway, Karen was his entire world, what ever she said was law.

Her punching bag took on a different face, her mother Linda. She had taken off when Sarah was around 9 or 10, though she had not completely abandoned her, she had still had some contact on an odd birthday or Christmas but she hadn't heard from her mother in nearly three years. The last time she had seen her or her co-star/boyfriend Jeremy was on her 15 birthday when she had gotten the figurine that played 'Greensleeves' and wore the dress in Jareth's illusion. Gods there she was again thinking of the past and of the arrogant Goblin king, _may the bastard burn in hell, _she thought as her mother beautiful features became Jareth's angler autocrat face. Pale hair fell unevenly around his shoulders in awesome rock-star gravity his smirking mouth turned down in disappointment and his odd eyes saddened. _No! I won't think about it, never again. That part of my life is over forever, I have to concentrate on the now. _She hit the bag with a fierce blow. It shook on its chain again, the join letting out a slight groan of protest, Jareth's tormented face vanished and she breathed hard and backed away from the bag to the table behind her. Taking a drink of water she changed the current track to the 'final' and moved to the center of the room to do her warming-down _kata. _The music started and she relaxed and focused inward. Doing a slower kicking kata she kept in time with the music exhaling on every kick. Then it got faster and more exhilarating she included punching in her the beautiful dance and the she and the music moved in perfect sync. Around and around the room in a perfect square breathing in even breaths and feeling all the tension drain from her body. As it got to the end she brought her to her sides and feet together and bowed exactly a step from where she had begun. She stayed in that position just breathing in the stillness around her then shrugging she walked to the table and took off her Gi and got into her running gear, grabbed her keys and headed out into the warm night air.

Sarah had taken up Karate almost as soon as she had come back from the Labyrinth. She didn't like feeling defenseless and unable to protect the ones she loved. _If only I had learnt karate before I summoned Jareth then I could have smacked him before he stole Toby and made me fall in love with him. _

Her feet pounded on the sidewalk in the darkness, it was hardly safe but she felt she could handle most things that came her way. Stopping by the town clock she pressed a hand to the stones, this place had become a refuge to her since she had moved, whenever she felt she needed stability she would come here and touch the stones that had been there for over 100 hundred years. She lifted her head and took in a deep breath. It was going to rain soon, she could feel the moisture in the air and it clung doggedly to her body and made her hair stand on end. No wait, it wasn't the moisture that was making her hair stand on end it was the slow stealthy footsteps she heard behind her. Hmm there was only one that she could hear, with no martial arts training, if he had then he would know how to breathe and walk without making a sound. She whirled around and her 'would be attacker' halted as she surveyed him. Knowing he had been caught his face twisted in a sneer of confidence, and intent. He started to laugh quietly trying to intimidate, Sarah didn't let it ruffle her. She felt her muscles tense for the fight, forcing herself to relax she centered herself and went into the fight stance. The man hesitated for a second, then probably decided she was bluffing because he kept walking towards her not bothering to hide his footsteps.

_Come on, just a little closer. _

He got in range and she swung round and hit him in the stomach with a perfect roundhouse then bringing her arm around she broke his nose with a swift jab at the face. The man howled and lurched back.

"Not so tough now, hey?" Sarah couldn't help but crow this was the perfect ending to her night. A good fight always placed her in a good mood. The man lost his rational mind to blind rage, he leapt at her and Sarah caught unguarded went down with him on top. As she hit the floor she remembered enough to roll him over her head and when he was down on his back deliver a hard elbow to his solar plexus. The man's breath expelled in one frantic burst and his face turned red in effort to get air. Sarah stood up and surveyed him with hate filled eyes.

"Pathetic asshole. You want to get laid pay a prostitute. Don't you ever follow me again, or I swear you will lose all ability to ever get it up again. Do you understand?" Not wasting time to see his nod she ran off back home, the joy of battle singing in her veins. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in real danger and get out of it. She hadn't felt so alive since being with Jareth. _Jareth… _the thought went through her heart with a wish. Shaking herself out of the nostalgia she narrowed her eyes, that asshole had destroyed her ability to be happy because she was forever comparing every guy she met to him and big surprise they never even came close to the arrogant albeit beautiful king. How was it possible to love someone so completely but to hate them with the same passion?

Getting home she took a quick shower washing her hair and the blood that had gotten onto her clothes from the attacker's broken nose. Putting the shirt over the clotheshorse she dried her hair and put it up in a loose ponytail. Getting into bed she didn't even pick up a book but put out her light immediately. As she drifted off she only had one unconscious thought, _please be in my dreams tonight._

#

The next morning she went to collage and there she worked hard. She was doing a joint degree acting and creative writing. She thrived on her creativity and usually felt at peace after her day, but today she was plagued with the dream she had the night before. Even though she had wished for him to be there, the pain she felt when she woke up the next morning was excruciating. Cursing herself and cursing him she arrived at the Dojo for her training. She walked into the calming training room and bowed to Sensei Kusanaki he waved her over.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Sarah you will train with me today. Take your place for the _Junbi undo."_

"Yes Sensei." Sarah bowed again and took her place. Outwardly she was calm but inwardly she seethed with anger and humiliation. The reason she was training with the Sensei was because no one would spar with her. Some of the reason was because she was female and the boys saw her as too easy a challenge so they didn't bother, the other reason was because she was just too good. The boys were afraid that they would lose their credibility if beaten by a girl. It had happened several times, Sarah never lost a fight. It was do with her calm and coldness, it was scary how she would assess you in a few short moves and then crucify you without breaking a sweat.

"Hajime" the sensei called out, and every single person in the dojo dropped into stretches. Sarah loved this part as much as the sparing and the _kata_, this was the time she could push her body against herself, and she usually won.

"Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go Roku, Shichi, Hachi, Ku, Ju"

Every one changed position and the counting began again. Concentrating on her stretches and her breathing, she felt happy. Here Jareth couldn't touch her, she was safe in her discipline. It seemed that no time passed at all until the Sensei called out to stop. They got into their _kata _positions and Sensei began to count again, the 20 plus people moved in unison perfectly aliened and graceful, every tenth stance they yelled out "Ki ai!" unanimously it was a beautiful sight really. Jareth was enjoying watching it through his crystal, he had often watched Sarah do this dance. She was so graceful and had become very deadly. She would be so much fun in his competition. It was almost time for him to make his entrance, he would wait until they were sparring that was always fun to watch.

"Everyone pair off into sparing positions. Ready? Shizen dachi no kamae!" The students took fighting stances. Hajime!" there were sounds of flesh hitting flesh everywhere. Students were attacking and blocking trying to get the upper hand. Sarah noticed none of this, her eyes were fixed between Sensei's chin and belly button, keeping a keen eye on his arms and feet. He feigned and she moved out of the way. he switched stances and she had just enough time to change stances before he attacked her, she blocked and brought her fist leg around for a roundhouse he moved to catch her foot and she jumped back. They circled each other for a moment, pride shining in the Sensei's eyes. Sarah was definitely his star pupil she would go far and get her 2nd Dan black belt. She only had 2 months to go. She was on her black belt, rank 1st Dan. It wouldn't be hard, she improved everyday. Most of the other students had forgotten their fighting to watch the only female student in the dojo take on the Sensei.

"Watch her assess him," one whispered to his friend, "she's as cold as ice, I wonder if she ever gets angry."

"Yeah I know, remember when Joe sparred her? He pulled her hair really hard and she didn't scream at him or hit out in anger she just calmly swept him and after getting her hair back she finished the match in less then 1 minute. I don't think she has any emotions. None."

The other kid nodded and watched critically the two intent fighters. He could see nothing wrong, both were so perfect in technique. Then something happened.

Jareth appeared right smack in the middle of the spar. Neither fighter moved they still stared at each other intently. Then slowly Sarah relaxed and bowed to her Sensei, "thank you, Sensei." Then she turned to Jareth. Without any warning she reached up and slapped him really hard. Jareth hissed out in pain, his gloved hand flying to his cheek and started to laugh.

"Well Sarah, I would have thought that you would be happy to see me."

"Jareth, what are you doing here!" there was no question in her tone it was trembling with anger and reaction from his presence.

"Woah," the student whispered to his friend, "did that guy just appear out of thin air, and did Sarah just slap him?"

"Yeah," his friend replied slowly in awe of the anger of the usually calm girl.

Sarah was caught in a staring match of wills with Jareth, what was he doing here? In the middle of her training? In the Aboveground? No one had said the words had they?

Suddenly a small beginner student squeaked in fear and everyone turned in his direction.

"You're him, aren't you? Jareth the Goblin King, from the Labyrinth."

"Correct." Jareth bowed with a flourish and Sarah scowled in annoyance at his flippancy.

"Yes _Goblin King, _what are you doing here?" Sarah hissed anger straining to be released.

"I have come to issue an invitation, my Lady Sarah." He bowed mockingly and Sarah clenched her teeth to restrain from smashing his smirking face and to hide the shaking of her hands. He was here, he was so close.

"I am not yours Jareth and I will never be." She felt the crowd at her back draw back slightly with fear as Jareth's face tightened with anger. Good she needed him to be as angry as she felt.

Sarah got into an attack stance and Jareth held up a hand to forestall her, "I do not intend for you to go into attack mode and try unsuccessfully to tear me apart. You would never succeed."

"Why you arrogant bastard." Sarah hissed and launched a frontal kick aimed for his middle, Jareth flicked his fingers and she was frozen in time and couldn't move. The crowd hissed with fear and moved even further back. Jareth just smirked in amusement.

"I told you so Sarah, you may have beaten me once but you are still no match for me in terms of magic and determination." He moved forward so he was standing close into her body and lifting a gloved hand he ran it down her cheek. "Still so beautiful, in four years you have grown into a woman but still as strong and willful as you were when you were 15." He moved away ignoring the people watching and clicked his fingers. Sarah unfroze and finished the kick into air and landed in perfect balance her back to Jareth. She turned slowly, eyes narrowed in anger and hate.

"What are you here for, Goblin King?" Her ice had returned and with it her control and rational thought.

"I told you Sarah, I'm here to issue and invitation. It is a battle royal to be held in the underground for honour and title. As you are the reigning champion of the Labyrinth you are required to be there."

Sarah's eyebrow lifted at his arrogance, "and if I don't want to go back?"

"Well Sarah you know I always have my way." he brought out the crystal he had hidden behind his back. There was only time for Sarah's eyes to widen slightly before Jareth popped it and they disappeared.

A/n: Ok I know nothing of karate or Japanese I looked it up on the internet.

The updates will come regularly as I have about 5 chapters already done. After that however, it will be left up to how much time I have.

I really hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you thing.

Hugs

Cassee


	2. A Different World

**Chapter 2**

**A Different World**

They landed against a wall in a bare cell a naked flame shedding little light. Well, Sarah landed against the wall with Jareth very close against her front. She could feel heat radiating from his body through her gi. Sweat formed at the small of her back. Panic fluttered at the base of her stomach; she was back at his mercy. The panic settled suddenly, a smirk making a way to her lips. This time she wasn't coming back unprepared and young. She was coming back a black belt, and she was four years older.

"Ah, Sarah, back with me again." His voice low and intimate tightening things low in her body.

"Not by choice." She hissed back, defying the instinct to squirm against him.

"Sarah, Sarah." he chided her while taking a step back and lifting his expressive eyebrows, "so venomous, why do you think you took up karate?"

"Self-defence?"

"It was to make yourself more of a challenge to me. You invited me, my dear."

Was it true? Did she really take up karate to make herself harder to beat and in so doing attract Jareth. No, she had taken self-defence because she knew Karen would kick her out and she would be on her own. Jareth's rouse failed.

"Not true. I was on my own and needed to defend myself." Sarah lifted her chin her eyes burning.

Jareth let out a condescending laugh. "Wrong," he moved closer, "you never wanted to feel vulnerable again. To me, or to anyone else."

Sarah's eyebrows rose, she had never managed to lift one as he did. "Hmm maybe _Goblin King, _maybe not. You'll never know." Jareth's amused laugh at her disgust for his title made her stomach flutter.

"Don't tempt me darling, or… yes, tempt me." he whispered and leaned in closer until his body brushed hers, she cringed against the wall. "Lets see how far you can take your defiance this time. Can you get away from me again?"

He leant down as though to kiss her, and Sarah unconsciously tilted her chin up and closed her eyes in anticipation. _Yes _her heart sighed, but Jareth pulled back inches from her lips with a soft laugh. She opened her eyes and realised her mistake, she had let him see too much. Blinds closed over her face and she raised her arms, with two sharp movements she had punched him in the solar plexus driving him back and delivered a hard front kick to his gut. He doubled over with an exclamation of pain. When he raised his mismatched eyes they were filled with anger.

"A little too aggressive, my dear." He hissed and straightened arrogance masking his pain. A cruel smile broke over his thin lips and Sarah felt fear uncoil and wind its way up her spine.

"Lets see how you deal with this little slice." The words he spoke to her four years ago make her cold. Those words were spoken just before he set the Cleaners on her and Hoggle. This time she knew that he was going to do something more. He laughed as he faded away and she was left in the bare cell.

Sarah sighed and leant back against the wall of the cell, she glanced around. It was tiny, no cot, no toilet, no blankets. Nothing, the cell was completely bare, and it was cold! Without Jareth there, the walls closed in. She refused to let panic take control of her, and took a deep, long breath calming herself and her mind. She would not let Jareth see her scared. Suddenly the flame went out and Sarah was in darkness, now the small room was minuscule, she couldn't keep her imagination from leaping to things that go bump in the Labyrinth. Then flames starting erupting to life from an area far bigger than the cell she was in. She took a step forward and a draft of strong air whirled around her, startled she took a step back and the wall was gone. She over balanced and almost went over. The torches lit a sand floor and high walls. Her mouth went dry as she realised she was in an arena of some sort. It was night and the stars twinkled overhead, seats went back from the railing around the arena. But that wasn't what caught her attention, her attention was on the iron gates that were opening on the opposite side of the sand.

#

All manner of creatures emerged from the gates, all dressed in the garbs of warriors, amour and weapons worn like it was their skin. For some it looked like it was. Hastily Sarah glanced around for a way out, any way out. Her eyes travelled up to the stands and for a second she was motionless staring as people began to appear magically in the seats.

They were all dressed for a festival, some wore masks, reminding Sarah painfully of the masquerade ball Jareth had staged. Some where dressed in ancient Roman and Greek styles, elegant fabrics and so much jewellery! It glittered in the torchlight around the seating area huge torches that lit the stands like the sun. They were the beautiful Fae of the Underground and Sarah was their entertainment. Her eyes caught and held on a familiar figure slouching elegantly on a throne standing casually on a raised dais. Jareth's rock star blond hair was like gold in the orange torchlight, next too him an empty throne say and for a second Sarah felt her stomach drop with jealously, what woman was to share the place of honour with the king? Jareth's cold eyes found hers and his eyebrow lifted as he smirked with amusement at her predicament. Sarah felt answering defiance fill her, she could beat him at this game.

Her training had taught her never to take her eyes off her adversaries and she dropped her gaze to the warriors filing out of the gate and around the edge of the arena. Finally the last one came through, a centaur apparently by his beautiful horse body and muscled head and shoulders of a man. He wore a finely strung bow across his shoulders and a quiver of beautifully feathered arrows. She looked at the other warriors and her mouth went dry again. There were both genders mixed in, elves, men, faerie, centaur, unknowns and lastly she spied a beautiful woman with huge wings; harpy. She had read about them in books and always wondered about them. Now one was in her vision and she couldn't help but stare.

A sudden clapping brought her attention to the dais where Jareth was, he was standing now, tall and proud. The courtiers clapped around him making a thunderous sound, Sarah was almost tempted to cover her ears. Jareth held out his hands in a universal plea for silence and as one the crowd stopped. All eyes were fixed on Jareth the Goblin King and Sarah was struck with the knowledge that they all respected him.

"Welcome kings and queens of the Underground!" he began and Sarah glanced around the arena as stately looking races dipped their heads in acknowledgement. "Welcome to the Labyrinth Tournament!" he paused for applause.

"Now," he continued and there was silence again, "welcome to the best warriors of the races represented here." He motioned to the warriors around the arena. "And welcome to the reigning Champion of the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams!" She started at her name and was amazed when he started the applause for her. She looked at him with apprehension and he grinned at her enjoying her discomfort. "You are all here to witness the next Lady or Lord of the Labyrinth take their place as Champion. May the best race win!" he finished and the crowd broke into enthusiastic applause. Sarah took her eyes off Jareth's smirking face to look at her opponents. She didn't want to be here but it seemed she would have no choice but to fight for her life. Who cared about title? Maybe if she lost Jareth would send her home with no interference in her life ever again.

Her face hardened as she looked at the faces of the other warriors, they were cold and looked at her with undiluted hatred. Was if because she was an Abovegrounder or because she was the reigning Champion of the Labyrinth? It didn't really matter, she could see that they were willing to hurt her to win. Instead of scaring her, it made her quiver with excitement and the light of battle lit her emerald eyes on fire. Jareth watched with a little pride as she got an eagerness for battle on her face, a challenge was all she needed. Soon she would either triumph or lose, and either way she would be his. He bared his teeth in a predatory smile, he would prefer if she came to him a loser, vanquished so he would be triumphant. He felt his blood warm with the thrill of winning. He couldn't wait for this.

There was a shower of sparks and the applause started again. The warriors around the arena moved away from the wall and formed two lines in the centre. Sarah didn't move from where she was, a low murmuring started from the crowd and the warriors sent her curious glances. Nevertheless Sarah stood straight from where she was, she was not going to bow or submit to Jareth in any way of form.

As one the warriors placed hands over their hearts and bowed low.

"As one we recognise your game as fair. As one we fairly fight. As one we fight to win!"

They shouted ritual words and Sarah almost smiled, at least it wasn't the Gladiator's slogan 'for those about to die, we salute you.' Hopefully this wasn't a kill to win kind of operation. The warriors filed out again, the games apparently begun and Sarah slowly followed them, she would get a better idea of what the hell was going on if she just followed their lead.

#

Through the iron gates looked to be a corridor with cells leading off it. It was so similar to what the Coliseum looked like Sarah wondered if Jareth had based it on the ancient building. She kicked herself mentally as she realised he could have been there for the games and seen the gruesome building at its peak. It wouldn't surprise her if he had liked such awful games, he was a monster and she was not going to forget it while she was this close to him.

Another thing about the corridor it was filled with shadows, there were torches on the walls, but they shed only enough light to not trip. There were so many people in here, the stench of rough sweaty bodies made her nose crinkle. Strangely enough, she didn't smell any fear coming from hr opponents. Each one was so confident in their own ability they went about their business of polishing armour, eating, getting oiled by their slaves, stretching and drinking with laughter and high spirits. It was a game to them as well. Sarah felt a little better, if they were so at ease then maybe there wouldn't be any killing.

Her footsteps hardly made a sound as she wondered through the crowd, she noticed that the other races stopped what they were doing to look at her curiously. She never gave them the courtesy to look back and answer their questioning glances. The more mysterious she was the higher her advantage was. She couldn't afford to make friends either, this was a battle royal; meaning she would have to fight everyone to win. She found a quiet corner in an empty cell and sat down against the wall facing the cell door. The floor was dirty and she knew that the bottom of her white gi was going to be black when she stood up. Then she realised she was in bare feet and it was getting colder in the stone cell. Annoyance welled up, "Damn it, Jareth. I didn't even get a chance to get shoes." She grumbled under her breath. An obstacle blocked the light and through Sarah into shadow. She looked up from examining her feet and saw a cloaked figure at the door of her cell. She stood just in case she needed to fight.

"Yes?" she asked her voice steady and bored.

"You are the Lady Sarah, Campion of the Labyrinth?" a female voice flowed from the mass of cloak.

"I am." Sarah replied used to the title.

"I am to take you upstairs."

"What for?" she asked feeling a little scared.

"You are requested by the High King."

_The High King? Not Jareth? Who is the High King? _

"Who is the High King?" She asked a little disappointed it was someone other than Jareth asking for her.

"Jareth, the former Goblin King is High King, Milady."

"Oh," she said dully amazed by his advancement from Goblin King to High King. Did that mean he ruled over all the races?

"You are to come, Milady." She cloaked figure moved forward and a very human looking arm and hand poked out of the dark shadow and motioned her forward.

"I'm not going." Sarah declared, and sat down again. Jareth couldn't just summoned her like a dog. This was where we would stay, especially if the rest of the races fighting had to stay down here.

"You have to go, Milady. The King has laid out strict instructions for your care."

"Are they different from the rest of my opponents?"

"Yes, but not much, Milady."

"How different?"

"You are to be clothed in anything you like and fed. The other races bought all their necessities with them."

"Oh," Sarah said blushing. She got up again, "okay then, lets go." She followed the cloaked person out of the cell and noticed it was a lot quieter. Glancing down the long corridor she could see only a few races still preparing their weapons and bodies. The rest were gone.

"Where did they go?" she asked the figure as they glided up a set of stone stairs and through a labyrinth of spasmodically lit corridors.

"To their rooms, Milady."

"We get rooms?" Sarah asked blushing at her ignorance and the childish eagerness she heard in her voice.

"Of course, Milady!" the figure laughed with no malice, "you are all champions of your race, they would expect nothing less than the finest accommodation and care." There was a little sarcastic humour in the woman's tone and Sarah liked her better for it.

"Great." Sarah said enthusiastically. She could do with a bed and maybe a hot bath.

Finally after what seemed like forever of walking on the freezing stone floor they emerged through another set of iron gates and onto soft grass.

Sarah looked around trying to get her bearings, a half moon shone down from a lot closer then she was used to and the moonlight was as bright as a high powered torch.

_Full moon must be like daylight, _she mused and spied high walls in the distance to her right. She recognised the twisting expanse of the Labyrinth, but there was something wrong with the view, it was like looking at it through a bubble that shimmered and distorted oddly. She turned in a full circle and besides the massive structure behind her was another huge structure in the distance, also distorting and shimmering.

"Where are we?" She asked her companion as she ran to catch up, the woman in the black cape hadn't stopped and had kept up a steady pace.

"We are between the Labyrinth and Illiera where the High King's palace is."

"Between them? How?"

"His Majesty has made pathways to and from the two locations."

"So we are in a crystal?" Sarah asked venturing a guess pointing to the wavering castle in front of them."

"Yes, well. We are on the ground and Illiera is in the crystal."

"Huh?" Sarah stopped her with a hand on her arm. "What do you mean?"

The woman stopped and turned to her and under the starlit sky Sarah could just see her chin and mouth, it was a beautiful combination and she wondered what the rest of her guide's face looked like.

"Illiera is encased in a crystal high above the ground. It cannot be attacked and it is the safest place in the Underground."

"Its floating?"

"Yes."

"And the Labyrinth? Is it also floating?" she gestured towards the confusion of walls behind them.

"It is also on the ground but in Goblin country."

"A different country?"

Only a nod in response and the woman started walking again. She reached the edge of the bubble and passed through. Sarah followed quickly, it was cold and felt wet, not very pleasant but she emerged dry but still cold. The Underground was an exciting place, there was so much she didn't know and had yet to discover. Without warning and for the first time ever Sarah felt privilege to have been in the Labyrinth, to have been here once before, she was grateful to Jareth for cringing her back. The Aboveground just didn't have enough magic.

"How does one get to and from Iliera if there isn't a bubble passage thing?" Sarah asked not willing to let the conversation stop. She Carely noticed her surroundings as she concentrated on her guide's answer.

"There is no way to get to Illiera bit for the teleports. Everyone has to be approved before they are let through, it limits the number of assassination attempts and increases the ability to catch treason."

"Assassination attempts?" Sarah asked her throat constricting with fear for Jareth's safety. Ten she shook her head at her nonsense, Jareth was far too powerful to be assassinated.

"Yes, there have been a few attempts, but they are always caught." The woman was silent and t was a deep foreboding silence discouraging talk and incessant questions. Sarah got the hint and remained quiet as they moved down a wide marble walkway with beautiful gardens on either side, Sarah estimated it would be possible to run 5 lanes of Los Angeles traffic freely down the walkway and still have a service lane on each side.

Above her the torrents of the majestic castle loomed making her feel tiny and coward. Jareth led here, he ruled from here. It was so far removed from the Goblin Castle she was surprised. How had the Goblin King become High King? She opened her mouth to ask the woman, but closed it again quickly. The woman didn't want to be talked to she would just have to ask someone else. Maybe Jareth? She pushed the persistent butterflies that swooned when she through of him and shook her head. She probably wouldn't see Jareth alone again. She wasn't special here, she was one of many champions and he was High King, not worth his time and she would only see him at the competition.

They paused under several marble archways that were initially covered with visions of the creatures that inhabited the Underground. Strong pillars rose and marble ceilings took the place of the stars even though they were outside still. The hallway was lit by lanterns on each pillar shedding white light and not the orange of flames. As she drew close to one Sarah glanced inside and wasn't really surprised to find a Garden Faerie sitting on a rocking chair glowing brightly, she had expected a creature of some king, it always was with the Underground- the rocking chair had been a surprise though.

Open doors heralded the entrance to the palace and they walked through. It was almost as bright as day inside, Sarah looked up and was amazed to see the night sky above her. A full moon shone brightly and Sarah had a flash back to Harry Potter's enchanted school. She thought back and realised that it was not a full moon outside, this ceiling probably didn't change like the one at Hogwarts did. The woman stopped when she noticed Sarah was standing staring at the ceiling.

"At night it always looks like this and during the day the sun is there and a beautiful sky takes the place of the stars."

"Figured as much," Sarah muttered under her breath. The woman turned on her heels. "Come along, My Lady, your room awaits."

* * *

A/N: Ok I need a Beta for this, if anyone would like to do it please PM me.

So that was chapter two. Hope you liked it. This story is very different from Prophecy as you might have noticed. Jareth is the same, but Sarah is defiant and struggling against herself. They will have LOTS of intimate moments, but no smut.

Let me know what you thought.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers; Apollo's Priestess, hazlgrnLizzy, HarlyX5-657, FireShifter, comedychik84.

Bye!

Cassee


	3. NailPolish

**Chapter 3**

**Nail-polish**

There were a lot of people in the hallways, they walked in groups or individually. The women dressed for the night in ball-gowns and their hair and faces done elaborately. Their persons dripped jewels and the glittering thong spoke of nothing but elegance and breeding. Sarah refused to be coward by the disgust she saw on many faces. Her chin lifted and she strode confidently through the people after the women whom, she noticed all the courtiers moved out of the way of. That was curious, but as long as it cleared a path she didn't mind. They passed huge open doors and Sarah heard strains of violins and flutes; she glanced through the doors and saw many people dancing and chatting with drinks in their hands. There was obviously a party going on in the palace. Sarah felt conspicuous in her gi and dirty bare feet and wanted to reach the room as soon as possible. It seemed however, that she was being taken the scenic route around and she had to suffer the painted smirking looks of the courtiers. They passed through a large hall and Sarah spied her opponents, washed and wearing their freshly polished armour, they were on roman couches being served platters of fruit and each held a golden goblet of what she assumed to be wine. People of the Underground stood around them, talking to/about them and some even were caressing them. One of the warriors (an unidentifiable race) had pulled a woman with light blue skin into his lap and they were kissing passionately.

_They look like pets. _Sarah thought scathingly. It didn't matter what Jareth did to her she would never lie there and be discussed like a brood mare. As she passed by she felt eyes watching her, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She ignored the impulse to look around as long as she could, then as she was about to leave the hall she turned her head and stared straight into the eyes of the champion f the centaurs. He flashed her a smooth grin, her mouth tipped up in a smirk and she left the hall and his appraising eyes behind. If they didn't get to the room soon, Sarah was going to have serious words with her guide, but luckily they turned down a quieter hallway and then stopped a the fourth door on the right.

"Here is your room, Milady. You will find clothes in the wardrobe and food on the table. You are not required to join the celebration outside but you may, if you wish." She paused and tilted her head to the right as if listening to something, the hood slipped a little but revealed nothing. "The High King will visit you soon, I would recommend getting changed quickly." She bowed her head gracefully then left Sarah on her own to face her room alone.

"About time, "she muttered and turned the knob to open the door. Inside was a richly furnished room she wasn't surprised to see. It was spacious with a seating area where two cream couches sat opposite one another. She entered and shut the door behind her, turning the key securely. Then turned to inspect the room.

There were two doors on one wall, she opened the left and found a huge bathroom with a bathtub sunk down into the floor. She made a note to put the water on immediately after seeing what was behind the other door. She opened the right and a beautiful bedroom done in light blue and black met her eyes. She knew every material on the bed was silk by the way it shone in the firelight of the tapers around the room. A cheerful fire sat in the grate warming the room and lifting her spirits. She left the dor open and went back into the bathroom, put on the bathwater and went to check what outfits Jareth had picked for her.

There were several in the closet she found behind a secret door designed as the wall. The first two made her blush, they were little else but leather straps. Even though she passed over them quickly she was more than a little curious to see how they looked on her. The next two weren't so bad, one was a body suit made of something softer than leather that she knew she would be able to move in, another was an Amazon looking costume, with a leotard and skirt with armour over her stomach and breasts, there were also arm and shin guards to go with that particular outfit. That one she mused would come in useful if she was fighting anyone with weapons. The last one was the one she chose and took out to examine more fully. It was made of a soft satin, a very 'I dream of Jeanie' Arabian outfit. The top was tight black leather to protect her chest and back, it came down to her midriff and flat chains joined the bottom to the top. The bottom was tight around her hips with blowsy soft cream material that would be flowy pants and not restrict her movement, it didn't come in at her ankles, but finished in a loose circler hem just above the ground. Soft black ballet shoes hung their ribbons over the hanger and Sarah checked the size, perfect. Jareth had known all her sizes perfectly. She wondered if he had been watching her, then squashed the ridiculous thought and the unexplainable excitement that accompanied it. Jareth had more important things to do than think about the human Abovegrounder who had once caused him so much trouble. It didn't matter that he was all she thought about, that every boy was compared to him and surprise, surprise didn't match even close.

She sighed, made her way to the bathroom and stripped out of the Gi, leaving it on the floor and tested the water, perfect. She got in to the water and lay back against the side; heaven. She didn't stay in it long however, the woman's warning echoing in her ears. She washed quickly and got out wrapping a huge white towel around her. Bare foot and her hair wet and tightly wrung over her shoulder she went back into the bedroom to change into the outfit.

Jareth was lying elegantly on her bed and the sight of him almost made her drop her towel. A blush did come up despite her wishing it wouldn't. Her eyes found his and their intensity shattered her wits and she froze unable to move her heart beat speeding up. They stared at each other with heavy silence and it was intimate. Suddenly his eyes left hers and raked her towel hidden body with heated perusal. She burned everywhere she felt his eyes touch, she let her own eyes wonder over him and her breath constricted in her throat. His gold hair was tousled and fell with gravity defying intensity around his face and shoulders. His sharp face was shadowed a little by the drapes around the bed but the fire it up his amazing eyes, kissable lips and defined cheekbones lending a smouldering appeal. His white poet shirt was naked of a cravat or jacket and lay relaxed against his reposed body, slightly agape showing a tempting amount of skin. She didn't let her eyes wonder further, they made their way up to meet with his and the world seemed swim with colours. She ran hot and cold her mind screaming at her to run, her body stubbornly staying put. She panicked at the violence of her reaction to him, she was supposed to hate him, to never let him get close. She was failing. Abruptly looking away she turned her back to him, to get her emotions under control.

"I need to get dressed, Majesty." She purposely used his title, put a little distance between them.

"I'm not stopping you." He replied silkily. She turned around and encountered his lifted eyebrow and burning eyes. She felt irritation that he could be so sexy and lift one eyebrow, something she had always envied.

"You are here, and that intrudes."

"That outfit you chose is a good choice; however it is rather challenging to put on by one's self."

"And I suppose you are offering to help me out of the goodness of your heart?" she frowned at him and his mouth twitched with a suppressed smile.

"On the contrary, my dear, I would prefer you stayed in that towel."

Sarah humphed and first making sure the towel was secure picked up the outfit off the bed. She examined it carefully and saw that he was right; she needed help doing up the back. Sighing she turned her back on him and pulled the bottom half on under her towel, (she had put on underwear in the bathroom minus the bra) and then let the towel fall. She heard the small intake of breath behind her as the towel fell away revealing the smooth skin of her back; it looked tan in the firelight. She knew that Jareth would be able to see just the outside curve of her breasts. It brought her satisfaction to tease him. To let him see what he would never conquer, she might love him and definitely lust after him but she would never surrender to his will, which was as strong as hers. Her thoughts focused on the man behind her sprawled sexily on the bed as she pulled the top half up over her arm and against her breasts, she knew this would be tight but comfortable. The clean satin inside protected her soft skin from the hard leather of the breast plate. She held the top against her, thankful the chains holding the two parts together weren't cold, as she had left them in front of the fire. She glanced slyly over her shoulder at the monarch, "Jareth would you?"

There was a soft laugh behind her and the sheets rustled gently as he got up. He knew she was teasing him, his beautiful minx was so sexy it was all he could do to not force her back onto the bed and do what had haunted his dreams and thoughts for years.

His warm hands glided up her bare arms on the way to her back and his hot breath tickled against her neck, he stood very close to her, inhaling the fresh scent of soap and shampoo. He could feel Sarah holding her breath and he struggled to not give in and suck the delicate skin over her collarbone. She wasn't stiff, she was relaxed and he knew instinctively that should he do it she would tilt her head and give him more of her neck a moan of pleasure echoing his. He shook the vision away, it wasn't time just yet to quench his thirst for her, nor hers for him. Oh yes, he knew she wanted him, he had spent extensive time in her dreams and watching her, he knew she would give in to him is he pushed it. He wanted to play with her for just a little longer, the game so deliciously fresh and with Sarah so naturally gifted. If only she knew the power she had over him, he smirked and slowly did up the metal clasps his gloved fingers caressing the bare skin languidly, if only she knew the power he had over her. Life was never going to be dull with Sarah Williams around, she would never let it. Whether she knew it or not, she was never leaving the Underground again. The last clasp clipped into place and he went to move away, his body sliding away from hers. She unconsciously followed it, until she realised what she was doing and stepped forward. She turned around and Jareth had a few uncomposed seconds as he saw her in the sexy battle gear. She looked delicious and dangerous, what a mind blowing combination!

"Thank you." She said and pushed at her still wet hair, she bent to pick up the towel off the floor, Jareth noticed with lustful pleasure that not an inch of fat rolled on her flat, muscular belly. She stood and started towel drying her hair while moving away from him. She sat down on the bed directly in front of the fireplace and removed the towel from her hair. It fell in a tangled mass around her face and down her back. How was she going to dry it? She hadn't noticed a hairdryer in the bathroom, nor the bedroom, she stared at the flames wondering if she left it without product if it would dry straight or go frizzy. Suddenly there was the sensation of a broken egg sliding over her hair and she raised her hands in alarm to find it perfectly smooth and dry. She grinned; Jareth.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him for perhaps the first time ever. He didn't want to forget the sight. Carefully he catalogued it away in his mind so he could remove it and place it in a crystal later. He realised he had been staring at her and not saying anything for too long when her smile slipped off her face and a weighted silence fell between them, broken only by the cracking and popping of the fire in the fireplace beside her. For the first time in life words failed him. There were many things he could say but he dismissed them as quickly as they came. He didn't want to make her angry or defensive, and he _definitely_ didn't want to make her fear him again. Nothing that could start a normal conversation with the volatile brunette came to mind.

It was Sarah who started talking, well she made a request that he found so amusing that he granted it. She asked for a bottle of pale pink nail polish. He magicked it up and walked to the bed to give it to her.

"Thank you," she said with another smile and their fingers touched as she took the bottle. Jareth sat on the end of the bed and watched her she opened the bottle and examined the colour. Deciding she liked it she started painting her right toenails. The High King watched in fascination as her delicate feet that could cause serious harm take on a decidedly feminine feel. His eyes drifted over her as she concentrated on her toes, a piece of hair fell forward and she pulled it back absentmindedly Jareth watched the graceful movement and wished that it was his hand. Her tongue darted out and wet her lips and his attention was caught there. She really had gotten beautiful in the last four years. His eyes travelled back down to her feet and he had an insane impulse to hold it to his mouth and trace the smooth calves just above her ankle. She finished her right and was about to start on her left. He stopped her with a hand on hers.

"Can I do your other one?" the request surprised her as much as him.

"Sure," she relinquished the bottle of pink paint to him and leant back on her elbows to examine him as he knelt at her feet on the bed and picked the unadorned one in his gloved hand. He put it on his thigh, and then did something entirely unexpected, he removed his gloves and for the first time Sarah saw his pale, long-fingered hands, they were exquisite, strong and supple, like they were made to play the piano. He touched her foot to steady it as he began painting and she felt the warm shiver of reaction to his skin on hers for the first time. With utmost attention he began to paint her nails. Sarah watched thinking this was the most astounding thing she had ever seen, the High and Mighty Jareth was painting her nails pale pink, and doing a good job of it she noticed. The more she watched the more erotic it felt. Her foot was on his thigh held by one of his smooth hands at random times he would stop painting and gently blow her nails to dry them. Each time his hot breath caressed her foot she felt an irresistible pull behind her navel, and each time she had to fight the urge to squirm, or give away what she was feeling. Jareth finished her last toe and closed the lid of the nail polish tightly letting it fall to the side. Gently, trying not to spook her, he lifted both her feel onto his lap and blew on the nails drying them magically at the same time. Sarah lost the battle with herself and moved letting out a small moan. Jareth looked up and noticed her flushed face and parted lips. Not moving his eyes from her face he bent and blew again, this time he watched with interest as her breathing sped past her partly open lips and her moss eyes darkened with passion.

Dare he? Slowly he put her feet to either side of his lap and crawled over her, she didn't shrunk back in fear or tense up. She just watched him as he slid through the air just brushing her soft body with his.

Sarah had a huge mix of emotions when Jareth was painting her toenails and then only one had emerged victorious; pure fanatical, irrepressible lust. She watched him put her feet on either side of his muscular thighs and then start moving up her body. It was the most erotic thing she had ever felt, the heat of his body, the weight pressing her down against the soft mattress. Wild thoughts were dancing in her head, passionate images of their naked bodies entwined bathed in the golden light of the fire, their shadows moving in perfect symmetry on the wall next to the bed. The thoughts had caused things low in her body to tighten and she writhed beneath him, raising her body higher onto her elbows to brush against his.

Jareth was pressed up against the top half of her body, his face very close to hers. Their eyes met from centimetres away, and there was no hesitation in hers. It occurred to him that he needn't go through with his plans to get her, for all her claims to hate him she was doing a great job at seducing him. A flutter of triumph started in his stomach, he had won! Sarah was his to do with a he pleased, he could drag her beneath him, ravage her body and she would moan with pleasure. The triumph showed up like a gleaming beacon in his mismatched eyes and Sarah felt something subtle change between them. She pulled her mind back from the heat and fog he was creating in her mind and realised what it was. She had just given herself to him, shown herself and her feelings for what they were. The thought dropped her back to reality with a bump and she felt the lust for him recede a little. Her eyes cleared as she stared into his, they went from glimmering pools of sun dappled green ponds to hard emerald. He hadn't won her yet, she would not submit just yet. They were not going to be together until he saw her as an equal.

She laughed when Jareth reached down and yanked her onto her back directly beneath him. Slowly he lowered himself onto her and both hissed with reaction. Now they were face to face and both could read the messages in the other's eyes. One found it amusing while the other felt his frustration grow when he saw her eyes clear and a mocking smile tipping her sensuous mouth.

"Did you honestly think you had won?" She whispered her voice still soft in the bedroom's hush, the fire crackled suddenly, a sharp sound that pushed the tension up between them.

Jareth felt disappointed, but was careful not to let it show. He stayed pressed against her body, his arousal not ebbing at all. Let her feel how he wanted her, after all she had known since she was 15 how he felt. His voice had not lost its huskiness as he bent his head and paused a millisecond above her lips. "I know, Sarah." he breathed out softly and kissed her. Her first instinct was to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer, her lower body shifted of its own accord and both lost focus from the sensations it roused from where they waited just below the surface. Jareth's mouth moved against hers in an impatient demand for entrance his hand glided up her side lightly skimming the outside of her breast and she pulled her mouth away to suck in air as sensation rocked her. she couldn't bear it anymore, her body was untameable, her desire for him so tangible she couldn't think of the reasons they shouldn't do this. Blood sang in their veins and Sarah wrapped her arms around his back and kissed his delicious mouth like she had wanted to. Passion gripped them as all conscious mind left the equation of Sarah and Jareth equals mayhem. They were man, woman and sensation. He hand found her breast through the leather breast plate and they were both frustrated by it. She writhed against him to get a rush of sensations and they broke away from the kiss to moan. Jareth lowered his lips to run over her neck and Sarah's hands explored his back and lower through his clothes.

"Sarah," the king's voice was little more than a growl, she moaned in response and her closed eyes opened, she didn't remember closing them. Her hand stopped wondering and she raised one to his face where it was rubbing along her jaw-line. She felt love well up in her and her eyes softened with the emotion. Jareth's breath slammed out of his body and he lay silent on her, they said nothing, the heat had not left bit it had quieted. With a sardonic laugh Jareth pulled himself onto his knees and looked down at the woman he desperately wanted to be his queen. It hurt and he got off her and lay at her side, she curled onto her side not saying anything and he curled around her and they were silent. Feeling their heartbeats slow and return to normal. Jareth marvelled at the feeling of holding her in his arms for the first time. She was so slight and graceful, most of her long hair was underneath her and her neck was exposed, but for one stray dark tendril that was a beautiful contrast to her pale skin. They needed to talk, they felt the desire in the air, felt it like a ghost between them, but neither knew how to start. The contemplative silence wouldn't last for long however, they had to rejoin life soon and they would be their regular cold selves again.

It was Sarah who began in a near whisper, "why did you stop?" The question didn't surprise him, he had been wondering the same thing.

"I don't know." He replied honestly after a few moments thought. A smile tipped his lips and he lowered them to the curve of her neck touching the sensitive skin with his teeth teasingly. "Would I get into trouble if I said it would be more fun to wait?" he jumped back slightly as she turned abruptly in his arms and faced him.

Light fun and challenge lit her eyes, "not at all. In fact I agree with you." His eyebrow rose at that and a hand traced the curve of her hips, "you almost had me once, I _won't_ be so easy to get a second time." The flirty smile and sparkling green eyes made his heart swell.

"A challenge?" He asked delighted.

"A temptation." She replied and darted forward kissing him hard. Before he could respond she jumped back and was off the bed. She went to the mirror as Jareth watched a disgruntled look showing on his face. She fixed her hair quickly and examined her body for marks. There was a faint one on her neck from their earlier passion, but it wasn't too noticeable with her hair down. She glanced at him in the mirror and her eyes sparkled with mirth she turned back to him with a flirtatious smile and with that seductive pout of her lips he wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. She saw it and encouraged him with her eyes, "Come on Goblin King," she purred, "lets play."

He got up off the bed with feline grace and stood before her, she peered coquettishly up at him and dared him with her eyes to kiss her, he did just that and she pulled away before he connected leaving him bent over her, she slipped on the ballet shoes over her freshly painted toenails and flounced out the door with a smile over her shoulder. The door closed firmly behind her.

"What a change, Sarah dear. An hour ago you were angry, defiant and cold. Now you are playing games." A wolfish grin revealed sharp incisors, "what is your plan?" he mused softly to the room at large and shrugging disappeared in a puff of smoke to the throne room and onto his throne.

* * *

Hey ok so that was Chapter 3, Let me know what you thought. It hasnt been beta'd. Neko-Koorime has said she will do it and she will start next chapter. I go away this week so won't be able to answer reviews until I get back, just so you know I'm not ignoring you. I still love you very much!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers and readers; LabyLvrPhx, Neko-Koorime, Ikuto lover , Apollo's Priestess, FireShifter, Elfsquire90, hazlgrnLizzy, anonymous.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Hugs

Cassee


	4. Shall we dance?

**Chapter 4**

**Shall we dance?**

Sarah heard the applause and knew the king was in the throne room, she followed the sound praying not to get lost. Her heart was pounding with excitement, she had never felt so much passion for anyone but Jareth and what had occurred in the bedroom had been amazing. She had decided to play fire with fire, if she could make him feel like that then she could drive him crazy. She would no longer play the cold, angry bitch she always had with Jareth. She would be herself, flirty, fun and fill of temptations, just for him. Instead of running from him she was going to beat him at his fame of seduction. She knew she might possibly lose, but on the grand scale of things she didn't think she cared.

Jareth had been absent from her life for so long she had grown hard and cold. She wasn't really that person, she was wilful, short-tempered and often childish. She had thought hating him would help her to move on but instead it was exactly the opposite. Her hatred of Jareth brought out a longing to see him and tell him what she thought of him to his face, that had brought up visions of his face and everything he had said to her, it brought up every memory of him and she couldn't get over him, her anger had turned into passionate burning love. It was truly a mystery how life worked. She knew there was no where else she wanted to be but here in the Underground with him, in her fairyland where she belonged. However there was one thing she would never do and that was be less than his equal. This 'fear me, love me, do as I say' line was not going to rule her life with him. She would be his equal in everything, a life partner whether he wanted it or not. He would have to live with it or they were never going to be. It would break her heart, but it would break her love faster if she didn't have her own free will.

The applause faded as she got closer and the music started again mixed with the noise of a lot of people. Sarah followed it and soon passed through a grand set of doors into a huge ballroom. The floor was white marble with a wide length of red carpet spread from the doorway directly to the steps of the dais at the other end of the room. If she strained her neck she could just see the top of a high backed chair she assumed was the throne, people danced past her and blocked her view, but she knew who was there. Her eyes moved to the right and locked with a pair of bright green. So bright they glowed with inner fire, captivated she stared thinking she had never seen anything so beautiful. She let her eyes wonder and noticed that he had a lean build like Jareth and pointy-ears. She wondered idly if he was an elf. He was dressed in loose trousers and tunic, comfortable but elegant clothes. The colour was a rich cream and it made a stunning contrast with his long straight black hair. Sarah looked away and stepped into the room, absorbing everything around her, pinpointing the location of the other Champions. Her eyes went right again and they were caught by the handsome elf who hadn't taken his eyes from her. She decided not to be coy and turned her body full towards him tilted her head to the left and raised her eyebrows in a clear message; "You come to me, I don't come to you." The green eyed elf's mouth tipped and he skilfully skirted around the dancers to get to her. He was taller than she had initially thought, but no less handsome, he grinned at her and made a short bow as he came up, flipped his wrist with a practiced movement and produced a single red rosebud.

"A rose for the most beautiful flower in the room," he announced his voice hypnotic with charm and Sarah knew instinctively that he was used to getting his way with women. She took the rose with a smile.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Satire, Champion of the Elves, my lady. You need not tell me your name." His eyes glittered in the direction of the throne. "Lady Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth." He made another bow and Sarah thought she saw a little mockery in his stance.

"My reputation proceeds me, or you have a good memory." She laughed and looked away wanting to locate the bar. She was thirsty after her play with Jareth. "So you are an Elf?" she asked and turned her eyes back on him after locating the bar.

"I am, all my life." He replied pride sweetening his voice and he grinned. Sarah couldn't help but grin back, his smile was addictive, magic surrounded her companion just like it covered every inhabitant of the Underground.

"So Satire, how do the games work?" he raised his eyebrows at her ignorance and she shrugged disarmingly at him. "This is the first time I will be in one, the High King didn't exactly ask for my consent in coming here." She looked at the throne but could still see nothing but the top through the crowd of dancing people. Her mouth tipped in sardonic amusement, "he rather enforced his will."

Satire's eyes followed hers and he remarked, "The High King has that affect." Then he changed the subject abruptly and it pulled Sarah's eyes from the direction of the aforementioned king.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please," she replied with a smile.

"Then I would be glad to escort you to the bar." He held out his arm and she took it. They started moving through the crowd unaware of the pair of mismatched eyes watching them from the throne on the dais. Sarah might not have been able to see him, but he could see her. He could see her being flirted with by the Elf Champion and resented every smile and laugh the handsome creature coaxed from _his_ Sarah.

Lady Madrid Russ came up to the throne curtsying low showing extensive cleavage and waited for the king to notice her. Madrid had always been told she was beautiful, all 900 years of her life as a member of the Faerie Courts. She was not a high esteemed race of people however, and that was vastly affected her popularity, well with the women. The men tolerated just fine, with wondering eyes and the encouragement of their thoughts by the wonton look in her practiced eyes. She always had a crowd of admires around her vying for her attention, men of all status, including marital, all men but the High King; that grated. He had never looked her way other to acknowledge her curtsies and greetings with a curt nod and distracted eyes.

Now she curtsied low revealing her sizable chest and waiting for the king to acknowledge her. He hadn't noticed her yet, his eyes were drawn across the ballroom on something or someone and she was not a priority. It was humiliating staying in the subservient position for this long. She lifted her head and her doe brown eyes darted left and right cringing inwardly as other courtiers began to notice her lack of acknowledgement, _perfect now the rest of the court would follow the king's example and I will slip further down the ladder. The ladies of the court will use this as an excuse to stop talking to her completely. _She wanted to cry, her hard work was being torn apart every second the king ignored her.

Jareth watched the Elf Champion and Sarah dance gracefully across the floor in front of him with cold, jealous, unblinking eyes. He was going to have that arrogant poncy Elf's _head_ for even thinking of putting his hands around Sarah's small waist and pulling her body close enough to touch. A low growl tumbled out of his mouth unheard by the assembly. All except the woman still in a subservient position in front of the dais. She looked up a started expression crossing her beautiful face.

The crowd parted and the couple of interest danced into the gap directly in front of him just as he was about to make eye contact with Sarah the Elf turned her away and stared at the king as they danced away a challenge in his eyes. Jareth snapped his attention away angrily and it landed on a stunning Fae woman in a low curtsy before his throne. With a guilty start he noticed the slight tremble in her posture and knew she had been in that humble position for a while. He got up hurriedly and took her hand, helping her to rise. Let it never be said he wasn't a gentleman.

"Thank you, Majesty." She said with a rich purr to her tone, he looked her full in the face and saw with a start that she _was _beautiful. Large doe coloured eyes with thick black lashes stood out from a pale heart shaped face, full red lips opened slightly as in invitation and her black hair curled over the crown of her heard and over her shoulder. He knew he had seen her before but had never cared enough to ask her name, his thoughts occupied with state matters or Sarah.

"Your name?" he asked releasing her hand and stepping back.

"Lady Madrid Russ, Majesty."

"Ah," he muttered, he knew about her reputation and lineage. Not the best but she had a powerful posse of admirers in the court. Maybe she could tell him something about the Elf Champion, or at least make Sarah jealous to see him dancing with a beautiful woman.

"Would you care for a dance, Lady Russ?" he held out his hand knowing she couldn't refuse. He was the king; it was a command not a request. Madrid sent him a radiant smile; he had just raised her status in court higher than any other unmarried woman. The High King danced with no one, and he had just asked her! She took his hand and curtsied low, "I'd be honoured, thank you."

They moved as one onto the floor and were swept instantly into the swirl of the dance. Madrid was conscious of every face that turned with wonder towards them, every sneer and scowl that was sent her way by her rivals, every jealous and hopeless look) the gentlemen threw at her and the king and she relished the attention.

Soon she tried to engage the King in conversation. If she could charm him and become his mistress, or better yet, get him to fall in love with her, she would be queen! But it was apparent that his attention was elsewhere. He replied in short sentences and didn't offer anything new. His eyes were drawn away from her face and his hands were in a neutral position, she twirled in his arms when the dance required it and followed his gaze. It was fixed on the Elf Champion and his partner the Labyrinth Champion, Madrid felt her lips thin in irritation and she quickly adjusted it into a smile as she faced him again all the while her mind working furiously. So the rumours of a past association with the Mortal were true. The king really seemed connected with her. Plans formed in her mind and then her ambition faltered and subsided. So what if the King was in love with a Mortal? Personally she knew what it was like to run the labyrinth of propriety and breeding at court. If this girl that was even lower bred than she could get the king then she wasn't going to stand in their way. She may even help them. She noticed with a secret smile that Jareth had managed to skilfully bring them along side the other couple and in a move so quick she could hardly understand she was dancing away in the arms of the handsome Elf and the king was holding Sarah Williams close and dancing the opposite way. It didn't matter, Lady Russ would never fight for attention again, she was the only woman the King had danced with and she was known. She sighed happily and smiled up at her partner. He responded with a cocky suggestive smile which she returned and they adjourned to a private bedchamber for the rest of the evening.

Sarah's eyes sparkled with amusement as she danced in Jareth's arms. She knew he was jealous and a thrill of excitement ran through her, a sweet smile curving her lips.

"I was only dancing with him, Jareth."

"It was my turn." He returned not rising to the probe and pulled her closer than propriety would allow, she didn't mind. They moved with perfect unison around the floor like they had done it before, only they knew they had. She wasn't in a ball gown this time, her pants were a floaty material and they leant elegance to her. It wasn't needed, Sarah danced with the elegance and presence of a queen, the perfect partner for Jareth in all his fine Majesty (he had changed between transporting himself from Sarah's room, where he was casual, to the ballroom which was a formal affair). Every twirl around the room brought them more attention from the crowd, who had witnessed the High King dance with a young lady they were now desperate to be friends with, and now was dancing with the Mortal Champion Sarah Williams. Rumours sped around the room. It had been said that they had shared a passion when she had last been in the Underground, now that rumour was confirmed as the king danced with Sarah, looking at her with naked adoration in his eyes, his hands around her possessively warning off other potential partners.

As distracted as she was by Jareth's presence so close, his hands encircling her waist and his warm breath caressing her cheeks, she couldn't help but noticed the attention they were getting. It reminded her uncomfortably of the last time she danced with Jareth in the crystal ballroom and the courtiers surrounded them.

"Everyone's watching." She whispered close to his chest and felt his chuckle vibrate against her cheek. She looked up a faint blush on her cheeks, they were far too close for her to think clearly. Her head always fogged up when he was close. It was frustrating, annoying, illogical, unamusing… her thoughts trailed off when she looked up to say something tart and his eyes locked and held her silent. A connection stronger of pure understanding sprung up between them, past, present and future forever bonded together. Their mouths curved in identical cold smirks. They were not going to make it easy! They were going to play games until one or both capitulate and either one or both lost. Such a pity they couldn't concede that being together would be a win-win situation for both.

"I think, dear Sarah, that we should adjourn to a quieter part of the ballroom." He whispered lowering his head intimately. Sarah felt her mouth twitch.

"We can't do that, Your Majesty, what would people think?"  
"I'm quite sure it will be scathing and judgemental, but I don't seem to care."

"Apparently," she replied with some heat, "you might not care but _I_ have a reputation to maintain. _I_ still have to go through the competition thanks to _your_ gracious invitation."

Jareth laughed out loud and it made her angrier.

"Sarah dear, your reputation has been exactly the same since you left the first time. Everyone knows about us sweetheart." He twirled her around and pulled her back against him leaning down to whisper in her ear. "They think we are lovers already."

"What?!" Sarah stuttered and tried to pull away. He was having none of it and she remained trapped her face clouding over with anger, not missed by the people watching. Even the dancers had their faces turned towards the unmoving pair as they twirled around them.

"I'm not quite done with you, Sarah."

"Yes, you are." She replied simply and struggled to get away. He tightened his grip and laughed at her softly. So she stamped hard on his right foot and he swore colourfully and let her go abruptly, refraining from hopping on one foot. He glared at her and she smiled at him and walked away through the ballroom of watching people and went directly to her room. Jareth watched her leave with a scowl on his face. That was the second time she had left him on the dance floor of his own ball. He vanished and reappeared on his throne a black look on his face and no one was stupid enough to approach him.

Secretly everyone was astonished, who was this Sarah Williams that the formidable High King of the Underground allowed to humiliate him and not send her to a dark oubliette? Had it been anyone else he king would have transported them before they had taken a second step. It had happened before, Jareth was not one to take a slight lightly, but he just had and by the look on his face anyone that drew his noticed would be in a lot of pain.

00000

It had been four hours and Sarah knew she was in trouble. She had just humiliated the High King at his own court, in front of his subjects. For that she knew vengeance would be swift and vicious. Maybe she would spend a week in an oubliette, or in a cell somewhere maybe he would send her to the Bog of Eternal Stench, she felt her stomach churn with the memory of the unbelievable smell. There was nothing like it and honestly she couldn't think of anything worse! She didn't even risk going to bed, she would risk going to supper either. A servant had knocked earlier and told her dinner was served, she had told it politely to go away. Now her stomach grumbled and she wondered if she could have risked supper. An hour had gone by since dinner had been and still Jareth didn't appear to punish her, nor did she suddenly find herself locked away in a cold, dark cell or oubliette. She wasn't relaxing at all however, expecting the furious king to materialise at any moment. She sat curled up on a couch in front of a flickering fire and watched the clock on the mantle tick away the hours. An hour later she was almost disappointed he hadn't come, doubt struck her, maybe he really didn't care about her at all? She shook her head laughing at herself.

"Sarah, you twit, you've been sitting waiting for him to come and punish you, and now you are disappointed he didn't come? You are so messed up." She said softly and drew her knees tighter against her chest. The fire crackled cheerfully next to her and she turned to look being caught by the ever-changing flames and colours. A memory stirred of earlier that evening with Jareth lying on her bed the orange light playing through his hair turning it gold with shadows of orange and red. Her thoughts turned to the ballroom and she went over her retreat again in her head, still staring at the flames that blurred and warped. Why had she pulled away so hard? She loved being with him, loved being held in his arms, loved the fluid way they moved together lie they were made for each others. Perfect symmetry. So why had she ran? She wasn't racing against time anymore, she wasn't trying to save her little brother, she was free to be with him and enjoy herself so why did she run?

The answers eluded her and with a tired sigh she gave up and got ready for bed. The fire had died down to warm embers and it was comfortable. Thoughts of Jareth stretched out on her bed resurfaced and she allowed herself the guilty pleasure of thinking of him. Her thoughts didn't fade as she drifted off to sleep a small smile curving her lips.

A little while after the last ember faded and went cold. The room steadily lost warmth and was silent except for Sarah's deep breathing. A pair of eyes glittered like a cat's in the corner on the room. The light of the moon shined through the curtainless window highlighted his blond hair and brought the sharpness of his cheekbones into focus. The former Goblin King sat in a chair in the same corner of the room and watching the sleeping Sarah with contemplative eyes. He wondered about her, she never did quite what he expected, and yet he knew her so well. He knew what she loved, what she hated, how to make her happy and how to make her crazy. He knew his Sarah but still some things she did, like running out on him at the ball, humiliating him in front of his court. He knew Sarah wouldn't have done that on purpose even if it was him, she wasn't malicious. Sarah wouldn't have humiliated him out of spite, and it didn't matter how much she appeared to act and say in the contrary, she was too careful of other people's feelings. So he sat and wondered and watched his Sarah.

Eventually he had to go, the desire to wake her and demand answers becoming a never-e

nding temptation, as was the soft skin of her neck and exposed shoulder making his fingers ach with the desire to run themselves over the satin without fear of rebuff and accusations. He got up and leant over her. Gently he placed a kiss on her forehead and stroked her hand. Sarah stirred but didn't wake, a smile curving her lips at his touch. It cheered him, making him feel light and happy and his own rare smile graced his face for a brilliant second. Then he vanished in a flash of gold glitter which soaked into the floor as if it had never been.

* * *

A/N: Hey all! I'm so sorry its so late, and that it hasn't been beta'd. I know right now this story of a denial Sarah but it won't be for long. In the next couple of chapters Jareth and Sarah will get together.

Thank you to everyone that PM'd me to get me to update. I'm so sorry you had to do it.

Thanks to cuteknight101, Apollo's Priestess, Ayjah, LabyLvrPhx, hazlgrnLizzy.


	5. A Considerate King

**Chapter 5**

**A Considerate King**

Mist rose off the sand of the dark Underground Circus Maximus. The centre was in shadow while the tops of the stands were lit with the first golden rays of sunrise. Sarah stood on the sand near the centre of the colossus stadium and shivered, wishing she had brought her wrap with her. She was dressed in her comfortable battle gear which was sleeveless. She focused herself for her warm-up, did a few stretches and then took off running around the stadium. By the time she had gone around and back to the same spot once, the first rays were making a strip of sand a fiery gold. Sarah ran around again and lingered in the sunshine. So early in the morning and it was going to be a hot day. Her thoughts turned to the upcoming battles here on the sand later on that day. When she had emerged from her bedroom this morning there was parchment with the day's events on the coffee table. She wasn't fighting today. Satire the Elf Champion was however and Sarah was looking forward to the cocky Elf's fight, she wanted to see how good he was, she wanted to see him lose. The uncharitable thought crossed her mind and she smirked, it was what he deserved if he wasn't up to his bragging.

The stadium's right half filled with light and she ran into it and stopped and rested for a little while enjoying the warmth playing over her skin. She got ready to do her katas and started from the beginning, working through them methodically with perfect technique until the last where she held the last movement, savouring the peace and centred feeling she always got from the therapeutic arrangement of focused movements. Closing her eyes she lowered her arms and took a deep breath returning to her start position and bowed in respect for all her art represented. Clapping startled her and she swang around getting into attack stance. Jareth was leaning against the doorway in shadow, his hands the only thing completely visible, even so he looked tired. Sarah relaxed and looked at him expectantly. He was here to punish and she would take it quietly. He moved away from the doorway with the dangerous grace of a leopard on the prowl. He walked toward her, the dark king in shadow towards the beautiful girl with sunlight dancing over her hair and face. Sunlight touched his face and went through his ice hair turning it into white silk, Sarah felt her smile break through before she could smother it; he was a beautiful work of art. The sunlight still didn't hide the dark shadows under his eyes and little droop at the corner of his mouth. Instant longing to comfort him quickened her heart and made her eyes fill with concern and warmth.

"Jareth, are you okay?" He drew up in front of her and looked down into her face.

Surprise lit his features before a blanket covered it, Sarah felt her own face begin to shutter and forced it open again. She wasn't going shut him out today, he looked terrible as much as she claimed to hate him she didn't and therefore couldn't ignore his pain. He hadn't responded to her question, only looking at her intently, searching for something.

"Jareth?" she asked again and raised her hand to his face, he jerked back,

"Cold," he said.

"I'm sorry," she snatched her hand away and blushed at her forwardness.

She lifted her head again in surprise when he took her hand between his own warming it. Then he placed it against his cheek again and the blanket over his face lifted. She could see emotion playing over his face, the emotions flowing through his eyes as he started at her intently. All plans to play a game with him, make him wait flew out of her head. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck, rest her body close to his and kiss him as possessively as he was looking at her. She took an involuntary step forward her other hand rising to lie on his chest, she could feel him, they weren't close enough for their bodies to touch, but she could feel him. His firm heartbeat under her hand, the warmth of his skin under her other hand with his on top, his presence was light and warmth, it surrounded them like a comfortable blanket.

Jareth's other hand had been hanging by his side in a fist, in effort not to reach out and touch her, so scared she would run away from him. His heart had nearly banged it's way out of his chest when she stepped forward placing herself in close to him and placed her hand over the fast beat of his heart. Looking down on her beautiful face he could see no hint of censure or malice. Could he trust her not to pull away and leave him again? She had a soft smile on her face, her eyes urging him to take her. She was so unpredictable, so fiery, so loving, so different from anyone he had ever known. His other hand raised and wrapped around her waist, the chains he noticed were warm from being against her skin, and pulled her against him, his other hand dropping around her to complete the circle. Her hand on his cheek moved behind his neck and the one on his chest clung to his jacket, she let out a contented sigh and rested her head just under his chin. Jareth tightened his arms around her and inhaled the scent of her hair against his face, it as the most comfortable either had ever been, and they didn't want to spoil it with words, but a question burning in Jareth's head, he had to know and now when she was compliant and happy in his arms was the best time to ask.

"Why did you run?" it was a soft, unassuming question that she could answer or ignore but she stiffened in his arms and he loosened his arms in despair. Sarah looked up at him, but his face was already closed. Was he going to punish her now? After leading her into a false sense of security? Her eyes were cold as she looked at him, her face stony.

_Is it always going to be this way between us_, Jareth thought angrily, they got close, but couldn't talk?

"Talk to me, Sarah?"

"What do you want to know, Jareth?" her expression hadn't thawed and he wanted to flinch as his name left her lips like a curse.

"You were happy last night, you were happy with me, and then you ran. Why?"

He didn't mention humiliating him in front of his court, he knew she already knew that and probably felt bad about it. That had nothing to do with the answer he wanted.

"I ran because…: she trailed of and turned her face away her jaw clenched tightly.

"Because?" He prompted not daring to move, or breath.

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know." She turned her face towards him and her eyes were defensive and angry, "I was dancing happily with you, then I noticed everyone watching and it dredged up memories. I lied when I said I cared about my reputation with the other fighters, I remembered your accursed magic drug that crystal ballroom, you stealing my brother. The song…" Tears began to flow done her cheeks and her voice broke. "That event changed me, Jareth, forever, you never meant anything you said in the game, we were both playing for Toby. To think that I fell in lo…: she stopped abruptly looking down colouring and stepped away from him. They stood in silence for a moment, both too shocked to say anything. Then she took off running to get far away from him and the words she had let free between them. She had opened herself up again and he would take advantage of it. This love was a curse always leaving her vulnerable to him. Always letting her feelings come through and then getting crushed. Either by his words and actions or more often her own doubts and feared.

##

Jareth watched Sarah run from with without expression, her words sinking in unmercifully. Then he vanished silently back to his throne room for the morning greetings and the rest of his duties before the tournament started that day. He brooded on his throne as courtier after courtier presented themselves to say good morning and wish him a fair tournament. He barely listened to the flattery and names that passed before him, the only acknowledgement he was gave them was a brief nod.

"Lady Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth!"

The king sat up in his throne his blank expression struggling to remain so. Whispering began in the dark corners of the throne room and the King's eyes hardened as his lady walked gracefully into the room to curtsy gracefully before his throne. Sarah was in a dress, a beautiful court dress of dark blue velvet with silver trimmings. He had designed it especially for her and she looked like a goddess in it. When she raised herself out of her curtsy her eyes were apologetic when they met his. His nod was accompanied by a small smile and Sarah almost smiled back. She moved aside for the next Champion to be presented feeling better that Jareth had accepted her silent apology for running off on him again. As the last person was presented, and dismissed Jareth rose to his feet.

"Good morning, all." He gave a cold smile and heads bowed all over the room. "This is a great day for tournament!" a cheer went up from the courtiers and Jareth gave them a genuine smile, "so enjoy yourselves and may the best Champions advance for glory!" the throne room rang with applause and talking. Slowly the people dissolved out of the room to do other things until the games started that afternoon. Sarah moved to go back to her room when she felt freezing cold envelope her and she couldn't move. She almost started to panic until she realised that it felt like being encased in a crystal. She relaxed and let everyone leave her alone in the throne room with the king.

As soon as it was empty of everyone but the guards, Jareth snapped his fingers from where he lounged on the throne and Sarah was released from the crystal. She rubbing her arms to get warmth into them and turned to glare at him.

"A little less dramatic would have been fine." She said and strode back to the throne to stand before him. A guard stepped forward. "You will address the High King by _Your Majesty." _Sarah sighed and Jareth smirked as she complied with the threatening guards wish. "Your Majesty" she intoned with a mocking curtsy.

"Leave us!" Jareth said sharply and got off the throne with the grace of a panther stretching. With a clatter of armour the guards all left and there were truly alone. Sarah's heart immediately sped up and she stayed perfectly still while he circled behind her admiring.

"Beautiful dress, Sarah dear. I knew you would look perfect in it."

"Thank you for the dress, Majesty." She said remaining still, not sure what he was going to do. "You always had excellent taste." She added, a small smile twitching her lips. This wasn't the first tie he had dressed her in a magnificent dress.

"Sarah," he said from behind her, a question in his voice.

"Yes?" she replied softly and turned around to face him. There was intent in his eyes, burning thoughts that made her heart skip a beat. He slid his hands around her small waist just above the bell of her dress and pulled her closer. She went willingly, squashing any misgivings. Slowly he began to move with her, a slow sway. She picked up his rhythm quickly and swayed with him. His right hand moved to take hers and his fingers lingered and caressed its prize as he lifted it into a waltz position. Then they were dancing around the room to no music, perfectly in sync, perfect in step, perfect.

Then Jareth began to sing to her, the same song he had sang to her long ago while she danced in his arms. Promises wound in a beautiful tune, illusions of love and security leaving his lips and entangling Sarah even deeper into his enchantment, and just like then, Sarah listened and took every word to heart.

They slowed to a stop as the song faded between them and stayed still in a bubble of silence, stretching the moment, the notes till hovering in the air around them. The moment stretched until it was almost awkward and Sarah looked away first, pulling her hands out and taking a small step back, her fingers twisting nervously in her skirt. Jareth watched Sarah retreat with words burning in his throat but his mouth wouldn't open and let them out. There was distinct knowledge between them that they had to talk about, not fight, but talk. But both were finding their throats constricted and the words that could put meaning to their actions and feelings refused to come out.

An abrupt knock on the huge doors startled them apart. They looked at each other guiltily like they had been caught doing something wrong. With a curse of impatience Jareth lost the guilty look and rounded on the door.

"What?!" he thundered and the door opened admitting a stately looking goblin. With a large stiff-lace ruff around his neck, his satin breeches were a pretty pale blue and he looked ridiculous. Sarah had to turn away before she disgraced herself by laughing. Jareth was glowering at the goblin, and the creature was ignoring it, his nose upturned and a haughty look in his little black eyes.

"Majesty, I have come to inform you that the games will be commencing in 3 hours and there are several things that need your Majesty's attention." His voice was as haughty as his eyes and Sarah had to put a hand over her mouth to smother the giggle that threatened, she peeked at Jareth and lost it, she laughed and covered it with a cough. The King was giving the goblin the look of death and the creature seemed to barely notice him. Jareth was going nearly red with his anger, it would be fun, and solve her problems if she let him explode with it. She looked down at her beautiful dress and made a moue of discontent, then again, this dress was far too beautiful to get bloody. She stepped up behind Jareth and placed a calming hand on his lower back. He didn't seem to notice her presence but the heightened colour in his face faded back to normal and the anger disappeared back into the blank mask. The pompous little goblin sniffed with self importance and bowed low before his monarch. Then he turned on his high heels- Sarah had nearly burst into fresh giggles when she saw the satin blue high heeled shoes- and strutted out of the room. The moment the door closed Sarah was bent over, as far as the corset would allow, laughing.

"Jareth, Jareth your face!" she gasped out, "his shoes!" she dissolved into giggles and it was sometime before she could control herself. She straightened and wiped the tears from her eyes to find Jareth watching her with an indulgent look on his face. She smiled at him, and his face softened a little more. She was so happy she couldn't resist teasing him.

"You need to laugh more, Majesty."

His eyes shadowed at her use of his title, "Sarah." he sighed and her smile faded, a guarded look came into her eyes as she turned away.

"You have work to do, Your Majesty. May I go now?" she began to walk away.

"Why?" he asked and caught up with her turning her around and taking her hands.

"You are too overwhelming, and I forget what you've done." She replied and yanked her hands back. His breath exploded in frustration.

"I did it for you, Sarah! You wanted everything that happened to you. I provided your fairy tale exactly as you wished it!" He ran his hands through his hair angrily and looked into her eyes beseechingly.

He had said that to her before when she had to claim Toby back. He had been trying to tempt her then, make her forget her little brother and take his love instead.

"Why do you never believe me?" he asked her resisting the urge to shake her, physical violence would make her retreat faster from him. She didn't reply, but started to walk away again. He reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her around to face him again.

"You overcomplicate your life!" he hissed into her face, "you complicate us." He released her and stalked away dissolving as he did so. She didn't have time for a retort it happened so fast. She didn't want to retort, she didn't want to fight. She knew he was right, she did overcomplicate things. She made everything into a novel, had to be in the centre of a dilemma and crisis of heart. He was right, but she would not give in.

####

Sarah retreated to her room to look over the list of the daily events and times again. Shoot! She was going to be late for a Champions Meeting in. It had taken her nearly half an hour to get into this dress on her own, and she knew her corset wasn't tight enough as she had done it herself. Getting out of it would probably take just as long. she changed with as much speed as she could manage, but the millions of buttons and ties and eyes she wished she had a maid to help her in and out of the thing. She managed to get the last button with the help of her comb for the hard to reach places and the heavy skirt fell to the floor in a soft hill, she pulled off the bodice and freed herself from her corset. Stepping into the light material of her battle gear was a welcome change from the refined dress. The chains, however, were cold and her stomach muscles moved involuntarily away from the uncomfortable metal. Getting into this outfit was getting more and more simple, but she still wished for someone to help her. Her thoughts flew on their own to the evening before when Jareth had done it up for her, his soft leather gloves sliding up her sensitive skin. She shook the desire for him off quickly and put her hair up into a high pony-tail. Even tied onto the crown of her hair, the tip of the tail reached below her shoulder blades. She looked at herself in the mirror, deciding that it wasn't going to get any better, when a soft knock sounded on the door of her room. Sarah hesitated for a second wondering if she had imagined it. It came again, a mere brush of knuckles on the wooden door. _Is it Jareth? _Her heart leapt at the thought and she crossed from her bedroom to the outer door and opened it.

"Yes?" There was no one there. "Huh." She said puzzled and started to close the door. There was a light tinkling sound, an explosion of glitter and something small _whooshed _passed her head and into the room.

Sarah whirled around crouching in a defence stance, muscles coiled and ready to defend. There was nothing in the room.

"What the hell?" she muttered then louder, "Show yourself!"

The soft tinkling came again from the direction of the fireplace. Sarah's head snapped in that direction and she relaxed and smiled when she saw what was on the clock. A tiny Faerie was sitting with legs crossed, dainty little wings quivering behind her, and all red and gold. Her hair was long, curly and gold. She wore a crimson rose petal for a dress.

"Me is sorry to scare, Lady Sarah." the little Faerie's voice was soft and sweet. Sarah moved in closer and now she could see the faerie's face was beautiful, a blush covered her cheeks and every time she moved a shower of glitter fell off her melted into the air.

"Who are you?" Sarah inquired resisting the urge to reach out her hand and touch the edge of the red rose petal the faerie was wearing. She remembered her last encounter with a faerie here in the Underground. It had bitten her hand.

"I is Goldirose, milady. Your new maid." Sarah's mouth fell open in surprise.

"My new maid?" she repeated making an effort not to laugh. How was this little creature going to pull the laces of her corset tight or help pull the heavy dresses around her?

"Yes!" the little faerie's wings beat twice and she stood and curtsied prettily, "The High King told Goldirose what to do himself."

Nothing could have shocked her more. It was really sweet of Jareth to think of her, especially after their fight this morning. Then something occurred to her, Jareth must have been watching her struggles with the dress that morning and now when she was taking it off! The pervert had been watching her while she was in her underwear and sometimes naked. Anger and embarrassment made her cheeks warm. She would to talk to his Majesty the very next chance she got, but meanwhile she had a meeting to go to.

"Where is the Champion's meeting?" she asked the Faerie hoping she would know. The list had been less than specific.

"The arena, My Lady." The faerie took flight and hovered before her new mistress.

"Can you show me the way?" Sarah wasn't sure of her way just yet, she had only been there once.

"Of courses! Come! Goldirose will show you the way!" the faerie smiled widely, pleased to help her mistress and took off her the door, Sarah opened it and they moved quickly to the Underground Circus Maximus.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, I kind of lost interest in this fic. I am trying to keep writing it, but I'm lacking the motivation. Right now I'm watching Labyrinth to get back into the Labyfandom.

Thanks to my readers and reviewers and everyone who favoured it this week. It was a fan to my creative embers.

Hellfire000, Apollo's Priestess, atara sarina wasserman (Thanks for the info), Ayjah, hazlgrnLizzy, idkaname.

Next chapter: Sarah meets the Gamemaster and trains with the Underground champions. The poor mortal.


	6. Games Master

**Chapter 6**

**Games Master**

Sarah got there late. Timidly she walked through a set of massive iron gates onto the sand and joined the line of warriors standing to attention in front of a severe looking male Fae. He was tall and dressed all in matt black armour. Once beautiful, an ugly scar running from his left temple through his nose and ending in a jagged line over his right cheek marred his face. The scarring had pulled his lips tight to the right and he constantly looked like he was grinning lopsidedly; but one look at his cruel grey eyes and any thought of a sense of humour vanished. Right now those malicious grey orbs were following her as she stood in line, hands clenched by her sides her face forward.

"Ah," his voice was gravely, like he had been locked away somewhere dark and left to scream until his voice was ruined. "The king's favourite." He moved to stand in front of her, his steps lighter than the metal amour should have allowed, or maybe he was just that strong. Sarah's heartbeat sped when he had started speaking now it dropped with dread and red tinted her cheeks as he stood in front of her a twisted smile on his face. She stared straight ahead.

"Does being the favourite of the High King make you worthy of tardiness without consequence?" His question caught her off guard and she looked him full in the face.

"I am not a favourite, but a returning Champion defending my title."

His eyes, if possible, got harder and for a split second she thought he was going to hit her, instead he contemplated her in silence. She looked straight ahead again, fearing he might take eye contact as a challenge.

"So you are," he murmured after sometime and she looked at him again, "defend!"

The blow came so fast! She barely got her fists past her waist and went down, cheek stinging. She got up quickly and pulled her hands up ready for another attack. The Fae warrior didn't try and go for her again; he turned his back and stalked away on light feet, the entire line straightened as he passed. Sarah watched with burning eyes, the bastard had humiliated her in front of the other champion's, now they wouldn't respect her as an equal, she would have to earn it, but maybe she had to earn it in the first place, as she was mortal and apparently they all thought she was sleeping with the king.

_Jareth, _she sighed inside, _why do you always make things so hard? _

The Fae had stopped in front of a wooden board she hadn't noticed before; it was similar to a black board. He turned and looked each Champion in the eye.

"I am the Game Master. I facilitate your training and warm up for your matches. I pair your initial matches and then you are on your own until there is one champion." He looked at Sarah and didn't bother to hide the contempt. "The Champion of the Labyrinth will have no title here, she will fight from the bottom up like the rest of you. There will be no special treatment for any of you. You may be Prince of your people, but I don't care. You are under my rules and my law and I will punish insubordination."

Sarah's jaw clenched in anger, he was making her life hell! Singling her out, making her small and insignificant to the other Champions. At this rate she would be lucky to even talk to any of the others, he was making her an outcast! Her clenched fists were beginning to ache from the strain of her anger. She forced herself to breathe deeply and calm down. Anger would be her down fall. As one the Champions bowed at the waist and Sarah followed their lead. They seemed to be used to bastard Game Masters.

The Game Master had them look at the board. The Elf Champion and a creature Sarah had never heard of were already on there. Prior experience had gotten them chosen as the first match to open the games. The pyramid shape had black spaces as it went up to the tip, spaces for the Champion's names as they advanced to the inevitable winner.

At the barked command the champions and Sarah took off running around the inner perimeter of the massive arena. Sarah had already run around it that morning, but she welcomed the opportunity to prove herself, she would prove she was not weaker then the other champions. The Game Master sat on a stool in the centre and watched them run, occasionally calling out jeers and insults to the ones at the back or seen lagging.

By the time they had entered their fourth turn around the arena, Sarah began to get tired. She grit her teeth and ignored the acid build up in her muscles, the burn for air in her lungs, she pushed herself and focused, she would not succumb to their low expectations of her, she would keep up and be strong. They went around again, and only the centaur on his four powerful horse legs seemed unaffected by the running. The other champion's were beginning to breathe hard, their armour heavy, their weapons a burden. Sweat streamed off her forehead, Sarah swiped it off and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the next. Beside her a female Fae, Sarah might have thought was an Elf, but had been introduced as the Faerie Champion, faltered and almost went down, Sarah made an involuntary movement to catch her, but nearly invisible wings on the champion's back unfolded and caught her, steadying her and she kept running. Sarah turned her face back and forward to find her impulse to help had put her behind the pack.

She almost screamed her frustration, she didn't think she had the strength in her already tired legs to speed up and regain her place mid-pack. Her lungs protested as she pushed herself again, it was no use, she couldn't catch up. The Faerie Champion had used her wings to take some weight off her legs so she could catch up and now Sarah ran alone behind the pack struggling for breath.

"Is the pace too hard, Mortal?!" The Game Master taunted. "Maybe you should do more exercise rather then sit in ball gowns at the king's feet!" Sarah grit her teeth, she hated that smug Fae bastard. She urged her legs to run faster.

"Come on, little girl! You are no match for us, give up!" He had decided to level all his insults at her.

"Fuck you." She breathed out knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her and closed her eyes for a second calming her anger and focusing herself again. When she opened her eyes they glittered with determination.

"Come on feet!" she muttered and found new energy. Focused she could place one foot in front of the other and as they group entered the sixth time around she joined them and paced with them. Breathing in and out, calm, collected and focused she placed one foot in front of the other, making the rhythm her mantra for breathing and the tired champions around her began to lag, the centaur pulled ahead, not even breathing hard and Sarah followed, she pulled to the front, then a few paces behind the centaur. Laughter came from the centre of the huge arena and bounced off the walls around them.

"Come on you lazy bastards! The Mortal has pulled in front of you!" he jeered at the other champions and Sarah felt a flush of guilty pleasure it wasn't her and kept running, concentrating, trying not to wish it was over.

They almost started their seventh round when the Game Master clapped his hands and barked an order to line up in front of him again. Breathing hard, with anger glinting in their eyes, the champions did as they were told. The Game Master paced the line, hesitating in front of a champion only to heap insults and shame on them. He moved toward Sarah and her stomach dropped with dread. She stood to attention, eyes forward, hands clenched at her sides and waited. He stopped in front of her and said nothing, his hard face unreadable, and his eyes considering her. Eventually he gave a small nod of grudging respect and walked off to yell at the Faerie Champion for using her wings. Sarah couldn't have been more surprised if he had handed her a banquet of flowers. She would do anything now she had proven herself an equal of the champions.

The rest of the time was spent in being paired by the Game Master for the first row on the pyramid. Then finally, after Sarah was sure she as going to lose it and attack the Game Master for his jabs and insulting taunts, they were dismissed with a final word.

"The battles are to first blood only. Magic is not allowed."

The Champions bowed their acquiesce and respect and broke the line, some left and some stayed to train some more, or chat with friends. Satire the Elf Champion was next to Sarah within seconds.

"So what do you think?" he grinned at her the sunlight bouncing off his shiny amour.

"Of the training, or the Game Master?" she replied dryly and bent over stretching her back.

"Both, I guess." He said and unsheathed his sword, playing with it. The sharp edge whistled as it cut through the air and the sunlight reflected off it in pretty patterns. Sarah watched impressed, then did the splits with her right leg forward. She relaxed on her leg and look up at him.

"He's a bastard and the training is hard."

Satire laughed, "You think he is bad? You should see the one in the Elf kingdom. He broke my nose once because I asked there the little elf room was." He shook his head in wonder, "he never did tell me. I go before I train."

Sarah laughed and pulled her legs around until she was lying with her stomach on the floor and her legs split perfectly with her toes pointed up. She relished the stretch.

"Looking forward to opening the games?" She asked Satire and glanced up at him pushing her pony tail out of her face. He played with his sword while doing some high kicks, Sarah was sure if she had tried it she would have cut herself. He stopped and planted his sword in the sand, he rested his hand on it and grinned down at her.

"Do you doubt it?" she laughed with him and slid forward, her legs closing behind her. She flipped to her back and jumped up from her prone position. She bent back until she was forced to pull her feet off the ground, she held herself in a handstand and then flipped herself over gracefully. Standing up she brushed herself off and smiled as Satire sheathed his sword. The Elf laughed and said in amazement, "Sarah you are as agile as a court jester!" She laughed with him and they left by massive iron gates to get ready for the opening games.

##

Sarah was aware that Satire's gaze often drifted over her as they walked side by side towards the castle. His attention wasn't unwanted, it made her feel good to have admiration cast over her when she was sweating heavily and smelling like a men's locker room.

"Have you seen the garden's yet?" Satire asked and his hand gently brushed hers.

"Not yet." Sarah replied with a smile. Truthfully, she wanted a shower and didn't want to encourage the Elf further, but he looked happy and she gave in. They turned right off the pathway and entered the garden under an ardour. The garden was huge! Lengths of labyrinth walls of creeping rose and ivy made secret places and an air of romance hung with the scent of flowers. Lots of exotic flowers that Sarah had never seen before were mixed in with the Aboveworld blooms she could recognise, her heart quickened with delight, if only it was Jareth who was walking with her.

As if the universe had heard her wish, a cool voice came from behind them. "Hello, Sarah." Satire and Sarah turned as one to face Jareth. His face was coolly expressionless but his eyes were chillingly cold as they grazed over the couple. Sarah took a small step away from Satire and Jareth's eyes tracked her movement sharply.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Sarah said and curtsied keeping her eyes straight down.

"Majesty," Satire said formally and bowed low from the waist.

"Did you enjoy your first training session, Sarah?" Jareth turned to her, ignoring the Elf Champion completely. Satire's face darkened with resentment, behind Jareth's back she saw his fists clench.

"It was the same as usual, Sire." Satire said from behind him forcing Jareth to turn around. Sarah inhaled sharply at the angry expression on Jareth's face. It matched Satires', they glared at each other, challenge clear between them. Satire looked away first, his eyes shifted to Sarah and he bowed low again to both Sarah and Jareth.

"My Liege I will take my leave now." He said to Jareth, and turned to Sarah with a warm smile. "Sarah, I will see you later." With one more look at Jareth he turned on his heels and strode out of the garden.

Jareth watched him go his face dark, eyes burning with jealousy. It was kinda cute. Sarah hid her smile and waited for the former Goblin King to notice her. He did with dazzling intensity.

"Hello, Sarah." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, they were still angry. Possession simmered in their mismatched depths and she felt warmth well up mixed with irritation. His jealousy was sweet, his possession wasn't.

"Hello, Jareth." She flipped a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "I thought you were busy with preparations for the games."

"Mere pageantry," he waved it off and she felt the tension drain out of him. He smiled at her warmly and she felt her own smile be coaxed out. "Shall we walk around the gardens?"

He held out his arm and she didn't hesitate to take it. Together they started to wander on pathways through flowered archways, Sarah recounting her first training session with the Games Master and Jareth laughing at her indignation. It was good, steady communication, something they both needed in their relationship. Relaxed and happy they wandered around. Jareth told her the names of the flowers she exclaimed over, as well as its significance in their culture and its power.

"Power?" Sarah asked as she gazed at a unique flower. It was violently yellow like a daffodil and shaped like an open paper fan.

"This is called a Merriphii, it's the most valuable flower to the race of light elves. Its power is healing. It heals anything from wounds made from steel to old age." Jareth explained watching as her eyes light up with excitement.

"It cures old age?"

"In a manner of speaking, it grows cells quickly and builds up the structure of the body that wears with age. You can be 3000 years old but your body doesn't look or feel it."

"So this flower gives immortality?" Sarah asked poking the flower gently with her index finger."

"The lesser races use it for that. Not every race in the Underground is immortal. Dwarves for instance live a long time but they cannot live forever, their bodies wear out after around 200 years. They use the plant to extend their lives. The Fae are the only true immortals, they can't be killed by anything but magic and steel poisoning."

"Would it work on me?" She asked coyly looking up at him through her lashes.

"Yes." He replied and their eyes caught. For a moment both thought of eternity together, growing old in years but not body; forever young and in love. They moved closer together until their bodies were touching. Jareth's hand moved up and stroked her cheek with his gloved knuckles, cupping it against his palm. She smiled and leant against it, encouraging his touch. He moved to kiss her and she closed her eyes, waiting. A soft brush of lips against hers and a strong arm encircling her waist fitting her against him awoke a flurry of sensation. He pulled back gently and she didn't let him go far. She slid her hands up his chest and let them rest on the back of his neck and kissed him as lightly as he had kissed her. They pulled back a fraction, their breathing intermingling intimately, then kissed again softly. Slowly they started kissing more frequently, their breathing getting faster. Sarah's fingers started a dance of fire against Jareth's scalp, entangling in his hair. He moved his mouth from hers over her jaw and down her neck, and back again, using his tongue and lips to caress her flesh. His hand brushed over her breastplate and encountered the chains around her waist.

Sarah pulled out of their kiss a smirk rising on her kissable lips and Jareth's eyes burned.

"My battle-dress is perfect to protect my innocence." She teased her eyes fluttering downward in fake modesty. She looked at him through her eyelashes again challenging him, taunting him with her playful green eyes. The tip of her tongue emerged to touch her bottom lip briefly.

Jareth nearly lost his infinite self-control. He fought the caveman instinct to rip the aggravating clothing from her body and ravish her right there and then. Maybe Sarah saw something of that in his face because her green eyes started to smoulder, her entire body sharpened, on edge, like a doe scenting danger nearby. This danger wasn't unwelcome however and Jareth didn't think she would ever look sexier then she did right at that moment. Then a delicious thought came to mind and he let a smirk tilt the left side of his mouth. He turned his wrist and a crystal appeared in his gloved hand. He brought it up against Sarah and it popped like a bubble over her head. At once she was freshly showered, scented and dressed in the same blue gown she had been wearing earlier with her hair caught up in a simple but elegant style. The smirk turned into a grin as he looked her up and down. The best part of this dress was the perfectly formed cleavage, pushed up by the corset, just above the neckline of the dress.

Sarah looked down at herself and laughed. He was so unbelievable! So _cheeky! _She smiled at him amused; his eyes were having trouble moving away from her chest. With a wicked glint in her eyes Sarah moved a finger slowly across the soft mounds of her breasts and Jareth's eyes followed hungrily. She sidled up to him, a clear invitation on her face, aware that each action was going to have a consequence. Right now she didn't care, she wanted to flirt and tease him, she wanted to drive him mad with desire, and she wanted him to want her as much as she wanted him.

Jareth raised his hand to touch her sensitive skin and Sarah held her breath, heart pounding.

"Your Majesty!"

The voice behind them jerked them around and apart guiltily. The little pompous goblin was standing in his high heeled shoes with a clipboard in his hands.

Sarah looked down to prevent a laugh and touched Jareth briefly with her hand. "Don't kill him." she whispered out the corner of her mouth, silent laughter making her voice shake.

Jareth looked like he wasn't going to heed her request. His face was cold and had gone blank. The little goblin was in so much trouble, and yet, like before it didn't seem to realise it.

"Your Majesty," it began again, "I have here the list of people who are to sit in the box with you, if you would care to peruse?" he looked at his monarch expectantly. Jareth didn't move and the foolish goblin then turned to Sarah.

"Milady, you are restricted to the barracks. All Champions must be separate from the public at all times. You are violating the rules you were left this morning. I trust you read them?"

Sarah cast her mind back to that morning. She remembered the sheet of rules he was talking about, but she hadn't thought it included the High King. All Champions were to remain separate from the public to prevent match fixing and literally getting mobbed by fans. She nodded for the goblin's benefit and turned to Jareth, "Then if you wouldn't mind changing me back to my battle-dress, Your Majesty, I have to get going the games start in half an hour."

Jareth looked like he wanted to argue with her, and throttle the goblin for lecturing Sarah, all in one moment. He nodded stiffly to the goblin, who sniffed importantly and then turned to Sarah.

"I will see you at the games," he produced a crystal out of thin air and popped it against her head changing her back into her battle-gear. He leant forward to kiss her and she turned her head at the last moment making his lips graze her cheek. Jareth looked offended and Sarah winked at him, mouthed 'later', inclined her head towards the goblin who was looking a little interested, and then curtsied.

"Goodbye, Majesty." She said with a smile and left the little goblin to his fate.

* * *

A/N: Right I didn't die. I just ran out of inspiration. I went to Tasmania and got it back =)

Thank you to; kms5665, Ayjah, hazlgrnLizzy for reviewing =)

Seriously guys if you like it let me know, chapters come out faster when I know for a fact people are waiting for it. It gives me the much needed prod when I'm feeling lazy.

Hugs

Cassee


	7. FIrst Blood

**Chapter 7**

**First Blood**

Soon after leaving Jareth, Sarah was herded with the other champions through massive iron gates entering the arena. The games were due to start in less than an hour and she could hear people already arriving above her. The Games Master was there to greet them, the moment the champions saw him they formed a straight line, and Sarah followed their example.

"Champions, you will only enter the arena when the ceremony starts and when you are due to fight." He started pacing in front of them his right hand on the long knife strapped to his waist. "When entering the arena stand before the tribunal in a straight line and say the pledge. Do _not _forget to bow!" he barked out stopping suddenly and eyed them. "You will be introduced and then you will leave the pair due to fight without any contact with each other, do I make myself clear? There is to be no contact!"

"Yes, Sir." The champions said respectfully and they were dismissed but not before the Games Master called on Sarah.

"Mortal Champion, you will remain. Dismissed!" The champions scrambled away, a few sending jeering smiles her way. Sarah stood straight and silent waiting for the criticism sure to come. The silence stretched uncomfortably as the Games Master walked around her examining. She ignored the heat it brought to her face to be looked over like horse he wanted to buy.

"Have you any experience with weapons?" He suddenly barked out from behind her and she jumped.

"Yes," she answered but didn't say anymore, he would ask if he wanted it explained.

"Find a weapon on that table over there." He gestured to a long table against the wall. It was filled with weapons haphazardly placed.

"Is it a rule that I carry a weapon?" She asked aware that she was inciting his rage by asking unnecessary questions.

"If you want to pass the first round." He replied with a shrug and strode away, leaving Sarah gaping after him.

She looked around herself before going to the table. The first thing she noticed was that it was dark and cold in the underground beneath the arena. Very little light shone from a few lanterns on the walls and she counted how many dark cells were in the general vicinity, making a mental note not to go near any of them. Echoes of the huge crowd above filtered down and bounced against the stone walls. Slaves ran around in effort to get their masters ready for the opening ceremony. Sarah stood alone in a blur of activity. She shrugged and walked over to the table drifting a hand over it's occupants. Her hand touched the handle of a _sai,_ the middle prong as long as her forearm. She picked it up, the weight felt good in her hand, familiar. Part of her training in the dojo had been weapons, she hadn't shown promise with anything but _sai, _and had chosen it as her weapon of choice, mostly because it could be used defensively and offensively. She looked down at the table again and spied the second _sai_ a perfect match for the first. A delighted smile tilted her lips; she picked it up and held both in her hands. She twirled them experimentally and found them perfectly balanced. Smiling she rummaged for a shoulder holster to place them in until she would have to use them to fight. There was nothing for the weapons and she utilised a gun holster. After adjusting the straps the _sai _hung just below her breasts comfortably, with no fear of falling out.

Above her the crowd began a rhythmic chant; it reminded her of a scene in _A Knight's Tale _the _Queen _song "We will rock you." Alone in the busy preparations in the depths of the Underground arena she laughed, earning her a curious glance from a champion close enough to hear, while he was being oiled by a servant.

A series of trumpet blasts broke through the activity in the underground announcing the beginning of the games. Sarah joined the other champions on a tight uphill ramp leading to a gate. It was dark and close, the oil on the bodies of the champions cloying.

With another rousing crescendo of trumpets joined by deep drumming, the iron gates opened and the champions ran onto the hot sand to the cheers and jeers of the massive crowd. Already of the sand were over 50 dancing girls who twirled and undulated with colourful veils and little else to the drumming and clapping of the crowd. The size of the crowd nearly took Sarah's breath away. Over 100,000 people surrounded them, the noise was deafening. It made her palms sweat and her heart began to pound.

With effort Sarah pulled her gaze away from the sea of people and followed the other champions as they lined up in front of the tribunal where Jareth was sitting on a simple gold throne, an empty one beside him. In the same box lavishly attired fae sat and talked softly. The other royals, Sarah guessed, judging by their crowns. Jareth was dressed a little more formally than usual. He wore black leggings, boots and gloves, with a dark blue poet shirt done up, a cream waistcoat and a black cape clipped on by gold clasps in the half moon shape of the goblin emblem. Sarah felt her mouth go dry as she took him in. The dark colours made his skin alabaster and his hair an awesome contrast of blond and white. It was a magnificent sight, not diminished by the slight amusement on his face as he glanced down at the champions and saw Sarah in the line up in front of him. With a final _boom _the music stopped and the dancers flew through iron gates like frightened birds.

As one the champions, Sarah included this time, placed their hands over their hearts and bowed low chanting "We recognise your game as fair. We fairly fight. We fight to win". Sarah straightened with the rest barely repressing her smile, to be honest, the slogan was a little lame. It sounded like an 'all for one and one for all' kind of deal but they were all fighting for themselves. 

The champions were introduced by the Master of Ceremonies, who had been pulled in by a four horsed chariot, amid thunderous applause from the crowd. He made a lengthy rousing speech which the crowd loved, they cheered everytime he paused.

Sarah was beginning not to care, the novelty of the opening ceremony was wearing off as she stood straight and ridged in the blistering heat. She could feel the skin on her shoulders, neck and arms burning. The chains holding the bottom to her top was getting uncomfortable against the sensitive skin of her stomach. Sweat rolled off her forehead and into her eyes, she wiped them and glanced up at Jareth encountering his amused eyes. His throne was under shade and he looked comfortable and cool lounging sideways with a leg flung carelessly over an arm. The smirk on his face silently dared her to crack, it laughed at her. She resented it. Her fists closing tightly as she glared at him defiantly. She had come to the Labyrinth the first time as a child and left with an all too realistic view on the world. Her chin tilted and her back stiffened. She was going to make lemonade with the lemons that were given to her by Jareth. Suddenly the heat didn't matter so much anymore.

The High King's sardonic smile turned into a genuine grin for a second as he watched Sarah's chin lift and her back stiffen. She was going to make a strong queen.

Finally the Master of Ceremonies said the last words of his speech and the crowd erupted in approval. Jareth got up with boneless grace and held out his hands for quiet. He got it almost instantaneously.

"Thank you, Fair Races of the Underground."

More applause, Jareth let it run on for a little while, allowing the crowd to pat themselves on the back.

"And thank you to the Master of Ceremonies," a politer clapping than before.

"Let the games commence fairly and equally with the standard rules; first blood wins, no magic."

The drummers started softly as he spoke and as he came to the end of his speech they started to get louder.

"I now officially open the Labyrinth Tournament!"

The drums throbbed, whistles trilled, horns boomed across the sand in a brilliant, explosive climax. The dancing girls flew in again and the crowd went berserk, clapping their hands, stomping their feet as the scantily dressed girls twirled and danced around the champions and around the sides of the arena a few members of the crowd through coins down. They were hurridly scooped up by the girls.

The champions broke the line and walked back to the gate leaving the first pair standing in front of the dais. The dancing girls following them out, still dancing. Sarah gave Satire a wink as she passed and mouthed luck to him. He smiled in response and twirled his sword cockily, doing little tricks and exhibiting exquisite control.

Behind the bars of iron gate separating the champions from the sand, Sarah watched the match outside with some of the other champions.

The champion Satire was fighting was one Sarah had never heard of. When they had been introduced to the crowd, the Master of Ceremonies had called him Jadiallia, Champion of the Meade, and from what she had seen of the few practice swings they had made he was quick, almost too fast for her to see, Satire however seemed to have no problem intercepting the Meade's sword.

"What is a Meade?" She asked the nearest champion to her and was surprised when the Centaur answered her question. She recalled his name was Jessta.

"A Meade is a race of people that live in the Meadette tree."

"Oh," Sarah replied, thinking that was all she was going to get, but he continued surprising her.

"The Meade are usually around 2 inches tall. They live in the leaves, flowers and trunk of the trees. They are small but possess the magic to become larger to help defend themselves and their homes."

"Whoa," Sarah shook her head in amazement as she watched the green skinned warrior in amazement, "how interesting. Thank you." She smiled at the Centaur and was surprised again when he smiled back kindly. Then they focused back on the fight happening through the bars.

Satire held his sword loosely but firmly in his hand eyeing the warrior in front of him. So far the Meade had matched him in a few test swings. The Meade was a fair sized warrior, about 5'9 with lean muscular shoulders. His skin was tinged green and his hair was jet black and long. He obviously trained in this form, he was comfortable with every aspect of his body and he wielded his sword expertly. Satire flipped his sword confidently, the Meade was good, but he was better. The Meade lunged, his sword extended to touch the Elf's chest and draw first blood. It didn't get close. Satire turned in a graceful circle and lashed out with his sword to cut across his opponents back. A sword was suddenly there blocking his blow, the Meade's. They jumped back from each other and looked for an opening to strike.

The heat was beginning to get to them, in their heavy armour the sun burned down and sweat flowed into their eyes from their foreheads. Satire wiped sweat from his eyes quickly not willing to take his eyes off his opponent long enough to give him an opening. They circled, tense, like lions poised to attack at any sign of weakness. There were none and they continued to circle.

The Meade feigned suddenly to the left and then lunged to the right to strike. The Elf Champion's blade was swiftly there, the farce seen through. The Meade knew he was going to lose, he could see it in Satire's eyes as the Elf calmly read his next moves. In a last ditch effort he dropped and tried to sweep the Elf's feet from under him. A spilt second before his foot connected Satire jumped gracefully over his head and the Meade felt the cold sting of an iron sword cut into his back.

First blood.

He had lost. Defeated his shoulders sagged for a moment then he stood straight and tall. He turned to face the dais were Jareth and the other royals were watching. Jareth gave a nod to the Master of Ceremonies.

The crowd erupted in approval as the Master of Ceremonies called out "First Blood! The winner is the Elf Champion Prince Satire D'Longa."

The two Champions turned to each other and shook hands, Satire concealed his smile and gave the Meade Champion a nod of respect. It had been a good match and he had fought with honour. Satire and the Meade walked across the sand together and through the gate to where the other champions stood waiting.

They didn't make a sound as the gate closed behind the two champions. The only acknowledgement they gave the match was a few silent nods at both. Some servants ran up and gave them towels to wipe away their sweat. The servants also removed most of their armour and passed them refreshments.

Through the gate the crowd had stopped cheering and talked among themselves waiting for the next fight. The dancing girls had reappeared to entertain while the next match was being called.

"Prince?" Sarah hissed at Satire when he finally stepped off the ramp and stopped to talk to her. She was seriously annoyed he had not told her. In all their conversations she had treated him as her equal, when in reality he was way above her.

He grimaced, "Sorry, Sarah. It's common knowledge that most champions have royal blood in them. I forgot you wouldn't know."

"Great, thanks." She muttered, embarrassed that knowledge so common was yet again something she was ignorant of. Irritated with herself she turned to walk away but he caught her arm stilling her.

"Sarah, don't be angry."

"I'm not angry." She replied pulling against his arm aware of a few glances from the others.

"Sarah," Satire sighed in a manner much like Jareth and she felt her blood begin to simmer, it was so patronising. He also glanced around and encountered the eyes and ears. He steered her away from the crowded hallway and into one of the cells. "Aren't you glad I'm a prince?" He asked still pushing her until she was against the cell wall.

"Why would I be?" she hissed, this was too much like Jareth for comfort. "I have been treating you like a friend when I don't actually know you."

"Perhaps, but you can get to know me again as I truly am." He leaned forward and his breath brushed her face. "Now we can properly get to know each other."

"What?" Sarah stammered and shied away as his lips came closer. Satire pulled away with a look of surprise on his face.

"I plan to court you, Sarah." He declared with a bold smile, "I am, as you know, of a rank worthy of you." His smile suddenly slipped from his face and he looked at her seriously, "I want you, Sarah."

His words hovered in the air inches between their lips. He was so close she could feel his body heat seep through the thin material of her battle gear. She heart began to pound at the intimacy his words and proximity had created. A huge roar from the crowd above them distracted her and brought her sharply back to reality. She pushed him away firmly and stepped away from the wall, circling around so his back was against it instead.

"We are in the middle of a competition!" She snapped shaken, and at a loss of what to say next, she walk away and joined the other champions by the gate to watch the next fight. She got a curious glance from Jessta the Centaur Champion but ignored it, she wasn't going to talk about it to a complete stranger.

_I don't even know if I will tell Jareth. _She thought and looked at the monarch in question through the bars wanting more than anything to be watching the fights with him on the spare throne rather then down in the dark claustrophobic pit. _Maybe I should…_she shook herself out of her thoughts. That wasn't important now, she needed to take in everything about the next fight, chances were she would have to fight the winner and she needed to watch them as much as possible. Study their movements, identify their skill. She forced herself to concentrate.

The Master of Ceremonies was just wrapping up.

"I give you Lady Jezebel, Champion of the Faeries and Princess Mood'R, Champion of Water Nymphs!"

"Seriously?" Sarah exclaimed quietly, "cool!" she missed the amused glance Jessta sent her as the crowd applauded their entertainment. The sun was reaching its apex and it was scorching just standing by the gate, Sarah was sure it was extreme on the sand. The two female warriors looked unruffled, however, as they turned to Jareth and got a nod to begin. Then they squared off and began circling. The Faerie Champion was carrying a small round shield and held a short sword in her right hand. Her white blond hair was coiled underneath an ornate helmet that looked heavy, her wings were tucked against her back and nearly invisible. Sarah only knew they were there because she had seen them in training when the Faerie Champion had slipped when running. Her opponent, the Water Nymph Champion was ethereal in appearance. She was tall and very thin, her entire body was nearly translucent and barely covered by a see through blue dress with no armour. Her long hair flowed freely. It was the same colour as water when thrown into the air, translucent and picking up all the colours of everything around it. She held a net and trident in her hands and Sarah noticed little metal weights hung on the net making it open wide spread when thrown. Silently she assessed the Faerie's chances with the distance weapon. If she got caught in that net, it was all over.

The Water Nymph threw and snapped the net back at the Faerie's feet tauntingly. With a flash of sun on her shield the Faerie's sword was in gridlock with the trident, using her weight to dominate she tried to force her opponent to the ground. Mood'R leapt back throwing the net at the same time. It opened widely and closed around the Faerie Champion the weights tangling together and in Jezebel's armour.

"Oh," Sarah breathed in disappointment, she didn't want it to end so quickly. The Water Nymph grinned triumphantly and lifted her trident high into the air to take first blood. She let it fly aimed only to nick the trapped Faerie. With a sudden flash of light the net was empty and the trident thudded harmlessly into the sand and stuck.

"What?" Sarah exclaimed trying to make sense of what happened. The crowd above her cheered, though some jeered and catcalled down to the Faerie Champion who was standing composed behind the startled Water Nymph. Mood'R looked bewildered and looked at Jareth for justice. Jezebel lowered her weapons and also looked to the monarch.

Jareth was listening to something one of the Royal's was saying to him, he nodded his head and then glanced around the arena. All over the place people cheered and held a thump up. Jareth turned his attention to the champions on the sand and nodded his head.

"Fight!" the Master of Ceremonies called and instantly Jezebel raised her weapons and stalked the Water Nymph as she leapt gracefully to get her weapons. Jezebel's wings unfolded silently and she flew over the Nymph's head grabbing the trident before she could get there. Lifting it above her head, Jezebel let it fly and it sailed across the sand and landed on the other side of the arena, too far to go to win this fight. Mood'R snarled at Jezebel and flipped her wrist righting it with a ball of something floating ominously in her palm. The Faerie's eyes widened as she hurriedly conjured some of her own magic to counter, as the ball left the Nymphs palm at an alarming speed aimed for her face. The ball seemed to explode in midair held there by an invisible force. Jezebel held her hand out the wind of her spell holding the water in check for the moment.

"I thought magic wasn't allowed." Sarah said confused and watched interested as the two female Fae started pitching balls of magic at one another.

"The High King has awarded amnesty for these two warriors for this fight only. It's not unheard of." Jessa explained to her. "The Faerie and Water Nymph are allowed to use magic to first blood and then the fight is over and that is the end of the magic."

"Can the High King grant amnesty in any fight?" she asked thinking of her own upcoming fights. It was going to be difficult to win if she had to face someone who could wield magic when she had none of her own.

"He is the King." Jessa finalised and Sarah felt her heart drop with the knowledge that granting magic amnesty to a warrior in a fight with her was something Jareth would find amusing.

There was a cry of pain as one of the warriors got hit by a ball of magic. Sarah focused again on the fight. It was the Water Nymph who was hit, she lay on the sand panting, her hand on her arm as blood ran red through her fingers. Jezebel stood straight before the dais and waited. The Water Nymph dragged herself up to her feet and glared at the Faerie.

For a moment Sarah wasn't sure if she was going to attack her, but she turned her gaze to the dais and saw Jareth nod. Her teeth grit, clearly she wasn't happy that the Faerie had cheated by using magic in the first place, but the High King had allowed it and she would have to abide by his rule.

"The winner is the Lady Jezebel, Champion of the Faeries!" the Master of Ceremonies announced amid trumpets and drums. The crowd went wild enthusiastically calling the name of their High King for letting the match continue and the Faerie Champion for winning.

Suddenly a lone voice called out and then another beside him. It wasn't heard in the noisy crowed but for the few around who also took up the cry. Quickly the cry was being taken up by the multitude and soon it was a rousing chant being called over and over, it make Sarah's blood pound with excitement.

"We want the Labyrinth Champion! We want the Labyrinth Champion!"

Through the bars Sarah saw Jareth conferring with the Master of Ceremonies and the other Royal's in the dais. She saw him motion with his hand and to her surprise the Games Master knelt next to the throne and began talking. Jareth listened, then smiling nodded his head. He stood up grandly and held up his hands for quiet. It was instantaneous.

"Bring out the Champion of the Labyrinth, and the Champion of the Harpies!" He called and Sarah's heart stopped.

The horns boomed, whistles trilled and drums pounded in time to the rhythmic clapping of the thousands of people and Sarah remained still.

She had to fight the Harpy Champion? She was going to die, not lose, die.

* * *

AN: Well what did you think? Sarah will fight in the next chapter, it would just be too long to add in that fight this chapter. I know it seems like not much happened in this chapter but it's a set up for the next one. Sarah will fight and hopefully I will get to introduce the villian =) Anyone care to guess? You never know I might have introduced them already ;p

Thanks to all who read and reviewed; daeth iscarif, Welshteen, Zack, lonely 27, kms5665, Athena's Avatar, hazlgrnLizzy, Ayjah, The Purple Eco Sage.

Thanks for your reviews guys, they make me push through.

Hugs

Cassee


	8. Sarah's First Battle

**Chapter 8**

**Sarah's First Battle**

"Bring out the Champion of the Labyrinth, and the Champion of the Harpies!" Jareth called and Sarah's heart stopped.

The horns boomed, whistles trilled and drums pounded in time to the rhythmic clapping of the thousands of people and Sarah remained still.

She had to fight the Harpy Champion? She was going to die, not lose, die.

0000

The iron gates creaked open and the crowd sounded louder to Sarah's ears. Around her the champions moved aside and looked at her expectantly. A rustling of big wings began behind her and a huge presence loomed. Her heart dropped and she moved aside as the Harpy Champion brushed against her and moved passed, through the gate into the sun.

The sight jolted Sarah and she pulled her _sai _out of the gun holster and shrugged the leather off. She twirled the _sai_ and took a deep breath, then walked firmly out onto the sand.

The heat was intense, instantly she felt sweat break out in the small of her back. She lined up next to the Harpy Champion and felt dwarfed beside her. She kept her eyes focused on the dais and Jareth. He was looking straight back at her and she noticed a small tightness around his eyes and mouth. Her heart fluttered at the thought that he was worried about her, but then again, maybe it was because if she lost he would have to send her home and he couldn't play with her anymore. Regardless, she had to make a choice. Would she throw the match so she could go home? Or would she try and win to stay a while in the game, win the respect, the title and stay with Jareth? The Harpy Champion's dark purple wings rustled impatiently beside her, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Your Majesties," the Master of Ceremonies stood and bowed to the monarchs behind him then spread his hands in a welcoming gesture to the crowds, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you the Labyrinth Champion Sarah Williams and her opponent Lady Hashish Champion of the Harpy women!"

The crowd went wild but Sarah didn't hear it, her eyes were locked with Jareth's. Silently his were saying something; she couldn't quite make it out. She knew what she wanted them to say, but everything she was hearing in her head came out in her voice, not his. His eyes were still talking to her and she made her decision. She would try and win this match, to stay in the game a little longer and decipher what he had to say.

Drums boomed and trumpets blared out the beginning of the match. With a strong gust of wind Lady Hashish was suddenly a few feet away. Sarah studied her as she had been taught, coldly, clinically. She knew within the first 2 seconds of her perusal that she was at a distinct disadvantage. Lady Hashish was close to 7 feet tall. Her huge purple wings looked strong and the tips touched the sand. Her yellow eyes glittered with the knowledge of her superior assets. In addition to her height and ability to fly, Hashish had a long sword and wore beautifully decorated armour. That was hard enough but what Sarah was most worried about was her feet. The Champion of the Harpies had huge three toed feet that ended in sharp points; talons. She had to keep clear of those if she wanted to survive.

The pair of sai felt comfortable in her hands, she twirled them around and readied herself. The right sai rested in a defence position, the middle prong extended up her arm to the point against her elbow. She lowered into a crouch and waited.

Lady Hashish drew her long sword out of its scabbard slowly, letting the metal screech for a long time. Her yellow eyes shone with malicious intent. Instead of feeling intimidated, Sarah relaxed. If she could use her opponent's confidence against her she might have a chance.

The sword came free with a _swish _of air. Hashish held it ready and her blue lips pulled away from her sharp teeth in a snarl.

She moved!

Sarah barely had time to dodge as the sword swang by her head. Hashish pulled it out of its downward path and swung it towards Sarah again.

Sarah ducked and caught the blade between the prongs of her sai. Her heart pounded in fright, Lady Hashish was incredibly strong and fast she had barely gotten out of the way of the lethal sword!

Sarah pushed against the sword with all her strength, but the Harpy Champion didn't seem to be working very hard. Sarah knew she couldn't continue like this, her mind worked furiously as her arms began to shake with the pressure. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, Lady Hashish stepped forward and pushed. Sarah jumped back as the sword cut through the space she had just left slamming into the sand. Hashish gave her a cold smile and straightened lifting her sword with ease into a two handed grip.

Sarah slowed her breathing and readied herself. She needed to find a weakness fast. The next attack came as suddenly as the first. Hashish swung her sword with heavy blows and Sarah defended with her sai,the twin weapons working in unison to keep their mistress from harm. She sidestepped a particularly heavy swing and attempted to stab her right sai in the side of the Harpy, but Hashish flapped her wings and took off over her head. Sarah searched the sky above her blindly for the Harpy Champion. Hashish had cleverly flown into the sun, using its bright rays as cover from the mortal's eyes. Sarah saw the shadow and rolled away throwing the sai wildly as she used her hands to catch herself. She didn't move quickly enough as the talons ripped through the cloth of her organza battle trousers, slammed into the sand and pinned Sarah on her stomach.

"Shit," Sarah swore out loud her heart pounding again. She was on her stomach, vulnerable with the Harpy Champion behind her. She couldn't move. She raised her head and tried to look around but couldn't twist far enough. The next few seconds would decide the outcome of the fight. Her eyes caught the dais where Jareth was sitting with a bored look on his face, the gloved hand that dug into the skin of his cheek gave away his concern. They locked eyes for a moment and Sarah felt sadness well up. She didn't want to lose, she wanted to win and be with Jareth, but it didn't matter what she wanted, the situation was spinning wildly out of her control. She lay helpless under what she could only assume was the Harpy's victory.

She heard the rustle of wings and felt the fight leave her. She had lost. The crowd murmured around her, and still she waited for the killing blow. Surely it would come soon? But it didn't and Sarah became confused. She looked up again and tried to look behind her but couldn't quite manage it; she could only glimpse the tip of a purple wing.

First one then another started clapping in the crowd.

"Huh?" Sarah thought totally confused and a little embarrassed, what was taking the Harpy champion so long to finish her off? It was humiliating to lie in this defeated pose.

Then the cheering started, it broke around the huge crowd like a Mexican Wave. In a thunderous noise the crowd got to their feet. The music started with them and then the dancing girls were back on the sand!

"What?" Sarah muttered and tried to pull herself upright again, she still couldn't move. What was going on? She looked at Jareth again to find him smiling and clapping along with the rest of the royals on the dais. The Master of Ceremonies stood up and waved his hands for quiet. It took a while, the crowd was excited and they started to chant something. Sarah couldn't make it out, it didn't sound like English. She sent a confused glance at Jareth and he openly laughed startling the other royals sitting with him. They looked as one from him to her still lying on her stomach. The Master of Ceremonies looked exasperated to Jareth and said something. Jareth's face returned to one of polite boredom, he stood and the crowd started to quiet down. When they were completely quiet he spoke.

"It seems we have an unexpected winner." The crowd laughed and some applauded. Jareth waved his hands for quiet again and then continued. "Would someone please come help the Labyrinth Champion get out from under the Harpy Champion?" At once four burly men ran out from the iron gate and one knelt down with a knife. There was a sound of cloth ripping and Sarah felt her leg come free. She pulled it up hurriedly and sat up looking behind her.

The Harpy Champion was still standing, but unable to move the leg that still had a length of ripped material from Sarah's battledress trapped by its talons. Sarah looked closer and saw the handle of one of her sai poking out from the flesh of the Harpy Champion's leg; blood ran from the wound freely. Her eyes moved up and she sucked in her breath, Lady Hashish's eyes were closed and her face was twisted in pain. Perspiration was beading on her forehead and she was breathing heavily. This one look told Sarah all she needed to know; when she had rolled to get away she had thrown her sai to free her hands, one had apparently landed in the Harpy Champion's thigh, burying all three prongs deep into the meat, cutting through tendons and muscle. Instantly she felt contrite. She had been trying to save herself and had hurt the Harpy Champion terribly, she had never wanted to cause her this much pain.

"I'm so sorry!" She breathed and stepped forward to help. Lady Hashish's eyes opened and stopped her with a death glare. The alien yellow eyes promised retribution to the mortal, and Sarah read the threat loud and clear. She stayed where she was and instead turned her attention to Jareth.

"The Champion of the Labyrinth beats the Champion of the Harpy women by first blood." Jareth was announcing to the crowd. "Sarah Williams advances and Lady Hashish is unfortunately unable to continue." There was a huge outcry from the audience. Thumbs were going up all over the arena. They wanted the Harpy Champion to stay. Jareth looked around to the crowd and frowned, he couldn't let them have the power to keep the game as they wanted, the games would never end then. An ominous murmur began somewhere and was picked up; the cheering became angry cries for the Harpy Champion to stay in the game. Jareth deliberated with the other royals for a moment, they watched the thumbs of the arena go up and white cloth being waved and came to a fast decision.

"The Labyrinth Champion wins the fight, but the Harpy Champion continues on in the games. Let it be known that this fight is not on the official record. It was a fight that you wanted and we provided. So, tomorrow we start again with the real Battle Royal for the title of Champion of the Labyrinth!"

The crowd went ballistic. Clapping and stomping their feet they made a tremendous noise and Sarah felt her heart drop in disappointment, all her hard work and it didn't count! She needed to get off the sand and out of view, to be alone. She waved to the crowd, picked up her other discarded sai and made her way to the iron gate. Behind her she heard the Harpy Champion grunt in pain as the sai was pulled out by one of the servants sent to help her.

Stepping through the gate into the underground momentarily blinded her, but did nothing to deafen the sound of laughter. Her sight came back with a few blinks and her fears were confirmed. The champions stood on the ramp waiting for her and laughing, her cheeks flamed as she hurried through them trying not to make eye contact.

"At least you won." Satire said with a grin and clapped her on the back, Sarah knew he was teasing but the laughter of the other champions was not, their eyes glittered with malicious glee that she had been made a fool of. At the end of the embarrassing gauntlet was the cherry on top.

Sarah bowed to the Games Master and he shook his head with a nasty smile, "I would never have suggested you use weapons if I had known you were more likely to gut yourself then to hit your opponent on purpose." Sarah cheeks flamed with more anger then embarrassment, but she stood there and took what he dished out. Her win might have been an accident, but she was still here, still in the game and able to compete. He dismissed her and she fled to her room not wanting to be there when the Harpy Champion was carried in.

0000

"Lady Sarah!" Goldirose exclaimed as Sarah burst into her room and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. The little faerie hovered outside the door and timidly knocked.

"Lady Sarah? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sarah snarled through the door and Goldirose shook her head flying away. Jareth appeared silently into the room behind her, startling her when he spoke.

"Don't worry Goldirose," he said almost kindly to the little faerie, "Sarah will be fine, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Goldirose curtsied gracefully in the air and flew out through the window.

Jareth looked at the closed bathroom door thoughtfully, he didn't approach. Instead he sat on a couch facing away from it. Sarah would come out when she was ready and he wouldn't intrude.

Inside the bathroom Sarah sat on the floor against the bathtub and cried. She felt so embarrassed. Her first fight in the Underground, her one chance to earn respect from the other champions and win some place in the Underground, and she had won in such a horribly embarrassing way. It didn't feel like a win, she hadn't earned it, she had won by accident, and to top it off was the knowledge that it wasn't even part of the Battle Royal. She had fought and nearly gotten her head chopped off for no reason but to entertain a mob. Disappointment made her heart ache but her tears stopped falling. Sniffing she got up off the cold tiled floor and ran the bathwater. Before she stepped out of the bathroom to get Goldirose to help her take off her outfit she splashed a little water on her face, she was not going to show anyone that she was this upset about it.

"Goldirose?" Sarah said as she opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out, "are you here?" She stepped out fully, "I'm sorry about before…" she caught sight of Jareth sitting with his back to her.

He got up with spineless grace and turned to her, "I sent Goldirose out, I will help you."

He walked around the couch and Sarah backed away quickly, embarrassed. Even with all that had happened in the garden before the games had started, everything had changed. She didn't want him to see her so humiliated, but he said nothing about that, he said nothing at all. With gentle gloved fingers he turned her around and started undoing the clasps holding her outfit fast. She held it against her as it got loose around her chest.

"Have a bath, my dear, it will make you feel better, and then I have a surprise for you." Jareth murmured quietly his breath brushing the nape of her neck making it tingle with promise. She did as he bid her.

Jareth watched Sarah slip back into the bathroom with a small smile, she would be happy with his surprise, he knew, and hopefully it would help her to forget her humiliation, at least until dinner that night.

Sarah did not have a long bath, but she did let her body soak a little relishing the feel of the dirt from her fight coming off. When she got out, Jareth was still in the lounge, but Goldirose was back to help her get dressed in the bedroom. A white strapless sundress lay on her bed ready for her. It was simple yet elegant the hemline touching the floor and the material floating and touching around her curves beautifully. She didn't need a corset for it and it was lovely to be able to wear a beautiful dress and breathe at the same time.

Jareth smiled warmly when she stepped out into the lounge. "Beautiful," he said as he walked forward and took both her hands giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Used to the more base instincts from Jareth she frowned at him confused.

"I can behave like a gentleman, you know." He remarked at her expression and tipped her chin up looking into her eyes seriously. "But if you prefer…" his voice lowered playfully as he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss pulling her intimately closer with his other hand. "I can give into my darker… instincts…" he murmured against her lips and it broke the spell.

Sarah laughed and pushed him away her eyes sparkling for the first time since they had been together in the garden.

"Incorrigible." She sighed teasing him, the High King laughed and Goldirose felt her eyebrows rise. Maybe there was something in those rumours.

"Come Sarah, my surprise." Jareth motioned grandly at the couch.

"The couch?" Sarah asked, "How thoughtful."

"Not the couch," Jareth twirled his wrist around and produced a crystal, "this."

"A glass ball, how thrilling," Sarah intoned her eyes twinkling, "will it show me my dreams?"

"If you turn it this way," Jareth replied and turned it in his hand, with a burst of glitter the couple faded leaving the faint echo of Sarah's laughter.

Goldirose left alone in the room, felt lost, what had they been taking about? It made absolutely no sense. Shrugging her small shoulders she flew about the room picking up stray bits of glitter that didn't fade into the floor.

00000

The sun shining through the huge windows of the room didn't quite match the conversation being held within. A figure, cloaked in black with the hood hanging low, leaving its mouth the only visible part the face stood in front of a mirror. In the mirror a similarly dressed man sat, leaning forward intent on the conversation.

Their voices were pitched low inaudible should someone pass by in the busy castle.

"What do you want me to do?" The person in the room asked quietly.

"Get close to the High King. Exploit his weaknesses, the biggest one being the mortal brat he would see to be our queen." Disgust dripped from the sentence like poison.

"You want me to break them up?" The figure asked not hiding its eagerness for the task.

"If you want" the man in the mirror nodded his head almost with amusement as if he knew intimately the character of the figure. His voice became an iron command, "become friends with the Labyrinth Champion, get close to the High King, and kill him."

"Yes, Sire." The figure bowed low as the mirror misted over and became normal once more. Alone the figure poured a goblet of wine and raised it.

"To the new High King." The figure toasted and drank the goblet dry.

* * *

A/N: Hello all! Thank you to all who have been reading, reviewing, and favouriting this story. It's been an amazing week coming to my computer and finding messages waiting for me.

Thank you to: takara410, emeraldlily06, daeth iscarif, HarlyX5-657, DestinChild, lonely 27, LadyLuck22, Ayjah, kms5665, xfae-princessx, hazlgrnLizzy, The Purple Eco Sage, dragoneyes171986.

Let me know what you think. Like it? Hate it? Questions? Whatever, I'd love to hear from you.

XXCassee


	9. Picnic

**Chapter 9**

**Picnic**

Sarah and Jareth landed in chaos. Goblins chased chickens and herded pigs across the floor. Noise and smell ruled the large stone room. On a raised dais against the wall in front of a pit an empty throne sat covered with bear skins. Off to the side were a set of spiral stairs that disappeared around a corner. Sarah remembered those stairs very well, a lump constricted her throat for moment but she swallowed it quickly turning instead to give a wide smile to Jareth.

"The Labyrinth?" she asked and jumped out of the way of a grumbling pig herder, he swatted the fat rump of a pale pink pig with a piece of thick straw, the pig squealed and the herder grunted with satisfaction.

"Not really," Jareth's lips pulled back with distaste as he surveyed the messy throne room. He had never let it get so bad when he had been there. Casually he put his arm around her waist and guided her out of the huge doors into a much quieter and cleaner hallway. They went down a few passages Sarah had never seen while in the Labyrinth the first time and ended up in a massive room that was spotlessly clean and had three chairs standing in the middle of the room. The first thing Sarah noticed was that they were different sizes, the first to the left was huge! Sturdy trunk-like legs held up a massive frame. In the middle was a normal size chair, a worn pillow sat comfortably in its modest frame. To the right was a tiny chair. Its legs were half a foot off the ground. Next to it were two dog bowls, one with water and one with food. Sarah had an inkling of what or whom her surprise may be. Her suspicions were rewarded when a far door slammed opened and her three appeared in the doorframe.

"Sawwah!" Ludo groaned happily, huge orange arms open for a massive hug. Behind the columns of his legs Hoggle and Sir Didymus struggled to get into the room.

"Move you great lump!" Hoggle huffed as he pushed his head past Ludo's knee.

"I say, Brother, would you mind moving?" Sir Didymus piped up and poked Ludo in the thigh with his staff.

"Huh?" Ludo's smile dropped a fraction and he looked down at his two disgruntled friends. He lifted his foot and Sir Didymus scrambled under it and into the room. Hoggle was not so fortunate. Ludo stepped back and his big foot came down on Hoggle.

"Ow! Off, off, off!" Hoggle screamed trying in vain to get his foot out from beneath Ludo.

"Huh?" Ludo repeated bewildered and raised his foot again. Hoggle pulled it out and held it glaring up at his dim friend.

"You great oaf!" He yelled, "Look where you're going." He pushed roughly past the gentle giant and into the room.

Sarah glanced at Jareth her smile barely covered, Jareth's face was blank, like a curtain had been pulled over his expression, but his eyes betrayed him, humour sparkled in their depths softening his face. Her heart filled with an unidentifiable emotion.

"Thank you," she said softly, heartfelt. Jareth looked down at her in surprise. She looked away embarrassed and missed his slow grin. He was starting to earn her trust.

"My Lady!" Sir Didymus exclaimed and Sarah looked up with a smile.

"Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus!" She cried and ran to hug them. Sir Didymus and Hoggle reached her first, they hugged her tightly, and then suddenly all three were lifted off their feet in an ecstatic hug by Ludo, who bawled her name happily. Sarah laughed freely hemmed in by her friends.

"Sarah, I've taken the liberty to plan a picnic for you and your friends." Jareth said from behind them and Ludo dropped them all with a startled "Jarrrrreth"

"You're not joining us?" Sarah stepped towards him, disappointment clouding her voice.

"I don't want to intrude on your reunion." He replied with a small smile and turned to leave.

Sarah exchanged a glance with Hoggle. Hoggle read the hidden plea in her eyes and stepped forward hurriedly.

"Er, Your Majesty," Jareth paused and turned around his face impassive. "It would honour us to have you join us."

"Yes, please have lunch with us, Jareth." Sarah urged him a welcoming smile on her face. Jareth thought about it for a moment, carefully reading the expressions on the Underground creatures. They didn't seem to have a problem with him joining them and Sarah's forest green eyes were hopeful, he didn't want to disappoint her, especially as this was a gift to her.

"Fine." He nodded his head and created a crystal with his left hand, it popped gently and they were all transported into a shady glade in the Fiery Forest.

Sarah gasped delighted when a large blanket appeared on the floor with a huge picnic basket placed in the middle. Inside she discovered fruit, bread, and a range of cheese, meats and desert.

"Lovely," she sighed and plopped down on the blanket, Hoggle sat beside her with Sir Didymus and Ludo sitting together on the other side. Jareth didn't join them on the fabric, he disappeared and reappeared about a foot above their seated heads, lounging in the Y of the tree they were under.

Sarah dished up for everyone and laughed when Jareth's plate disappeared and reappeared in the king's hand. Magic _was_ an excuse for laziness!

00000

The sunlight dappled through the trees scattering warmth over the friends. The food had long since been consumed and sat comfortably in their stomachs, the rays of sun making them drowsy. Sarah lay on her back watching a small breeze shake the leaves above her. Out of the corner of her eye she studied Jareth's relaxed profile; the sunlight turned his rock-god hair to spun gold, it made the former Goblin King look like an angel not the devil he had been. Former Goblin King, that was something she wanted to ask Hoggle about.

"So how come you guys are ruling the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked her friend and popped a plump grape into her mouth. Hoggle glanced away from watching Sir Didymus play fetch with Ludo, the fox terrier was throwing a small stone (a good size rock for him) and the huge orange beast happily called it back.

"We are looking after it for the moment," Hoggle replied with a quick look at Jareth who lounged casually in the Y-intersection of the tree they were under, the king's eyes were closed, his face peaceful. He gave no sign that he was listening or even conscious.

"For the moment?" Sarah followed his gaze and smiled at Jareth's seemingly peaceful state. It was rare she saw him vulnerable, some wicked part of her wanted to tickle him.

"Until the High King has an heir old enough to rule the Goblins."

"Okay," Sarah said slowly and lifted her head onto her arm, "Not entirely sure I understand, does that mean that the Goblin Kingdom is a trial for the High King?"

"Exactly." Jareth said from above her and Sarah flushed. She looked up and saw his eyes were still closed and his face was still relaxed but he had more awareness about him, sharpness, like he knew exactly what was happening around him.

"I'm going to join the stupid fox's game." Hoggle muttered and got up from the blanket. He waddled off and joined the two brothers in arms in the rock game. Sarah watched him go still thinking about what Jareth had said.

"So your parents were High King and Queen?" She asked and lay down again looking up at him.

"Yes, until my father decided that I was old enough to rule the Underground."

"Why didn't he wait until you had an heir to take over the Goblin Kingdom?" she asked timidly not entirely sure how her question would be taken.

Jareth's eyes opened and they looked down at her with undisguised heat, his desire for her there for the entire world to see.

"I need a queen to provide an heir."

"Oh," Sarah said and flushed again. His insinuation made her heart skip a beat and she could feel it beating heavily against her chest. She was almost sure he would be able to hear it. She could barely voice her next question, her nervousness making her trip over a few of the words.

"And none of the ladies at court, or the royalty of the Underground caught your fancy?"

He made a soft sound above her, a bitter chuckle, and she closed her eyes half in dread, half in hope. She should never have asked, the answer was either going to be painful or change something between them.

A body suddenly brushing against her side made her eyes fly open to find Jareth less than an inch away. Her heart stopped in its tracks, then started again rapidly. She stared at him dumbly, paralysed by his proximity.

"No," he said softly, and Sarah's heart constricted, waiting, "there has been no one else."

_Since you _was unspoken between them and Sarah's lips parted, startled. Every negative feeling, every horrible thought she had ever had of Jareth came flooding back and she was ashamed to remember. Her cheeks burned while her stomach flip flopped, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted him and she had just gotten her confirmation. She closed the gap between them passionately, surprising him. He didn't respond for a moment, but Sarah didn't doubt him, for the first time in her life, she didn't doubt his feelings for her, she didn't doubt her feelings for him. She took control of the situation firmly and coaxed him out of his trance state by gently probing his unresponsive mouth with her tongue.

It was like cold water had been splashed into his face. He jerked back and looked at her in bemusement and not without awe.

She gave him an impish smile and leaned forward invitingly, her green eyes sparkling with affection. Jareth's heart skipped a few hundred beats, and then restarted with a jolt as her hand touched his waist and pulled herself closer.

"Does this mean…?" he couldn't finish the question, a almost drunken hope had stirred in his breast.

"You may be stuck with me after all, battle royal or no." She replied with a smile, "however," the humour faded out of her eyes and they took on a steely glint. "I will finish the games, and I will fight with honour. My time in the arena has not been great, on the contrary it was humiliating. I will earn my wins and I will earn the respect of the other champions."

"You would just _have_ the respect if you married me." Jareth didn't censure the words in time and they were let loose between them. Sarah drew back and anger glittered in her eyes.

"That had better not be your proposal," she snapped at him, annoyed, "Respect has to be earned, not bought. Marrying you half way through the games would make it seem as though I couldn't hack it, I wasn't equal to the Underground champions and therefore how could you expect them to accept me as their queen?"

Sarah stopped realising what she had just said. She could almost hear the wheels in Jareth's head going over her answer carefully.

"Does that mean you will marry me?" He asked suddenly, ignoring for the moment the rest of the rant.

"Did you hear anything I said to you?" She asked annoyed.

"Just answer the question, Sarah." Jareth had a note of pleading in his voice, a vulnerable note that she had never heard before, he sounded like he was in reach of his dream and it was being taken away from him.

"Yes," she replied and quickly cut him off before he could speak with, "but I meant what I said, you will propose properly and I will finish this ba…."

He cut off the rest of her sentence with a burning kiss.

"Anything you want, Love." He said against her lips when he finally pulled back slightly. "We will even keep it a secret." He snapped his fingers suddenly and Sarah was aware of her three very embarrassed friends standing behind them.

"This will be kept a secret, right?" Jareth asked the regents of the Labyrinth.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Hoggle said indignantly, as if they would blab such an important secret to anyone. They were Sarah's friends! As _if_ she couldn't trust them.

"Does that mean we are engaged?" Sarah asked a shadow of doubt trembling in her voice.

"No," Jareth replied stone-faced and didn't miss Sarah's eyes suddenly get harder like she was starting to build up her defences again. "You said I had to propose properly, remember?"

Caught off guard Sarah laughed, typical Jareth to throw her words back at her. After all she had done it enough times.

"And Jareth,"

"Yes, love?"

"No fear me, love me, do as I say…okay?"

Jareth blanched slightly at the memory of that first proposal, it had gone so horribly wrong, now he had a chance to make it right.

"Promise." He replied seriously. "Nothing but an honest, _equal, _partnership will do."

Sarah smiled at him and took his hand in hers kissing it through the glove. That was another thing she wanted to know.

"Why do you where gloves?"

"It helps me contain and control my magic," he replied letting her play with his hands.

"Can you take them off?"

"Of course," he scoffed and demonstrated, he took of his gloves and revealed strong hands, warrior hands. Sarah felt captivated by them, it was the first time she was seeing them without their leather covering and she wondered what they felt like. She stretched out her own hand and touched the tips of his fingers. Jareth sucked in his breath sharply as electricity flew through their joined skin.

"Wow." Sarah whispered and laced her hand with his. They were soft, obviously not accustomed to hard labour but they were strong hands, used to handling a sword and conjuring crystals. She suddenly wondered what they would feel like stroking the sensitive skin of her lower back. She got a tingle up her spine just thinking about it. Something of what she was thinking must have shown in her face because Jareth's face tightened, focused on her intimately. Behind them Hoggle shared a panicked glance with Sir Didymus.

"Oh, well, look at the time." Hoggle shuffled his feet and made a show of reminding the couple that they were there. "We had better be going, kingdom to run you see." He said hurriedly and bowed low to Sarah and Jareth.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty and My Lady!" Sir Didymus piped up and swept his hat off in a graceful bow.

"Ludo go." Ludo moaned and waved at Sarah.

Jareth nodded his head and Sarah stood up giving her friends each a hug.

"Goodbye my friends, we will see each other soon." She said to them and sat next to Jareth again. He created a crystal and sent them back into their throne room in the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

"Alone again," Jareth purred his eyes promising something intensely pleasurable. They moved in closer for a kiss and chimes rang over Jareth's left shoulder.

Jareth swore an oath and looked at Sarah with undisguised annoyance on his face.

"Those were the dinner bells. We have a feast planned for the Underground Champions and we have to get ready."

"Can I skip it?" Sarah asked hopefully, dreading going into the hall after her embarrassment that morning.

"No, you can't skip it." Jareth frowned at her without anger. "Besides, weren't you the one that was talking about honour and pride and respect. Nothing will make them respect you more than walking into that hall with your head held high."

Sarah tilted her head and squinted at him, she barely restrained herself from sticking out her tongue, "fine… Meanie."

"I am nothing of the sort." Jareth responded and flipped his wrist creating a crystal. Pushing magic into it he took one last kiss from Sarah.

"I will see you at dinner, Sarah. Wear red."

With that every trace that the picnic had taken place were gone, the forest looked undisturbed.

Sarah arrived back in her bedchamber with a frantic Goldirose hovering around waiting for her mistress.

"I has made a bath for you, Milady." She fluttered and almost forcefully pulled Sarah along, pulling clothes off as she went. "You will be late for dinner and I cant allows that." She scolded and Sarah found herself doing exactly as the Faerie ordered not at all feeling offended.

"One thing." Sarah said as Goldirose flipped through dresses looking for something for Sarah to wear after her bath.

"Yes, Milady?" Goldirose was still flipping through dresses.

"The High King told me to wear red."

Goldirose's magic faltered for a second and a dress fell of a hanger and onto the floor.

"Yes, Milady." She quickly recovered, replaced the fallen dress on the hanger and found a beautiful off the shoulder dress that was the exact shade of a fire-engine.

"Perfect." Sarah said.

She thought about what had happened with Jareth earlier on as Goldirose did up the tiny buttons on the back of the dress. She went over to her dressing table and sat allowing Goldirose to brush and arrange her hair while she put on red lipstick to match the dress. She went over everything they had said and realised that something very important hadn't.

"Something to look forward to." She murmured quietly to herself. The real question remained, would she say it first?

* * *

A/N: Hello, Easter was more hectic then I had originally intended. This chapter was open every single day on my desktop but I couldn't get enough time or energy to do it.

I hope you all enjoyed that, let me know what you thought.

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter: blood6theif, emeraldlily06, Ayjah, angelsfallensky, lonely 27, takara410, TinkLuvr16, Mint Tea Rose, kms5665, hazlgrnLizzy, The Purple Eco Sage, dragoneyes171986, daeth iscarif.

Thank you to everyone who read!

Love

Cassee


	10. Lady In Red

**Chapter 10**

**Lady in Red**

The dining room in the Illiera palace was as half the size of a football field. Its high ceilings were painted and carved with scenes of the Underground races in battle and everyday life. Huge golden chandeliers hung suspended above a long table that stretched the length of the room. There were no candles lighting the chandeliers, instead balls of magic sat in cradles made in the shape of elegant hands. A large feast was set out and nearly every chair was taken by the guests all eating and drinking, merry and loud. Along the walls male servants stood to attention in white and gold livery, the symbol of the High King etched onto their breasts. The shape was a mixture of the golden goblin symbol and a silver tree entwined. The person that symbol represented lounged back in a comfortable high backed chair at the head of the table. Outwardly he was listening to King Lucas talk about the problems his kingdom was facing from bad crops, inwardly he was thinking about Sarah; where she was, what she was doing and when she was going to get to dinner. He wondered idly if she would wear a red dress as he had asked or if she would defy him as she was prone to do.

"Your Majesty," King Lucas of the Brownies said, finally noticing that Jareth wasn't paying much attention. "Is it possible for me to create a petition or plead my case to the other races for aid?"

Jareth snapped to attention, realising how important it was. The Brownies were a hardworking, kind race that was always going to the aid of other races. Their monkey faces were covered in light brown hair, like down feathers on a duck. Their arms were very long, out of proportion with the rest of their body. Their king was very ugly, his face creased into deep folds, the hair making it very difficult to read his expressions but his large brown eyes were always clear and kind. They were the biggest feature in his face and always had a glint of laughter and compassion in the dark depths. Jareth liked him very much, he always heard perfect sense from the king and it was always in the best interest of his people and for the benefit of harmony and peace with other races, never for his own ambitions and pride.

Interest sharpened, Jareth sat up and leant forward clasping his hands together on the table.

"I believe you do both." He said seriously considering the good king's chances with the other races. "I think that you should present your plea at the next council meeting at the monthly Full Moon and present your petition then at the same time."

"So be it then," Lucas smiled happily and lifted his glass in a salute, "Thank you for your advice, Jareth, it is always helpful."

Jareth returned the salute with his own wineglass, grinning at his friend, "The pleasure is always mine."

"Lady Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth!" The Master of Ceremonies called out from the gigantic double doors at the bottom of the hall. The noise and eating didn't stop but everything seemed to slow down and sound muted as Jareth caught sight of the lady in red hovering a little insecurely in the doorway. He felt his mouth fall open and was powerless to stop it; he had never seen something as beautiful as Sarah, even when she was in her white ball-gown.

The red dress was the perfect hue for her pale skin, it set it off like alabaster and darkened her hair into black silk. The red colour of her lips matched her dress and pulled the green out of her eyes like emerald fire. That was nothing compared to the expression in her eyes when she saw him, a smile curved her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes added an irresistible mystery to her air. He was not the only one to notice, the male races closest to her stared and some of them exchanged commentaries about her indiscreetly. Sarah kept her eyes fixed on Jareth and away from the table and admiring glances of the men. She refused to let a blush of embarrassment tint her cheeks and kept her teeth clenched in effort.

Alone she started into the room to find an empty seat to have her dinner. Satire got up and walked towards her a welcoming smile on his face. Sarah gave one in return and when he reached her took his offered arm.

"Hello, my lady fair," he smiled charmingly and Sarah looked away amused.

"Hello, Satire, how are you?"

"All the better for seeing you, my dear." He flirted, coaxing a laugh out of her. They reached a set of empty chairs and Satire pulled out one for Sarah. She allowed him to push in her chair and then looked around while a servant pushed in his. Jareth was at the far end watching them with a blank expression on his face. Sarah knew by now that that expression was hiding a myriad of strong emotions. A servant came past and poured them a glass of red wine each, not much of a drinker Sarah picked it up and sipped cautiously. It was surprisingly good, not like the Aboveground wines she had tasted and pretended to like. This wine was smoother, with less sour aftertaste, it was almost like a mixture of fruit juice and port. Lovely. Satire had been watching with interest as Sarah examined her wine in the light and sampled it.

"Do you like it?" He asked eventually after Sarah had finished half a glass, he had barely touched his.

"Very much."

"I'm not really a fan of wine." He confessed in a hushed voice, shifting himself closer to her, and catching her eye intimately.

"Why don't you like wine?" she asked puzzled, "It's amazing!"

"I'm afraid I'm more of a hard liquor type of man." he winked slyly at her and Sarah felt a smidge of dislike well up. She covered the expression in her eyes by turning her attention back to her wineglass. A man servant was suddenly between them, he had been absolutely silent. Sarah jumped a little spilling some of the wine onto the white tablecloth.

"Lady Sarah, you presence is required by the High King."

"Oh," Sarah got up and smiled at Satire, "I'll be right back."

The servant cleared his throat politely.

"The High King wishes you to dine with him as his personal guest."

Sarah didn't miss Satires eyes flash with something dark. She blinked and he was smiling at her, congenially. "Go on Sarah," he urged, "Don't keep the His Majesty waiting." There was a distinct insult in the way he said 'his majesty' that Sarah, and she didn't doubt the servant, heard. Quickly she extracted herself from the table and walked behind the servant as he moved efficiently through the space between where she had been sitting and the head of the table.

"Your Majesty," Sarah curtsied low and was bidden to rise quickly.

"Hello, Sarah." Jareth smiled at her and gestured for her to be seated on his right. A place reserved for his queen, or future queen. Nobody at the table missed the import of this gesture, except Sarah. She still didn't understand some of the etiquette and rules of the High Court. Jareth had just openly declared his intentions for her, and she was blissfully unaware. If she had known the outcome would have been different.

"Sarah, may I introduce an old friend of mine; King Lucas of the Brownies." He gestured to a very ugly, hairy man on his left and Sarah smiled at him instantly liking him, she saw kindness and compassion in his eyes, but also a firm resolve and strength that she admired.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty." She said and bowed her head.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," the king chuckled, "you are as lovely as he said you are."

Sarah blushed and Jareth sent his friend a friendly glare.

"Lucas, don't embarrass her!" he chuckled and Lucas turned his warm, mischievous glance on Sarah.

"Come, my dear, you are not embarrassed, surely? You are beautiful after all."

"Um, thank you?" Sarah wasn't quite sure what to say. How to respond to praise so undisguised.

"And so modest too! A fine woman, Jareth." He crowed and reached across the wide table with his long arms easily taking her hand in his. "You are the perfect balance for him, my dear."

Sarah glowed and Jareth couldn't help but smile at her while she tried to conceal her pleasure in his friend's honest attentions. She was a fine woman, honest, brave and beautiful.

The rest of the table watched them covertly, some with jealous eyes others with curiosity, most with contempt.

Sitting quietly and not talking to anyone Jezebel, Champion of the Faeries watched Sarah Williams smile and laugh with King Lucas and the High King. She marvelled at her audacity. The Labyrinthine Champion was so common, and an Abovegrounder! She was so far below their notice. Yet she had proven herself to be brave, and good in a fight. Her winning might have been an accident but Lady Sarah had lasted longer than Jezebel had expected her to, she had not given her two minutes in the area with the massive Harpy Champion. There was much more to the Mortal than she had originally thought.

Her mind thought back to that morning when they had been training with the Games Master and she had tripped, Sarah had stopped to help her, losing her place in the pack of running champions and making her fall behind, and fall prey to the Games Master's taunts and abuse. A curious person indeed, making friends with her would be hard.

00000

The night drew on, after dinner the crowd went to the beautiful ballroom for coffee and dancing. Sarah, a little fatigued from her long day, drew away from the dancing and against the wall. She followed it idly, running her hand against it and happened on a heavy curtain. Behind it was a glass door to a balcony overlooking the beautiful garden. She stepped through allowing the door to shut quietly behind her, and found she was alone, the noise of the party muted by the heavy curtain.

It was peaceful away from the crowd, and the watching. Sarah had been ignoring it all day, but it was something she could no longer be unaware of, everyone watched her. From the other royals to the servants, she was the one that had caught the High King's eye, and what made it worse was that she was constantly exposing herself by doing things that didn't coincide with the etiquette of the court, like stamping of the High King's foot and storming off in the middle of a dance.

Sighing she leant against the cold stone railing and breathed in the night. It was warm with a soft breeze that shuffled her hair and touched the trees below. A billion stars twinkled above her and a bright moon illuminated every shadow, every curve of the walkway below her and the balcony she was on as clear as day. The only thing that would make it more perfect would be for Jareth to come and talk to her. As much as she might not like the thought, she _wanted_ to see him. Wanted was too soft a word, she needed, craved, _ached_ for his company. It both irked and elated her, to finally admit to herself that she was in love with him hadn't been that hard, she had known it for years, to realise that he was in love with her, with no tricks and no falsehoods had been much harder. He loved her, the thought made her smile at the night, a little secret they could share until they could proclaim it to the world.

The door opened behind her and Jareth stepped out onto the balcony. He had gone looking for her when she had disappeared. She was constantly on his mind and when she wasn't in his line of sight, in his presence, he missed her. Not dreaming she was there, he had checked a hidden balcony behind the heavy curtain and had caught sight of her leaning against the white stone railing, instant joy filled him, making his heart pulse warmly.

She was alone, but didn't radiate loneliness as some people do when they are alone; a subtle cry out for sympathy and human companionship. Sarah was radiating contentment and Jareth was almost loath to disrupt it.

At the sound of the door shutting Sarah turned and saw Jareth standing hesitantly in front of the closed door. A bright smile curved her lips and she stepped lightly towards him.

"Jareth!" it was a soft cry of joy and welcome that made his intrusion worthwhile. He met her halfway gathering her into his arms with a delighted smile.

"How did you find this balcony?" he inquired holding her lightly against him. The skirts of the dress flowed out from her waist framing it beautifully. He was always so aware of how tiny her waist was when he held her.

"Just now, I happened upon it." she took his hand and pulled him towards the edge gesturing to the garden below them. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she sighed again with happiness and Jareth put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She leant her head against his shoulder and looked at the garden. "I could look at it forever."

"Yes, it is beautiful." He murmured and was silent gazing at the garden and then to his love. He adored the content expression on her face as she looked at the view. She turned her lovely face towards him and he lowered his head kissing her. Through the door strains of a melody flowed out so quietly it could hardly be heard. Gently the couple pulled apart and very close together began rocking to the music. It swelled and they started to dance a waltz in time, whirling around the balcony effortlessly. Both forgot everything but each other. Eventually the strains of the music got too soft to hear and the couple stopped close together, their faces millimetres apart. A intangible pull came alive between them, feeling it, Sarah smiled a slow uptilting of her lips seductive awareness of what would come next. Jareth answered that smile with a smirk of his own and lowered his mouth to hers still smiling. Laughing Sarah pulled away, eyes twinkling, and went forward for another kiss. This was what a real relationship was, teasing and flirting with all the seriousness of love. Joy in the presence of the one you loved. Not needing anything else but that person and the return of your love for theirs.

Watching through the railing of the balcony Jezebel hovered, her wings beating fast and silent. She had followed Sarah out of the ballroom and had been going to talk to her when Jareth appeared on the balcony. Now she lingered and watched the happy couple, filing it away for further thought and use later.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! Very busy week, I worked over 40 hours, had an assignment and my mothers birthday! It's a little shorter than normal, I'm still in the midst of chaos, but I wanted to get this to you this week.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed: takara410, TinkLuvr16, blood6theif, The Purple Eco Sage, daeth iscarif, kms5665, lonely 27, DestinChild, notwritten, hazlgrnLizzy, Ayjah.

Please let me know what you think. What you liked, disliked, questions and what you would like to see happen. It's always encouraging and interesting to read =)

Cassee


	11. The Next Level

**Chapter 11**

**The Next Level**

The next day dawned much like the one before it; chilly, but the morning rays promising a fierce heat. Jareth had delivered Sarah back to her room late in the evening, both not wanting to be the first to say goodnight. They had ended up curled up together on the couch in front of the fire talking, until Sarah fell asleep. Jareth had spurned magic and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her to her room, still asleep Sarah had snuggled into his shoulder making his heart pulse painfully. Magically he switched her red dress for her nightgown and with reluctance he relinquished her to the soft embrace of the bed and making sure the grates were safely covering the fire preventing sparks from flying out, he faded out of the room. Two minute after he had left, Goldirose sighed with satisfaction and curled up in a flower arrangement on Sarah's vanity table. Tired but pleased with her mistress's happiness she had done her duty and stayed awake until her mistress had gone to sleep.

Now Goldirose was trying to wake Sarah unsuccessfully.

"Mistress! Milady Sarah!" She squeaked almost inaudibly, unfortunately she was getting more high pitched as panic began to set in. She had to get the champion to breakfast, what would people say if she missed it? Completely forgetting herself she pulled a long lock of Sarah's hair.

"Yeow!" Sarah sat up and grabbed at her head looking around dazed. She spotted Goldirose hovering beside her head wringing her tiny hands fearfully.

"I's sorry, Milady Sarah, I's tried to call, but yous was not waking up!" there was a distinct scolding in her tone and Sarah frowned at the faerie.

"You _pulled_ my hair?"

Sarah was not used to waking up with anything but an alarm clock and the suddenness of this wake up call had put her into a very bad mood.

"I's sorry, Mistress." Goldirose squeaked and bowed low her wings slowed slightly with chagrin and she lowered about two inches.

Sarah held out her hand and Goldirose handed on it gratefully.

"Please don't pull my hair again. Bang a pot or something." She sighed and smiled at the little faerie that was just trying to do her duty and finding it a little too much for her small stature. "Why did you wake me up? I don't fight for hours."

"Breakfast and morning greetings, Milady. Yous can't missed it, whats would peoples say?"

"Do I have to? Can't I just have breakfast sent in?" Sarah closed her eyes tiredly, not looking forward to the champions and other court members.

"Milady!" the scolding tone was back, "Yous has a name to keeps. High King is wanting yous for queen, I's know, I's see."

Sarah looked at her sharply, "You won't tell anyone, will you, Goldirose?"

"I's would never never tell!" she huffed indignantly. "I's your maid, I's your friend." She gave a pretty curtsy and Sarah felt there really wasn't a bad bone in her tiny body.

"Thank you for your concern, Goldirose. I know I can trust you to keep our secret." She smiled at her and a thoughtful look came over her face. "What will I wear for breakfast?"

"High King sends new pretty pretty dresses this morning. Befores yous wake up."

She fluttered over to the wardrobe and opened the doors. Sure enough there were three new gowns. Sarah got up to see them, looking down she realised she was in her nightgown and smiled into the air.

"Thank you, Jareth." She whispered and there was an almost inaudible pop, like a movement of air, it made her wonder if he had been watching her. She wouldn't be surprised to find it was so.

The new gowns were beautiful, two for day wear and one for night. Jareth had excellent taste.

Sarah took out a day dress to wear, it was burnished bronze with darker piping with square neckline and long sleeves. The skirt separated into two the underskirt the same dark bronze of the piping.

Goldirose flew back into the room and announced that Sarah's bath was ready.

00000

Like the day before Sarah got in line with the other court members and champions to say good morning to the High King in his throne room. She could feel the chill of the stone floor through the soles of her thin shoes, but the rest of her was warm due to the dishes of hot coals set at intervals through the hallway leading into and in the throne room itself.

Before her the champions, minus Satire, the Centaur Champion and the Faerie Champion, were standing in small huddles talking. They glanced at her when she drew near, but didn't invite her to talk. Sarah felt the sting of rejection with a faint blush rising to her cheeks, she didn't let it bother her, instead she chose to study her opponents, she wouldn't have to fight half of them. As the competition had only 16 Champions and two had already been eliminated. The remaining races were a mixture of creatures, and Sarah couldn't identify half. She felt a large presence loom behind her and she turned quickly and sidestepped to ward off a blow. There wasn't one coming. The Champion of the Centaurs, Jessta had come up to talk to her, his hooves had made no sound on the stone floor. Sarah smiled sheepishly at the amused Centaur; he had understood her sidestepping action to be a defensive move. A glimmer of respect was visible in his dark eyes.

"Lady Sarah," he greeted her with a small bow which she returned with a small curtsy.

"Lord Jessta," she replied not entirely sure on his title. The centaur laughed, "Not Lord," he winked good-naturedly, "I have no title, I am just Jessta."

"Really?" Sarah smiled at him and moved a little closer, lowering her voice secretly. "I have no title either, so please address me as Sarah."

"Very well, Sarah, how are you liking the tournament?"

"Is that a trick question?"

He laughed loudly drawing the notice of the other champions.

"Don't worry, Sarah, you will have your chance."

"Maybe, if I can stop winning by accident," Sarah joked and together they began to walk into the throne room followed by the rest of the champions still glancing at Sarah and talking.

The mood of the throne room was entirely different from yesterday. Jareth, due to last night's tryst with Sarah, was in a very good mood. He smiled at the courtiers who presented themselves before him and even had a few flutes, floating in bubbles, playing softly in a corner. The courtiers who had already been before the king and were now on the sides laughed when their High King made an amusing observation about the Chamberlain's shoes. The Chamberlain, the same ostentatious goblin that kept interrupting Jareth and Sarah, turned up his nose and taking out a pink fan began fanning himself flamboyantly. All together there was a feeling of celebration in the air and it promised great tournament day.

"Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth and Jessta, Champion of the Centaurs."

Jareth turned a congenial smile on them as they walked toward him, Sarah smiled brightly at him and he returned it. Rumours flew around the throne room at that little exchange, and more than one courtier made a sound of disapproval.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Sarah said as she curtsied low.

"Good morning, High King." Jessta bowed equally as low.

"Good morning, Sarah, Jessta." Jareth said controlling his tone into something more formal, something a little more like his old self.

"You are well this morning, Majesty?" Sarah inquired hidden knowledge of falling asleep with him the night before in her eyes.

"Very well, Sarah, and how are you?" His tone fumbled a little at being formal and he almost smiled at the thought of her curled against his shoulder the firelight shining through her hair.

"Well, thank you."

"Do you fight today Jessta?" He asked of the Centaur, who was a little surprised at the question, he had expected that they would be dismissed after their greeting.

"Yes, High King, I do. I fight The Griffin Champion."

Sarah turned to him with her mouth open to ask a question, but Jareth said, "Should be about an equal match I think" And with a nod of his head and an extra smile to Sarah they were dismissed and the next champions were called in.

The two drew away from the throne and to a window away from the crowd.

"Griffin? As in, head and wings of an eagle and body and tail of a lion?" Sarah asked confused, "I didn't see it at all. Why hasn't it been in the arena and training with the Games Master?"

"The Griffin's are a wild and ancient race, they refuse to be dictated to by anyone, therefore they accepted the invitation to the games, as they are a race in the Underground, but they will dictate the terms in which they fight."

"Are they out of the power of the High King?" Sarah asked quietly, so she could not be overheard saying something that might be misconstrued as treason.

"By no means, but the High King understands their wish to be free. He interferes in their lives rarely and gives them centuries of space. The Griffin Champion will show up today at the due time as is their way."

"Are you nervous?" Sarah asked innocently thinking about how terrified she would be facing this creature. Jessta laughed his deep booming laugh and she coloured.

"No, fair Sarah, I am not nervous. I relish the opportunity that a far superior warrior brings to fight!"

"Well I wish you luck." Sarah held out her hand, and Jessta looked at her strangely. Sarah began to explain then realised it was a mortal custom and might offend him and she stopped, colouring. They talked of odd things and then adjourned together for breakfast with the rest of the court.

Satire strode up to Sarah with a charming smile on his handsome face on them entering the dining room.

"Good morning, Sarah, where did you get to last night? I wanted to ask you to dance."

Jessta cleared his throat and excused himself from Sarah's side. Satire watched him go and then turned his attention back on Sarah with a wounded look in his eyes.

"I didn't feel like dancing, I was on a balcony overlooking the garden, then I went back to my room." Sarah sat down beside him and allowed the servants to fill her plate with warm french toast and rich syrup. She noticed that Satire was given a completely different meal of various fruits and what looked like slices of black meat. She glanced around the table, not noticing it before, but every person had different food.

"Excuse me." she asked the servant filling her glass with orange juice. "Why do we get different meals?"

"The meals are ordered by the guests before breakfast, yours are set by the High King."

She thanked the servant and looked down at her Aboveground food, yet another thing to thank Jareth for, he was doing so much behind the scenes to make her stay comfortable. She looked up the table and caught the High King's eye. She mouthed thank you and the tips of his lips moved in a small unnoticeable smile for her.

She returned her attention back to Satire who was watching her with an unhappy look on his face.

"What is the matter?" she asked realising that he had caught all that had passed between the High King and herself.

"Are you in love with the High King, Sarah?"

"Excuse me?" Sarah breathed out in surprise and anger at his rudeness, "that is none of your business." She stabbed her knife and fork into her french toast indignantly.

"I'm sorry, I mean no offense." He said quickly touching her arm in supplication. "Sometimes I don't think before I speak."

Sarah put down her knife and fork and looked at him studying his face. His green eyes were wide with innocence and pleading and his mouth was turned down in the corners, he made such a pitiable picture that she laughed and forgave him. Instantly his smile was hypnotic again and a magic pull was in his eyes. For a few seconds Sarah got lost in them, the green dancing around like nymphs in a forest glade.

"-fighting today?"

"Um?" Sarah said his voice pulling her out of his eyes.

"Sarah?" Satire laughed and touched her shoulder waking her up completely.

"Sorry!" Sarah gasped, "I wasn't listening."

"I asked who you were fighting today." Satire looked a little pleased that Sarah was susceptible to his magic.

She picked up her knife and fork again and said "I'm fighting Lord Decius the Parandus Champion."

"Oh," he replied with a little worry in his tone. "Be careful, Sarah."

"Is there something I need to know about him?"

"I don't think so, depending on whether he will be allowed to do it."

"Do what?"

"Nothing, he won't be allowed to. Forget I said anything."

"Satire," Sarah was a little scared now, "tell me."

"It's nothing, Sarah!" Satire laughed at her worry and said no more, he dug into his breakfast and left Sarah to stew in what he had said.

00000

The champions were not required to present themselves before the dais this day as it was not the first day of the games; just the fighters for that day. Sarah lined up with the rest of the fighters for the day and noticed that there was more than yesterday. She realised that her battle with the Harpy had delayed a fight and therefore there was to be an extra one today.

The Griffin Champion had flown in when the champions had stepped out onto the sand to a huge amount of cheers and clapping.

Now Sarah and the rest of the champions were behind the gate and only the champions fighting were on the sand. It was the Brownie Champion and the Minotaur Champion. The Brownie Champion was fighting valiantly but was no match for the pure brute strength of the Minotaur and he lost quickly. The next Champions to fight were the Troll and Mermaid. The Troll was a heavyset creature with thick legs and arms. The Mermaid Champion was lovely, in human form silver scales glittered from all over her lithe body, reaching until they got to her neck, there human skin of a peaches and cream complexion, red lips and deep blue eyes crowned with flowing green hair made the Mermaid exquisite to Sarah's eyes. She expected her to be quicker than the troll who lumbered around after her, but the Mermaid was obviously not used to her legs and she tripped, the troll collected first blood quickly. Sarah was disappointed the Mermaid was much more fun to watch than the lumbering Troll.

Next came the Harpy and Satyr. The Harpy Champion, jealous for a win after her humiliating loss to Sarah, came with a ferocity that the Satyr could only dodge and after a while couldn't even do that anymore, the downward swipe that collected First Blood nearly severed his arm completely off, as it was, the medics had to rush to his side and the Light Elves quickly healed the wounded and carried him off the field. Sarah noticed his white, pinched face as they passed her and she felt that it was her fault for beating the Harpy Champion. Jessta, who was standing beside her, placed a hand on her shoulder but said nothing.

The next to fight was a Medusa and Bugbear Goblin. The Medusa Champion scared Sarah, her hair writhed continually with serpents, whose tongues could be seen and the hissing was constant. Her eyes were had vertical pupils like a snake and her mouth though full and beautifully shaped was naturally black and looked poisonous. Her kiss _was_ poisonous according to Jessta. There were no men in their race, they were both female and male like certain amphibians of the Aboveground and laid one egg every thirty years or so. The Bugbear Goblin was not part of Jareth's former kingdom, these were a different race entirely. The Bugbear Goblin Champion was huge! He was at least 7 feet with wide muscular shoulders and powerful legs and arms. His body was that of a man's but with the face that resembled a bear. A long snout with big teeth and small cruel brown eyes, a shaggy brown fur covered his entire body and was rough to touch. His weapon was a massive club with a sharp edge like a blade. The Medusa Champion had a long spear.

Sarah wasn't sure who she wanted to win, the Goblin was cruel and used his strength to his advantage, but the Medusa was clever and quick. She seemed to slide around him as he attempted to hit her with the sharp end of his club and evade the sharp jabs of her spear. She sidled behind his back and a few of the snakes on her head lashed out and wrapped around his throat cutting off his air. He tried to hit her with the club but his fingers were too weak to hold it and it fell with a thud. Then with a triumphant smile the Medusa Champion released the Goblin and he fell to the ground motionless, unconscious. With her spear tip she touched his back and it came up bloody. First Blood. The crowd went wild! Sarah felt sick, the fight had scared her more than anything else in this tournament. The medics ran onto the field and checked that the goblin was breathing, he was, and they nodded to Jareth and carried the unconscious champion off the sand. The Medusa bowed low and received a nod from Jareth then she retreated back towards the dark sanctuary of beneath the arena. Sarah darted out of her way before she got near.

The next to fight was Jessta and the Griffin Champion, Sarah had leant he didn't have a name, or if he did, hadn't given it to anyone. Together the two four legged creatures walked calmly out onto the sand to the cheers of the crowd. This was a match they had been waiting to see. Sarah was nervous for Jessta, he was after all half humanoid. The Griffin was all monster.

The two creatures bowed low before the High King and Jareth nodded to them and sat forward in his throne eager to watch how this fight would go.

Sarah was as close to the bars of the gate as she could get and watched with trepidation as the two champions squared off and started circling.

The Centaur Champion had two curved blades in his hands, a leather breastplate to defend his bare chest and back, and a carved helmet to protect his head. The Griffin had nothing that Sarah could see only his claws, wings and powerful beak. Then with that beak the Griffin nuzzled under its wing for a moment and with a resounding _chink _something glittered in between the points his feathers made on the outside frame of his wings. He had _blades _mixed in with his feathers. Her heart began to pound for her newly found friend. Jessta seemed calm as he took in this change in his opponent. With a small rear of his front legs he galloped towards the Griffin. Cheers spread around the arena as the battle began in earnest. The Griffin swung his wings down and Jessta blocked and attempted to bring his other blade up, only to have it blocked by the Griffin's other wing blades. They were eye to eye.

"Oh no," Sarah moaned her eyes fixed on the sharp beak of the Griffin as it seemed to smile. Jessta's vulnerable face was in reaching distance of it. Jessta seemed to realise this the same time as Sarah, as the beak came towards him he lowered his head and his helmet took the assault meant for the soft flesh of his scalp. Using his front legs he pushed against the throat of the Griffin and they broke apart. Sarah swallowed nervously, not one person in the crowd moved, or made a sound.

The two circled again, Jessta attempted to swipe at the Griffin's face and was forced to jump away as the huge wings descended, they blades nicked his breastplate but luckily not his skin.

Breathing heavily Jessta viewed his opponent out of his reach, how was he going to defeat this fortress? Suddenly with out warning the Griffin took off and disappeared into the sun, for a moment the crowd chattered with discontent, was the Griffin leaving? Then with the piercing cry on the eagle the Griffin descended out of the sun and right over Jessta's head, claws out, wing blades sharp and honed beak ready to tear. Jessta was lowered to his haunches as the weight of the Griffin landed on his blades held up to defend himself. The Griffin flapped his wings to bring more pressure and momentarily lifted himself enough to let Jessta stand again. He took the full weight in his front legs and humanoid body and waited the strain making sweat pour into his eyes. With another scream the Griffin's wide open beak dropped to take Jessta's unprotected back, when Jessta lashed out with a huge kick upwards from his back legs that bent his body almost double and his sharp hooves caught the Griffin unprepared and slashed through the feathers under the beak opening a bloody wound. First Blood. Jessta had won!

Sarah felt her heart start up again and smiled, then her smile faded as she realised that the Griffin wasn't after First Blood, he wanted Life Blood! A low growl came from his throat more of a lion than an eagle and the beak drove down again to bury itself into Jessta's back.

Jessta screamed in agony and his back legs collapsed beneath the pain.

"Stop!" Jareth commanded and the Griffin was suddenly encased in a crystal, he screeched his displeasure and battered it from the inside trying to get out and to his meal. Jessta fell unconscious to the sand.

Jareth vanished and reappeared onto the arena sand to see if Jessta was alive, the gate opened and the medics were running through it to get to the fallen, Sarah was among them.

The Griffin's beak had opened a deep hole in the Centaur's back very near his spine. Jareth's look of concern was enough for Sarah to collapse by her friend's white face and remove the helmet. The Light Elves tutted and fussed and sent off runners for various herbs and instruments; they couldn't move him, he was losing too much blood and was so damaged that any movement could kill him.

"Jareth, can't you do something?" Sarah pleaded her face pale white in fear for her friend.

"The Light Elves are the healers of the Underground Sarah," he said quietly without reproach and helped to her stand up, a gentle hand on her back to lead her away so she wasn't in the way of the healers.

He led her to where the Griffin was still beating against his crystal prison.

"What will you do?" she asked as they watched the wild creature screech and try and claw its way out.

"I will return it to its home." Jareth replied firmly.

"You are not going to punish it for disobeying the game rules?" Sarah asked indignantly.

"No," he looked at her and didn't mind everyone see him take her hand in his. "You must understand, Sarah. The Griffins are like the shark of your world. Once they smell blood, even their own, they go on a feeding frenzy."

"Then why was he brought into the competition where there was to be blood?"

"Sarah, they are an ancient race that has been here longer than most of us. They are the only ancient race that will talk to the Fae. They were included to honour them."

"The only ancient race that will talk to the Fae? What do you mean?" she asked wondering how much more she didn't know, and beginning to have a better understanding of what Jareth's High King status entailed.

"The Dragons for instance, no longer communicate with the Fae. They keep to their lands and high places and don't take part in anything."

"Oh," Sarah sighed with sadness, "Does that mean that I will never see one?"

"Unlikely, however, they will send a representative to the crowning of their new queen I think." He smiled at her, "If not, I visit there every 100 years or so to make sure they are stable."

"So you are their king as well?" Sarah asked

"I am High King, Sarah. It is something more ancient then even the Dragons. It was decreed that one shall rule over all kingdoms and over all kings at a time."

"Who decreed that?"

Jareth smiled down at her, "I don't know. No one does, but we have kept up the tradition regardless."

Behind them Jessta regained consciousness with a loud cry. Sarah's face lost all the colour gained by talking with Jareth and she turned back to him. Jareth took this opportunity to transport the Griffin away to its kingdom and then turned to the wounded Centaur.

He was mended but sore and very tired. He smiled weakly at Sarah for her concern and returned Jareth's nod solemnly.

Jareth took up his arm and raised it to the cheering crowd.

"The winner by First Blood, is Jessta Champion of the Centaurs!"

Jareth vanished back up to the throne on the dais with a quiet, "good luck," to Sarah and she walked beside her friend back to the gate and then back onto the sand to meet her challenger.

* * *

A/N: I had to do a lot of research for this chapter and further chapters so I'm sorry it's so late. Also, I won't be updating every week, but every second week now because Exams are coming up and more assignments are due in. This is a very long chapter to make up for my small one last week. I really hope you all enjoyed it.

Thank you everyone who reviewed and read this story up to now.

Thank you to: takara410, lonely 27, hazlgrnLizzy, Astrophysics Rock, daeth iscarif, notwritten, TinkLuvr16 , kms5665, Rahpsody, DestinChild, Ayjah, xfae-princessx.

Please let me know what you thought, or have any questions. I was going to include Sarah's fight in this, but found it was way too long.

Hugs

Cassee


	12. Parandus

**Chapter 12**

**Parandus**

Standing in front of the dais Sarah waited for Lord Decius to appear out of the gates. Cheering began from near the gate and spread around the arena. Sarah glanced at the people around her, they were far away and numerous but she could see a distinct colour pattern in their dress. A lot of them were wearing green. She thought it was strange until Lord Decius stood beside her and she glanced at him. His tunic was a deep sea green, _of course a favourite, _Sarah thought smiling warily; the Parandus Champion was very handsome. In the Aboveground he was perfectly Aryan with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, darkly tanned skin made his teeth startlingly white when he thanked the crowd with a smile for their love. He was beautiful but Sarah felt he was a little supercilious. They had sparred once before to determine matching at the training with the Games Master. He had been fast and skilled with his weapon; gloves that extended into long silver claws curved a little at the end and wickedly sharp. He had the advantage of reach, but Sarah wasn't afraid, he had shown himself relying on it and she knew if she could get close she could beat him easily.

"The next fight is between the Labyrinth Champion, Lady Sarah Williams defending her title against Lord Decius the Parandus Champion from the Libyan Desert." The Master of Ceremonies called from the dais and the crowed roared in approval as the two fighters broke out of their line and faced each other. Lord Decius played with his gloves, rubbing the long metal pieces together and hitting them making them spark accompanied by a lethal sound. Sarah watched the light show and twirled her sai in readiness, he would attack soon, he was just showing off for the crowd. She moved the point of her right sai until it pointed up to her elbow and crouched in readiness. The attack came in the midst of sparks and cheering from the crowd. Sarah reacted as the claws reached to tear into her face and battered them away, the long tines sparked and whined against the solid metal of her sai.

Lord Decius smiled cockily at her and they broke away, trying another tactic, he leapt forward and swiped upwards, Sarah somersaulted backward narrowly missing the second swipe aimed for her back. Her front foot kicked out and hit Lord Decius in the jaw pushing him back. Sarah landed safely crouched on one knee and looked up her hair flowing out of her eyes and saw Lord Decius moving at incredible speed towards her, hands outstretched, Sarah back-flipped from her position, again her foot catching him in his jaw, harder this time and landing him on his back. Material ripped from her battle gear on his claws but they didn't catch her skin and she landed and watched him warily. There was no way he was going to fall for that again, he wouldn't rush her again. She needed to move fast to get near him and away from his claws. The only way was from the back or while he was on the ground, both were unsporting and dishonourable. The crowd got a little restless as Lord Decius continued to lie on the floor. Sarah wondered if she had killed him, or knocked him unconscious, but didn't dare get near enough to check his pulse. She looked up at Jareth and he shrugged, he wasn't sure what had happened either.

Hesitantly Sarah moved towards the Parandus Champion keeping her sai ready to fend off blows. She got within two feet of his claws and watched for signs of breathing, there were none. She looked quickly up at Jareth dread filling her, his face tightened but he didn't move. Sarah dropped to her knees beside Lord Decius and checked his pulse, there wasn't one.

Sarah's world stopped.

She had killed a champion, she had broken the rules of the fight and she had killed an innocent person. Tears welled in her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. She was a murderer!

She looked up at Jareth hopeless despair in her eyes, but Jareth wasn't looking at her, his eyes were slitted, his face was stone and focused on the body. There was silence form the crowd and the dais, Sarah felt the anticipation rise from the people around her and misunderstood it. Confused she looked around, why had no one come to arrest her? Why wasn't anyone looking at her? Accusing her?

The whine of metal sliding through air was the only warning she got before one of Lord Decius's claws slashed towards her face. She raised both sai and caught the sharp metal an inch away from her skin, breathing heavily in surprise she looked from the entwined weapons to Lord Decius. His eyes were swirling with colours, blue, green, black, yellow, and back again. His teeth were sharp and his face had taken on a wildness that was no longer handsome. He looked possessed, a fierce growling was coming from in between his snarling lips and spittle was on his lower lip. Sarah tried to get up but she was unable to. It was taking most of her strength to keep the claw away from her face. Desperately she looked for his other one sure it was going to slice into her body at any moment!

She saw it lying next to Lord Decius's side, but something strange was happening to it. The entire arm seemed to have ripples under the skin, it convulsed and before her eyes began to transform.

"What the-?" she breathed out before her sai were violently swept aside and the claw descended towards the soft skin on her face. It stopped right before it touched her and fell to lie next to his side where it also began to ripple and convulse. Sarah scrabbled backwards away from Lord Decius and got to her feet to take what ever was coming standing.

She watched in horror as his arms began to lengthen and stretch out, his head, neck and legs began to shrink back into himself, Sarah caught the sick smile he sent her as his skin began to change into venomous green, a forked tongue snaked out of his mouth and his pupils became vertical a second before his head disappeared into his body. As a formless lump he fell to the ground but his arms kept lengthening.

Sarah fought the urge to vomit, _take first blood now! _Her mind screamed not wanting to see what he was becoming. This must have been what Satire had been talking about, he was changing his shape into something horrible.

She gripped her sai tightly willing the bile to stay down and forced herself to watch the transformation, she was not going to shame herself by taking the cowards way out and take first blood while her opponent was defenceless, she was going to win this fight with her opponent on his feet, or whatever he was going to stand on.

Something was happening, and the crowd cheered loudly as Lord Decius's hands began to ripple and widen. The long metal tines began to retract into his hands until they were only long points in proportion to the ugly snake head that grew out of each hand. Sarah felt her heart drop as the beast's heads towered over her, twin tongues darting out taking in her scent and four identical malevolent yellow eyes watched her. The body was becoming more in proportion, the middle thick and covered with dark green scales, the necks covered in a lighter shade of glittering scales that curved upwards in elegant towers towards the ugly, cruel heads.

The crowd began to chant something and it took a while to make it through Sarah's horrified mind; Amphisbaena. They were calling out the beast's name. A sudden memory stirred and Sarah recalled her Greek mythology class and their study of the duo headed serpent. This didn't look anything like what history had described it. It had no feet but didn't seem to need them, it wove like cobra backwards and forwards, as quick as lightening. Human awareness shone out of its evil eyes and the twin black tongues slithered out of the fanged mouths at the same time. It didn't just have two fangs, it had five long, sharp points that came out of the top and bottom of the jaws, overlapping like a deep sea snake; three at the bottom, two at the top, Lord Decius's fingers, poison dripped mingled with saliva. And it was huge! The history books had typically portrayed it as large, but it didn't due justice to the length and magnitude of this great beast. He was at least three times Sarah's height and his thick body was the breadth of a large man, a man like Lord Decius.

Sarah felt sick, how was she going to defeat him? The snake turned his attention to the dais as if to see the royal's reaction. The majority were smiling in anticipation, thrilled with the display of power and elated with the thought of the damage it would do to the Labyrinth Champion, their supposed future queen.

Jareth's face was immovable, his eyes cold. He didn't like this turn of events, he was started to raise his hand to cancel the match, feeling that magic had been used and as Sarah had no magic it made it an unfair match. Sarah turned around to the dais and they locked eyes. Her eyes pleaded with him but he wasn't sure what for. He closed his eyes and sought inside himself for the place in his heart that knew Sarah intimately, but more importantly knew her mind. There it was, like a shining star it burst into his mind and he was suddenly walking in hers. Amidst the fear of the beast beside her there was a desire to prove herself. She was talking to him in her mind, pleading with him to let her continue the match, to not embarrass her in front of everyone, to continue the battle royal regardless. It went against his love for her to put her in harm he couldn't control. He resisted her pleadings and instead ordered her to close her eyes, to come find him.

With his coaxing Sarah materialised inside her head and walked towards him, an indignant look on her face.

"You will break your promise to me if you cancel this match!" she said as she reached him. Jareth grabbed her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I will not lose you to your pride!" he said angrily and pushed her away holding her at arms length. "It is within my right to stop a match that uses magic unfairly. You have no magic and he had just used his therefore it has breached the rules and I can and _will _stop it!"

"Do that, and I will never win the respect of the people. Everyone is cheering for Lord Decius because they know he will beat me and possibly kill me. They don't want me in this tournament. I want to prove to them that I am worthy of their love." Tears welled in her eyes from the desire to make him see her point.  
"I want to prove myself."

"And if you die?"

"Then I don't deserve to live."

Jareth's mouth opened to let loose a torrent of angry words in the negative stemming from his unbelievable fear that she believed what she was saying. He stopped it and said instead;

"Nothing is worth you dying. Not to me."

"I'll be okay, Jareth." Sarah replied gently aware that he was scared for her and wrapped her arms around his waist; he held her close and tried to contain his fear for her safety.

"Let me continue." She said against his chest, "I will win."

"You'd better." Jareth said back through the thickness in his throat and held her tightly before letting her go.

They were back within themselves and no time had seemed to pass, the royals and crowd were still cheering and Jareth's hand was still half raised. With a distinct warning in his eyes for the Parandus Champion he lowered his hand with a curt nod to the approval of everyone and trumpets heralded the continuation of the match.

Sarah skittered away from the Amphisbaena as fast as she could. The vertical pupils watched her with the same look a snake had when it had spied prey. The tongues forked out and one head turned away as the huge body began to slide towards her silently and so light it barely made a mark in the sand. It gained speed and Sarah began to run full out as it powered behind her on silent scales.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw it was right behind her! It reared its head back to strike with its venomous teeth and Sarah dodged out of way to the right, the Amphisbaena's other head was suddenly there cutting her off with a snap of its teeth. She screamed in surprise and slashed at the head with her sai, missing it.

The other head came round to bite her and she dropped flat onto her back, the head sailed above her body she raised her sai to nick it but wasn't tall enough to reach.

Both heads reared up and looked at each other, the tongues came out and an identical look came into their eyes as they looked at her. Sarah's body tensed, both heads streaked towards her as she lay on her back. She rolled out of the way just in time, the snake heads didn't hit into the sand however, with amazing flexibility they changed course and came for her again the jaws open, teeth dripping poison onto the sand. Sarah rolled out of the way again and pulled her legs over her head moving her body into a crouch, sai ready.

She jumped up and started running again trying to separate the heads. They didn't separate, instead one head grabbed the neck of the other tightly and they began to roll after her. Sarah screamed again fear beginning to overtake her as the free head turned its eyes upon her and seemed to smile. The crowd cheered its name over and over giving it strength and approval. It was closer and suddenly it was upon her, the massive circle closed around her trapping her within its huge body. The heads twisted around each other once to create a cage and then launched themselves at her. Sarah screamed again and dodged the heads her sai flashing but not quickly enough to hit them.

A deep hissing was coming from the heads and she realised that they were laughing at her, one of the heads dipped again and she dodged and was missed by millimetres by the other head, a tooth ripped into her battle gear, the twisting of her body making it's teeth miss her skin but the material caught and the head threw her up high. Sarah screamed in surprise and Jareth leapt up from his seat tense and gripped the balcony rail as she began to fall, right into the path of the two waiting heads. They jaws opened and stretched to devour their meal whole.

Sarah saw her death in their identical yellow eyes. Her hands tightened on her sai and she allowed herself to fall faster. Arms outstretched she counted in her head then as the heads got closer together to get the meal before the other, Sarah flipped in midair so she fell feet first, she landed with grace and balance on the snout of one head, her sai flashing in the sun as she buried one inside a slitted nostril. The head reared back and the other came for her Sarah jumped off and her sai buried inside the throat of the other head and sliced down with her momentum. The beast howled in fury and pain. Both heads reared back and Sarah fell to the ground rolling as she landed to save her body the impact. Now she was weaponless and the heads, though injured, were not dead.

Blood fell from the gashes in one head and down the neck of the other, first blood. She had won fair and square. The crowd was silent in surprise. The dais was tense, what would the Amphisbaena do now? Would he keep attacking, his rational mind being taken over by the beast of would he yield to his loss?

Sarah edged out of the range of the heads and they danced in the air above her head, she kept her eyes fixed on them, watching for any sign that they were going to attack her. The yellow eyes watched her angrily. Then the pupils widened from narrow slits to almost human roundness, Sarah watched captivated as colours started to appear in their depths, beautiful colours that were comforting and warm. Her heart-rate began to slow out of its awake adrenaline state and her eyes became a little sleepy. She stumbled towards the beast wanting to stroke its beautiful neck. She was sorry she had hurt it, it was truly beautiful. Her hand reached out and the eyes began to lower towards her, the jaws opening.

"Stop!" Jareth was suddenly between them. The Amphisbaena swayed and intensified the colours in his eyes, trying to hypnotise the High King. Jareth sneered in disgust and flicking his wrist he made a crystal. Instantly the four eyes went back to normal and the snake seemed to shrink into itself.

"Pleassss don't." it hissed its eyes widening innocently. Jareth played with the crystal in his hand Lord Decius's eyes followed as if hypnotised himself.

"You just tried to hypnotise the High King, Lord Decius." He said calmly, but loud enough that his voice carried to the entire silent arena.

"I am ssssorry, Majesssty. I wasss in prey mode."

"You do realise, of course, that is competition is to first blood and Lady Sarah has won this fight by drawing yours." He continued calmly and made another crystal to join the first.

Behind him Sarah was slowly recovering her mind and the first thing she noticed was her head ached. Her eyes began to clear and she saw the cowering Amphisbaena in front of a very angry Jareth who was playing with two crystals, that could do so many cruel things.

"I am sssorry, High King." The snake repeated and began to shrink rapidly, it was transforming back into its usual form much faster than it had taken to transform into the serpent. Sarah's mouth opened in surprise. The Parandus Champion wasn't transforming back into the handsome man it had been at the beginning of the tournament. It was turning into another beast. It had long hair like a bear, but was the size of an ox with huge branching antlers like a stag. When it was finished it lowered itself onto its forelocks and lowered its head, its antlers brushing the sand. Sarah noticed it had cloven hooves and wondered what it was. Then another myth came to her from her Medieval Bestiary class. The Parandus was a mythical creature that could transform itself into anything to suit its surroundings. The beast that was in front of her was its original form with no tricks.

"I can't allow the chance that you meant to hypnotise me on purpose stand. You will be banished back to your desert in disgrace. Lady Sarah won this match fair and square and you have tried trickery to kill her after losing." He turned his back from the coward beast and faced the arena. All over the stands people were turning down their thumbs, as Sarah watched the colours of the crowd began to change as people changed magically out of their green and into the cream and brown of her battle gear. Their favourite had behaved badly and they were a fickle mob. Their favourite only needed to be beaten or fall from grace and he was the favourite no more.

Jareth turned back to Lord Decius, "So be it." he threw the crystal with a little more force than was perhaps necessary and it broke against the beast's forehead, the animal face winced and Sarah knew it had hurt, it was Jareth's personal revenge for trying to hurt his future wife. The crystal spread over his body and he uttered one frightened sound before he vanished in a flash of light. The crowd cheered their High King, it had been long since they had seen him display his power in this magnitude; first the Griffin and now the Parandus.

Taking Sarah's hands in his he looked at her closely.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, intently his eyes searched for any lingering effects of the hypnosis of the Amphisbaena.

"I'm fine," she said and smiled at him. "I did it!"

"You did, I had faith in you." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it oblivious to the Underground populace around them. Then he raised it up high and called loudly.

"The winner of the match is Lady Sarah the Champion of the Labyrinth." Cheering broke out before he had finished his sentence and the people got to their feet in salute of a great match fought before them. They began to call her name over and over, stamping their feet and clapping; the noise was deafening, but to Sarah it was the sound of victory, she had won their respect by defeating their favourite in an unfair battle where her opponent had the advantage.

Sarah raised her other hand in acknowledgement of their love. The dancing girls were suddenly around them dancing to the thumping of thousands of feet and clapping hands. Trumpets blared and whistles trilled the end of another day of fighting. They had reached the second level of the tournament. The other champions came out onto the sand to the renewed cheering and surrounded Sarah congratulating her on her win. Jessta gripped her shoulder proudly and Satire kissed her on the cheek causing Jareth's face to darken slightly. A small challenge was issued between them and Sarah broke it up by touching Jareth's arm and smiling at him. With a slight softening of his eyes the High King vanished from the midst of the champions and back to the royals who were talking about the match in earnest, not all of them smiling, none had missed their High King kiss the Mortal Champion on the hand, nor the looks that passed between them.

Sarah made her way back through the gate with Jessta and Satire close to her, the other champions, laughing and waving to the crowd, followed.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone. Due to a massive allergic reaction resulting to me being covered in hives since thursday and unable to walk due to my feet being swollen like soccer balls there was nothing else to do by write you the next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. The Parandus was interesting and the Amphisbaena even more interesting. I did a whole lot research and then adopted it to my own story. I really hope you think it =)

100 reviews thank you so much you guys! Thank you to: blood6theif, TinkLuvr16, notwritten, lonely 27, hazlgrnLizzy, The Purple Eco Sage, Ayjah, takara410, daeth iscarif

It suddenly occured to me that everyone is in different countries. I'm in Australia so where are all of you?

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Cassee


	13. Visitors

**Chapter 13**

**Visitors**

They reached the darkness of the gate and passed through still celebrating. Sarah smiled at her Jessta and Satire as they walked with her at her shoulders. A servant ran up through the crowd in front of Sarah and bowed low, her bloodied sai held tightly in his hands.

"Thank you." She said and took them, the servant scampered off and Sarah examined the blood on her weapons. By now the crowd of champions and well-wishers had began to disintegrate and Sarah had space to find a cloth and wipe the rapidly drying blood from the metal tines of her sai. Satire and Jessta walked off to find their servants, leaving Sarah totally alone.

"That was a match to be proud of, Lady Sarah." A voice came from behind her. Sarah turned a wary smile on her face and saw it was the Faerie Champion Jezebel standing causally behind her a friendly smile on her face.

"Thank you." Sarah replied and returned to her weapons.

"I—" Jezebel moved forward and Sarah turned fully towards her and held her weapon in readiness. Jezebel coloured as she realised Sarah was getting defensive.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to attack you." She held out her hands and gestured to herself showing that she was unarmed. Sarah wasn't fooled, there were enough folds in the Faerie Champion's dress to conceal a myriad of knives, not to mention she would never go anywhere unarmed. They were warriors, it wasn't in their nature to not have a blade of some sort hidden somewhere.

"What can I do for you, Lady Jezebel?" Sarah inquired politely, not letting her guard slip in this show of interest.

"I-," she stopped and coloured again. Sarah got an inkling that whatever Jezebel was going to say, it was hard.

"I want to thank you." Jezebel said quickly, surprising Sarah.

"For what?"

"For what happened yesterday, at the training, with the Games Master."

Sarah thought back.

"For stopping to help me, when I tripped." Jezebel explained and Sarah remembered. She had lost her place in the pack because of it and had to put up with the taunts and abuse of the Games Master for it.

"Its okay," Sarah replied with a smile, it had been such a little thing, too small to be thanked for anyway.

"No, it really was a nice thing to do." Jezebel stepped forward again her luminous silver eyes radiating sincerity. Sarah relaxed marginally. There was something she liked about this champion. "You lost your place in the pack and got abused by the Games Master. It was my fault. I'm sorry it happened, and I wanted to thank you for the little show of kindness."

Sarah felt herself flush with embarrassment. Stopping to help the Faerie Champion had been involuntary, she had seen Jezebel trip out of the corner of her eye and had acted instinctually.

"I'm sorry, I'm embarrassing you." Jezebel's face fell in chagrin and Sarah laughed to put the Faerie at ease.

"Its okay, I'm just not used to being thanked for something so small."

"It isn't small, Lady Sarah." Jezebel stepped forward again and touched Sarah's hand in a familiar gesture that Sarah didn't mind. "It shows you have a good heart, compassion and a willingness to sacrifice yourself for others."

Sarah felt herself blush again and Jezebel retracted her hand with a smile on her face.  
"I would like to be friends with you, and hopefully fight you at some stage."

Sarah wasn't used to this forward show of friendship, especially in the Underground, but she wanted to trust Jezebel, she wanted to make a new friend. Smiling Sarah nodded her head in agreement.

"I would like that too."

A grateful smile spread over the pretty Faerie Champion's face and Sarah was convinced that she really did want to be friends.

"I'll see you later, Lady Sarah." Jezebel said and started to turn.

"Just Sarah."

"Then Jezebel, for me." she winked and walked away from Sarah a pleased smile tipping her lips in triumph. She had successfully started a relationship with the Mortal Champion.

00000

"Goldirose!" Sarah called as she closed the door to her room and walked to the bathroom, undoing the top clasps of her battle-gear.

"Milady Sarah!" Goldirose flew in through the window her little wings buzzing they were moving so fast. She flew behind Sarah and quickly undid the clasps, the battle gear fell to the floor and Sarah stepped out of it and turned the taps on in the bath.

"Yous battle-gear is stained with bloods, Milady. Are yous hurt?" she picked up a small corner of the battle-gear and somehow managed to lift the entire outfit off the floor. Garden Faeries were tiny but Sarah had noticed that they had the strength much beyond their stature.

"I'm not hurt," she assured Goldirose, "that is my opponent's blood."

"Oh well done! Milady, I knows yous can do it!" she clapped her hands and twirled around in a tight circle, dropping the battle-gear on the floor. Sarah's eyebrows rose with her smile and she stepped into the bath to wash the sweat and grime off her body.

Goldirose spoke 120 words a minute and Sarah let the sound wash over and closed her eyes tiredly. There was an abrupt silence as Goldirose sailed out of the room with the battle-gear and left Sarah in peace. Sarah contemplated her battle with the Parandus Champion and the outcome. Now that she was alone she could think about how close she had been to dying. She had nearly been eaten! Sarah sighed and slid down further into the water.

_She had nearly died. _

Her heartbeat slowed as she relaxed and thought about it, would she have minded dying? Would she have been missed? Or missed anything? The truth was yes she would have missed everything. She was just getting her relationship together with Jareth, the only man that had ever caught her attention and her heart. She was making friends and had achieved much in her life, and there was Toby.

_Toby, _there was a sad thought. Her eyes opened and she looked at the ceiling trying not to let the sudden tears slip past her lashes. She lost and she wiped a wet hand across her eyes to hide them. She hadn't seen Toby in months; Karen had successfully cut off their contact. Sarah desperately wanted to see him, to tell him that she was okay, to tell him that her dearest wish had come true, and mostly to tell him that dreams were real. It wasn't fair that Karen restricted his imagination to the extent where he couldn't even dream.

"Milady Sarah?" Goldirose came into the room more subdued than usual. She was holding a fluffy towel by the corner and flying high so it didn't touch the floor.

"Yes, Goldirose?" Sarah wiped her face again and smiled at the Faerie.

"I have laid a dress out for you on the bed, if you are ready?" her little face was tight with concentration as she spoke formally.

"Thank you, Goldirose." Sarah smiled again and got up out of the water gathering the towel around her body aided by the little servant. They made their way to the bedroom, and though Sarah was curious at the sudden formality of the Faerie maid she didn't have the emotional capacity to ask what was wrong.

In silence the maid helped Sarah into her corsets and the dress, it was the other day dress Jareth had supplied for her, and after doing up Sarah's hair in an elegant arrangement she drifted out of the room and out the window. Sarah frowned and applied makeup, concerned with her maid's behaviour. She would ask her about it later.

Sliding her feet into pretty silk slippers she left her bedroom and entered her sitting room closing the door behind her. She sat on the couch and looked at the clock on the mantle. There was still hours until dinner, what was she going to do until then? As if to answer there was a knock at her door.

Without a word, Goldirose flew in through the window and opened the door. Sarah frowned at the maid promising silently again to talk to her later.

"Prince Satire D'Longa," Goldirose said formally and after letting him in, shut the door and flew out again.

"Satire," Sarah said with a welcoming smile and stood to greet him. Satire's handsome face looked even more beautiful when he was smiling. He took both her hands and leant forward kissing her cheek. Sarah took the greeting and stepped away motioning to the couch.

Satire relaxed into the comfortable couch and smiled at Sarah with charm, his green eyes were warm and happy, soothing the residual unhappiness from her earlier thoughts.

"What brings you here?" she asked and gasped in surprise as cool drinks and biscuits arrived on the table out of thin air.

"I thought I would help you dissolve the dull hours between the arena and after dinner entertainment." He sat forward and offered her a cold drink, which she took. He took a biscuit and sat back again munching happily.

"Where did the tea things come from?"

"Magic, my dear." He winked and Sarah laughed, picking up a biscuit she reclined in the chair opposite him as much as the corset would allow.

"Tell me about yourself, Sarah."

The question had come after a little unpressured silence but never-the-less she was surprised.

"Me? There really isn't anything to tell. I came to the Labyrinth when I was 15 and now I'm back."

"Yes, we all know that story." Satire cut in with a shake of his head that didn't mask the teasing in his eyes. "I want to know about your family, where you grew up, your training."

"Oh," Sarah faltered, thinking about her family was painful. Reluctantly she started.

"My mother left when I was 8 and my father remarried when I was 12. Karen and my dad have a son, my half brother Toby." A lump formed in her throat at the thought of Toby. Satire's eyes didn't lose their kindness and he causally took another biscuit and averted his eyes while she controlled the tears that sprung up in hers. "At 18 Karen kicked me out and I haven't seen Toby in close to a year. I started Karate when I got back from the Labyrinth and now I'm back here again."

"You care about him." it wasn't a question but a clear statement, knowing who he meant she nodded.

"Toby was who I ran the Labyrinth for, I fought to get him back and learnt to love him in the process. Karen thought I was a bad influence and won't allow me to see him."

His eyes sparked indignantly, "Don't they know what you did to get him back? Don't they know how good a fighter you are? You are a champion for your people. Aren't they proud?"

Sarah chuckled without humour, "They don't know. They never found out about the Labyrinth, and Karen doesn't think it's lady-like to perspire." Her voice took on an icy edge and Satire backed off.

"Their loss," was all he said and then changed the topic to her fight. They discussed it for a little while, Satire admiring her courage when the Parandus changed and then first blood. "It was quite a show," he chuckled, "you are fast becoming a favourite for the masses to watch. First you tackle the Harpy Champion and skewer your weapons into her leg, and then you beat one of their favourites fairly."

"Not really fairly, he was going to eat me." Sarah said and took another biscuit.

"The High King would never have allowed it."

Sarah averted her eyes not sure what he was implying. They were in unstrained silence again and Satire closed his eyes and leant his head back against the couch, at complete ease.

"So tell me about your family." Sarah said and smiled encouragingly when Satire did nothing but lift his head a fraction and squint at her with one eye.

"Its boring." He said firmly and closed his eyes again.

"Not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" he teased her and she was struck with the similar words being said to her by Jareth.

"Come on," she pressed and with a noisy sigh he began.

"I am the first born of the Elf Kingdom, we are both dark and light elves under the same king. My father, Sessed. I have 5 younger sisters, a big family for an immortal race. I started my training when I was 3 and fought my way up the ladder for close to 50 years, and I have remained at the top since then."

"Really?" Sarah jumped in, "you don't look a day over 25."

"Cute." She smiled at his annoyed tone.

He continued, "I will inherit the kingdom when my father either dies or steps down, which is not likely as he loves to rule." There was a shade of bitterness in his tone and Sarah wondered just how long he had been waiting. She didn't want to ask the obvious rude question of his age and wondered if she could ask Jareth later, whether he was likely to know.

"What about your mother?" she asked curious

"My mother passed away." he didn't elaborate and Sarah didn't push.

"What about your sisters?"

"All married into Elvish royal families and have children of their own."

"Oh." Sarah was at a loss of what to say next. "Did you have pets?"

"What?" Satire's head came up and he laughed in surprise.

"Did you have pets? When I was young I had a sheepdog called Merlin."

"I have a falcon named Hana."

"Hana?"

"Means sunlight in Elvish."

"Pretty, a little soft for a predator though, isn't it?" she teased her green eyes sparkling.

"Not if you see her fly, she just skims the air like the rays of the sun." he spoke of his bird with such love that Sarah's heart warmed. Soft chimes started her and Satire's handsome face flashed annoyance.

"Sorry, I have to go."

"Oh," Sarah's face couldn't help but show her disappointment, she was enjoying their conversation and she would be bored with him gone, there was something about him that energised her, made her happy. Not as happy as Jareth made her, but it came closer than anything else.

"I don't want to go." He said sincerely as they stood up together. He took her hands in his again and looked at her with intense feeling in his eyes. A small glimmer in the green depths warned her to turn her head a split second before his warm lips grazed her cheek aimed for her lips.

"Satire," she said a little flustered and tried to step away. He didn't let her go, his eyes softened and he smiled at her unashamed.

"I like you, Sarah. I want to be with you. I know right now you have another in your heart….don't." he continued as she shook her head in denial, "I see the way you two look at each other. I just want you to know, that I am here and I want you too."

Mouth dry Sarah could do no other than nod her understanding and with a wishful smile he released her and left the room. The door shut quietly behind him closing a cacoon of silence around her, she sat down abruptly and yelped in pain as the corset reminded her it was there.

Unsettled by what Satire had said Sarah didn't know what to do. Goldirose wasn't around to talk to and she still had hours to go before dinner. Jareth was most likely busy entertaining the other royals and she didn't want to meet any of the other champions except maybe Jessta and Jezebel. Jessta was more of a mentor then a friend however and Jezebel was brand new, she didn't feel comfortable seeing her alone yet. It was silly but she wanted to see Jezebel in company a few more times yet.

There was a soft knock at the door and Goldirose flew in again from the window and opened the door. Standing in the doorway surrounded by a black cape that left her lips and chin exposed stood the first servant Sarah had ever seen. Goldirose flew away again just as quickly as the last time and Sarah stood awkwardly in front of the couch not sure on the protocol.

"My Lady Sarah," the woman curtsied gracefully and Sarah smiled at her.

"Hello again,"

"I come to inform you of this afternoon's impromptu games on the fairground."

"Impromptu games?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yes," the servant sounded amused, "Archery and Horseplay are to be conducted on the fairgrounds near the castle. They were a spur of the moment whim of the High King."

She didn't talk like any servant Sarah had ever heard, there was a faint mocking tone to her voice when she spoke, like she found the entire world amusing. It made Sarah like her immensely.

"What is your name?" she asked and received a small curving of lips in reply.

"I am just a servant, Lady Sarah. Not to be remembered." There was no bitterness, just amusement again. It was almost like she was playing a game. It piqued Sarah's interest.

"Please tell me your name."

"Alice." The woman replied and bowed her head a little.

"Alice?" Sarah repeated at the unexpected Aboveground name.

"Yes?" the woman's smile was full of humour and Sarah laughed.

"You truly aren't like any of the servants I've met here." Sarah said then realised she may have caused offense, but the woman smiled her secretive smile again.

"Have you met all the servants, Lady Sarah?"

"No, but…"

"Then how do you know I am different?"

"Touché." Sarah said laughing again, this woman's company was fun and she had a natural air of ease that Sarah found very appealing.

"The High King is expecting you to be on the dais with the rest of the royals."

"Why" Sarah frowned suddenly afraid that Jareth was going to expose them as a couple by showing favouritism. Unbeknown to her, he had already done it several times.

"You are the Returning Champion of the Labyrinth, therefore you are permitted to sit with the royals."

"My how generous of them." Sarah couldn't halt the sarcasm that slipped through and the woman's mysterious smile flashed again.

"Good day, Lady Sarah. I will see you soon."

"Good bye, Alice. It was nice to meet you."

Alice said nothing, she merely gave the most graceful curtsy Sarah had ever seen and left the room quietly.

0000

Sarah arranged a veil to fall over her face to shield it from the sun as was proper without the help of Goldirose. The little Faerie hadn't been around since Alice left. It was really beginning to worry Sarah that the normally chatty maid wasn't even staying to help her with her dressing.

Preparing to leave the sitting room, there came another knock on the door. Goldirose flew in and opened the door revealing the High King standing looking very regal in his black leather jacket and black breeches. The gloves were the same as were the boots, Sarah took it in with a dry mouth. There was something about the black that just set off his blond hair into rock-star awesomeness, his autocratic face more beautiful than usual.

"Hello, Sarah." Jareth said as he walked in and crossing directly to her pulled her close and kissed her. Sighing happily, Sarah wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Hello, Jareth." Sarah said amusement shining in her eyes. Jareth released her and took her hand kissing it briefly. Sarah was a little surprised, but not displeased with the affection.

"Did something happen?" She asked allowing him to just hold her hand loosely in his as they stood together in the middle of the room.

"No…well." He started and stopped, looking at her seriously his grip tightened on her hand, and when he spoke it was in a tight, intense tone. "I almost lost you today, it made me realise that all the protocol could be damned. I will show my affection for you as long as you will take it."

"It's welcome." Sarah replied with a sweet smile and drew in for a hug. Jareth wrapped his arms around her and just let her be close. They had lost so much time by fighting and playing games with each other. Sarah pulled away laughing to break the solemnity.

"So, impromptu games?" Sarah took his offered arm. They walked out the room together at a leisurely pace.

"I thought you might be bored." He replied nonchalantly.

"You arranged it for me?!" she asked astonished.

"Yes." He replied curtly and Sarah smiled realising he was embarrassed.

"Thank you." She said and squeezed his arm.

00000

It was late that night when the surface of a mirror moved and shifted in the moonlight.

Two figures in black cloaks faced each other again with the causal air of intimacy.

"Are you making progress?" The cloaked one in the mirror asked a little impatiently. There was a win goblet in his hand, the contents half empty. As he spoke he swilled the wine and drank all of it down.

"I have made friends with the Mortal. It won't be long."

"I am tired of waiting."

"It won't be long," the figure in the room repeated with a hint of impatience touching their voice.

"I am warning you, the moment I see you disobey or any sign of doublecross, I will take you down myself." the threat was low and heavy with promise. The man in the mirror waited for a reply from his counterpart with more patience then he had shown so far.

"Understood." The figure in the room returned and with a small salute of the empty wine goblet the man in the mirror faded leaving the surface smooth and clear again.

The figure in the cloak stood still for a moment, listening to the sounds of the night. Then, abruptly, turned and walked away, leaving the room and returning to their own.

* * *

A/N: Hello Fair People! Thank you to all the feedback I got on the last chapter, it warmed my little heart right up.

Thank you to; Ayjah, daeth iscarif, blood6theif, notwritten, dilleydally, TinkLuvr16, kingdomfantasyanime453, lonely 27 , DestinChild, hazlgrnLizzy, kms5665, The Purple Eco Sage, takara410.

A little note to everybody before I get blasted. I made up the elvish meaning for hana, the name sort just stuck with the meaning for me. I am also aware that not much seemed to happen in this chapter, she didnt even leave her room, but many connections were made emotionally =)

Love it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Feel free to let me know!

Cassee


	14. Soul Mate Ties

**Chapter 14**

**Soul Mate Ties**

Deep within the castle a harp played a lilting melody. A small window let in a ray of sunshine into the medium sized room where the harpist sat with her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. Without the dark cloak she usually wore, Alice's beautiful face was exposed. Her hair was gold and tumbled over her shoulders and down her back in heavy waves. The dark red dress she wore was cut from the finest cloth, belying her station as a servant.

Finishing the melody she rested her fingers for a moment her cheek against her instrument and sighed quietly. Setting it upright on the floor she stood and slowly opened her eyes wincing as the light entered her sensitive blue orbs. Singing to herself the same melody she walked gracefully to her vanity and opened a pot of red paste. Smoothing some expertly over her lips she smiled at herself in the mirror and rinsed her fingers in a small bowl of water for that purpose. Her fingers ran idly along the gold necklace looped around her neck and caressed the charm suspended there. She wrapped her hand around the Goblin Emblem, it felt comforting, strong, and she let its strength fill her. Chimes rang behind her head, calling her to breakfast and her duties, she nodded and got up from the vanity. Slipping into her cloak she made sure her face was half hidden then left her room and shut the door softly.

000

Sarah stretched languidly under the covers before opening her eyes. The window in her room was open and an already hot breeze blew the white curtains into billowing sails and the scent of roses enveloped her.

Relaxed she watched the sails grow pregnant and flatten, and then Goldirose flew in and hurried to Sarah's closet picking her morning dress. She still had breakfast and morning greetings to get through before she needed her battle dress. The little faerie hadn't noticed Sarah's awake state yet and she hummed so softly Sarah could barely hear her.

"Good morning, Goldirose." Sarah greeted softly trying not to scare the maid. Goldirose was startled anyway and dropped the corset she was holding. Her wings fluttered quickly and she darted about erratically before she seemed to get control of herself and stopped abruptly giving a graceful curtsy in the air.

"Good morning, Milady." She said then flew down to the floor, picked up the corset, returned it to the closet and flew towards the window.

"Goldirose, stop." Sarah's voice was gentle but firm and the faerie stopped and turned to face her, her tiny hands clasped in front of her and her head bowed. "Come here please." Goldirose moved to hover in front of her Mistress. Sarah relaxed against the pillows and lifted her covered knees, gesturing for the faerie to land. She didn't feel Goldirose touch down, the faerie was so light.

"What is the matter? Are you okay, Goldirose?" Sarah asked after studying the bowed head for a few moments. Goldirose's beautiful little face jerked to face Sarah and her forehead scrunched up with a large emotion. "I is fine, Milady." Her tinkling voice was so fine Sarah couldn't tell if she was lying, but her face easier to read.

"I'm not convinced. You don't talk as much as you used to and you are never in the same room as me for more than a few minutes." Goldirose's head had lowered again in shame. "Did I do something wrong?"

The question made the maids wings flutter erratically. "Oh no, Milady," her face rumbled in distress. "You did nothing. It all me." Her mouth snapped shut abruptly and Sarah fought back the urge to smile.

"Okay," she said slowly. "So you are alright?"

"Yes, Milady." She smiled a little and Sarah smiled back.

"Why don't you act like you did before?" Sarah pressed, she was not going to let Goldirose wiggle out of this. Goldirose's face went bright red and her body quickly followed as the blush spread.

In a small voice Sarah could barely hear, Goldirose explained.

"I thoughts I were annoy you." At Sarah's uncomprehending look she added, "With mes chatter."

"Oh!" Sarah understood and was ashamed. It was trued that she had sometimes found the faeries talking annoying and obviously Goldirose had picked up on it and changed her behaviour accordingly. It was only sometimes that the chatter was irritating, most of the time the never-ending talking with

Goldirose's musical voice was soothing. She told this to Goldirose and her eyes glittered strangely for a second before two miniscule perfect pearls dropped from her eyes and rolled down the duvet cover.

Sarah smiled at her maid.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't be yourself around me. I truly don't mind your talking. I like having you around."

"Thank you, Milady." Goldirose smiled brightly and took off into the air again. "If I mays run your bath, Milady?"

"Yes please, Goldirose."

As the faerie flew to the window Sarah called out, "Oh, will the strawberry bubble bath, please."

"Yes, Milady." Goldirose trilled back through the window and Sarah laughed with relief. She had sorted one of the problems in her life.

000

Jareth was angry and barely concealing it. Only his eyes betrayed him, their gaze was hard and cold when it fell on his advisors.

"You had to know it would be impossible, Majesty." One of them said. _Insolently_ Jareth thought. Others nodded in agreement. Jareth frit his teeth in annoyance.

"Last time I checked, I was the king and made the rules." He growled at them, but they were not fazed believing themselves to be in the right.

"Majesty," Prince Olima sneered, "The people will never accept a mortal as High Queen."

"Then I will make her Fae!" He thumped his fist on his desk, patience gone, and his advisors jumped.

"Impossible, Majesty." Olima oozed forward his hands pressed together in apology, but his tone was patronising. "No one can do that without turning her into a goblin, vampire or werewolf. The creatures who are made immortal are the dregs of our society."

Jareth's eyes glittered with an idea and he smiled coldly at his least favourite advisor.

"The dragons will know." He said and waited. At once the room erupted into protestations and warnings.

He grew tired of it quickly.

"Enough!" he stood and instantly silence descended over the angry men before him. Chosen by blood and race they were princes in families that already had the heir to their throne. All bitter men that envied power and tried to take as much as Jareth's as they could dig their claws into. Sometimes they forgot themselves and Jareth had to remind them who was their king. He let a little of his power slip from his control allowing it to whisper into the room. It wasn't hard, he was angry. His advisors recognised the authority and most bowed their heads in respect. Olima and a few others did not, Jareth noticed and made a mental note.

He sat slowly back into his chair maintaining eye contact with each one and lastly letting his eyes remain on Prince Olima.

"Sarah will be queen. I will find a way to make her immortal and if I cant she will live her life as queen with me until her years are spent."

"What of your heirs?" Olima spluttered furious at the ultimation.

"What of them?" Jareth replied calmly knowing full well what he was concerned about.

"They will be mortal! They will dilute the Fae bloodline. The line of your house!" Others nodded their heads in agreement. Speculation was in some of his advisor's eyes and Jareth took note of them too.

"My heirs will be immortal, the Fae gene is superior."

"How do you know?" It wasn't Olima who asked the impertinent question and Jareth raised his eyebrow at the Prince of Trees, Lanja.

"I know, that is enough for you. Who are you to question me?" His voice was low and dangerous and all the Princes knew they had pushed their luck far enough.

Prince Olima had one more thing to say. "The Mortal may have a title with us, but she has to win the tournament to keep it and then maybe she will be accepted as Queen."

Jareth sent a level gaze at him, "She would not have it any other way".

"She will not win, Majesty. I am certain."

He had pushed too far. Jareth's power thundered into the room without a sound, the air turned freezing cold and the very air darkened until they could hardly see each other, the Princes shifted and tried not to make a sound. Leaving all the attention on Olima.

"You are very opinionated, Prince." Jareths cold voice whipped out of the gloom and a couple of the princes edged towards the door, all of them moved away from Prince Olima confident he was going to be exiled to an oubliette. "Close to treason."

The word hung ominously in the darkened air and Prince Olima's face paled in fear. "Be careful, Prince." The threat came softly but felt like it was all around them, whispering in their ears suffocating them in the dark mist, they knew it wasn't just for Prince Olima.

"Dismissed." Jareth hissed at them and there was a blind shuffle to get out of the room.

The moment the door shut Jareth flicked his wrist and summoned a crystal, the crystal spun in his hand pulling in the magic hovering around the room until the air was fresh and untainted by magic and the feel of his advisors. Still angry he stood with

the crystal in hand and started to pace the crystal turning, spinning, flowing over his hands. Olima's veiled threat against Sarah still rung in his ears and without a sound he flipped the crystal out of his hands and let it hurl into the wall and shatter, spilling black glitter onto the floor. Not caring about the mess he strode back to his desk and sat. He leant back and sighed a headache beginning to pound against his temples. He rubbed

them and cursed his stubborn advisors.

"Do you think they will harm Sarah?" he asked the woman sliding silently out of a secret door where she had been listening. She let her black hood fall back to reveal gold hair, her red lips turned down in a frown.

"I don't know Jareth. Obviously Prince Olima has gotten that idea in his head, whether or not the others will follow his lead..." she gave an expressive shrug, "Who knows?" she sat down in a chair that had materialised when she entered and looked at Jareth across the desk.

"Will you keep an eye on her, Alice?"

"Of course I will! She is, after all, going to be my Queen." She looked earnestly at him. "She is a fine woman, Jareth. I really like her and I think she is strong and kind enough to make a good queen." Jareth smiled at her through his ministrations to his forehead.

"She is good, isn't she?"

"One of the best." Alice replied with a grin then it faded. "On a more sombre note, what are you going to do about her immortality. I'm betting you want her to live with you for forever?"

He sighed again and steepled his fingers looking at her from over the top of them. "I will go to the dragons." Alice nodded in understanding.

"You'll take her as well?"

"The dragons will need to look into her heart and mine to make a decision."

A flash of terror went through Alice's heart. If the dragons didn't like what they saw in Sarah and Jareth they would refuse them and Jareth would probably do something unwise. He would do anything to keep Sarah. Start a war with the dragons, or worse abdicate the throne without an heir to go and live with her in the Aboveground. That would cause civil war in the Underground as the remaining kingdoms tried to get control of the High King's

throne. They stayed silent for a little while, Jareth went on massaging his forehead.

"Jareth, you are a magical being. Why are you rubbing your temples and not using magic?" Alice broke the silence with a smile. Jareth lifted his fingers from his forehead almost guiltily and smiled at her sheepishly. With everything going on in his head it hadn't occurred to use magic to heal something so small as a headache.

"Here," She continued and came around to stand in front of him, "Let me help." With her head tilted to the side for a moment in thought. She pulled out one piece of long gold hair and holding it in her palm she concentrated. The hair turned to gold dust, and picking it up in her fingers she touched her temples with it gently rubbing it in. Immediate relief from pain overtook him and he smiled.

"You are getting better everyday, Alice. That was a good spell."

"Thank you," she winked at him. "I've been practicing." With a parting smile she pulled her hood over her features again. "See you later, Jareth."

"Goodbye, Alice." Jareth said a twinkle of affection in his eyes and she was gone, out of a different secret door.

0000

Sarah sat on sun-drenched grass in a secluded part of the garden. She wore a pretty summerdress that resembled an aboveground fashion more than anything else in her wardrobe. A wide ribbon encircled her waist and ended in a large bow, the tails hung low almost touching the hem of her calf length dress. Her eyes closed, head thrown back,

supported on her arms, she soaked in the sun and relaxed. The tournament wasn't due to start until later as the High King was detained on matters of state. She was glad she wasn't fighting until the afternoon as it gave her time to relax. She had done her training in the morning and now had free time, the only thing that would make this perfect would be having Jareth beside her. She wondered if she said his name whether he would appear as usual, or it he was still trapped by business. She didn't want to pull him away from his duties like she had been doing lately and sighing she decided to leave him and do without him.

Instantly warm leather hands glided up her shoulders from behind and she relaxed sighing softly. The hands touched her gently, a warm breath caressed her neck she smiled without opening her eyes. The leather fingers ran over her throat and suddenly, closed like a vice strangling her! Gasping for breath she clawed at the gloves smothering the

life from her. It was too late to pull her chin down and protect her throat. Thinking it had been Jareth she had foolishly relaxed her guard. Surprise passed and her training kicked in. she grabbed the gloves around her neck and fell flat to the floor pulling her attacker down and forcing him to lose his grip. He hurriedly tried to adjust his hands, but he wasn't fast enough. Sarah's leg snapped up hitting him on the top of his head, dazing him.

She wrenched her neck from his loose hands and scrambled to her feet, breathing hard. From a special clip in her hair she pulled a small knife and held it ready. Her attacker got to his feet. Sarah couldn't make out his face or species. She thought he looked Fae but he was little short and heavy, his face was obscured by magic, his features blurred and irregular.

"Who sent you?" She demanded. How had he managed to get behind her without her knowing? Only Jareth had managed to do that. As much as she hated her attacker for trying to kill her, she was furious with herself for letting her guard down. Her attacker stayed silent and from his back he pulled out a short pear. Its point was beautifully

engraved silver that glinted in the sun. Sarah took stock of her options. She had only a few small knives on her,

no armour to protect her and she was definitely unmatched for his size and strength. Her best weapons were her five thrown knives sown into her ribbon tails. She reached behind her and fingered two of the blades taking one out and held it lightly behind her. If she could distract him with the knives long enough to get close to him she could use hand combat and render the spear useless. That is, unless he was more trained then she thought.

Without warning she threw the knife she had taken from her hairclip, it was not a throwing knife but it startled her opponent and he moved his spear quickly to defend himself. Occupied with that one his eyes widened as two deadlier knives flew towards his head. Behind them came Sarah. She dodged around his attempt to hit the knives out of the air and threw a face punch. With a roar of pain her attacker clasped a hand to his broken nose. Blood splattered down the space she assumed contained his mouth and chin. She didn't stop, her hand came down hard on his wrist and he dropped the spear, it fell to the ground with a metallic_ thunk_. Quickly she finished him and he lay unconscious on the soft grass. One thing had been perfectly clear to her in this; he had not been trained with

the weapon he wielded, nor in hand combat. Who would send an untrained assassin to kill her? She bent down and checked the man's vitals, making sure he wasn't badly injured.

"Jareth?" She said softly and he appeared that second a frown on his face. He look at Sarah noting her wild appearance, the angry red marks on her neck and then the man on the floor. His face went white.

"Sarah, are you alright?" He went to her and put his arms tightly around her.

"I'm fine. He was untrained."

"Untrained?" Jareth said softly, his thoughts already flying.

"This is his weapon." Sarah kicked the short spear with her foot and Jareth picked it up and studied it.

"A deadly one in the right hands..." He trailed off and looked at her, an almost perplexed look on his beautiful face. "I didn't know."

"Know what?" Sarah asked feeling lost. Her heart rate had gone back to normal with Jareth there.

"Know someone was attacking you." He said anger beginning to smoulder in his eyes. She opened her mouth with a question and he cut it off by its answer. "I have a magical ties of a Soul Mate with you, Sarah. I should have felt your need for aid. I didn't, therefore someone must have found a way to block it."

"How? And what do you mean Soul Mate tie?" she asked as she retrieved her knives and replaced them on her person.

"I'm not sure when it formed, possibly when you accepted me in your heart. Remember yesterday when I spoke to you in your mind? That was something only a Soul Mate could do."

Jareth was examining the unconscious man. He murmured a word and the obscuring spell vanished revealing a middle aged man with his face a map of scars.

Possibly a tavern brute, muscle for hire. Jareth flicked his fingers and a crystal appeared. He filled it with his will and touched it to the limp figure. The man disappeared.

"Oubliette or dungeon?" Sarah asked her eyebrows raised a little. She still had questions but now didn't seem to be the time. Jareth seemed distracted with his own thoughts, and besides they weren't exactly in a place they could talk openly.

"Dungeon. I will question him later." The dark foreboding edge to his voice made Sarah fear for the man. She changed the subject.

"Any idea about the spear?"

"A few, not enough to say." he replied cryptically and Sarah nodded understanding that this was neither the time nor the place to discuss suspicions. She had been right, anyone could be listening. He made the spear disappear as well and then came back to Sarah. He touched the red marks on her neck. The touch was so different from her attacker, she wondered how she could have mistaken it.

"Does it hurt?" He asked smoothing some tumbled hair out of her face.

"A little," she confessed, but smiled softening it, "I was just taken off my guard and he got me."

"You? Off your guard?" His eyebrow went up expressively and she coloured, now wishing she hadn't started on this road; it was mortifying that she had mistaken the attacker for Jareth.

"I was thinking," She replied quickly, "Its nothing. I was enjoying the sun and he came up behind me."

'Thinking of what?" he wouldn't let it go.

"Of you," she blushed again, "I was enjoying the sunshine and thinking about you."

She watched horrified as the puzzle's answer clicked over in his head.

"You thought it was me behind you." He stated in realisation and she nodded unable to say anything. "It should have been me." he said forcefully his tone tinged with self-loathing, "Sarah, even when you think my name I hear you. I'm so sorry, love. I let you down when you wanted me." He hugged her close and brushed his lips over her temple. She lifted her head and he kissed her on the mouth gently massaging her lips with his. She went on tiptoe, wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him closer. This was what she had needed to make this day perfect. Sighing happily she sat on the ground again in the sun and patted the ground beside her. Jareth sat beside her and took her hand, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes allowing the sun and Jareth's closeness to tingle in her veins and forget the attack.

Jareth watched Sarah enjoying the sun and his mind worked thinking. Surely his advisors couldn't have worked this fast? They had only left him half an hour previously. Not even Prince Olima would be so careless, or maybe that was it? If they attacked Sarah so soon after leaving him he would assume they hadn't had enough time to plan the assassination. It was possible they had already planned it and after arguing with him that morning had put their plan into action and tried to remove her. However, there was a flaw in that thought. It would make no sense to send an untrained assassin to kill Sarah, she was obviously well trained. It was almost as if the attacker's employer wanted Sarah to survive, a taunt to let him know they could take her at anytime.

The blocking of the Soul-Mate ties scared him more than anything; the ability to do that was supposedly lost, impossible, almost a myth in the Underground, what if that person could do it permanently? His eyes flicked around them searching for danger. He could feel Sarah with every fibre of his being, inside his head, his heart, and his body. He could hear her thoughts when she was this close- not that she knew that yet- the ties were back as they should be, but who knew when the person that had blocked them would do it again, exactly at Sarah's time of need? He transferred her hand to his other hands and put an arm around her holding her close. He didn't want to lose her after she had finally become his, after she had finally accepted her love for him. There were so many who opposed them, was it possible there were even more in the shadows controlling events like an evil puppet master? He needed more allies and he needed the wisdom of the Dragons. He would take Sarah to them as soon as he could. Win or lost the tournament, Sarah was going to be queen and rule beside him, he would take her to the Dragons at the end of the tournament.

0000

A/N: Hi! Okay I know you will forgive me as Ive brought you a new chapter... and just got back from a long trip to Europe. I hope you like this, it was written all the way through 10 countries ;p Next chapter will have Sarah's next fight, I didnt write it in as I had no idea who it was supposed to be... I left my tournament chart on my computer at home =( A cookie to whoever guesses her next battle. Its someone that has already fought, there are no new champions left to fight.

Thank you to my readers and reviewers =) I love you all very much.

Thanks to: phantome101, kms5665, lonely 27, The Purple Eco Sage, HarlyX5-657, notwritten, TinkLuvr16, daeth iscarif, DestinChild, blood6theif, hazlgrnLizzy, Ayjah, takara410

Love,

Cassee


	15. Medusa

**Chapter 15**

**Medusa**

Standing in front of the dais in the arena beside her opponent Sarah was scared. She could taste it at the back of her throat, metallic like blood and she despised it. Her hands sweat on the handles of her sai and she tightened her grip. Her throat still hurt from the attack earlier and her opponent was eyeing the long red marks with interest. A forked tongue escaped between Medusa's poisonous black lips tasting the air. A smug smile tipped her mouth, but the gaze in her strange eyes was cold and hungry. She had tasted Sarah's fear and the predator in her body uncoiled herself and hissed at her prey. Her hair, a pile of venomous snakes wound into a mass of coils around her head, stirred.

Sarah swallowed and cursed her weakness, it didn't matter how hard she suppressed it she kept getting flashes of the Medusa Champion's last fight. Her victory had been so quick, almost effortless. Sarah tried to suppress her shudder and didn't succeed. The Medusa Champion laughed at her, the chilling sound raised the hair along her arms.

_Get a grip, Sarah. You have to win! _She looked up at Jareth who was watching passively from his throne. _Jareth is counting on it. _

At her thinking his name he shifted in his seat. She knew he was probably monitoring her fear and she wondered if he was disappointed in her for her weakness. He gave no indication he was listening to her thoughts, other than a sardonic twist of his lips, so subtle it looked like he hadn't changed expression at all.

The drums and trumpets began and signalled the beginning of the match. Sarah had missed her introduction by the Master of Ceremonies. The audience erupted into thunderous applause, jeers and chanting. She was a little encouraged to hear her name chanted more than the Medusa Champion. She took a deep breath and turned to face her fear. The Medusa smiled at her cruelly and her tongue flicked out, her hair unwinding itself from the pile on her head slithered lithely down her back to below her waist, the snake heads at the end flicking their tongues out and baring tiny fangs. The long spear in her hand looked like a harmless stick compared to the weapons natural to Medusa's body. As a human, and a girl, Sarah's natural reaction was to be scared of snakes. As a mortal in this competition for the part-immortal and immortal's, she was not likely to survive even the smallest brush with the fangs.

How was she going to survive?

"You are scared, Mortal." The Medusa Champion hissed, her voice lilting like a little girl's. Her voice slid around her forked tongue. "I can _taste _it." She said 'taste' like it was exactly that, a sample of something edible.

"I'm not." It sounded false even to Sarah. Medusa smiled indulgently at her, a patronising tilt of lips.

"Oh, but you are, Mortal. Your fear tastes like the blood of young on my tongue." Her tongue came out and stroked her lips, "Delicious."

Sarah blanched and gripped her sai tightly for a moment before relaxing and pushing away the image of this monster eating children. The unyielding metal in her hands reminded her that she had weapons to defend herself. She wasn't a helpless prey before a predator. Now she just had to figure out how to get close enough to strike Medusa without getting into range of the deadly sharp point of her long range spear and the venomous strands of hair. She had to keep out of range of the hair more than anything else, she remembered how the Bugbear Goblin had been defeated. Medusa had choked him nearly to death with her hair.

Medusa moved!

She moved so fast Sarah didn't see her; the wind of her passing was the only warning before she felt Medusa behind her. She fell forward onto her stomach and heard the sound of a hundred snapping jaws above her head. She had just avoided them!

She rolled, narrowly missing the spear tip that buried itself into the sand. She jumped to her feet her fear beginning to take hold. Medusa was too fast! Sarah knew she was never going to be able to match her for speed, and that could get her killed. Desperate, she took inventory of her weapons. She had her sai, held ready, and a knife in a clip holding her hair up. She would only use the knife if she really had no option. It was good for self defence in an instant, but in a knife fight it was too small to do much damage; unless she got really lucky.

Medusa jabbed at her with her spear, Sarah parried with her sai getting driven backwards. Concentrating on not getting stabbed, Sarah didn't notice a strand of Medusa's hair get longer than the rest. It hid behind the others until it was long enough to reach its prey. Then suddenly, all Medusa's hair flew forwards jaws snapping, fangs dripping venom. Sarah screamed and threw up her arms to protect herself, her eyes closing for an instant.

0000

Jareth uttered an silent oath and sat forward in his seat. His hands tightened on his throne and his face drained of colour. The Monarchs on the dais with him all sat forward, their interest piqued. Jareth knew he couldn't stop the fight; the Medusa hadn't done anything against the rules… yet. He concentrated on holding onto the throne, trying to keep himself from interfering before Sarah got hurt. He knew that if Sarah didn't pull herself out of danger herself she would never earn the respect of the people watching, and that was more important to her than her life.

He honestly didn't know if he could sit and do nothing.

0000

Satire stood behind the iron gate leading into the arena watching with his jaw clenched. His right hand gripped the hilt of his sword in unconscious anxiety. If Sarah didn't die she would get very hurt. His heart dropped at the thought of Medusa hurting Sarah in such a fashion. Venom, choking or the point of the spear, all were too horrible to contemplate. He looked up at the dais and noticed Jareth sitting forward in his seat his face unnaturally expressive with his anxiety. If he didn't stop the match before something irrevocable happened to Sarah he would go out there and stop it himself. To hell with the tournament!

0000

Jezebel watched impassively. She had a feeling that the Mortal Champion had more in her than anyone had guessed. She was anticipating victory.

0000

Sarah screamed in terror and threw up her arms to protect herself, her eyes closing for an instant. She jumped back blindly, hundreds of snakes striking at her, vindictive golden eyes playing against her closed eyelids.

_Open your eyes! _Jareth panicked voice echoed in her head and her eyes flew open of their own accord; in time to see the snakes pull back, apart from one lone one still coming. Too slowly Sarah raised her sai and missed. The snake wrapped twice around her neck and flexed, choking her!

Shocked, petrified, her body didn't move and her suddenly heavy fingers dropped her sai next to her. She scrabbled at the snake around her neck with dead hands, panicking, terrified. This was the stuff of nightmares. Wrapped twice around her neck the snake bared its fangs in front of her horrified eyes. Behind it, smoothly, came Medusa, a triumphant smile on her poisonous black lips.

"I will bite you, Mortal. I will feed on your fear, and your _blood_." She sang softly the childish lilt on every word. She got close enough that the rest of her hair began to wrap around Sarah's immobile body. Sarah's world was filled with the hissing laughter of the sinister serpents sliding over her. She screamed and the snake around her neck flexed again stealing the sound and cutting it off into a cough. A scaly hand grabbed her arm and yanked her forward. She jerked towards the monster holding her captive. Medusa's full black lips pulled back to reveal curved fangs dripping with venom. It was the scariest thing Sarah had ever seen and she screamed again. This time the snake didn't flex and let her scream until she was hoarse.

_Fight! Sarah come on!_ Her mind was screaming through bars, held captive by her fear. _Focus on something else! Anything! _Sarah thought about Jareth. She knew he wouldn't do anything until she asked for it, or Medusa broke the rules. If she got bitten then Jareth would step in with the full blessing of the tournament rules. If he stepped in before she would never forgive him for making her appear weak. As much as she loved him, she refused to ask him to help. A perverse part of her wondered if he really cared for her wouldn't he risk her anger to save her life? She pushed it away, Jareth would be straining to help her, held only by her will.

Distantly she could hear the crowd. They seemed confused. Some jeers had erupted in one section. Then a quiet chant started somewhere and got taken up in mass.

"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!"

They started stomping their feet and it became a resounding rhythm that pounded through the arena, bouncing off the sand, off the walls, echoed by a hundred thousand voices and clapping hands. It distracted Medusa and she drew back a little to look up at the crowds. Free of the Medusa's gaze Sarah felt life returning to her body, and with it fury. As quickly as she could without alarming the snakes around her, who had grown complacent thinking they had their meal and no longer had to be on guard, she got her now tingling fingers to her hair. With stealthy effort she pulled the hidden knife free. A wordless cheer went up from the crowd when they saw her pull the knife out. Medusa gasped and turned back just in time to see Sarah smile sweetly and cut down, severing the head of the snake holding her throat captive. Without the head the body went wild! It tightened and released, jerking around and knocking against the other snakes. They withdrew their venom dripping angrily from exposed fangs and returned to coil around Medusa's head.

"First Blood!" The Master of Ceremonies announced and the crowd roared again. Jareth relaxed back into his throne feeling his heartbeat return to normal. These battles were becoming more than he could bear.

Medusa herself bared her fangs at Sarah then closed her mouth and gave her a long considering look. The dead piece of hair hung limp by her side.

"An honour, Mortal." She inclined her head and slid off to the iron gate to get into the shade, the dead piece of hair flapping dead behind her. But as Sarah watched the strand began to revive itself, she shuddered and turned away.

She stood still on the sand almost unable to believe what had happened. She looked down at the blood on her knife and raised it above her head releasing a shout of triumph. The crowd roared with her; showing their love.

Letting her arm fall tiredly Sarah looked around in search of her sai. They were lying a little further away and she walked over and picked them up in one hand, her other still holding the knife. The crowd didn't stop clapping. Most were on their feet, freely and openly giving their approval of her. Her eyes misted up with the success of earning their approval. She looked at Jareth and he gave her a proud smile that only she could detect and an indistinguishable nod.

"_I need to hold you." _Jareth whispered in her mind and she smiled relieved. Now that her battle was over she wanted nothing else but to curl up with Jareth and ask him to erase the horrible memories and nightmares the fight was going to bring on.

0000

With a final wave Sarah walked out of the sun drenched arena and into near darkness. Blind she waited just inside the gate for her eyes to adjust. A rustle of huge wings came from her left. Sarah blinked trying to see quicker. Two sharp clicks came from the same direction and Sarah's grip tightened on her knife. The Harpy Champion was standing within striking distance and Sarah was standing completely blind. As though she knew Sarah's thoughts Lady Hashish laughed softly.

"Don't worry, Mortal." Hashish whispered close to Sarah's left. Sarah turned her head and the sun from the gate behind her rendered her blind again. Silently she cursed and turned her face away aware if she blinked in this direction she would never adjust. Tense she listened instead, listened for the harpy's breathing, the rustle of wings and the click of her talons, she was blind she needed to be ready for anything. She couldn't hear anything over the noise of the crowd. "I won't kill you while you are helpless." She continued and Sarah grit her teeth in irritation at the taunts, but placed the Harpy to her left just behind her. "I will just kill you in the arena."

"The High King won't allow the rules to be broken." Sarah said keeping her voice steady.

"Ah yes," She sighed, "You are the High King's pet." There was a rustle of wings and Sarah imagined her shrugging it aside. "It doesn't matter. I will tear you up so much that even he can't save you. You will just die from blood loss. First Blood doesn't specify how much blood you can take." A scrape of talons and the rustle of large wings and she was gone into the murky darkness.

Sarah stepped down into the gloom away from the gate and her eyes adjusted quickly enough to see Jezebel getting ready for the next battle. Her armour and sword were being polished by a Fae servant while a garden faerie fluttered around her head pulling her long hair into a braid. The Harpy Champion was likewise getting ready for her match against the Faerie Champion. She didn't look up when Sarah passed her; Jezebel nodded a greeting then plucked her sword out of the grasp of the servant polishing it to examine its sharp edge.

"Impressive fight, Sarah." she said with a small smile. "I hope that we can cross blades in the arena."

"Me too." Sarah replied and kept walking letting Jezebel continue her preparations. _If you beat the Harpy Champion I won't have to die _she added silently. Trumpets sounded and fast drumming hammered from the arena signalling the next match. The Faerie and Harpy Champion stood side by side at the gate, waiting for it to open. It did with a rush of sunlight. The two champions walked out onto the hot sand with the crowd singing their names.

The gate closed and Jessta, the Centaur Champion and the Minotaur watched through the slats. Sarah turned to join them but a hand shot out of the dark cell to her left and grabbed her hand. She immediately tried to snatch back her hand but the other was too strong.

"Sarah." Satire's voice laughed at her from the dark. A teasing lilt that told her he was playing with her. She relaxed, the touch of his skin was warm and made her feel strange, a euphoric happiness. She allowed him to tug her into the cell beside him, it was so much nicer to go with him. It was pitch black in the cell. So dark she couldn't make out Satire's form and he was so close she could feel his clothing brushing against her. Twin false lights began to glow very close to her, and warm breath fanned her face.

"Are your eyes glowing?" Sarah asked enchanted.

"Yes," he replied softly and they glowed a little brighter when he smiled.

"Wow," Was all she could say. She couldn't think this close to him. His face was lit by his eyes and it enhanced his handsome features. His lips were defined and soft, his nose straight and his chin and cheeks looked like they had been chiselled by a talented artist.

They were right against the wall at the back of the cell, no one would be able to see them if they walked passed. She had been right to be wary of these cells when she first saw them. His breath touched her face again and her thoughts scattered. His body pushed hers gently against the wall, caging her in. She didn't mind, she didn't feel threatened, in fact it felt good to have him this close to her. Almost like a puzzle-piece fitting together. It just felt right.

"Sarah." He said again and his eyes dimmed a little, she tried to analyse his voice but she couldn't see his face clearly anymore and she couldn't read him. It was stimulating. He touched her face, two fingers brushed down her cheek in a caress and his thump rested beneath her chin tilting it just a little. His hand was warm she turned her face towards it and nuzzled his palm kissing it. His sharp intake of breath made her stomach quiver. Awareness pulsed like an electric current between them, bouncing back and forward everywhere they touched. His other hand came up to her hair and ran through it, tickling her scalp and making her shiver. She licked her lips and ran her hands up his chest to touch his neck. His body brushed hers as he put both hands on the wall behind her and leant in. He didn't kiss her. Instead, he went passed her lips and kissed her neck just below her ear.

"I thought you were going to die." He whispered his voice thick with something that made Sarah's heart race. "I wanted to go out there and save you. To stop you from getting hurt." He kissed her neck again, soft kisses that tightened her body and heightened her awareness of him. His words made her heart flip over in her chest.

"Satire," she said, his name getting stuck and coming out a little breathless. He drew back and cupped her face again with his hand. The light from his eyes disappeared for a moment as he closed them and her own fluttered down in anticipation. He kissed her and fire scorched the skin on her lips as they touched Satire's for the first time. Her world seemed to shatter at the intensity. The taste of bitter chocolate and cinnamon enveloped her senses. His taste was addictive, a temptation her body couldn't seem to get enough of.

Satire kissed her deeply, like he had wanted to kiss her for a long time, like he had dreamt about claiming her and now she was willingly in his arms he would do exactly that. His hands moved over her shoulders and down her arms, then to her waist to the thin material of her silk pants. He wouldn't be able to get them off without undoing the breastplate and the chains holding it all together. But the material of her battle gear was thin and blowsy to guard against overheating and he could use that to his advantage instead. He pushed her legs open a little wider and pushed himself between them. Sarah gasped and her head fell back. Satire moved down her neck kissing her roughly. His teeth brushed the bruises and the pain pulled another gasp from her and eroded the erotic fog clouding her mind.

"Satire, stop!" She said and pushed at him. He looked up confused.

"What?!" he choked out his eyes glowing like jewels his voice taunt with lust.

"I said stop." She repeated and Satire looked at her for a full moment and then his body sagged with defeat. They stayed like that breathing heavily, trying to get rid of the after affects of lust. She slid her body out from against the wall and stepped around him.

"Sarah, why? You want me as much as I want you." He reached for her again and she retreated back from him towards the door.

"I'm sorry." She said mortified and unhappy. "I can't do this with you."

"Why not? You felt it, we are perfect for one another." He sounded angry and confused. Maybe even a little hurt.

"I'm in love with someone else. I have a Soulmate bond with him."

"Impossible." He said vehemently, "You would be incapable of sex with another man if that was true and we were well on our way." He turned his back to her and leant against the wall taking in deep breaths.

"I'm sorry." She said again and blushed confused. She did have a Soulmate bond with Jareth. She didn't know much about it, but she would have bet good money that what Satire said was true. After all what was the point of a Soulmate bond if you could cheat? Even a few feet away from Satire, she could feel her bond with Jareth like a glowing ribbon of heat within her. How had she gotten so out of control with Satire? She closed her eyes and probed at the ribbon of light connecting her to Jareth. There was something else there beside it; a small thread of light that wasn't connected to him. Her eyes opened again and she looked at Satire in shock. Could it be that she could have two Soulmates?

He started to turn and look at her and she fled before she could see his face.

* * *

A/N: There truely are no excuses. I had most of it finished a long time ago. The next chapter will have Jareth and Sarah for most of it. After all Jareth has to erase the taste and feel of Satire from her memory.

Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed this story.

Thank you to; TinkLuvr16, Ayjah, bainst, takara410, daeth iscarif, lonely 27, notwritten, DestinChild, kms5665, hazlgrnLizzy. for your wonderful reviews.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.

xxCassee


	16. Understand me and love me anyway

**Chapter 16**

**"Understand me and love me anyway"**

**Warning: Some nakedness  
**

Sarah fled back to the gate where the safety of the other champions lay. Jessta gave her a small smile when she ran up. His sharp eyes caught her tear filled eyes and the quivering of her chin. He didn't comment but his lip twisted and he turned his head away giving her privacy while she tried to control herself.

"How are they going?" Sarah asked edging towards the gate. Through it she could see Jezebel and Hashish standing motionless in a standoff a few meters apart. Both champions were breathing heavily and their clothing ripped and frayed from close encounters of blade and claw.

Jezebel moved her head and the sun bounced off her helmet creating patterns on the sand. A ripple of unease ran through the crowd, the champions were taking too long, pushing the tension higher. The moment drew out long and tight like a violin string ready to be played. Then with a sudden flutter of nearly invisible wings Jezebel was on the back of the harpy champion who jerked and attempted to stab the faerie. Jezebel avoided the blind blade and swung her own down and cut neatly into the harpy's neck. A small cut that instantly brought forth a small trickle of First Blood.

A sigh of contentment went through the crowd and then the applause thundered around the arena. Jezebel jumped gracefully off the harpy's back and bowed to the dais. Lady Hashish bowed low to the dais and dabbed at the blood on her neck. Jareth stood to acknowledge the end of the battle and Sarah, still behind the gate shied away into the shadows guiltily, even though she knew he couldn't see her she could still feel Satire's body against hers and more than anything she didn't want to hurt Jareth. She would tell him what happened, knowing the bond she was almost certain he already knew.

0000

Sarah had replaced her battle gear with her blue dress and was striding through the palace in search of the Throne Room, where she hoped Jareth would be. The tournament had ended a couple of hours before and after his duties to his subjects he had disappeared.

The massive doors to the Throne Room opened as she approached and she swept inside. It was empty. She let out the breath she had been holding with disappointment. If he wasn't here, where was he? It occurred to her that she had no idea where Jareth went when he relaxed or needed to get away from the prying eyes. She turned and walked out of the Throne Room but unsure where to do she stood on the threshold.

_Just use the link, _her mind hissed but Sarah pushed it aside. If she used the link between them she might also let Satire know where she was. She was absolutely sure she didn't want to see him alone before she completely understood this link between them. What had happened had scared her. She wanted and needed to talk to Jareth, she needed to tell him what happened and to get him to explain it to her. She didn't need a nasty surprise like Satire happening again. Shrugging she sighed, she would have to find Jareth the old-fashioned way. She took off in search of a guard or a servant that could tell her the way to Jareth's study or chambers. She had only taken three steps when cool leather fingers engulfed her own and whipped her around. Startled she yanked her hand back but Jareth didn't let it go, instead he wrapped his other hand around her captive and held both firmly.

"Looking for me?" He asked a winged eyebrow raised, his tone was slightly unkind. He let go of her hand and stepped away from her, but close enough the bottom of her dress brushed the tops of his boots. He smiled at her then but it was tight and revealed bared white teeth for a moment before becoming tight and merciless and she sensed the simmering anger under his calm exterior. _He knows_ her heart began to beat faster.

"Jareth" she stepped closer her voice shaking a little. He didn't step back, but she felt him retreat from her, his face hard. "We need to talk, somewhere private." She indicated with her eyes the openness of the corridor they were standing in.

Silent and cold he nodded curtly and took her hand. They disappeared with no sound and no glitter, one moment they were there, the next they were gone.

0000

They arrived in Jareth's study and as soon as they materialised he let her go and she stumbled nearly falling. He strode away from her and sat in the monstrous chair behind a wide desk littered with paper and a handsome inkwell. The pen was resting beside it, ready to be picked up and dipped in the ink.

There was silence in the room as Sarah looked around in wonder. Everything in this room was uniquely Jareth; The strong wooden furniture with large comfortable cushions, the crystal decanter on a beautifully lathed table in the corner, the elegant and intimidating Fae in the paintings on the walls. The bookshelves sunk into the stone walls that held hundreds of books, the desk that he could rest all his work on, the huge intimidating throne-like chair he used to remind his subjects that he was king, it was perfect. Sarah's eyes came back to the figure on the throne-like chair who was watching her look at his room with dark, contemplative eyes. She lowered her own and waited in silent dread of what was to come.

Jareth waved abruptly to a seat in front of his desk and she sat down stiffly without looking at him. There was bloated silence between them, a clock she had not noticed before ticked away the time. Jareth's brooding eyes never left her face, she could feel them burning a hole in the middle of her forehead. He wanted her to speak, the knowledge was almost a command, a compulsion she couldn't disobey.

"Jareth," Sarah stopped and took a deep breath. "I know what you felt and I'm not going to lie to you. I will tell you what you want to know."

Jareth's face contorted at her admittance with fiery anger and the hair at the back of her neck rose, but he regained his temper and his face flattened into blank lines. His eyes remained pitiless and unyielding. "I want to know who it was." He said quietly, so controlled but also uncaring. He sounded as though she really didn't care about the answer she would give him. Sarah knew he was reaching the end of his control, her heart sped. "I want to know why and I want to know how you expect me to forgive you for this blatant act of _betrayal_." There was a hard emphasis on the word and Sarah couldn't miss it.

"Satire." She said in response to the first of his questions. Jareth's gloved fingers curled into a tight fist. "As to why…" She trailed off trying to find a way to describe why she had betrayed him. "It felt right. I couldn't seem to stop myself."

Jareth jumped up out of his chair and opened his mouth to say something but she raised her hand to stop him. "Let me finish." She said and he nodded a short, curt nod and strode to the window facing away from her. Her heart ached for him.

"I am his Soulmate." She said finally after a brief pause.

"Impossible." Jareth hissed and turned to face her. His beautiful face was no longer blank but sharp and cruel with his anger. His fury unleashed suddenly and he was in front of her in two strides. His hands reached for her neck then gripped the arms of her chair instead and he forced himself into her space. She cringed back, eyes closing waiting for the blow that didn't come.

"Sarah, I will not have lies on top of betrayal." He hissed into her face, his ragged breathing warm on her throat. "Tell me the truth!"

She didn't respond but remained silent, frightened.

"I didn't imagine you such a coward." He spat and jerked away from her. Sarah's eyes flashed open at the insult, suddenly angry she stood to be on equal footing with him.

"I looked inside myself and found that it was true. There is another bond that joins me to Satire." She allowed spite and malice to enter her voice. If Jareth wanted a fight she would be most obliging.

Jareth's face whitened with shock but the fury in his gaze didn't abate. His stared at her intensely, reading her eyes and body for truth. The perusal heightened her ire.

"Check me with magic. I'm not lying. If I wanted to hide it from you, do you really think I would have been looking for you? You truly are an arrogant, prideful, conceited Royal Idiot!"

Jareth's eyes narrowed and she pulled her breath in quickly. She had gone too far, her chest heaved and constricted by her corset she could only managed shallow gasps. Jareth said nothing, his eyes in narrow slits glinted with malice. His wrist flicked over and in his supple fingers a glowing crystal appeared. He didn't bother to play with it to intimidate her. At its appearance she had ceased to breathe, her emerald green eyes fixed on the orb of magic, completely aware of her danger.

"Sometimes you are a fool, Sarah." Jareth said with deadly softness, "But I will take your offer." He gave her a condescending twist of lips and said maliciously "Hold still, my love. This will be uncomfortable." He tossed the glowing crystal at her and it broke apart easily on her breastbone. The glowing substance inside the crystal erupted over her skin and down her dress, soaking through her corset and sinking into her skin. It was uncomfortable. Sarah narrowed her eyes at Jareth and gasped as the thick substance moved against her trying to reach her belly button.

"You had to make this as unpleasant as possible didn't you, you bastard?" She hissed in between squirming and nausea.

Jareth didn't bother to respond other than to raise an eyebrow at her. In her state of discomfort she wanted to launch herself at him and scratch out his eyes. She was about to when the substance found her belly button and she looked around wildly for something to throw up in. Jareth quietly provided a tin bucket and Sarah was violently sick into it. Jareth waved his hand over it and the bucket disappeared.

"You may need to bring that back." Sarah gasped out tears beginning to escape the corner of her eyes. Jareth obliged with another bucket and she grabbed it as he retreated to lean against the desk and watch with passive eyes as the magic wove through her body to get to the soulbonds.

"I hate you right now." She sobbed out as she was violently sick again.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Sarah." He laughed at her and waved his hand causally getting rid of the sick but leaving the bucket, "You are stuck with me for eternity. What do you think a Soulmate is?"

"An asshole!" Sarah spat and straightened. "I have another Soulmate now. I could just leave with him and go back to his kingdom. Become his queen." Her taunt hit its mark. Jareth lost his amused condescending smile and he frowned, his eyes becoming ominous. "I will have him killed, Sarah." He said and in her heart she believed him.

"You would risk war with the Elves over me?" She asked the magic moving around inside her momentarily forgotten.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sarah. I would go to war to get back anything that had been stolen from me."

"Jareth, you cannot keep me here against my will."

"Or what?" He challenged. "My will is far greater than yours this time around, my dear. I can do anything I wish to you."

"You wouldn't dare." Her returned challenge was ruined by another attack and she cursed him in her head while she used the bucket again.

"Case in point, Sarah, you don't have to suffer. I could make the pain and discomfort go away." He waved his hand again and got rid of the waste. She suspected it was because he couldn't stand the smell rather than for her comfort.

"Why don't you show me your power and stop it then." The substance had reached her lungs and she felt like she was drowning. The corset already restricted her breathing now this wet slime-like substance was pushing against her stressed lungs causing her to take even shallower breaths. She started to breathe quickly in panicked, shallow breaths that were agony.

"You are going to hyperventilate." Jareth said unconcerned and he pushed her into a chair, he remained standing. "You will suffer through this as I had to suffer through your indiscretion; trapped in a box with people, unable to leave with nausea ripping up your insides. Be grateful this is happening in my study and not while you are on the sand in front of all the Underground." His tone was vicious and Sarah glanced up from her lap to see his face twist before he turned away.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly

"I don't want your pity." He snapped and round on her. "I want you to understand what it felt like. This is nothing compared to the feeling of your Soulmate with another man. Giving herself to someone else, moaning with pleasure that you are not supplying and having to feel it all unfold." His voice quieted with pain, "Understand, Sarah. I do love you but in that instant I hated you."

Sarah nodded and willed herself not to cry. The substance had calmed in her belly having found what it wanted and now with his magic so close to their Soulbond Sarah could feel him. It was like a whip slicing chunks out of her heart. He was enveloped in pain, anger and the deepest betrayal she had ever felt. Far more that what she had felt when her mother had left her and her father to be a star on stage while they huddled together, their star gone. Tears poured out of her now unresisting eyes and fell onto her hands, soaking into her skirt. He turned his back to her and gazed out of the window, it was twilight the sunset sending red and gold light through his hair.

"Jareth, I…"

"I believe you." He said quietly stopping Sarah. The substance inside her dissolved into her body, restoring her stomach lining, throat, breath and strength, her dress dried as the substance disappeared completely.

"Jareth, how is this possible?" Sarah asked tiredly and her tears continued to fall unabated. "I don't want anyone but you. Satire trapped me in the arena and when he got close I couldn't control my body." She hid her face in her hands mortified and unhappy.

"It shouldn't be possible, but maybe the person who managed to block our Soulbond also added one more. This is old magic. So old I don't know anyone who would have access to it."

Jareth pushed a hand through his hair and came towards her. He held out his hand in an invitation and Sarah took it after a second's hesitation. Jareth didn't miss the hesitation and understood it for what it was.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I know it was childish to react like that but I couldn't just let it go, Sarah." He drew her close to his body and stroked her hair back from her forehead. He removed one of his gloves with his teeth and caught a falling tear with his bare fingers. Sarah nodded her eyes entranced by the pale beauty of his naked fingers. "Don't fear me, Sarah." Her eyes moved to his quickly, "Just understand me and love me anyway."

Sarah took his naked hand and held it against her cheek allowing the feel of his skin on hers warm her soul. "The ultimate forgiveness." She whispered her throat closing with emotion. "I will try to understand you, Jareth, but I always love you regardless."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace holding her tightly and spoke words of love to her through their bond. The bond that was glowing inside of them pulling them ever tighter and letting off warmth that healed the wounds their words had made. Sarah's bond with Jareth was love, they were bond so tightly it would take death to render them apart. The bond she had with Satire was a sliver of that, a minute grain of sand compared to the Rocky Mountains. A bond of lust not love.

Sarah snuggled against Jareth's chest and listened to his heart beating under ear. She reached out a hand and ran it up his chest and his heart sped up for her. She smiled against his chest and tilted her head up to look at him. He looked down and his blond hair fell around his face in a golden halo in the fading light.

_God he is beautiful. _She thought and her hand cupped the back of his neck, her thumb rubbing gently over his racing pulse. She closed her eyes and waited in the sweet tension before a kiss. Instead of kissing her Jareth leant down and ran his tongue over her lips. Sarah's knees shook threatening to drop her, sensation shooting from her lips to her hips. She smiled but kept her eyes closed her lips parting to allow her rushed breathing entrance and exit. There was a pause and some movement from Jareth and it was apparent he had removed his other glove when he ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her, a deep probing and then drew back for smaller kisses. Only two sweet ones on her lips heightening their sensitivity, she sighed and smiled her eyes still closed all her focus on what Jareth would do next. He ran his tongue over her lips again and her knees collapsed. Laughing she opened her eyes as Jareth swept her up and they disappeared and reappeared into what was clearly his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and she had a moment to look around at the plush blue and gold surroundings of Jareth's chambers before her Goblin King had pulled himself beside her and commanded her attention with his hot mouth moving down her neck in scorching open-mouthed kisses, that made her whimper and her head fall back onto the pillows. They moved onto their sides and Jareth's deft fingers began to loosen the knot holding the corseted backing of the dress together. Sarah pulled away with a gasp and arched her back as his fingers touched her through the laces.

"Wait." She gasped and slide off the bed. She gave him a secret smile and started to undo the laces behind her. Jareth watched with interest as she turned her back to him and lifted her hair, pulling it around to the front and leaving her back bare. "Will you undo me?"

"With pleasure." He purred into her ear, his breath fanning her neck. She hadn't heard him get off the bed, he must have used magic. He took his time undoing the loosened knot and pulled the laces of the dress apart slowly. Sarah's breathing got faster as the dress started sliding downward over her hips. Her corset, panties, garters and stockings were left when the dress fell into a blue pool of satin around her feet. Jareth left her standing inside it. He ran two heating fingers down her spine playing with the laces of her corset and Sarah arced for him. His lips touched the back of her neck as he moved forward pulling her completely against the full length of his body, they both gasped in reaction. Sarah turned close to him and gave him a teasing smile.

"My turn."

She licked her lips suggestively and unbuttoned his leather jacket and pushed it off his shoulders and he let it fall at his feet. She ran a tantalising hand down his chest and got to his waistcoat. With the two buttons gone his poet shirt floated open with a delicious amount of bare muscular chest showing through. Sarah pulled the waistcoat off and yanked the shirt out of his breeches. The effect was startling. Jareth was beautiful and tempting and all hers. She reached out a hand and touched his bare stomach, then followed it with her mouth, the muscles bunched under her hand and mouth as Jareth sucked in a breath his eyes closed and his head thrown back. She sidled in close and their bodies touched she didn't need to look down to see his reaction. Her hands wound around his neck and pulled his head down she kissed him. He responded eagerly and they started to move back to the bed. It caught him at the knees and they fell back onto the comfortable bed, Sarah landed on top of him. She didn't move as Jareth pulled himself completely onto the bed watching with interest as his stomach muscles moved and bunched under the effort. She straddled him and lent forward to kiss him again. With a movement she didn't anticipate he rolled her over and was leaning over her a taunting smile hovering on his lips. They laughed breathlessly together, their chests touching.

The room darkened suddenly as the sun set and without taking his eyes off Sarah Jareth waved his hand in the direction Sarah assumed was lights of some sort and a fire lit in a huge fireplace. They waited for it to light the room a bit more, their breathing mingling their chests touching with every breath. The firelight threw their shadows on the wall behind them and flecked Jareth's hair with sunlight. Jareth leant down as kissed her at the same time as he lowered his lower body onto Sarah's. The spark was instantaneous they moaned and arced against one another. The Soulbond inside of them started to burn and it was painful. Sarah gasped her chest feeling like it was on fire. Jareth rolled off her and held his hand to his chest. The moment the contact stopped the burning eased and they could breath.

"What the hell was that?" Sarah asked sitting up and touching the skin over her heart. It was warmer than the rest of her body.

"I don't know." Jareth replied confused and breathing heavily. "A warning?"

"How? Why?" Sarah asked indignant and reached out her hand to touch Jareth.

He took her hand and drew her against him. They were no longer lost in passion however and the Soulbond did no more than warm as it usually did when they were together.

"Please tell me that is not going to happen when we do finally make love."

"I don't know." Jareth frowned, "I hope not. I'm not sure if we could manage through the pain."

Sarah looked up at him with an impish grin. "Wanna give it another go?"

"Do you think you could stand it?" Jareth asked his mouth tipping up.

"It's not me I'm worried about being able to stand." She grinned at Jareth's obviously unaroused state.

"Hmm that will be solved in a moment." He said with a smile and turning Sarah around he lay her back on the bed and kissed her. Her hands reached for him and ran under the shirt and over his back. She pulled him back onto her and felt him come alive.

"Take your shirt off" She panted and sat up with him her hands moving behind her to remove the corset. His shirt fell off easily but her corset was more of an issue. Roughly he rolled her onto her chest and straddled her legs, he unlaced the corset completely and pulled it aside. The expanse of her back was left bare and burnished gold in the firelight. Jareth kept her from turning over by running his mouth down her spine and getting to the small of her back lightly play with the elastic of her panties. Sarah squeaked and tried to turn over. He let her and saw her for the first time. Jareth was awestruck at the beauty of his Sarah laid out mostly naked before him. He lent down to kiss her and the burning started again.

"No!" Sarah cursed and they kissed trying to ignore the burning in their chests. They managed it until if felt like hot metal pins where being shoved into their hearts. Jareth rolled off Sarah with a groan and Sarah rolled into a ball panting and trying not to cry.

"Ok then. I guess that's a no." Jareth hissed through the scorching burn in his chest.

"Is this for forever?" Sarah gasped her heart only now starting to cool down. Apparently trying to ignore it was really bad.

"I honestly don't know. I will have to check the lore."

"Maybe it only lasts until we are married." Sarah said hopefully.

"Or maybe it lasts until Satire is dead." Jareth said his face hardening. Sarah sat up her face reddening. She reached for his fallen shirt and put it on, her own coset was useless until someone could lace her.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." Jareth said contrite. "I didn't mean to remind you. Please don't cover yourself, you are so beautiful."

Sarah smiled sadly at him and pushed the shirt off again. He held out his arms and she curled against him. Together they rolled onto their sides Sarah's body securely tucked against Jareth's and they watched the fire flicker until they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. I always find it a little more fun if the hero and heroine don't have sex for ages. Its a hell of a lot more fun to read than a sex scene every few pages and we all love the angst of forbidden passion.

Thank you to:

SassyFrassKerr, lonely 27, Ayjah, DestinChild, Nyllewell, daeth iscarif, notwritten, TinkLuvr16, takara410, kms5665

You all keep me writing (albeit inconsistantly). Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I will try and do better and update with fewer gaps. Once a month is just not good enough.

Love it? Hate it? Questions? Let me know.

Cassee


	17. SemiFinals

**Chapter 17**

**Semi-finals**

Darkness draped the room in shadows, the silver moon shining through the huge vaulted windows the only light in the room. Perfectly hidden in a dark-hooded cloak a figure emerged from the doorway and closed the doors quietly behind. Silently the figure reached the huge mirror and pulled out a sharp dagger from beneath the cloak. A sharp movement downward cleaving the skin of the figure's sensitive palm, crimson blood welled up immediately. The figure dipped two fingers in the blood and painted a small symbol on the bottom left hand corner. When it was done, the figure waved a hand over the cut and muttered a word. The cut closed without a scare. Speaking a longer incantation the figure waited expectantly for the mirror to reveal a man, dressed in a long black cloak to hide his identity and sitting on an ornate chair.

"What news?" The man demanded without a greeting.

The figure bowed low before the man and then spoke, "I have successfully created another Soulbond in the Mortal. Her ties to Jareth are weakening."

"Good. How does she proceed in the Tournament?"

"Surprisingly well, the Mortal has reached the semi-finals."

"She won't win, I trust?" There was a subtle threat in the man's voice that the figure understood and disliked.

"Don't worry. The Mortal has been lucky so far. Her luck will run out soon enough."

"And what of Jareth?"

"He will be dead before the next moon."

"Excellent. See that it cannot be traced back to us."

"Yes, My Lord." The figure bowed again and the mirror blanked. The figure waved a hand over the mirror and the blood disappeared. Deep in thought the figure hurried silently out of the room and was quickly lost in the shadows.

00000

The tinkling of the dinner bells above his head woke Jareth from the sweet dream he was having. Opening his eyes he looked down and a slow smile spread over his face when he saw the dream was still going. Sarah stirred against him her moss green eyes blinking at him sleepily.

"Dinner bells?" She asked quietly sitting up. The fire had not burned down and her naked skin glowed gold in the soft light. They couldn't have been asleep long.

"Yes, we have been called to dinner." He smiled at her and ran a lazy hand down the warm skin of her arm. Her body shivered in pleasure from the lingering touch, her green eyes smouldering. She leant forward and he cupped her face and kissed her gently.

"I love waking up with you." He said against her lips and she smiled and kissed him.

"I love waking up with you too."

They lingered in that state for another minute before Sarah sighed regretfully and slide off of the bed. Pulling her corset on she glanced over her shoulder at Jareth and sent him a suggestive smile. "Jareth would you mind?"

Jareth groaned and then laughed softly. He didn't bother with magic he pulled himself off the bed and somehow managed to make it look graceful and sexy. He came up behind her and ran his fingers down her spine until he got to the stiff material of the corset. Sarah's breathing stopped for a second and then jerked suddenly when Jareth pulled playfully hard on the laces. He laughed softly and pulled the laces properly his breath scalding on her neck, she tilted her head away and he lowered his lips onto her graceful arc leaving a hot wet line up to her ear. She turned her head and met his lips with hers in a fiery kiss. He finished the laces in a neat bow and ran his hands over Sarah's hips and let them linger there holding her firmly against him. Jareth broke the kiss and Sarah let her head fall back with a soft sigh.

"So dinner-" Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist his hair cascading over her shoulder, he kissed her neck again, "Should we skip?"

Sarah laughed and pulled away. Jareth let her go reluctantly and helped her into her dress, grudgingly he did her dress up. "I'm hungry, Jareth." She said with a playful smile, "And I don't want the rumours starting again." She looked at him seriously and his face fell into its normal cold lines.

"I know this might be difficult for you to comprehend but I have a better memory than a human does. I know your situation in this tournament is fragile; no one but me wants to see you rise. Remember that."

Sarah felt her heart quicken and she looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry. Of course you remember. I didn't mean it that way."

Jareth's face didn't release the coldness that had stolen its warmth but his eyes softened a little. "Shall we go to dinner then?" He held out his hand and she looked up and took it. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you, Sarah."

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Warmth and affection shone from them even though he didn't smile and she knew he meant it. "I love you too." She said with a smile letting everything she felt linger in her eyes.

0000

They stood together hand in hand neither wanting to let go and leave the room. They stood silent staring at the door waiting for the other to let go.

"I don't want to let go yet." Sarah whispered and Jareth smiled at her.

"You don't have to." With a flick of his wrists he made crystal and threw it up into the air. Pulling her close he waited for the crystal to reach its apex before he said a word. A glass like substance descended and enclosed them in a bubble. Sarah reached out her hand and touched cold crystal. It was a version of the crystal he had captured her in when he hadn't wanted her to leave the throne room.

"Does it hide us and let us move around freely?" She asked and Jareth nodded and took her hand again. They started moving forward and the crystal moved with them.

"Um Jareth, how do we get through the door?" Sarah asked innocently her eyes betraying her amusement. Jareth gave her a quelling glance.

"I didn't forget about the door, my sweet."

"Ahuh, sure you didn't." Sarah teased and Jareth squeezed her hand briefly. Suddenly they were on the other side of the door and Jareth's eyes flicked to her in triumph. "Okay, so you have some talent." Sarah conceded with a laugh.

"You have no idea." He replied dark insinuation lacing his words. She laughed and looked up at him coyly.

They reached the doors to the great dining room and Jareth squeezed her hand again.

"Have fun."

"I will."

"Stay away from Satire."

"I'll try?" She said her tone unsure. She knew as well as he that if Satire came near or touched her she would find it hard to resist.

"Sarah." He sighed and she looked up at him seriously.

"Don't worry about me, Jareth. I'll be fine."

"Yes you will. I will fix this, Sarah."

"I believe you." She gave him one last smile and gave him a little push. He smiled back, kissed her and then disappeared. Sarah felt the crystal hiding her from view melt and she sighed as the guards on either side of the door jerked to attention.

They stared at her and she indicated the door with her hand. "Open it please."

"Yes, my lady!" They both leapt forward and threw the doors open. The doors were thrown open so hard they slammed into the walls of the dining room and every single person turned to look at her standing in the doorway. She fought her blush and lost. Colour highlighted her cheeks and she couldn't help but send a glare at the guards who looked sheepish. They scuttled back out of the hall closing the doors behind them and slowly the occupants of the dining hall resumed their eating and talking. Jareth was sitting in his usual place by the head of the long table with two prominent royals beside him. He looked up when Sarah entered and sent her an amused flash of teeth then resumed his conversation with the royal on his right. Sarah felt alternatively grateful and dismissed by his reaction to her embarrassment. Satire, she noticed was not in the room. Jessta and Jezebel gave her a nod which she returned. A servant appeared before her.

"My lady, I will show you your seat."

Sarah lifted her chin and strode behind the servant to the head of the table. An empty chair she hadn't noticed was beside Jareth and it was here the servant stopped and indicated. He pulled back the chair for her and she sat next to Jareth aware that most eyes were turned towards her. As soon as she was seated comfortably another servant placed a platter in front of her. With a nod from her the lid was lifted and the delicious smell of roast beef wafted up and Sarah smiled.

"Thank you." She said to the servant who bowed and withdrew.

"Is it too your liking?" Jareth asked her pausing for a moment in his own conversation to take a sip of wine.

"Yes, thank you Your Majesty." She replied and cut off a piece of the succulent meat. It was smothered in rich gravy and reminded her of family meals before her mother left.

"Sarah, may I introduce the king of the Elves. King Eonar this is Sarah Williams the Labyrinth Champion."

"I am delighted to meet you, Lady Sarah. I hear you are quite a fighter." The Elfin King was as handsome as his son. His long black hair was pulled back by a jewelled clip and his eyes were the same luminous green that Satire possessed. That is where the similarities ended. His eyes contained a ruthlessness that Satire's did not and it put her on edge.

"King Eonar has only just arrived in Illiera and has yet to see a fight." Jareth informed Sarah over the rim of his wine glass.

"You are here to see your son fight?" She asked cordially not daring to look at Jareth when she mentioned Satire.

"Naturally." The Elf king smiled at her, it wasn't a friendly smile. "The preliminary fights are not that interesting. Satire is now in the semi-finals and that is more important."

"There were some interesting fights before the semi-final." Sarah said feeling a little offended on behalf of the champions that fought well but lost.

"Yours, I hear, were very entertaining." Eonar said saluting her with his wine glass. Sarah coloured. It was an insult wrapped in a compliment. "I hope your next one will be as entertaining tomorrow."

Sarah felt her ire rise and put down her knife and fork. "Thank you, Your Majesty." Sarah gave Eonar a forced smile. She turned to Jareth. "I am a little tired, Your Majesty. I will retire early before the dancing."

"Certainly, Sarah." Jareth said and wiped his mouth on his napkin and rose as Sarah did.

The Elvin King rose with them. "Sleep well, my lady."

"Thank you."

Jareth took her hand and kissed it. "Sleep well, Sarah."

"Good night, Your Majesty." She smiled at him warmly, wondering if he was going to come to her bed tonight. Her eyes caught on his and held. He would be with her tonight his eyes promised.

Unnoticed by either, King Eonar read the messages passing between them with a thoughtful look on his face. Sarah turned and walked out of the hall ignoring the glances and whispers as she passed.

0000

Dark, threatening clouds obscured the sun shadowing the sand of the arena making it look wet though no rain had fallen. The air was warm and promised a thunderstorm. Sarah stood to attention alongside the last remaining three champions. To her right Jessta the Centaur Champion's back hooves shifted his weight impatiently. On the other side of Jessta stood Satire and Jezebel their eyes straight ahead looking through the stone wall, trying to not attract the attention of the Games Master.

The Games Master himself strode up and down their line barking orders and curses. The scar disfiguring his face was normal to Sarah now. It was just another hateful part of him. Every morning since the Tournament began she had been drilled until she hated and respected the tough Fae. He, in turn, had stopped swearing and insulting her and had given her grudging respect. Sarah glanced up at the dark sky and tried not to sigh. She was fighting today and the only thing that could make winning or losing to a friend worse is if it rained while it happened. Jessta, she felt, was one of her last allies and he was her opponent today. She couldn't afford to lose. Too much was riding on her winning this tournament but the last thing she wanted to do was beat him and in so doing destroy a bridge.

"Mortal!" She jerked her eyes down away from the clouds and landed on the twisted face to the Games Master.

"Sir?"

"You have lasted longer than I thought." He had a nasty glint in his eyes. "I'm still convinced it was all luck."

Sarah felt her jaw tighten in annoyance.

"However, I can't deny that luck has served you well. I doubt it will help you in the next." He said flippantly and turning walked away. It was talk to get her angry, to get her pumped for her fight. As much as she hated him she liked the Games Master just as much.

0000

The rain was icy and hard when it came. Sarah stared out into the arena envying all the spectators who were warm and dry under a magic umbrella that ringed the seats and left the centre bare. It wasn't fair really, not only was it going to be highly unpleasant, her thin silk battle gear bottoms was going to go completely transparent.

Jessta walked up beside her and together they watched the rain pound the sand.

"I don't want to do this." She confessed quietly for his ears alone.

"You can't let emotion cloud your judgement." He looked down at her seriously. "I won't, even though I know and approve of what you are trying to do."

"What do you know?" Sarah challenged looking at him intently.

"You will make a fine queen, Sarah."

She looked at him for another minute, assessing truth in his serious eyes, and then looked back at the rain nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"You don't mind having a mortal queen?"

"There is magic in the Underground, Sarah. You may not be human forever."

"What do you mean?" Sarah turned quickly and looked at him her forehead creased with confusion.

"There are ways to make you live forever…"

"The meriphii, I know." Sarah thought back on the bright yellow plant.

"That will only extend your life but not for hundreds of years. You are human therefore your life cycle is around 80 years so the meriphii will maybe extend it by 100 years. Jareth wants you with him forever."

"But how…" She asked and he looked away and out into the arena.

"He will find a way. Depend upon it. Jareth will find a way to make you Fae."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sarah also looked out into the arena. By the lack of rain she could tell there was now an umbrella over the arena and the dancing girls were out entertaining the crowd. Looking up Sarah could see the cold rain hitting the crystal roof and sliding down.

"In case I am unable to talk to you again. If I lose I will either be returning to my home or not allowed to fraternize with the remaining champions."

"And if I lose?" Sarah asked curious.

"You won't. Fate is on your side. She wants you queen to bring a touch of humanity to the Underground." He stated it as a fact and Sarah gave him a sidelong glance.

"You know this for a fact?"

"She told me."

"Fate told you this?"

"Of course." He looked at her with a smile. "She is my Goddess." He explained patiently and Sarah was fascinated. "I commune with my Goddess every night. I look at the stars and with the Goddess guiding me I divine the future."

"Wow." Sarah said lost for words. There had always been whispers of divination centaur myth or stories but she hadn't expected it to be true. More importantly Fate was a real Goddess! "Are there other Gods and Goddess'"

"There are many but they are rarely around. Fate delights in interfering with living things so she stays close and has chosen the centaur race as her children."

"Interesting…" She was about to say more when a loud trumpeting interrupted the beat of the drums and flutes and the dancers ran off the arena floor like a pack of frightened birds. The gate began to open slowly and Jessta gripped his curved swords tightly.

"May the best Champion win." Sarah said with a smile which Jessta returned.

"I will accept my defeat gracefully." He started to step out and Sarah stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You will fight seriously?" Her face was serious and she knew that doubting his honour would cause offence but Jessta didn't look disturbed.

"I will fight to win even if my Goddess has decreed against that outcome."

"Good. I find winning through default is not a satisfying win." She replied and stepped out into the pouring rain. Jareth had let the crystal recede back to just covering the stands and leaving the arena bare. _Jareth _she said into her mind as her battle-gear greeted the heavy rain and went transparent.

_Yes love?_

_Can we fight under a roof?_

_No._

_Why not? _

_I like seeing you wet. _

Sarah laughed and Jessta looked at her strangely. She looked at him and indicated the rain.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"You made it rain?"

"No the High King has decreed that we are to fight in the rain."

"Why is that your fault?"

They lined up together in front of the dais and Jareth watched her with undisguised amusement.

"He thinks it's funny to see me get wet."

Jessta looked from Sarah's transparent battle gear to the High King and a look of understanding came over his face. "I think _funny _is not the exact way he is feeling now."

"Jessta!" Sarah smothered her laugh. They were supposed to be serious fighters now. Focused, head in the game not joking around. He winked at her and she kept her face forward trying not to smile.

The Master of Ceremonies came forward and welcomed everyone to the games. He then proceeded to give the names of the fighters for the day pausing as cheering erupted for their favourites. Sarah was pleased to hear that her fans cheered as wildly for her as Jessta's did for him. It was the semi-finals so there were only four fighters left. Sarah and Jessta were to fight today and Satire and Jezebel were to fight the next day. To fill in the time after Sarah and Jessta's fight there would be chariot races that the crowds could bet on and in the afternoon there would be magic contests. The crowds roared their approval that echoed and pounded around the arena. The drums and flutes started again as the crowd stomped their feet and clapped their hands in anticipation while the Master of Ceremonies sat again.

Sarah was finding standing in the freezing rain very unpleasant. The fast, freezing water hit her skin like little needles, it ran down her face getting into her eyes, it had glued the silk of her battle-gear to her legs and movement was uncomfortable. She looked over to the centaur and saw that like her he was soaked through. His long, curly dark hair was plastered against his back and she noticed he wasn't wearing a helmet. She surmised that with the rain it would have been noisy in the helmets metal depths. Water ran down his face and dripped off his strong jaw. _He's handsome. _Sarah thought suddenly filled with a new appreciation for him.

A massive gong sounded and Sarah and Jessta faced each other. He held out his hand and Sarah took it confused remembering when she had offered her hand and he had looked at her blankly.

"I asked someone familiar with human ways what it means." He explained and Sarah tightened her grip and they shook as friends. "Good luck, Sarah."

"Good luck, Jessta." She replied and then they released their hands and Jessta pulled his curved blades out of their sheaths the crowd roared and Sarah pulled her sai out of the gun holster and then removed the leather and threw it away from her. She swung her sai in circles determining what the water was doing to her grip. It was fine and they stayed steady. Jessta played with his blades for the benefit of the crowd who cheered louder. Sarah and Jessta grinned at each other and then leapt forward and attacked.

Jessta swung his sword in a high arc and Sarah countered with her sai while twisting into his body to stab him with her other one. His second blade was there to block. He pushed her back and she barely avoided his front hoof standing purposely on her foot. Suddenly he twisted the blade that was over her head and it wrenched the sai out of her hand. It somersaulted through the air and landed in the wet sand with a soft _whump. _Sarah back-flipped away from Jessta's blade as it came down and looked around for her fallen sai, the rain in her eyes limited her visibility and she couldn't see it. Then there! Behind Jessta it glinted dully against the sand. She tried to circle around him but Jessta knew she was trying to get behind him and he attacked again. Both blades came in an x-shape and she jerked her lone sai up to counter. His swords caught in one of the smaller blades she gripped both the hilt and the middle blade and pushed back but his superior height was an advantage and he pushed down on her harder until her arms shook with the effort on keeping his blades away from her face. In a desperate move she twisted the sai in an attempt to wrench his blades from his hands. He saw through her and lifted his blades free causing Sarah's momentum to continue and she lost her balance and staggered to the left her back open to him. The sound of a sword whispered through the air warned her and she dropped onto her stomach. Jessta reared and his hooves came crashing down, Sarah rolled to get away but his right hoof landed on her left side and she screamed as a rib gave way and broke. Her skin was not broken and there was no first blood so the fight would continue.

Jareth sat forward in his throne when Sarah went under Jessta's hooves. Her cry of pain told him something bad had happened. He looked through the link and saw a rib in her left side had shattered and she was in a lot of pain. He wanted to take the pain into himself so she would be numb to it and continue fight hard but he knew if he did that she would consider it cheating, she wouldn't take the win if she knew it wasn't gained honourably. He knew it was cheating and he knew how she would feel but he was desperate to help her. He began to siphon the pain into his own body through the bond.

_No! _Sarah screamed into his head and he stopped immediately.

_You are so hurt… _he tried to defend himself.

_I will continue hurt or I will not continue at all! _She screamed back unable to keep her voice level through the pain. It was easier to scream than to talk normally.

Jessta allowed Sarah to roll away again and pull herself to her feet. Her hand found the rib that was broken and she grimaced panting through the pain. Jessta twirled his blades and gave her a look of blank concentration. The same look she should have on her face. He was fighting seriously and she was losing. She grit her teeth and gripped her lone sai harder. The rain beat down on her skin and ran in cold torrents down her back. Every breath was torture but she was determined to fight until her body gave out. She took a step forward and Jessta held his blades ready his body tensed for her attack.

She ran at him and he ran forward to meet her. Pain embedded itself around her body screaming at her to stop running. Her vision began to blur and she blinked her eyes trying to keep the oncoming form of the centaur in focus. He raised his blades to attack and instead of facing him head on she threw herself under him raising her sai at the last moment and cut along the underside of his belly. Jessta reared against the pain and his blood splattered her face as she lay very still under his heaving body. The crowd went silent and then erupted to their feet crying out and clapping their hands. Jessta stepped very carefully away from Sarah his body quivering from the pain and reached down a hand to help her up. Sarah was trying to stay conscious. Her vision kept fading black and she was having trouble breathing.

"Sarah?" Jessta asked and the crowd stole his voice they cheered so loud. Sarah opened her mouth to ask him to get a medic but all that came out was a trickle of blood. Jareth was beside her in a second.

"Get a Healer!" He yelled and Jessta galloped to the gate to get a healer.

"Sarah?" Jareth said touching her face and checking her pulse. It was fast with fear and her eyes were dilated with pain. Tears ran down her face mingling with the rain and he clicked his fingers putting the roof back over the arena.

"Ja..r..th." Sarah wheezed out. More thick blood trickled its way out of her mouth and down her chin.

"Shh love. I think you punctured your lung."

Her eyelids fluttered and she tried to keep them open. "Sarah, open your eyes and look at me. Keep focused." Jareth commanded but his voice was breaking with fear and that more than anything else kept her conscious.

Jessta was back quickly with a healer on his back. The matronly Elvin woman dropped to her knees beside Sarah and made a quick assessment. "Keep her conscious." She snapped to Jareth and out of her bag pulled a herb out. "Hold her mouth open." She commanded and Jareth pulled Sarah's mouth open. She coughed and then choked on the blood. "Turn her to her side! Quickly!" The healer laid strong hands on Sarah and pulled her to her side so Sarah could cough the blood out between her choking. She let Sarah go back onto her back and then forced the herb down her throat. "Make her swallow." The healer commanded and rummaged around in her bag. Jareth stroked Sarah's throat in an attempt to get her to swallow the herb.

"Sarah, swallow the herb." He said softly. Sarah swallowed then coughed again and most of the herb came up she was again turned on her side to get the blood out.

"Ja…reth." She choked on the blood and her eyes rolled wildly with fear.

Suddenly Sarah just stopped. Her eyes froze and her breathing stopped.

"Sarah!" Jareth's hands moved frantically over her trying to feel her pulse. "No!" he cried out and pulled her head into his lap trying to not break down into hysteria.

"She is alive." The healer said calmly and placed a hand on his arm.

"There is no pulse." Jareth said his face was ravaged by pain and the entire arena was silent and tense.

"I have given her a herb that slows the heart and breathing so she will not bleed out and I have enough time to mend her rib and repair the punctured lung." The healer snapped at him and then her face softened. "Trust me, High King. I will not let her die."

Jareth felt a tear on his face and hurriedly wiped it away before anyone saw it. Jessta and the healer looked away.

"Can she still hear me?"

"It is unlikely she can hear with her ears. Try talking to her with your heartbond."

"You know?"

"Of course, My God has given me a gift of sight. I see things others do not." She gave him a serious look. "Call her back to you and keep her calm with your bond so I can work. Do not distract me with noise." She raised her hands over Sarah and started to chant. A purple light began gently between her fingers and then as though tangible it wound its way like a snake to her mouth and entered her.

_Sarah? _Jareth called in his mind and he thought he felt a stirring at the other end of his heartbond. _Can you hear me? _

_Yes. _Her reply was weak but it was there. He sent her a flood of warmth and love and she was strengthened by it. _What's happening to me? _

_You punctured your lung when you got First Blood and are being healed. _

_I'm sorry Jareth_

_Why are you sorry?_

_You are worried. I don't want to make you worry. _

_Sarah, _he laughed and sent her warmth again. He wanted to hold her but she wasn't strong enough to come into his mind or hold them both in hers. _I always worry when you fight. _

_I won _she said softly and there was a distinct smile when she said it. He could feel that she thought she was a step closer to an eternity with him.

_Yes you did. It was quite spectacular. _He said dryly

_Only one more left. _She sighed and he felt her grow fainter.

_Sarah! Stay with me! _He commanded through the link and she stirred again on the other side.

_I'm tired, Jareth _

_You can sleep when the healer is done. _

_But I'm so tir…_

Her voice faded and Jareth wrenched himself out of his mind and back into the arena.

"What happened? She disappeared!" He said frantically and healer opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I have finished healing her and have put her to sleep. She will be fine she just needs to sleep for a while."

Jareth felt relief wash through him and he nodded. "Fine I will send her to her bedchamber." He twisted his wrist and a crystal appeared he touched it gently to Sarah's hand and she disappeared. The crowd was confused. They weren't sure who had won or what had happened on the sandy floor of the arena. Jareth gave a nod to Jessta and magicked himself back onto his throne. He gave a slight nod to the Master of Ceremonies who got up and strode to the front of the box.

"My Lords and Ladies of the Underground." His magically enhanced voice rang out. "The winner of the match is Lady Sarah Williams Champion of the Labyrinth. She has been injured but will make a full recovery. Our next event is the chariot racing. It will start in one hour. The betting stations are below and open to collect your bets. Good luck!"

The crowd roared their approval and then started to disappear from the stands. Jareth stood up and nodded goodbye to the royals next to him, he disappeared from the box and landed in Sarah's bedchamber.

He made his way quietly to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down without his usual grace. He watched Sarah sleep and his eyes burned. Surprised he raised his gloved hand to his cheek and it came away with a silver tear. He studied the tear and played with it on his finger tips. He never wanted to feel so helpless again. The healer had been quick enough to heal her but the healers were not always quick and Sarah could die next time. He would find a way to make her Fae, he vowed to himself and to her. He would never let her slip away from him.

* * *

A/N: Here is an extra long chapter for you. Enjoy.

Thank you to all that read, enjoy and review.

Thank you to: theangelxaria, lonely 27, blood6theif, TinkLuvr16, Rocky181, Ayjah, kms5665, Nyllewell, DestinChild, daeth iscarif.

I Love you all and as usual this chapter has been open on my computer desktop since I updated the last one. Honestly I just got stuck, I knew where I wanted to go just not how I was going to get there.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Cassee


	18. Deceptive Snake

**Chapter 18 **

**Deceptive Snake**

Sarah pulled her way up out of darkness and opened her eyes to see a clean white ceiling. Keeping very still she assessed the state of her body. She didn't hurt anywhere. She took a deep breath and released it with relief her ribs felt fine. She was fine. She turned her head on the pillow and caught sight of Jareth sitting in the chair in the corner watching her, the opaque veil pulled down over his face. She smiled at him happy to see him, thrilled she wasn't dead. He didn't return it. Jareth got up from the chair with a heavy dragged motion that she had never seen him make. Jareth's movements were always graceful like a sleek cat, now he almost lurched. Worried she sat up and reached out a hand, he took it as he sat down beside her and held it tightly.

"Jareth, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He laughed without humour, "You almost died, Sarah!" He erupted up off the bed his face twisting into anger and agony. He turned his back trying to control the fury and worry coursing through his veins. "You put yourself in mortal danger to win that match and both you and I know it!" He swung around and his face still not under control. Sarah felt her chin wobble and she lowered her head trying not to cry. He was right and she knew it.

"I want you to live, Sarah. I want to marry you and make you queen beside me. Have children with you and give our thrones to them when they are ready." The anger on his face burned itself into ash and hardened into rock. "I will take you out of this tournament if you put your life in jeopardy to win it." He threatened.

Sarah's chin jerked up with a surge of defiance. "I will never be queen if I can't win this tournament." She said her tears forgotten she got out of the bed and stood straight before him. "I want all that too but I will win this tournament. It is a matter of honour." She calmed herself and tried to reason with him. "I won't endanger myself again. I honestly didn't know how badly I was hurt when I dove under him." She ran her hands through her hair and they shook slightly. "I thought I had only bruised myself I had no way of knowing I had shattered a rib and it would puncture a lung!"

"True," Jareth conceded and shook his head, "Only you would do something so foolish."

She felt anger at his barb flush her cheeks and he smiled warmly at her and lay a cool gloved hand over her heated skin. "I wasn't criticising. I was marvelling." His eyes had softened to tenderness and she forgave him. "Please try not to kill yourself in your next fight." He teased her and brought his lips down for a kiss tilting her chin up at the same time.

"I'll try." She allowed him to kiss her and a smile tipped her mouth against his.

Chimes erupted suddenly over their heads and both jumped then laughed.

"Will you stay for the dancing after dinner? You are not fighting tomorrow." Jareth drew her close again.

"I think I will, if you will dance with me?"

"I don't want to dance with anyone else."

"You _are_ sweet." Sarah teased him and glanced around the room. Luckily she was in her own room. "I need to get dressed. You go and I will join you later." She kissed him goodbye. "I love you. Now go, I need to prettify"

"I love you, Sarah even when you are unpretty." He replied with a small teasing twitch of lips. He vanished and their seemed to be a blank void of silence when he left. Sarah felt his loss acutely and had to physically shake herself out of it. An amused smiled curved her lips as she thought back on the conversation. "He used a made-up word." She mused out loud and then she snapped herself out of her thoughts and ran to her wardrobe. Dinner was right now which meant she had less than five minutes to get ready.

"Goldirose!"

"I's coming, Milady." The little tinkle of her voice wafted through the window two seconds before the tiny fairy flew through her wings nearly transparent with her rush.

"You needs to get ready early, Milady. No sleeping!"

"I got hurt in my fight and was recovering." Sarah defended herself as the little fairy hurriedly got her battle gear off and pushed her into a bath. Sarah bathed quickly and when she got to the bedroom Goldirose had pulled out a new dress. It was emerald green and it matched her eyes.

"Where did this come from?" She asked as her corset was laced tightly and the dress descended over her head.

"The King, Milady."

"Very sweet of him." Sarah smiled at her reflection. Jareth had taste; the dress was elegant and beautiful, letting its colour and cut reflect the beauty of the wearer rather than using loud decoration to distract from it. Goldirose made up her face and then started on her hair. It was still wet from her bath and the colour was nearly black.

"Milady, hold still please." Goldirose said sternly as Sarah tilted her head to put an emerald earring through her right earlobe. There was the sensation of an egg sliding down her hair and it was perfectly dry.

"I will never get used to that." Sarah said with a grimace and Goldirose smiled at her while she did her hair in a series of quick curls then piled them onto her head and secured them with emerald pins.

"Am I done?" She asked her helper and twirled in a circle. "It would be nice to be one of the first to arrive rather than the last." She said drily and stepped into her emerald slippers with a low delicate heel. They would be perfect for dancing tonight.

Goldirose fluttered back and looked her over. "You look beautiful, Milady." She clapped her little hands and smiled. "You are done."

"Thank you, Goldirose!" Sarah yelled over her shoulder as she left for the dining room.

0000

When she entered the room she was delighted to see that more than half the table had not arrived yet. Jareth was not present and Sarah wasn't sure where she was supposed to sit if the High King didn't beckon. A servant appeared behind her and saved her from her ignorance.

"This way, My Lady." He bowed and started walking towards the head of the table. Even without Jareth there she would be placed next to him- so much for secrecy. The servant held the chair out for her and she sat obediently, allowing him to push her in as well as drape the napkin over her lap. Satire's father, King Eonar was already seated and he nodded his head at Sarah when the servant finally stopped fussing around her.

"Lady Sarah, good evening." His smile was very much like his sons' charming and disarming.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." She replied with a friendly smile. "How did you enjoy the games today?"

"I was very impressed with your desire to win." He said an interested gleam in his eyes. He laughed suddenly and Sarah was struck with how handsome he was. He was just an older version of his son except for the chilling darkness that hovered in the emerald depths of his eyes.

"I am defending my title." Sarah said trying not to get sucked into those magical eyes. She looked around for a servant to fill her wineglass. When she located one she only had to look at him before he moved quickly up to her side.

"Satire will have his work cut out for him." Eonar laughed again and Sarah dearly wanted to take him down a peg.

"Perhaps I will be fighting Jezebel." She said conversationally. His laughter stopped and his eyes glittered with chilling intensity.

"Depend upon it, Lady Sarah. Satire will be your opponent."

Sarah felt a twinge of fear for Jezebel. This man seemed more than capable of hurting the Faerie Champion to get what he wanted.

"Is that a threat against the Faerie Champion?" She kept her tone curious and light not wanting to anger him.

"Of course not!" Eonar laughed suddenly, "Satire is by far the better fighter."

"So, you naturally expect him to beat me also?"

Eonar's eyes hardened again and he gave her a long look seeing through her casual tone. His mouth twisted in an arrogant smirk, "I expect he will."

While Sarah's mouth was still open from the Elvin King's frank response to her question Jareth appeared out of thin air on his throne-like chair and the head of the table. He smiled at Sarah, happy to find her at the head of the table with him and then nodded a greeting to Eonar.

"Good evening, King Eonar."

"Good evening, High King."

"Did you find the games entertaining this afternoon?"

"I did, Lady Sarah is quite the entertainer." He said the word _entertainer _like it was exotic dancer or prostitute. Sarah flushed at the insult and looked down the table at the other courtiers.

It had filled while they had been talking and she noticed Satire and Jezebel were present. Sarah gave a smile of greeting to Jezebel and then Satire's entrancing eyes caught her. Their connection sprung instantly to life. Warmth and lust flooded into her from their bond and she felt her skin heat. Jareth's gloved hand descended on hers forcefully squeezing her fingers painfully and pulled her free from her other Soul Mate.

She shook her head and looked apologetically at Jareth who frowned as he looked down the table at the Elf Champion. Satire gave Jareth a look that can only be described as defiant but looked away first to talk to a courtier on his other side. King Eonar watched the exchange with interest flickering in his hard eyes.

"Has my son offended you, High King?"

"Maybe it is because he is a prince but I find him insolent." Jareth replied casually and smiled at the subject's father. "You, no doubt, already know that."

King Eonar looked down the table at his son and nodded his head with a grimace. "I apologise for my son, High King. He is proud."

Jareth nodded his head in acceptance of the apology. The food was brought in. Silver platters were placed in front of the courtiers and when Sarah's lid was removed she smiled at Jareth. It was a rich creamy mushroom soup with fresh bread.

She picked up her spoon and tasted the soup it was perfect, thick and the harmonious blend of cream and mushroom.

"Did you win at the races today?" Jareth asked Eonar between bites. He didn't like the Fae but he was easily the more powerful king under him and alliance was everything. Eonar was king of both the dark and light elves. That distinction didn't mean that they were bad or good it simply referred to their choice of occupation. Light elves tended to be healers, gardeners and teachers; occupations that were helpful and grew the community. Dark elves were more war oriented. They were soldiers, blacksmiths, horse trainers and game masters; anything that expanded the kingdom and required a more destructive outlook on life. Eonar as king was a dark elf, his son was also dark but his wife and queen had been a light elf. She had been a healer and sorceress of great power.

"I won more on the outcome of Lady Sarah's match."

"I didn't know there were bets on the fighter's outcomes." Sarah commented curious.

"It's mainly for the royals I would imagine." Jareth said and sipped his wine already bored with this line of conversation.

"Is that true?" Sarah asked and King Eonar lifted his eyebrows at her sardonically.

"How would I know? I've only been here for one fight." He said and dismissed her attempt at conversation by turning to the courtier beside him.

Sarah blushed in embarrassment. He made her feel like she was a child again. Jareth waved his hand and the next course was brought in. Sarah already half full from her soup was quiet and looked around the hall. Her eyes landed on Satire as he was getting up. Thinking he was leaving her heart dropped slightly in disappointment. She didn't want to talk to him or be near him but her body did. He felt it and turned to look at her a smile playing with his lips. She pulled her gaze away and fought the rush of emotion it cost her. Her eyes wondered over to him again of their own accord and they were startled to find he was nearly at the head of the table. She looked at Jareth frightened of his reaction. Jareth was watching Satire carefully over the rim of his wine glass, his face casually polite but his eyes burned with anger. She felt him reach out in their link and she sent out warmth and assurance but it didn't dissipate the anger she saw in his eyes.

"Good evening, High King, Lady Sarah," he bowed low before his High King and smiled and nodded his head at Sarah "Father." He gave a cold nod to King Eonar whose eyes flattened with irritation.

"Prince Satire." Jareth gave him a curt nod.

"Good evening, Prince Satire." Sarah gave him a careful smile and avoided his eyes. Jareth put his hand on hers under the table and squeezed gently.

"Satire." King Eonar almost growled at him. "You do not give me the respect I deserve as your sovereign."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Satire executed an extravagant, sarcastic bow. "How are you this evening?"

"You should be whipped for your impudence, boy." His father hissed at him and Satire merely gave a sardonic smile.

"I have a whipping boy for that, Father. You wouldn't touch my real skin like a commoner."

"Do not take your place for granted, you arrogant fool!" Eonar was getting furious and hiding it badly. Satire looked unruffled in his anger subtly mocking and making his father angrier. Sarah and Jareth averted their eyes and turned into conversation with each other trying to ignore the violent argument erupting next to them.

"Lady Sarah."

Sarah turned to her right and saw Jezebel standing in a relaxed version of her battle gear. Her tunic was long and her pants flowing around her legs. She carried her sword her hand on its hilt. Nervously she fingered the design engraved there but that was the only sign of what she was feeling.

"Lady Jezebel. Good evening." Sarah gave her a warm smile and Jezebel returned it and relaxed.

"Good evening, High King." Jareth turned to her and she bowed low and gracefully.

"Good evening, Lady Jezebel." Jareth was just about to dismiss her from his thoughts when he caught sight of the hilt of her sword. It was the same designs etched into the short spear that Sarah had been attacked with. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"I wanted to ask you how you were." Jezebel looked at Sarah with concern in her eyes. "You were really hurt on the sand today."

"Yes I punctured a lung with my broke rib."

"I'm glad you appear to have recovered." She continued, her eyes flickered to Satire and King Eonar as their argument momentarily got a little louder.

"Yes, the light elf saved my life and I slept for ages."

"You appear-"

An angry exclamation from Jareth interrupted their conversation. King Eonar had knocked over Jareth's wine glass in a passionate gesture and the red liquid was creeping over the white table cloth like blood. Sarah scooted her chair backwards just in time for the wine to cascade over the side of the cloth and onto the floor where she had been sitting. With an angry wave of his hand Jareth made the wine disappear and Sarah pulled her chair back in.

"Enough." He snapped at the still enraged king and his obstinate son. "This conversation is for a more private time. Don't destroy our dinner with your domestic differences."

Jezebel looked around for a wine bearer. She signalled for more wine and when it came picked it up off the tray and put it in front of Jareth herself while he admonished King Eonar and Satire.

"My apologies, High King." Eonar sounded anything but sorry.

"I too apologise, High King and Lady Sarah." Satire bowed his head but like his father didn't look repentant. He reached across the table and took Sarah's hand kissing it. Jareth's teeth came together angerily and Satire smirked at him while Sarah barely noticed her heart full of another emotion. He let go of her hand turned back to his father. They looked at each other with dark loathing.

Sarah's mind was working fast with questions and disappointment. When Jezebel had leant over her she saw the design on the hilt of her sword and recognised it. Had the Faerie Kingdom had anything to do with the attempt on her life? She had hoped that Jezebel was a friend but she knew that everyone in the game was playing to win. She thought that Jezebel was above that, she had never seemed part of the pack and her withdrawal from the other Champions had made Sarah think they could be friends. They had been on the road to be friends with their polite, friendly conversations.

"Jareth," Sarah distracted him from the Elvin males and indicated the sword. "It's beautiful isn't it?" A look passed between them about the sword. They both knew it was the same design that was on the short spear. Was Jezebel the culprit?

"Is this design standard among the Faeries?" Sarah asked casual and fingered the design with light fingers.

"No. This design was etched onto all my weapons for me alone." Jezebel replied and smiled fondly down at her sword. "My father commissioned the design for me."

"It is very pretty." Sarah managed around the lump of betrayal in her throat. She turned to look at Jareth and he squeezed her hand under the table in understanding.

"No doubt we will speak of it again soon." Jareth said in dismissal and Jezebel understood and bowed low.

"Good luck on your fight tomorrow." Sarah said with a forced smile. She didn't know what to think anymore about Jezebel. Maybe her name was accurate and she truly was a deceptive snake.

They turned back to the elves and found King Eonar alone.

"Your son has left for the night?" Jareth asked Eonar and took a sip of wine hiding his irritation at the breach of protocol. Satire had left without taking leave of the High King. As he was still in his close personal space- attention given or not- he should have asked permission to leave. The arrogance of the young prince, first with his soulbond with Sarah his future queen and then with his defiant manners was making Satire's death sound much more interesting.

"Yes, he will not dance tonight. Instead he will rest and be ready to fight on the morrow."

"I wanted to wish him good luck." Sarah sighed regretfully and Jareth glanced at her.

"He probably doesn't need it. Besides you already wished good luck to the Faerie Champion. Isn't it a conflict of interest?" He commented angrily. He downed the rest of the wine in his goblet and signalled for more. Sarah knew he was furious with both Satire and King Eonar. Their fight in his presence was a blatant show of disrespect. She wanted to help him but her own emotions were still reeling from Jezebel's betrayal.

"What will we do about her?" She asked softly and Jareth's expression softened slightly as he took in the hurt she was feeling through their bond. Then his face hardened noticeably.

"We will allow her to fight, that arrangement is fixed regardless of what she has done. Then win or lose she will be taken to the dungeon and her innocence or guilt will be decided."

"Torture?"

"Maybe, depends on what she says."

"You or another?"

Jareth assessed what Sarah was feeling and knew she was going to hate the answer, but he said it anyway. "Both if necessary."

Sarah nodded her head resigned. Her heart felt heavy with disappointment but she was going to be a strong queen. She dearly hoped that Jezebel would tell them what they wanted to know without the resort of torture. Somehow she doubted it.

00000

Finally the meal ended and Jareth nodded his head at the master of ceremonies. A bell sounded and everyone got up and left the table to adjourn into the ball room for dancing and more wine.

Sarah took Jareth's offered arm and walked out with him in front of everyone. She could hear the whispers as she passed but strangely they didn't seem as hostile as they used to be. Maybe it was because the High King was in hearing distance. A little hope began to burn in her chest; maybe they would accept her as queen.

"Remember your promise?" Jareth's smile was so slight only she knew it was there and she nodded her head and tried to smile back.

"I know that the last hour was hard on you, Sarah. Now let us just relax and be together." He said and they took their positions on the dance floor surrounded by other dance-inclined couples.

The music started and they began to dance and everything melted away. Nothing ever seemed as magical as dancing in Jareth's arms. This is where she first discovered her true feelings for him. He sang to her a special song of his love and devotion and even though he had been trying to distract her from her brother he had spoken true. It was one of her best memories. They had come together and moved as one unit speaking volumes of their compatibility. She relaxed now and allowed herself to smile up at him their memories of that night shining in her eyes and on her face. Jareth's own eyes were alight with love and happiness. He too had never felt so close to her than when they danced, when Sarah surrendered herself to his leadership and they worked together as a team through the intricate steps and dancing couples they became truly one. It was also the one time he could hold her against his body and feel her warmth under his hands without causing scandal in the courts.

A new dance started with more energy. It required lifting the partner on the eighth beat and was tremendously strenuous. Jareth had always been a good partner for this particular dance as he was strong and didn't tire easily. Now however he felt fatigued as he lifted Sarah for the second time. A fine trembling began in his arms as he lifted her again, his heart pounded pushing his blood faster through his veins. He grit his teeth and continued to dance, his face hardening with annoyance at his sudden weakness. Sarah noticed his weakness around the fifth lift. His breathing became laboured; startled she searched through the link and saw the state of his body.

"Jareth, stop!" she said urgently as he prepared to lift her again, "Something is now right, you are not well."

"I am fine." He hissed through his teeth as he lifted her again and then his knees gave out and they both came crashing to the floor.

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed as the music and couples stopped all around them. She knelt beside him and felt his forehead. His eyes were closed and his breathing was laboured. His forehead was burning up, panicked she looked up.

"Get a healer!" She screamed at no one in particular and at once two people left at a run.

"Jareth, Jareth hold on." She frantically moved her hand over his face wiping away sweat.

"A…lice." Jareth whispered through his dry lips.

"What?" Sarah bent closer.

"W..oman… black." He breathed out and Sarah knew he meant the strange servant that always had a black cloak around her. Six healers arrived and pushed her aside. Together they started scanning with purple light coming from their hands. It pulsed and pushed over his body but couldn't get in. They stopped puzzled and checked his vitals the human way. They started to talk in urgent voices to each other in Elvish and Sarah's eyes darted between them and Jareth. He was turning grey.

"Well?" She demanded her hands on her hips, "What is wrong with him? Why are you just sitting there? Heal him!"

"We can't, Lady Sarah." One of the woman healers offered, her forehead was creased with concern. "We don't know what's wrong with him."

"You are joking." Sarah said incredulous. "How can you tell me you don't know what's wrong with him? You have magic, use it!"

"We can't get in. What ever has affected him seems to be a curse of some kind our magic is not getting through."

"Is he going to die?" She asked her voice cold and controlled.

"Yes, Lady Sarah. There isn't much time."

"Take him to his chambers and keep him warm." She commanded and they hesitated and looked around for someone else's orders. "Do as you are told!" She screamed at them and they jumped to obey. Magic didn't work on him so they picked up their High King in their arms and carried him from the room.

"Find the woman in black. She can help." Sarah said to the room of shocked courtiers. She spun on her heels not caring if they did as she bid. She was going to look for the mysterious servant herself.

If Jareth died tonight come hell or high water someone else would die.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. More drama to come in the next one. Slowly it is all coming together. Lets see how many of you can guess how Jareth got so sick. I also apologise if there are more mistakes than usual. It's around 2:30am here and I'm exhausted. I think I caught them all but there are always a couple that slip through.

Thank you to: blood6theif, Dancequeen105, Ayjah, kms5665, TinkLuvr16, yesigirl93, Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow, sakura-light-angel, DestinChild, Skylinger, LittleFairyMaiden, MyraValhallah, hazlgrnLizzy. I love you guys so much for letting me know what you thought.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Cassee


	19. Who is Alice

**Chapter 19**

**Who is Alice?**

Sarah strode through the palace not sure where to go but letting her fear and anger guide her. Her mind jumped everywhere from Jareth collapsing and the Healers refusal to help and to then to Jezebel the traitor. Jezebel had given Jareth a new glass of wine, had she slipped something into it? Cast a spell? He was High King many people wanted to kill him and take his throne and there were others who wanted Sarah to lose the Tournament and to never become queen. Many people that would hurt Jareth to keep that from happening, to stop him from defiling the royalty of the Underground. Cold air rushed over her face as she half ran out of the palace and into the garden. There was one thing she knew could help the Meriphii plant. Jareth had told her it was powerful and could heal anything, even old age. She didn't know if it could save him from a spell but maybe it would help.

Sarah was grateful that the moon was so bright, she found the plant easily and quickly slid a knife out of the bodice of her dress. She sliced off a portion of the flower, not entirely sure what was the useful part and wrapped it in her handkerchief. Then with the flower clenched tightly in her hand she ran back to Jareth's chambers.

She got there out of breath and when she moved forward to enter the guards on either side of the king's chamber doors barred her way. Pulling her spine straight she looked at them coldly.

"Move aside." She commanded the guards her voice steely. They glanced at each other but didn't move. "I said, move aside."

They looked at each other again and one of them cleared his throat nervously. "We have been commanded by a higher authority to keep you out, Lady Sarah."

"Who has commanded this?" Sarah nearly hissed, her frustration and worry were churning through her body causing tears to spring to her eyes and her control to slip.

"Prince Olima, Lady Sarah."

"He is in there with the High King?" She asked worried.

"Yes, My Lady. As well as the healers and some of the court."

"Let me in, I have something that may save him." She said trying to keep the note of pleading out of her voice but he heard it anyway.

"We cannot allow you in, Lady Sarah. It would mean our lives."

"And if I have the cure for the High King and he dies because you wouldn't allow me in?" She let her words hang and both guards went pale. They weren't sure what would happen to them if they did their duty and the High King died. It was the game of court politics to blame the innocent. Soft footsteps came down the hall and Sarah tensed and swung around.

"I will show you a way into the King's chambers, Lady Sarah." The woman in black spoke softly and instantly the guards relaxed. Their duty was to keep Sarah from entering the door not from entering the room.

"I can trust in your silence?" The woman in black said to the guards and they placed hands over their hearts and bowed low before her. Sarah watched the exchange in silence, wheels were clicking over the identity of the woman in black. Who was she that the guards bowed so respectfully?

Confused and her heart pounding in worry she followed the woman in black to around the corner through another door. It was the king's study and without hesitating the woman in black went to a tapestry on the wall and moved it aside revelling a wall. Sarah bit her tongue, obviously this was a secret door and she would trust the woman to lead her through. The woman in black ran graceful fingers over the stone and it moved aside silently.

"Come, Lady Sarah." She said quietly and together they moved into the small space between the walls. The woman in black placed a finger on her uncovered lips and Sarah understood the need for silence. The woman in black reached into her hood and pulled out a long strand of golden hair, she muttered over it and it became gold glitter. Silently she tossed it up into the air and it landed on them both.

"Invisibility spell." She said so quietly Sarah read her lips rather than heard her voice. Sarah nodded her head again and then her companion pushed open the wall at the other end and slipped out from behind the tapestry. Sarah followed and when she slid out from behind the tapestry hiding the door she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep silent.

Jareth lay on the bed in his beautiful outfit amid the rich colours of his bedcovers. His skin was grey and his veins stood out blue along his arms and neck, branching into his face. Around him the court and healers hovered useless and mournful. Prince Olima was already arranging the bed sheet to cover his sovereign when he drew his last breath. Sarah's heart constricted when she looked at Jareth's still face. More pain than she had ever felt sucked a hole through her middle, leaving her silently gasping for air. She wanted to cry and scream and throw up all in the same moment, instead she remained silent aware that her worst enemies were in this room right now and without Jareth there to intercede she held no authority anymore. She was no longer the almost queen she was back to the human girl. Tears welled up in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks, she needed to go to him, give him the Meriphii plant, heal him. She looked desperately at the woman in black and she nodded her head her beautiful lips turned down in sadness.

Sarah rushed forward and her sudden movement made her visible. There was a shocked intake of breath from the room of people and suddenly everyone was shouting. Sarah dashed forward intent on getting to Jareth but strong hands grasped her arms before she could get to him and she fought to get free.

"Get her out of here!" Olima screeched his face mottling with anger. "How did she get in?" he demanded as two of his personal guard wrestled with Sarah dragging her to the doors.

"I have the cure!" Sarah screamed desperately, struggling violently. Her left arm came free and she used it to hit the soldier on her right. He staggered back and released her. Her roundhouse caught the other guard and he went down. Fear reigned in the room and every Fae took a few steps back from her, except Prince Olima. He stepped in front of her.

"You are not allowed in here! Get out!" He commanded his face was turning puce with rage. He couldn't stop Sarah, she kept walking forward her body tensing to strike. Prince Olima scuttled out of her way. She strode over to the bed and pulled the Meriphii from her bodice. It was still tucked securely in her handkerchief.

"What are you doing?" A healer pushed his way forward intent on stopping Sarah from potentially harming the High King.

"Giving him Meriphii." She replied and finally got to Jareth. She touched his face gently and had to bite her lip to keep herself together. He felt like stone, cold and dead. She wouldn't believe he was dead and raised the plant above his mouth.

"How does it work?" She asked aware suddenly that she could poison him without meaning to.

"You cannot give him Meriphii!" The healer strode to her side and took hold of her wrist.

"Why not? It is said to cure anything!" Sarah returned hotly and yanked her wrist away from the healer.

"You don't know what he has been spelled with. He could have a spell that reacts fatally to Meriphii."

Sarah stopped and looked at him. "Seriously? He could die if he is given Meriphii because of magic?"

"Yes of course! Naturally we would have given him Meriphii, but we are not sure what the curse is. It may have side-effects that could kill him."

"Help me!" Sarah turned to the woman in black who took a breath and moved forward becoming visible. There was another intake of breath and every Fae took another step back.

"Give it to him, Sarah." The woman commanded her mouth tight.

"It won't kill him?" She asked her voice smaller than she wished it.

"Use your link and ask him." The woman in black stood next to her, subtly pushing the healer aside without touching him. Sarah just stared at her for a moment the thought had not even occurred to her. She closed her eyes and looked deep within herself for the fiery warmth that wrapped around her heart. It was only a dim flicker compared to the inferno that burned her from within. Satire's link was burning brightly and she had to force herself to bypass it and latched onto Jareth's, she was so thankful it was still there.

_Jareth? Are you there?_

There was nothing in her head but the frantic beating of her heart. The link was still there, Jareth was still alive but why wasn't he answering?

_Jareth can you talk?_ She tried again pushing herself more along the link into his head.

_Weak._ It was a faint reply but it was there.

_Who is the woman in black?_ Sarah asked willing a stronger answer.

_Alice. Trust her._ The voice faded and Sarah pulled herself hurriedly out of the bond and looked at Alice.

"He said to trust you." Sarah said her hand gripping the Meriphii tighter.

Alice smiled faintly. "I would never hurt him."

"How do I use this?"

"Squeeze the juice into his mouth."

Sarah squeezed a little of the juice and it landed on his closed lips. She used a finger to rub it over his cold lips.

"Alice, please help me hold open his mouth." She asked and Alice leant forward and forced open Jareth's unresponsive mouth.

Sarah squeezed the juice out of the flower and into Jareth mouth letting the juice roll down his throat. She stroked his throat to get it to work and for a long drawn-out minute he was still and then he swallowed.

"Come on Jareth." Sarah whispered her hands caressed his face willing his eyes to open. Alice moved to the other side of the bed and took Jareth's hand and in silence the room waited to see if the magical plant was going to save or kill him.

Jareth's face went dark grey. Tiny beads of metal began bleeding out of his pores. Sarah, Alice and the healers gasped in horror as it became apparent the High King had been poisoned with iron. When the last bead slide out of his skin and rolled down his cheek the blue veins receded back into his skin and his skin took back the colour of alabaster. With a sudden groan Jareth stirred.

"Jareth?" Sarah darted forward her eyes fixed on his face her hands hovering over him.

He coughed and his eyes opened. "Sarah?" He said and smiled at her betraying his feelings to everyone in the room. Loving he traced her features with his hand and she placed her hand on his her eyes misting with tears.

"Jareth." Alice said and gently squeezed his hand, subtly informing him there were others in the room.

"Thank you, Alice." He said to her his affection for her only showing briefly in his eyes. His face fell back into its normal cold lines and he looked around the room. His eyes landed on Prince Olima and they hardened noticeably.

"Majesty." Olima bowed low in greeting. The courtiers behind him fell to their knees and several discreetly wiped their eyes. Jareth just gazed at him before looking away. The healer that had tried to prevent Sarah from giving the Meriphii to Jareth stepped forward forcing Sarah to step aside in the process. Efficiently he checked Jareth's vitals and Sarah suddenly realised as she watched him that he was competent and he knew what he was doing, it hadn't been false pride that stopped him from trying Meriphii it had been knowledge and experience. Satisfied with Jareth's recovery the healer rounded on Sarah.

"You could have killed him!" H exclaimed but not too harshly as he was all too aware that Jareth was behind him and listening to the conversation with narrowed eyes. He would berate the King's favourite gently.

"It worked didn't it?" Sarah returned sharply.

"You were lucky" the healer snapped back, "We were not willing to risk the High king's life on such a gamble!"

"And yet," Jareth spoke from behind them' "Such a gamble saved my life. Were you going to do nothing to save me?" His tone was dangerous and the healer as well as several others paled.

"Majesty, we couldn't determine what was wrong. we were going to administer the Meriphii as last resort. We feared there was a curse placed on you that would react negatively to the magic in Meriphii."

Jareth looked at him closely for a long minute and determining he was telling the truth.

"Leave me."

The entire room stirred and started to file out quietly. Jareth kept a tight grip on Sarah and Alice's hands preventing them from leaving. The moment the door closed behind the last courtier Jareth pulled himself to a sitting position and brushed the beads of poisonous metal from his clothes.

"Jezebel?" he asked Sarah his eyes glittered with anger.

"I think so. She is the one that got you the new goblet."

"What will you do, Jareth?" Alice spoke up and sat on the bed. Sarah noticed jealously that she held Jareth's hand in hers.

"Personally I want to drive a stake of iron through her heart. As King I have to make a more diplomatic decision." He sighed and wiped a hand over his eyes in thought. "I will let her fight her match if she loses she will be arrested. As a champion she is expected by her kingdom and the crowds to compete."

"What if she wins?"

Jareth looked at Sarah, "Then she will be fighting you."

"And if she wins?"

"She won't." he said simply with complete faith in Sarah reflected in his eyes.

"Sweet'" she smiled at him, "but not altogether practical. If she beats me then what?"

"She will win the tournament then be disqualified and detained for treason. Same outcome both ways."

"So I'll win by default?" Sarah said with an unhappy frown. Winning by default was not winning by her own skills and determination. Jareth watched the thoughts go through her mind knowing what she was thinking.

"Then make sure you win Sarah." he said and she looked up at him. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, she is not as good as you and Satire. The odds are that Satire will beat her and you will fight him in the final."

It didn't make her feel better but she smiled at him anyway her thoughts on her upcoming fight to either of the champions.

"Do you think Olima had anything to do with it?" Alice wondered out loud and her companions looked at her thinking it over.

"I don't know." Jareth admitted finally, his thoughts on the behaviour of his less favourite advisor. "I have never trusted him so I suppose its possible."

"Would you imprison him on suspicion until the collaborators are unveiled?"

"I can't do that. Olima is a prince regardless of what he has done and to treat him like a criminal without proof could cause a war"

"What if something happens to you again?" Alice's voice quivered for the first time since Sarah met her and she looked at her curiously then had to control her feelings as Jareth lent forward ad drew the cloaked woman into a gentle hug.

"I will be more careful now, Alice." he drew away and touched her cheek lightly under the hood. "I promise." Two tears flowed down her cheeks and over his gloved hand. "Don't cry, Alice. You and Sarah saved my life."

"We almost didn't'" Alice's voice was more than shaky now and Sarah understood suddenly that Alice loved Jareth. "You are all I have left." Alice broke suddenly and dove against his shoulder. Jareth wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back trying to comfort her.

Sarah felt cold jealously and tried to stem it from flowing through her body. The love between Jareth and Alice was deep and affectionate and she wondered how they could forget that she was there. If Jareth loved Alice then why was he carrying on with her? Confusion and doubt filled her as she watched the two comfort each other with contact and she couldn't help but remember how the guards had obviously respected Alice and knew she was allowed into the King's chamber. Did she visit him often in his chambers? In addition to her knowing the secret entrance she had known abut the link. Were they passed lovers that Sarah had pulled apart with her Soulbond to Jareth? Gratification filled her for an instant but it was followed with intense guilt. it was an awful thing to be separated from the one you love, Sarah remembered the pain of wanting Jareth but the misunderstanding of his intentions and fear she had of him keeping them apart. it was something she never wanted to repeat and watching the two brought sympathetic tears to her eyes.

"Alice, I will be fine." Jareth was saying to the distressed woman in his arms and she jerked back and pushed her hood back angrily. Sarah gasped quietly when she saw what Alice really looked like. She was exceptionally beautiful even with her face ravaged by tears, her eyes swimming with more and her golden hair a halo of silk around her head. Her features were in everyway different to Sarah's.

"How can you guarantee that?" she exclaimed passionately and Jareth smiled at her tenderness shining in his eyes.

"I can't, but you will look out for me."

Sarah could no longer hold her silence. Her hurt at Jareth forgetting she was there as well as the unabashed display of affection between them while she was there was enough for her to want to remind him that she was his soul mate and not Alice. A woman in love could only be ignored for another woman for so long and her tolerance had run out.

"I will be by your side too." She said quietly and the couple turned their heads to look at her. Alice coloured and looked to Jareth a silent message passed between them and Jareth turned to Sarah.

"Sarah, I can only imagine what you are thinking-"

"Oh Yes?" She challenged her hurt making her tone harsh, "Please do not insult my intelligence by saying it's not what you think."

"But it isn't." Jareth said hurriedly very aware that he was skating on thin ice. "Alice is my sister."

"Your sister?" Sarah's indignation stopped in its tracks and was replaced by confusion.

"My half sister to be exact."

"Why does she-sorry- why do you go around the palace cloaked?" she asked Alice.

Alice smiled mischievously and with her whole face visible it was breathtaking and Sarah couldn't help but stare.

"I was an indiscretion on my father's side."

"With a human." Jareth added with a significant glance at his human soul mate.

"Really?" Sarah couldn't believe it.

"I am half human." Alice admitted with a proud smile.

"I knew I liked you!" Sarah laughed and was joined by the siblings. Jareth reached over and took her hand and raised it to his lips his eyes glowing with warmth. Sarah's laughter faltered as her attention fixed on the man she loved. She smiled at him freely with a mischievous thought in her green eyes. Alice caught the thought at the same time Jareth. With an amused smile she slid off the bed.

"Okay, I have duties to get back to." Her voice pulled Jareth's attention away from Sarah for enough time to give his sister a hug goodbye then she slipped her hood back over her face and left through the secret door.

The tapestry fell back against the wall hiding the door again.

"So a fondness for humans runs in your family? Sarah teased Jareth and moved closer eager to be close to him. Jareth took her hand and pull her onto the bed and up next to him. He wrapped an arm over her waist and pulled her close, her head fit neatly into the hollow between his neck and shoulder. They lay together their bodies touching sharing their warmth.

"I didn't know what to do when you fell." Sarah confessed quietly and Jareth turned his head and kissed her head.

"I was conscious through the experience. I heard you make good decisions. You sounded fine."

"My heart was breaking. I ordered everyone around without thinking about it and was really surprised when they did what I said." She gave a short laugh, "Everyone must have been as shocked as I was."

"That is not why they did as you commanded."

"It's not?"

Jareth turned her face with one gloved hand; he looked into her eyes seriously his feelings for her burning like a flame in the depths of his own. "They followed your orders because they recognised your authority. You are succeeding."

Sarah found she couldn't reply with his face so close to hers she was paralysed in his gaze her body aflame waiting for his kiss. Even the knowledge that she was winning the court seemed unimportant to her while Jareth was touching her. His gloves were off and the feeling of his fingertips running over her face and bare arms sent sensation shooting through her body. She couldn't wait for his kiss any longer she wanted to be closer. Pulling herself around she lay on top of him and relaxed her soft body into the hard contours of his. Lust flickered in Jareth's eyes and intention moved in the earth-toned depths. He kissed her and she responded eagerly her hands reaching to clasp behind his head against the pillows. Lovingly they played, softly they fought in the sweetest of places, as conquers of each other's hearts they plundered, as mates they fought for dominance as friends they knew the intimacy of lovers and as soul mates they shared a special bond and knowledge that knew the likes and loves of the other. Sarah drew back her eyes closed the glow of love humming in her veins.

"How far do you think the link will let us get?"

His voice was breathless when he answered, "Not very. My body is already starting to burn."

"Mine too."

They smiled at each other regretfully but with a mutual anticipation in their eyes. When they were married and together forever joined by magic the bond would no longer stop them but would increase the delight they found with each other. Still lying on Jareth Sarah lay her head down on his chest and listened to his heart pound dully against her ear.

"Is your sister mortal?"

"No, she inherited the fae genes as they are stronger than human."

"Our children will be immortal?" She lifted her head to look at him, "Will I die before them?"

"I don't know. They should be more fae than human so they will have my immortality if nothing else."

"Oh." Sarah said and lay her head back down. Jareth's arms wrapped around her and held her tightly to him. Gently he shifted her off his body and pulled her close so their entire lengths still touched.

"Sleep now love, there is a fight tomorrow."

"My dress-" Sarah began and suddenly the constriction of the corset vanished and she looked down to find herself in a very thin nightgown. Its straps were thin but the dress itself was long and she noticed with amusement very see-through. "You will drive yourself to distraction." She purred and moved onto her back arching against the fabric so he saw every part of her, deliberately teasing him.

"Still want me to sleep?"

With a soft growl Jareth was suddenly above her sliding the thin straps down her arms her breasts arched out of the fabric soft and warm. He lowered himself until he sat snugly between her thighs. Sarah's gaze locked onto his and he maintained eye contact when he ducked his head and kissed her between her breasts. She writhed beneath him and his breath hissed out.

"Ow!" Sarah gasped when the searing pain strangled her heart. Jareth was off her instantly his hand on his heart. They lay together regaining their breath waiting for the pain to ebb away enough to talk. Jareth took her hand and started to chuckle at the hopelessness of the situation, Sarah joined in and they laughed together at the turn their situation had taken.

"This is ridiculous." Sarah said pulling away and getting under the sheets. Jareth used magic instead of effort to change into long silk bottoms and no top. He got under the sheets with Sarah and pulled her close.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair and kissed her neck just below the hairline.

"I love you too." She whispered back and safe in his arms and closed her eyes and soon after fell asleep. Jareth remained awake much later his mind occupied with thoughts of treason and what would have happened to Sarah if he had been killed. He had to be much more careful in future. Sarah was his life now he couldn't lose her in any way be it murder of himself or her.

* * *

Sorry guys I'm am in Tasmania at the moment and have very limited access to the internet. I finished it a couple of days ago but was traveling. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Love it or hate it, let me know!

Thank you to: tomoe-gozen52, Kyashii, blood6theif, lonely 27, TinkLuvr16, notwritten, kfa453, The Day Dreamer, kms5665, DestinChild, Maggie, starxchanny, hazlgrnLizzy,

Dancequeen105, Ayjah, MyraValhallah, LittleFairyMaiden.


	20. Satire Vs Jezebel

**Chapter 20**

**Satire Vs Jezebel**

With tension stiffening her spine Sarah stood beneath the sands of the arena and listened to the crowd cheer for the comic actors tumbling and cavorting on the sand. In the echoing shadows she waited for the trumpets to announce the battle between Satire and Jezebel. She stood far from the ramp that led into the arena, alienating herself from the activity going on near the gate were Jezebel waited to ascend to the sand. Sarah stood far from the gates so she didn't have to talk or be near Jezebel. She didn't think she would be able to stay quiet. A soft footstep sounded to her left and Sarah's eyes flicked in that direction but knew through her bond who it was. Satire's metal-scaled glove landed on her shoulder and his presence surrounded her.

"Why do you stand alone in the shadows, Sarah?"

"I want to."

His soft laugh warmed her skin. "Not avoiding me, are you?"

"Not you." Sarah said and shrugged her shoulder. Satire removed his hand.

"Jezebel?" His voice echoed his surprise. "I thought you were friends."

"I thought we were too."

Satire caught the betrayal in her voice and moved closer his body against her back sharing his body warmth. Their bond hummed to life with glowing heat and Sarah let out a shaky breath trying to shut the feeling out.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." He whispered close to her ear his breath on her ear sending tingles through her body.

"Me too." Sarah said abruptly and jerked away from him hoping the break in contact would shut down the bond. Jareth's bond pulsed to life when she moved away and she grabbed hold of it. Jareth sent a question shooting through her mind, he had felt everything and she concentrated only on their bond and sent assurance to him. She felt him smile and it carried through their bond pushing Satire's sliver of a bond into the background. Satire sighed unhappily behind her but didn't push it. The silence became awkward between them. Satire's unhappiness pulsed through their bond and Sarah refused to acknowledge it.

With welcome clamour the trumpets sounded calling the beginning of the battle royal finals and Sarah let her breath out and turned to face Satire.

"Good luck." Her smile was half sincere. Satire beating Jezebel would mean Jareth could arrest her but Sarah was all too aware of her desire to fight Jezebel and take revenge for the attempts of her life and Jareth's. At the same time the knowledge of fighting Satire in the final worried her. He was strong and their bond would most likely be a handicap. She needed to win and fighting Satire would make that goal nearly impossible. Satire's eyes flashed with strong emotion and he stepped towards her again, Sarah took a calculated step back and Satire's face darkened with frustration. The drums beating above them in sync with the pounding of thousands of feet echoed between them like heartbeats.

"We were made to be together, Sarah. You can deny it now whilst you have the interest of a king but you will be with me eventually."

"I change my mind, I hope you lose." She shot back and turned her back on him waiting for him to leave. There was a brief silence behind her and then his presence was gone.

The thundering of the crowds above her grew louder and she knew the champions had entered the arena and taken their places before the dais. She ran to the gate and looked out. Sure enough the two champions stood before Jareth and the other royals. She glanced up at the rulers of the Underground and saw Satire's father King Eonar among them, his handsome face watched his son and his opponent impassively. She wondered if he had ever felt pride in his son. She wondered at Satire turning out so well despite his father's poison.

Jareth stood and held out his hands for quiet. It took longer than normal. The people in the arena were excited about the fight to come and took their time settling. Jareth was patient with them and at last they settled. He lowered his hands and the corners of his lips turned up in a small smile for his subjects.

"It is a beautiful day for the semi-final!" He called and the crowd roared in response. He hadn't expected a reply so quickly but was pleased with their joy. "The Goddess has blessed us with the fortune of seeing two superior fighters battle it out for the chance to go into the next round and fight the mortal champion." Another roar and Sarah's name was chanted briefly. Jareth paused long enough for them to show their appreciation then he continued. "Today Jezebel the Faerie Champion fights Satire the Elf Champion and may the best warrior ascend to the next level!" A mighty roar and cacophony of clapping and stomping began at the end of his speech and it was accompanied by the trumpets announcing the beginning of the games.

Satire and Jezebel bowed low to the dais and then to each other while the people cheered and called out to their favourites. As the two warriors straightened silence fell over the arena. The warriors didn't appear to notice, carefully they each stepped back and assessed each other. Tension pooled between them and Jezebel changed the grip on her short sword to a more solid position. Sunlight reflected off her ornate silver helmet and shield when she moved. Satire's equally beautiful armour was set with diamonds or crystal in patterns that sent rainbows of colour dancing over the sand. In awe the people watched the two seasoned warriors circle and assess each other. Satire twirled his long sword theatrically and charged forward in attack. It broke the spell of silence over the crowd and as one they began to call out, offer advice, encourage their favourite and jeer at their favourite's opponent. Jezebel parried the attack and the two exchanged blows with skill.

Sarah watched the fight in awe. She knew they were both superior warriors and now they were proving it by their effortless grace. They were almost equally matched. Satire's advantage lay in his height and strength but Jezebel was quicker.

Jezebel slashed her sword upwards and met Satire's downward blow, her leg swept out and connected with his left knee. He went down but before Jezebel could gain the advantage Satire rolled away and flipped himself back onto his feet swiftly attacking again. Jezebel's shield protected her body from the attack and she attempted an offence tactic. Her beautiful wings unfolded and flapped once propelling her forward and using her shield as a battering ram she knocked Satire flying! The elf landed in a couched position sliding back a few feet. She flapped her wings again rushing him, her shield aimed for his head and her sword for his heart.

Sarah's heart stopped as the sword came closer to Satire then restarted with a _thud_ when he threw himself onto his back with the flexibility of a cat and narrowly missed both the shield and the sword. At the same time he swept his sword around and it screeched noisily against Jezebels armour. She jumped back and there was a cry of disappointment from the crowd when the match didn't end but they rallied with enthusiasm when Satire came back powerfully with a flurry of blows that had Jezebel almost running backwards.

Her wings beat twice and she soared into the air and over Satire to hover behind him. Her sword came down and Satire turned quickly and caught it with his own. Now the crowd was went wild as Jezebel remained in the air raining powerful strokes of her sword down on Satire forcing him to swing his sword above his head in an effort to keep his head and shoulders intact. The genius of the attack came to Sarah when she realised that fighting above his head would tire Satire out faster than fighting in a normal stance. Sure enough Satire's sword strokes were becoming laboured and he was intercepting the faerie's sword by sheer desire to live. Jezebel suddenly flew upwards and Satire took a few steps back his eyes searching the sky for his opponent. His sword remained up but the tip swayed with his exhaustion. Sarah was worried about him. He had fatally underestimated Jezebel's ability and he was paying a high price. His breathing was heavy and uneven Jezebel only need one more strong attack to finish him.

The flash of sunlight of her armour was the only warning Satire had before Jezebel barrelled down on him from above. He dove out of the way of her sword and landed heavily on his side. Jezebel came around and went for him again. Satire pulled something from behind him and threw it. Jezebel stopped midflight and fell to the sand her screech of surprise and pain lingering in the air. Satire didn't let himself relax into the sand, he pulled himself to his knees and then to his feet. He stumbled over to Jezebel's trembling form and pulled the dagger from her armour. He held it up and the blood was bright red in the sunshine. First Blood.

Thunderous applause started at once and the arena shook with the sound of many feet stomping on its stones. Jareth stood and motioned for the Healers to tend to Jezebel. With them came two guards who helped the healers lift the injured faerie onto a gurney and flanked it back into the underground. Jezebel was now a captive of the High King.

Satire stood before Jareth and the other royals including his father and waited for permission to leave. Jareth stared down at him and noticed how tired the elf was. The cruel and sadistic part of him wanted to make a long speech that would push Satire past his limits and maybe into the dishonour of passing out or falling. A wicked smile twitched his lips at the delightful thought. He hated the elf in front of him with a burning passion. Satire had a bond with Sarah, at anytime Sarah could decide she preferred to be with the elf and Jareth would lose her forever. Satire had a claim on Sarah and Jareth wanted the only claim. Jareth wanted to be petty but it wasn't in his nature. He was cruel at times, running a kingdom meant making horrible decisions but he was a man of honour. Satire had fought bravely and with skill and he would not lower himself by dishonouring the warrior.

He held up his hands for silence and didn't have to wait long. The people were willing to hear Satire honoured.

"The honour of First Blood goes to Prince Satire D'longa, Champion of the Elves. He will enter the final and fight Lady Sarah Williams the Labyrinth Champion to win the title of Lord or Lady of the Labyrinth."

The crowd cheered enthusiastically for the Elvin Champion and Satire gave a nod of thanks to Jareth and walked out of the arena with his head high. The dancing girls came flocking back into the arena and the Master of Ceremonies spoke to the people about the rest of the entertainments. Jareth disappeared from his throne without a word to the royals and reappeared in the dungeon. It was time to release his hatred for Satire on something useful.

The traitor Jezebel was waiting chained to a wall in a dark cell her armour long removed, she was wearing loose pants and her breasts were wrapped tightly allowing her stomach to remain bare. Her wound bled freely and she sagged against the chains. Jareth stood outside the bars and watched her without pleasure. In the shadows the torturer waited his face known only to Jareth and a select number of guards. Jareth motioned with his head and the torturer went into the cell with a long metal pole with a circle at the end. The entire end glowed orange with heat. The torturer used a clean cloth to wipe the blood away from the wound on her side and he nodded to Jareth. The knife had not damaged anything important. Jareth nodded back curtly and motioned for the healer that also waited in the shadows to come forward. The healer went to give something to Jezebel to numb the pain but Jareth stopped him with a hand on his arm. Jareth nodded to the torturer who picked up the pole and without hesitation shoved it into Jezebels flesh. The wound seared closed and Jezebel screamed and sobbed from the pain. Jareth let the healer go to Jezebel while muttering something unsavoury under his breath that Jareth ignored and ran a herb over the wound to seal it from scaring and but no pain medication was given. Jezebel was going to suffer. Then the healer was dismissed and the torturer went to his post in the cell.

"Obviously you know why you are here." Jareth began quietly while Jezebel drew in sobbing breaths.

"I don't know!" she gasped out her body trembled in reaction from pain and fear.

"Jezebel, you have been detained on suspicion of attempted murder of Sarah Williams the Labyrinth Champion and me, the High King of the Underground. We are here for you to confess the truth or be found innocent." Jareth said firmly and stepped in front of her. He raised her chin so he could see her eyes. They were afraid but they were also defiant.

"I never…"

"Do _not _lie." He hissed into her face and she flinched. He let her chin go and gave another nod to the torturer who gave a sharp turn of a wheel poking out of the wall. It jerked the chains attached to Jezebel's arms up, violently pulling her to an upright position. She screamed as the wound tore and blood flowed again.

"Oh dear" Jareth said unsympathetically and his mouth twitched with cruel amusement. "Cauterise the wound again." He ordered the torturer who got the lance from the fire. Jezebel visibly tried to brace herself but the pain broke through her defences and she screamed again, the smell of her own burning flesh making her gag. Jareth stepped back in case she vomited and waited for her to regain control.

"Jezebel, your weapon, the short spear with the unique design that only you have was used in the attempt to kill the Labyrinth Champion and you are the one that delivered the new goblet of wine to me when the other spilt. You had ample opportunity to slip the iron inside it."

"The spear was stolen!" Jezebel's voice ran high with the terror of hearing the crimes against her. "I never poisoned your wine!"

"You would let a valuable and sentimental weapon of yours be stolen?" Jareth was all smiles and disbelief. "And no one else at the table had the opportunity to put iron shavings into my wine while I was drinking it."

Jezebel was crying again her racking sobs not moving Jareth's heart. "You were clever in the way you did it." He confessed to her casually. He hooked a stool with his foot and sat easily. "You hired a cavern brawler to kill Sarah while she was unguarded and you had witnesses in the great hall when you got the wine and gave it to me."

"I was framed! The spear was stolen!" Jezebel cried out in between sobbing breaths and Jareth sighed, irritated.

"Fine." Jareth hissed and stood angrily. "You will remain here until I come and question you again."

There was no response from Jezebel apart from her gasping sobs. Jareth disappeared out of the darkness and reappeared in his study. He went to his desk and sat in his comfortable chair. It wasn't comfortable right now. Something nagged at his consciousness. Not everything fit together. He was loath to start torturing Jezebel for real in case she was innocent. Jezebel could well have been framed. He had seen her fight, she was clever and tactically brave, she would never have given her own spear to the assassin on the high chance that he would fail. He had to question the would-be assassin. He would be complacent now that he had spent a few days in the dungeon. His first visits had revealed nothing as the man was a brute but brave, unfortunately he also had a strong memory charm placed on him and had no memory of anything before trying to attack Sarah apart from the burning need to do so.

00000

Satire strode through the gate into the darkness of the arena underground and his shoulders dropped in exhaustion. Immediately two servants scurried up to take his sword and helmet and they began to take off his armour. Sarah brought him a cup of water to drink. He took it from her with a grateful smile and downed it.

"You were amazing!" Sarah complimented him standing out of the way of the servants.

"She was almost better." Satire gave a rueful smile, "I underestimated her severely. I let arrogance blind me and I nearly lost."

"But you didn't." Sarah said gently well aware that he was right but she didn't need to rub in a learnt lesson.

"I embarrassed my father with that display." Self-anger glittered in his tired eyes and Sarah felt a well of dislike for King Eonar surge.

"You were brave and clever. He is a fool if he is embarrassed by such a display of courage."

Satire's head snapped up and he gave her a steady look. "He is my father and my king, Sarah. You will not slander him in my presence."

She levelled her own glare "I won't apologise. I won't tell you my opinion again but I have a right to have one and I will not feel chastened for having it."

Satire said nothing, but the anger didn't dissipate from his eyes. Through their bond Sarah could feel it burning in him like an angry snake coiled and ready to strike. On instinct she backed up a step in pretence to get more water for him.

"Very well," he said finally and dropped his head again, "You are entitled to your opinion as long as you keep your thoughts about my father away from me."

Sarah nodded and turned to leave.

"I won't go easy on you tomorrow." Satire's voice stopped her and she turned around to face him. His long hair masked his eyes but she could see his mouth turned into a twisted smile. "Love or not, I will win this tournament."

"No." Sarah replied firmly. "I will win."

She turned on her heel and left the arena Satire's disbelieving chuckle following her on her way out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys this chapter just wouldn't come out.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter: YardGirl, lonely 27, blood6theif, lv02, Ayjah, hazlgrnLizzy, HarlyX5-657, daughterofdarkness87, DarkDreamer1982, notwritten, DestinChild, TinkLuvr16, Dancequeen105, Momo Shiro-chan, starxchanny, MyraValhallah.

You guys are definitly one of the top reasons I keep writing.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Cassee


	21. Butterfly Sword

**Chapter 21**

**Butterfly Sword**

Sarah didn't let Satire's confidence shatter her own. She passed through the hallways towards Jareth's study with her head held high. Indeed she had no reason to be ashamed, she was human and mortal but had made it all the way to finals in a warrior's contest. She had proved herself in the Underground to the people and to its royals.

Jareth's study doors loomed up ahead and two guards saluted as she neared. That was new and Sarah nodded her head with a smile of acknowledgement. The doors opened for her and she slipped inside letting them close behind her.

Jareth sat in his comfortable leather chair behind his desk deep in thought. His gloved hand tapped a rhythm on the desk and he gave her a distracted smile.

"What news?" Sarah asked as she flopped down in the chair opposite his desk.

"Jezebel claims she was framed." Jareth replied shifting back in his chair his eyes focusing on her.

"As we suspected she would."

Jareth nodded "I will question her again later." He changed the subject. "Will you be okay fighting Satire with the Soulmate bond?"

Sarah opened her mouth to respond then closed it again giving the question serious thought. Slowly she nodded her head and Jareth's eyes pierced into her. "I should be." She said with more confidence than she felt. "He is not above using it to win, I will be careful to block him."

"My concern is not him using it to win but our enemies finding a way to block us again while you are fighting. I won't be able to help."

"You're not supposed to help anyway." Sarah smiled in an attempt to hide her irritation at his insinuation that she needed his help. Jareth's eyes grew intense and he didn't smile back.

"I don't think you understand what I am saying, Sarah. If someone manages to block us again then Satire will be your only Soulmate and his bond will grow stronger, solidify and the sliver you have right now could turn into a bond as strong as ours."

"Oh fuck." She said with feeling

"Exactly," Jareth's eyes flashed briefly with humour then chilled, "It may amaze you to know that I don't intentionally interfere with your matches. You nearly die in every single one so forgive me if I don't want to see my _mortal_ future wife die."

"Yeah," Sarah ran a hand through her hair and glared at him, "Not funny."

Unable to sit still she stood and started to pace on the stone floor. "How do we stop it? There must be a way." She turned to look at Jareth when he didn't respond. His face was a mask of restraint. She stopped and looked at him fully. "What?"

"There is a way," he started hesitantly, "But you won't like it."

"What is it?" She threw herself back into her chair. "Tell me."

"We could get married and consummate it and then the bond with Satire would severe and nothing could separate us."

Sarah let out her breath and struggled to hold onto her annoyance. "Seriously? That's the only way?" She glared at him, "Not just the one you want?"

Jareth's face froze, anger lit in his eyes a muscle moved in his jaw. "And why not? It is the simplest and most enjoyable way for us, or don't you want to marry me?"

"Don't be stupid! Of course I want to marry you, but I want to marry you after the tournament when I have won or lost fairly."

"I know that!" Jareth snapped back exasperated, his face rigid. "I understand everything you want, Sarah. I know it is important to you to gain the respect, in fact I endorse it and support you. I just see a way to get their earlier and I want to take it. I want to be with you the way I should be, as your husband and lover."

He stood suddenly jerking his chair backward and strode around the desk. He grabbed Sarah out of her chair ignoring her startled squeak, pulled her close and kissed her. Sarah was ready and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back desperately. Their bond warmed pleasantly between them. They pulled back laughing. Sarah rested her head on his shoulder and he held her tight.

"You make me wonder sometimes." He said softly into her hair.

"Wonder what?"

"If you sincere in your feelings for me." Sarah pulled back and looked at him denial on her lips. "Sometimes I wonder if you gave in purely because it was easier."

"No!" She said forcefully and touched his face, "I love you! Don't doubt me, I may seem a little occupied with this tournament but I love you desperately and I want to be your wife. I want to be joined with you forever."

"And yet you will still finish the tournament first?"

"You want me to forever have the reputation of someone that sleeps her way to the top? It is not appropriate for us to be together until I am not fighting for title in the Underground." She pushed away from him but he held her caged against him.

"Do _not_ run from me!" He hissed holding her firmly. Softening his voice he said "We do not need to have a huge ceremony. We can get married quietly and then complete the tournament and then have a formal wedding."

Sarah stilled against him, "Can we do that?"

"Why not? I am High King and it will keep you safe."

"I fight Satire tomorrow would we be able to get married tonight?"

"We should be able to. I need to get hold of a few witnesses and someone to marry us."

"Alice can witness."

"Naturally," Jareth smiled and thought for a moment. "Hoggle, ludo and Sir Didymus can act as the other witnesses. I have to plan and organise. Can you return to your room or to the afternoon's entertainments and I will talk to you later?"

"I can't be part of it?"

Jareth laughed and kissed her again quickly, "Not this part, there are going to be a lot of irritated people and it might tip our enemies off that we are up to something if you spend the entire day with me away from everyone."

"True. Okay then, send me a message through the bond when you want me."

"That will be every moment you are away from me." He drew her close again and they shared a slow lingering kiss.

"Sweet, I will never leave if you keep kissing me and making flowery statements." Sarah laughed when they broke apart.

He held her a little tighter and laughed dipping his head to kiss her again. "You are my delight, Sarah. I cannot wait for tonight." He nipped her lips wickedly and Sarah grinned up at him.

"Neither can I." She pulled away from him and headed for the door. "I will be in the training room for a while to concentrate on something else." She winked at him and opened the door letting herself out with a long lingering glance over her shoulder.

The door shut behind her and the guards again saluted when they saw her.

_Minx _Jareth said though the bond, _now how am I going to work? _

_Quickly _she replied with a mental wink though the bond and made her way to her room to get the map of the palace. She knew there was an Asian style dojo in here somewhere and she wanted to train on mats instead of sand for once.

000

When she got to her room she changed into her clean gi pulled her hair into a pony tail and located the dojo on her map. It wasn't far from her room, she grinned probably Jareth's doing.

The dojo was beautiful and sparse. The mirrors on the walls were huge and the mats good quality, along one side of the wall all manner of weapons hung and she went over to take a look. Swords, daggers, pole arms, staffs, soft weapons including a chain whip and rope darts, even a morning star. The sword collection ranged from Chinese and Japanese weapons to the European claymore and Roman gladius. Sarah took her time selecting and chose a Chinese butterfly sword. Deceptively clever this sword is actually two clipped together in one sheath. It can be used as one sword or as two. She pulled it out of its sheath and pulled them apart. They sat perfectly weighted in her hands. Her sensei had once told her that they were the most versatile weapons and more of an extension of hand to hand combat. She walked to the centre of the room and moved into a sword kata letting the rhythm and swish of the blades pull her thoughts back into herself and shut down the world around her. There was nothing but the movement of her hands, feet and blades.

She came back into the centre of the room completing the kata and a quiet clapping started behind her startling her out of her focus.

Satire had come into the training room and had watched her perform the difficult kata standing unobtrusively out of the way of the fast moving blades and feet.

"How long were you watching?" Sarah asked her heart thumped irregularly when she saw him.

"Long enough." Satire grinned and moved away from the wall walking towards her, "You are very graceful."

"Thank you," Sarah ducked her head embarrassed.

Satire conjured a bottle of water out of the air and held it out to her. Sarah wasn't remotely tired or out of breath from the kata but the water looked cold and the condensation dripping down the sides made her thirsty.

"Thanks," She took the water and took a sip. It was wonderful! The water had the unique taste of unpolluted spring water directly from a waterfall. "Wow, this is delicious." She said and drank more, Satire just shrugged modestly and smiled.

Water dripped off the bottle and down her neck, Sarah didn't notice Satire's hungry eyes follow the drop as it slid down her neck into the gi. He moved forward and the bottle disappeared leaving a drop of water at the corner of Sarah's mouth. She moved her hand to wipe it but Satire got there first. His finger deftly smoothed the drop away from the corner of her lips, making it into a caress, and put the drop into his own mouth. Sarah was suddenly very aware of how close they were. His magical green eyes filled her vision as he moved to kiss her.

"Don't!" She said and jerked away from him. "Satire, I'm telling you this right now so you get it straight." She snapped angrily at him moving towards the weapons wall to put the sword away so she could get away from him. "There will never be something between us because I love Jareth and I am going to marry him."

"I am your Soul Mate!" Satire exploded behind her and she carefully kept a steady pace.

"Jareth is my Soul Mate. You are an anomaly and should not have happened."

She placed the butterfly knife back where it was originally and stepped back.

Satire grabbed her from behind and pulled her against his body locking her arms. She threw her head back to hit his but he was ready for it and moved it down and started to kiss her neck.

"Stop it, Satire!" Sarah said furiously struggling but not getting far, he was holding her too tight and was full Fae, able to lift a car easily.

"You should be mine." He said into her neck and let his teeth graze the soft skin. Sarah yelped and pulled away violently. He held her easily and laughed softly in her ear. "I will have you, Sarah." His hand moved into the gap of the gi and onto her skin. The touch of his skin on hers brought their bond too life with heat and lust and Sarah tried to force it down but a small sound escaped anyway.

"Your body wants mine as much as I want you." Satire said again biting her neck but the bond made it pleasurable and sent shockwaves down her body, knocking her defences down. She could barely fight him, her body was weak from need and desire for the man holding her. She used her will to fight the desire to turn in his embrace and kiss him. His hand was warm on her stomach and he moved it up. Her knees buckled underneath her and Satire rode her to the floor lying on top of her. She could feel him pressing against her and her body squirmed against him.

_Jareth! Help me_ she screamed in her head over and over trying to stop her body's wonton behaviour.

Satire somehow managed to get her belt untied and unwound her gi fell open and he pulled her onto her back so he could see her. She lay vulnerable and half naked under him with her body craving his touch and her mind screaming out to Jareth.

Satire leant forward and kissed her letting his hands wonder over her.

"Jareth" Sarah gasped out as her back bowed from pleasure.

"He can't hear you, Sarah. I blocked your bond."

She moaned helpless under his hands and mouth.

_Jareth, Jareth, Jareth, Jareth… help me! _

"How?" She got out between another moan which he swallowed with another kiss.

"The cookies the first time, when I came to visit remember? And the water I gave you now was the second time. You are too trusting."

Sarah reached for the bond with Jareth and found only echoing silence where it should have been. Satire's bond was glowing with heat and life and growing larger by the second.

"No." Sarah tried to push him but ended up clenching onto his shirt when he moved against her.

"Your body is saying something completely different." He hissed into her face and kissed her again. Sarah moved her head away and broke the kiss. In retaliation he moved again at the same time holding her face and kissing her in a deep probing kiss.

Sarah was losing herself. She wasn't getting through to Jareth, she had no one coming to help her. Either she gave into Satire or she gathered every inch of will and tried to get away. Her thoughts fractured as he moved his hand between them playing with the soft sensitive flesh below her navel and ran his fingers teasingly just inside her waistband.

She gathered her will and closed her eyes not trying hard to feign passion it was already there in spades. She moved her hips to met his and moaned with him he lowered his head to kiss her again and she waited then head butted him as hard as she could. Satire yelled and jerked back rolling off her holding his nose and stars exploded in her vision. She rolled away and pulled herself to her knees. She was so weak.

Satire's nose gushed blood and as she watched he cracked it back into place and glared at her. She struggled to her feet and ran for a weapon. Satire was faster he grabbed her just as she lifted a blade without a sheath. He lifted her and the weapon and pulled them away from the wall. Sarah swung with the short sword she recognised vaguely as a dagger of some kind. Satire calmly avoided the blade and threw her across the room. His Fae strength not an issue against her dead weight.

Sarah screamed as she hit the floor and searing pain lit up her side. Sarah rolled onto her back gasping for breath and fighting back panic. The dagger was stuck up to the hilt in her side. Tears flowed from the corners of her eyes and rolled into her hair and fell onto the mat beneath her.

Satire stood at the other side of the dojo breathing heavily. He made no move to help her and as she hovered at the edge of unconsciousness she wondered if he would go get help or let her die. He should just leave her, she had fallen on her own blade. How stupid, how mortal, how Sarah….

Blackness engulfed her.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Thank you to Blue Symphony for sending me pointed review and delivering a much needed kick to get this chapter out. I am betting you are all had no idea that was going to happen ;p I feel its good to keep you all on your toes.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers; Blue Symphony, Aranamar, Asko, starxchanny, TinkLuvr16, lonely 27, writertron, Rocky181, HarlyX5-657, Saissister, kms5665, notwritten, Momo Shiro-chan, DestinChild, hazlgrnLizzy, MyraValhallah.

You are all wonderful and definitely help the writing process. Seriously don't feel its nagging if you pm me and yell at me to write the next chapter. Often I want to do it and am trying to fit it into my work schedule and sleep schedule but I end up watching a movie instead so yeah message me. Also if there are any people from Melbourne reading this; you may or may not know about the Arcadiance Ball which is a Labyrinth themed ball on the 3rd of Oct. PM me if you want the details and links. I went in 2008 and it was amazing! They didnt have one last year due to the economy but this year its bigger than ever with a banquet and ball.

Thanks for your support!

Cassee


	22. Dragons

**Chapter 22**

**Dragons**

Satire winced and fell to his knees holding his side as pain from his Soul Mate rocketed through their bond. Painfully, he crawled towards Sarah, the dagger sticking out of her side making movement for him almost impossible. She had hit something vital, something important that was killing her. He got to her side and carefully avoiding the blood, touched her face. It was peaceful in oblivion and he looked carefully at the dagger. It was lodged deep in her right side.

"Shit," Satire said softly, it looked like she had damaged her pancreas and right kidney both releasing fluids that were quickly poisoning her body. It would be five times worse if he removed the knife.

He couldn't remove it even if it would help. His crawl to Sarah had been all he could manage with Sarah's agony flowing through the bond, even though she couldn't feel it her pain receptors still worked. He needed to get away, to get out before someone saw him. Collapsed on the floor he reached for their bond and built a block between himself and Sarah. It was slow and heavy work. The extreme pain broke his concentration and made it hard to focus. At last he finished and the pain dissolved, he took a deep shaky breath and stood, checked himself for blood and looked down at Sarah in regret.

"You should have been mine. If only you had made the decision to be mine." He said sadly to her unconscious form. He wondered if he should call someone to help her. Tell Jareth that he had felt her pain and come for her. His thoughts flew from option to option as he watched her blood pump out of the wound and stain the floor. Deciding he shrugged and took a step away. Jareth was still blocked and Sarah would die before she could tell him who killed her.

"If I can't have you, he can't have you either." He said to her and walked out of the dojo without looking back.

0000

"Everything needs to be perfect." Jareth said to a crystal sitting on his desk, he was too excited to sit and was pacing a few feet away.

"I understand, Your Majesty." A voice said from the crystal. Jareth stopped and looked into it. The bulbous nose of Hoggle the dwarf was monstrously out of proportion in the glass.

"No chickens, no goblins, no mess of any kind." Jareth reiterated carefully.

"It will be done. The goblins will go on an outing in the city tonight."

"You are sure."

"Trust me, Your Majesty. I won't let you or Sarah down."

"I believe you. We will see you this evening."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Hoggle said and the crystal went clear again. Jareth picked it up and sent it spinning over his arms and hands in thought. He had found a place and the witnesses and now he needed someone to marry them. He didn't actually have an option. Only one person could marry them but Jareth knew the marriage would be greeted with disapproval. Sighing he took the bull by the horns and stopped the crystal in his hand. He pushed his will into it and a person appeared.

"Jareth. What do you want?"

"Father. It is nice to see you."

"Don't lie to me, boy. What do you want?"

Jareth resisted the urge to throw the crystal and instead placed it into a holder on the desk.

"I need you to marry me to the Labyrinth Champion tonight."

"The Mortal?" The distain in his father's voice was harsh and Jareth winced inside.

"Yes, Sarah Williams."

"No! Absolutely not! You will not marry a mortal and end our line, Jareth!"

"Our children will be Fae, Alice is proof of that."

"Alice is illegitimate and half human. I mean the pure Fae line of the High Kings. You will not marry her."

"I will, and I intend to make Sarah Fae." Jareth shot back angrily.

His father's laughter was loud and sarcastic. "How do you intend to do that, boy? There is no way to turn a mortal Fae."

"There is and I will find it." Jareth returned coldly. "Sarah's life depends on our marriage tonight. We have a Soulmate bond. Would you deny the tradition?"

"Nonsense!" His father snorted in derision. "That hasn't happened in centuries."

"I give you my oath, Father. We have a Soulmate bond." Jareth said gravely and there was a brief silence in which his father' eyes regarded him seriously.

"Goddess you are serious, Jareth. A Soulmate bond, I never thought I would see one again." His voice was soft and reverent and his face softened into a small smile. "Congratulations Jareth, you are very lucky."

"That is not all. Someone has managed to manufacture another bond within Sarah connected to the Elvin Prince Satire D'Longa and can block our bond at will. She fights him tomorrow and I worry that they will block us and make him her only Soulmate while she fights. She could die! Father _please_." His voice dropped into pleading and he didn't feel embarrassed by his weakness. If showing humility would help get his father to marry them then so be it.

"That is very old magic, older than me." His father mused and Jareth looked at him alarmed. His father was ancient, a magic that was older than him meant power.

"Will she always have this bond with him? Will our marriage break it?"

"It should, the magic is supposed to find the best match. If your bond is larger than Satire's at the time of the marriage then you are the one."

"At the moment it is. If they succeed in blocking us again I worry that my link will dissolve and in the meantime Satire's bond grows stronger within her."

"Does Sarah want you or are you trying to force her to your will again."

Jareth released his breath angrily. "She wants to marry me. She has always been in love with me. Even when she was last here we had a bond. She just wouldn't yield."

"And she made the Goblin King kneel before her." His father said scornfully.

"We had a Soulmate bond even then. I would have done anything to keep her." Jareth said quietly and his father grunted in agreement.

"Very well, I will marry you tonight. Jareth, you will make good on your promise and make her Fae in anyway possible."

"Yes, Father."

The crystal went clear again as his father vanished and Jareth sagged into his chair stressed. With all the talk of the bond Jareth needed to feel that Sarah was okay. He reached for the bond and felt… nothing. It was _gone_. Panic catapulted him out of his chair and he closed his eyes and felt for her.

"No!" He searched desperately in vein and vanished to the place she said she would be. He reappeared in the dojo and fell to his knees in her blood.

"Sarah." His voice broke and he touched her face, it was icy. He felt tears well in his eyes and didn't care. Frantically he searched for a pulse in her wrist in her neck. Relief filled him when he felt an echo of it in her neck, weak and thready but there. He scanned her body and noticed the position of the knife. A fatal wound. He created a crystal and forced magic into it. The crystal telepathically called every single healer in a 5 mile radius and Alice. People started arriving in the dojo, the old woman who looked after Sarah in the arena knelt by her side and a purple light shone from her hands and enclosed the body.

"Well?" Jareth nearly yelled, impatience gripping him when she didn't say anything.

"She is hovering, Jareth, at the edge of infinity."

"No! Bring her _back!" _He roared and clutched Sarah's hand desperately and the healers behind him shook their heads sadly.

"It is beyond my skill to heal." The old woman said softly and stood, "You must let her go."

"No! She is my Soulmate she will return to me." Jareth stroked Sarah's face as Alice rushed in her hands at her mouth.

"Oh Goddess, Sarah." She said and fell to her knees beside Jareth taking one of Sarah's hands.

Jareth started to gather Sarah up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" The old healer demanded trying to stop him. "She will die faster."

"I am taking her to the dragons." Jareth said levelling her with a glare but she wasn't intimidated.

"The dragons do not have the skill to heal this. She is mortal they are immortal and will not understand."

"I will go nevertheless. Perhaps they will have the insight you lack." Jareth said harshly and the old woman fell silent and moved away.

"Let me come too." Alice said quickly. "I want to help you, Jareth."

"Fine. Place your hand on my arm."

Alice put her hand on his arm next to Sarah's head and they were gone in a second. The old healer shook her head and looked down at the blood on the mats.

"That poor fool. It is always a life for a life." She said sadly and limped out of the room followed by the other healers.

0000

They reappeared on a steep slope and fought to keep their balance. Ash and smoke assaulted their senses and Alice coughed her eyes burning.

The dragons lived on a mountain surrounded by smoke. They could only breathe clean air for a short time before they suffocated. The earth was dry and burnt from the fires and ash was a constant dark rain. Sunlight hardly pierced through the dark smoke and there was little light.

"Use an air bubble, Alice." Jareth said to his choking sister, his air bubble already in place around his and Sarah's body.

She concentrated and slowly the air cleared around her. She stood tall again and smiled at her brother. "Thanks."

Jareth nodded but did not smile back. He looked up the steep slope and then down at Sarah's still form. He tried to find their bond again but couldn't. It was still gone. He wondered briefly if Satire could feel Sarah's pain and a slice of sadistic pleasure went through him. He grit his teeth and started up the slope. Alice came behind him slipping occasionally on loose rocks.

"Why don't we just use magic to get up there?" Alice panted, struggling with the steep incline.

"They have wards set up. I would have landed in front of their nest if I could have."

There was a muffled curse behind him then light exploded and chased away the darkness. Alice held a ball of light in her hands, she moved up beside Jareth and lit his way.

"Thank you." He said

The smoke got denser as they climbed and was completely opaque when they reached a plateau. Alice's ball of light barely lit the stones under their feet or each other. They moved closer instinctively.

Something huge moved in the dark in front of them, the smoke curling in its wake like crashing waves. A low hissing began around them. Alice inhaled and jumped closer to Jareth when something disturbed the smoke behind her. Jareth pulled Sarah closer and stepped forward.

"I seek the wisdom of the dragons!" He called into the smoke and the hissing turned into shrieks and cries. It came from all around them. A flash of flame appeared to their right and Alice jumped out of the way of the scalding heat.

"Come." A low gravelly voice said from in front of them and with a _woosh _the air in front of them was cleared of smoke and it revealed a huge dragon his scales the colour of a tiger's eye standing patiently on all fours. His huge wings resettled on his back and blended so perfectly with the scales that they were invisible. His face was noble and sharply intelligent. His eyes were obsidian black with bright blue vertical slits. It was unnervingly like a snake but far more dangerous. He turned gracefully despite his size and Jareth followed him, Alice walked behind quietly. They moved into clean air and Alice looked around her. Dragons stood everywhere! On boulders and crags and rock faces, the dragons watched them with obsidian eyes and different coloured vertical pupils.

The dragon led them into a tunnel cut into the mountainside lit by fire running along the walls. The smoke from the fires went out of vents cut high into the roof keeping the tunnel clear. They travelled down for a while and Jareth felt his impatience getting the better of him. With every step they took Sarah was losing her life.

"Patience, Young King." The dragon said from in front of them, "She is holding on."

"Jareth, what can they do?" Alice said quietly from beside him.

"I don't know. Something, anything would be better than letting her die."

They walked in silence for a little while longer. Jareth tried his link to Sarah often but without success. Either it was silent because she was so near death or it had completely dissolved. They entered a huge cavern lit with fire reflected through natural glass. It was beautiful. The glass coated the walls and ceiling, dripped down the stalactites and cascaded in static waterfalls over rocks to the floor. At the opposite end of the cavern was a raised dais and an elegant glass throne sat there with soft furs draped over it. It was far too small to seat a dragon and it was empty. Alice looked at it curiously but they didn't go towards it. They came to the side of the cavern and there was a large outcrop of rock also draped in furs. Here the dragon climbed up and lay facing them his wise face expressionless.

"Lie her down before me."

Jareth obeyed and gently lay Sarah down on the furs in front of the dragon and stepped back. Alice took his hand and they watched tense as the dragon lowered his head to touch Sarah's abdomen. There was no sound in the cave but the air being drawn in and pushed out of the dragon's snout. Eventually he lifted it and looked at Jareth his brilliant blue pupil widening slightly.

"She is too far gone for me to bring back without a life to exchange." He said gravely and Jareth's heart dropped, twisted, wrenched inside him until he couldn't hold onto the cry anymore and he let it out in a wordless agony. He leapt onto the stone outcrop and gathered Sarah into his arms again cradling her to himself. He didn't try and stop the sobs that heaved themselves out from deep within him.

"There must be something." Alice said desperately and appealed to the dragon, "There must be something! Tell me!"

The dragon lowered his great head and looked her directly in the eye. "Give your life in servitude to us and she will live."

"What?" Alice said stepping back, "How?"

"You will be our Queen. I will take your immortality and give it to the mortal."

"Will I then be a mortal?" Alice tried not to let her voice tremble but it did. She wanted to be able to sacrifice herself but she didn't think she would have the strength to die for Sarah.

"You will." The dragon kept his eyes on her, reading her, staring into her soul. She wasn't sure if he meant she would be mortal or if she would sacrifice herself. Jareth pulled himself out of his grief long enough to understand.

"No Alice! I have lost Sarah, I will not lose you too." His face was streaked with tears and pleading. He was broken and hurting and Alice looked back to the dragon unable to look at Jareth.

"I will be in servitude until I die?" She asked her mind beginning to make a decision and the dragon nodded his great head.

"No! Alice, please!" Jareth cried and lay Sarah down again.

"I will not see you like this, Jareth. You will have Sarah back." Alice said to him and stepped forward her hands on her heart. "I give myself in servitude to the dragon kingdom until I am dead for the life of Sarah Williams."

"No!" Jareth cried out again struggling to get around Sarah and the dragon to get to Alice.

"Done" The dragon said and a blinding white light entered Alice bending her back and she screamed in terror and pain. The light moved from Alice to Sarah and entered through her abdomen. Her back bowed and stretched. Jareth didn't know where to look. He sat paralysed tears streaming down his face as the two people he loved most in the world connected and exchanged life. He couldn't hold back the relief when he felt the Soulmate bond behind to build again, like invisible ties connecting all his nerve-endings to Sarah's. He felt her body heal from its wounds, the knife being forced out of her skin, felt her body change into one of an immortal.

"It is done." The dragon said again and the light faded, Alice fell forward as if on strings but remained standing. Sarah breathed in deeply and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Jareth and then noticed the anguish on his face. She tried to sit up.

"What happened?" She said reaching out and touching Jareth's face. He took her hand and looked at Alice and she followed his gaze. Alice was hunched all the way over, her stature small and shrivelled. Slowly as they watched she straightened and Sarah drew in a quick breath.

"Who?"

At the same time Jareth said brokenly, "Alice."

Alice stood where she had been standing shrivelled with age, her once beautiful, youthful face wrinkled and spotted with age.

"I do not regret it." Alice whispered her voice as thin as paper.

Sarah started to cry, "What did you do, Alice?"

"She gave her immortality to you so you would live." The dragon said from behind her and Sarah shrieked with fright and scrambled into Jareth's arms. He held her numbly still looking at his sister.

"She did it selflessly and she will be our queen until she dies."

"How long?" Sarah whispered softly her fear of the dragon nothing in comparison to Alice's sacrifice.

"Not long." Alice replied and took a staggering step forward.

"You are wrong, young one." The dragon said and got to his feet. Jareth and Sarah moved away as the dragon climbed down from the rock outcrop and stood before the ancient Alice. "You will be our Queen forever."

"How?" Alice asked a spark of her old self returned to her eyes, "I am mortal and positively ancient."

"Silence." The dragon hissed and Alice obeyed. He opened his mouth and blew smoke into her face, she coughed and wheezed.

"Stop it! You will kill her!" Sarah screamed and make to get off the rock, Jareth held her tightly.

"He knows what he is doing." He said into her ear.

"Do you?" She asked and he shook his head. They watched in silence.

The dragon breathed smoke onto Alice until she was coughing so much she collapsed on the floor. A blue light blazed in the dragon's eyes and something blue began to mix with the smoke. It enveloped Alice and Jareth and Sarah couldn't see her any more. Still the smoke poured from the dragon and slowly they realised that the smoke was being sucked into Alice. The last tendrils of smoke poured out the dragon's mouth and he fell heavily to his knees and then sagged onto his belly. The smoke disappeared and revealed Alice as she had been before, young and beautiful. She got up slowly and looked around.

"I'm young again!" She said in wonder and went to the dragon. "Thank you."

The dragon didn't reply and his brilliant blue eyes began to fade.

"Thank you for your sacrifice." Alice said and touched his nose. "I will be a good queen to our people."

The light faded completely and the huge head fell heavily onto the floor of the cavern. Jareth stepped forward still holding Sarah tightly by the hand.

"Alice, is that you?" He asked tentatively and jumped down off the rock, Sarah following close behind.

"Yes it's me." Alice replied with a smile. She stretched out her arms and sighed blissfully. "I feel wonderful."

"Alice, what happened?" Sarah asked lightly touching Alice's outstretched hand. Alice smiled at her.

"The dragon gave me his immortality."

"But why did he die?"

"He also gave me himself. His memories, his power, everything I need to know about the dragons." She gave them a quick cheeky smile. "Watch this." She clicked her fingers and a flame appeared in her hand. She concentrated for a second and it grew to the size of a tennis ball. Then she separated the ball into three golf ball sizes and made them dance in the air in front of her.

Jareth and Sarah said nothing so Alice let the flames die and waited for them to speak.

"Thank you for giving me your immortality, Alice." Sarah said and throwing herself forward she hugged her tightly. Alice hugged her back just as tightly.

"Did you know what would happen, Alice?" Jareth asked a barely restrained anger emanating from him.

"No, I didn't know what would happen." Alice confessed and let Sarah go. Sarah went back to Jareth's side and took his hand. He looked down at her and she glared back.

"Don't be angry. She has given me back to you. Thank her." Sarah demanded him and tugged his hand in his sister's direction. Jareth took a breath and stepped forward. He came within a foot of her and stared her down. Alice, brimming with new life ignored his stare and produced a flame again.

"Thank you, Alice." Jareth said softly and she looked up at him with a serious face.

"It was my pleasure, Jareth." She said and had to quickly douse her flame as Jareth hugged her and held her tight.

"Don't you ever do something as stupid as that again." He said furiously into her ear and she pushed him back and shrugged.

"I won't have to, now that Sarah is immortal." A thoughtful look came into her eyes, "I wonder if she has magic now?"

"Your personality has changed." Sarah said suddenly and both Jareth and Alice looked at her. "You have become more…" she sought for the word. "Cold-blooded."

"I did just ingest a dragon, you know." Alice laughed and produced a flame again playing with it. "I am full of so much power I don't know what to do with it. So much knowledge and history, I feel like the world is my playground."

She caught the startled look that passed between Jareth and Sarah and laughed again, hurrying to reassure them. "Not that way! I mean I feel great. No plans to take over the Underground, promise." She smiled innocently at them and Jareth looked at her closely.

"It's like your old nature has just amplified. The old Alice had a teasing and cheeky personality but never to this extent."

"I am standing right here, Jareth. You are being rude." She smiled at them both, "I am just fine. I just gained an entirely new consciousness and race to look after. So I will say goodnight." She clasped the couple's hands together and looked at them seriously. "I wish you every happiness and will probably see you soon. Bye now!" She said with a saucy smile they were transported back into the dojo.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I know its very late and I'm sorry so its extra long! Arcadiance was amazing if anyone was interested you can see some of the pics here; :/ /mczany(.)com /galleries/arcadiancephotos/ put in the http and remove the space between / and remove the () and it should take you there. If not just message me and I will send you the link again. I am the one in the 7th photo from the last batch of photos in the bottom row. In the gold dress with flowers in my hair.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter; queenofgoblins, cassidyanne, UndergroundDaydreams, angelinastefany, Momo Shiro-chan, Blue Symphony, Aranamar, Guest, JHaines, kms5665, hazlgrnLizzy, DestinChild.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always let me know what you thought, think, feel ect.

Cassee


	23. Fae?

**Chapter 23**

**Fae?**

They landed abruptly onto the mats of the dojo, Jareth caught Sarah before she fell and didn't let her go. She looked up at him from the tight cage of his arms and as one they moved forward to kiss. Hot, desperate kisses that set their bodies aflame and entangled their emotions. Frantic to be closer to her, Jareth tugged the already loose gi apart and his hands flew over her skin. Sarah gasped against his mouth and moved her body up against his. They collapsed to the floor, Jareth on top. Sarah's hands roughly pushed his jacket aside and yanked his silk shirt out of his breeches, her hands greedily slid over the ridges of his stomach and up over his shoulders. Their bond flared brilliantly to life and they flinched and with a groan Jareth rolled off his Soulmate and they lay panting on their backs.

"Well at least it is still there." Jareth said without humour and Sarah sat up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked her shirt gaped open and Jareth traced the contours of her body with concentration. Then he grimaced and averted his eyes.

"Sarah, please close your shirt. It's distracting." Sarah grinned but did as he asked. He continued "Our bond disappeared, Sarah. We were cut off for a while and when I realised I couldn't feel you anymore I came here and found you almost dead."

Sarah was silent, her mind racing backward to remember. Her eyes widened with fright. "I don't remember what happened!"

"What?" Jareth sat up and grabbed one of her hands staring at her intently. "Where does your memory end and start again?"

"It ends just after I told you I would be in the dojo training. Someone came in while I was training then it stops. I remember waking up on furs in front of a massive dragon."

"Do you know who came into the dojo behind you?" Jareth willed her to remember, "Whoever it was probably tried to kill you."

Sarah concentrated and thought back. She remembered that she wasn't alarmed at seeing the person. She had been calm and pleasant. "I think I knew who it was. I don't remember feeling scared or anything."

Jareth sighed and released her hand. "I'm going to try a little memory spell to try and jog your memory. Is that okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay, hold still." Jareth reached out and touched Sarah's right temple. He concentrated and pushed the spell into her head.

With a chilling scream Sarah was thrown onto her back, her back arching and straining. Her hands cradled her head as pain exploded inside.

"Sarah!" Jareth pulled the magic from her head and checked her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him from the floor tears blurring her vision.

"It didn't work."

"Okay then-"

"Please don't try again!" Sarah broke in quickly her eyes tearing up again from the remembered pain. "It really hurt."

"I wasn't going to try it again but we must find out who that person was some other way."

"Let me get cleaned up and fed and we can talk about it in your study." Sarah said and held out a hand for Jareth to help her up. He pulled her lightly to her feet and she swayed gently, her face paled.

"Forget about the study, you've been through a lot. I will take you to your room." Jareth said keeping a firm hold on her.

"I can walk!" Sarah snapped back and tried to break away. Jareth laughed softly and kept his grip.

"I won't take the chance that the person who tried to kill you won't try again while you are still so weak."

"I can take care of myself." Sarah said annoyed but cooperated and allowed him to put a steady arm around her waist. She could feel his heart beat against her back and his strong arms held her without strain. Now that they were standing so close again they didn't want to move and stayed where they were holding each other.

000000

Satire sat in an armchair in his room drunk. It was the only thing that was numbing the pain of loss. He held the whiskey tumbler loosely in his hand and slopped some over the top when he brought it up to his lips to drink. The light caught it and momentarily he was distracted. The whiskey was beautiful shade of amber with the sunlight shining through, like liquid fire it tumbled and burned in the glass when he turned it.

How was he going to come out of this unscathed? It had not been part of his plan to kill Sarah. It had happened by accident and now he felt the loss of his Soulmate keenly. More than he should have. He had blocked the bond to save himself. Her body had been sending the agony it felt through their link. It had been the only way he could get away. Now he wondered if she was still alive, if she was dying still; alone in the dojo surrounded by unfeeling weapons, soaked in her own blood. He took another throat searing swig of whisky and welcomed the burn as penance for his carelessness. He unblocked the bond and reached for Sarah. He felt a small flicker at the end. He sighed deeply. What would be the better course of action? To ignore the fact that Sarah was dying and ignite Jareth's suspicion? If Sarah was dying then as her other Soulmate he would feel it. He could always say that he was drowning out the link so that he wouldn't feel her feelings for Jareth anymore. That could work, however he had made it abundantly clear that he was going to steal her away from Jareth so it wouldn't make sense to block the link. He could say that the link got blocked. How would he do it without tipping Jareth off that he knew that Jareth was blocked? Maybe the best course of action would be to run in frantic with worry and say he couldn't feel the link, panic about it and hopefully convince Jareth that he had nothing to do with Sarah's death. That was it! That was what he would do. Better do it quickly to not arouse suspicion.

Satire stood and swayed, he had drunk far too much. Carefully and with great concentration he placed the nearly empty tumbler of whiskey on a side table and centred himself. He took unsteady steps towards the door and had to stop to gain his centre again. He really had drunk far too much, that would help with his tardiness. He made his way unsteadily to the dojo.

00000

Satire got to the door of the dojo and saw Sarah standing. His heart lurched with relief as he stumbled in and then plummeted when he saw Sarah being held by Jareth. Sarah looked pale with a thin sheen of sweat of her forehead and a lot of blood staining her clothes, skin and hair.

"Sarah." Satire said and the couple turned and looked at him.

"Satire," Sarah said with a tired smile. Her forehead creased into a frown as he staggered towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He slurred and reached out a hand to touch the blood on her clothes. "Are you okay?" He asked trying to clear his head of the alcohol. Walking around had made him even more drunk, the alcohol moving like wildfire through his veins.

"He's drunk." Jareth said undisguised disgust in his voice. He pulled Sarah out of Satire's reach. "You have a bond with Sarah, Satire, how did you not feel what happened to her?"

"I blocked it." Satire said still trying to focus his eyes. He had to think clearly now, he had to convince Jareth that he had nothing to do with Sarah.

"How in the Underground did you block a Soulmate bond? And why?" Jareth said incredulously.

"I had to concentrate really hard and it was slow." He glared at Jareth, "I didn't want to feel her feelings for you anymore."

Sarah couldn't help blushing slightly. This conversation was awkward and she was so tired.

"So why are you here now?" Jareth asked unconvinced "How did you know she was here?"

"I unblocked the bond." Satire laughed ruefully, "a glutton for punishment, but the bond only flickered and I knew something was wrong. So I followed it." Finally he was regaining some of his senses. One of the best and worse things about being Fae was that alcohol moved very quickly though the body. A lot of alcohol had to be continually consumed to stay drunk. "So what happened? Are you hurt?" He asked Sarah.

"I was stabbed, I think." She said her hand brushed over the blood and she lifted her shirt to show a neat thin rectangle scar in her side.

"You don't remember being stabbed?" Satire attempted humour without feeling it. His heart was beating really fast, anxiously he tried to control his face and body language he had slipped up with his story and now he had to be careful.

"I remember practicing in this room and someone coming up behind me then nothing." She let the shirt fall again.

"Did you try a memory spell?" he asked Jareth and got a steely glare in return.

"Of course I did. Sarah's mind rejected the intrusion. I will find this person. Sarah will remember in time and then I will kill whoever it was." There was cold finality in his voice and Satire repressed the foreboding the words stirred. Jareth would never know it was his fault.

"Something good came out of it though." Sarah said with a secret smile up at Jareth.

Jareth shook his head slightly and Sarah's smile faded slightly and she looked at Satire then back at Jareth. A frown appeared behind her eyes and she shut them and swayed wearily. Jareth held her steady. He looked at Satire.

"Enough. I am taking her to rest."

Satire said nothing but he nodded his consent. Sarah looked ready to drop.

"Jareth, why am I so tired?" Sarah mumbled sleepily.

"Your body is working off the shock." He replied wisely. "Come Sarah, you are going to sleep now." He picked her up in his arms and she hardly made a sound. A surge of pride made her open her eyes and glare at him but she was too tired and a little grateful she didn't have to walk to her room.

0000

Satire watched Jareth carry Sarah out of the dojo with annoyance. Sarah had made no protest at being carried and that had stung. He wondered if it had been him trying to carry her whether she would have fought it. He was aware of the alcohol as it burnt itself out completely and he breathed deeply resigned to being sober. He followed the couple of the room but didn't continue down the hallway. Instead he watched them from the doorway aware of Sarah's cheek pressed against Jareth's shoulder, her hand clutching the back of his jacket the other curled against his chest. He truly was a glutton for punishment.

"Hello Brother," Prince Olima oiled from beside him, it was just like his greasy younger brother to be able to sneak up on him.

"What do you want?" Satire said harshly not in the mood for his brother's bitterness.

"You failed again, Brother." He tsked a smug smile undisguised in his voice, "Do not presume I will not tell Father."

Satire glanced over at him and restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "I am not afraid of our father, Olima."

"You should be. He is furious with you."

"He is always angry with me. He probably wishes you were the first son."

"I should have been." Olima snarled and Satire turned to face him his face hardening. Though they were only a year apart, they were very different. Satire was handsome and a warrior, he was half a food taller than Olima and more than outweighed him. Olima had been blessed with a strategic mind for politics and not a sword. His narrow face was pinched and unpleasant and looked far older than his brother from years of bitterness.

"You were so close to making our father proud." Olima hissed gesturing to the blood on the dojo mats inside the room.

"I have another plan for Sarah Williams." Satire said shortly his patience now wearing thin.

"Leave the politics to the cleaver ones in the family, Brother. You do what you do best; direct Jareth's thoughts away from what we are doing and your brutish actions and don't fail this time." Olima sniffed and his nose wrinkled, "You stink of whiskey." He turned and walked away saying over his shoulder "I will inform Father of your failure, Satire."

Satire pushed his fury down. It would do no good to beat his brother senseless, it would cause unnecessary strife with his father and he didn't want that.

King Eonar was cruel and vindictive he could take Satire's position as heir away from him on a whim and give it to Olima. The only reason he hadn't, as far as Satire could tell, was because Olima was more use as his ears at High Court and Satire was more useful as his father's sword.

If the balance needed to be tipped in another direction Satire had no doubt that he would be sent off to the furthest reaches of his father's kingdom and killed.

He sighed and wiped a weary hand over his eyes leaning back against the wall. He was floundering and he knew it. He was supposed to be killing Sarah or at least get her away from Jareth, or somehow use her to kill Jareth and he wasn't succeeding in any of it. He made his way tiredly to his room and threw himself down on his bed eyes closed. Olima was right, his father was going to be furious at yet another failure. He wasn't sure what to do, everything he tried just brought the couple back together in a closer, stronger bond. His own bond with Sarah was barely there anymore. It was more like a thin gossamer thread connecting them as fragile as a spider's web. He had hardly anytime left. Sarah was going to be lost to him soon and Jareth was still too far out of reach. How was he going to solve this predicament?

00000

Jareth carried Sarah over the threshold of her room and placed her carefully onto the couch. He sat in the armchair opposite her watching her battle to stay awake.

He smiled in amusement, "Sleep love. I will be here when you wake up."

Sarah fought the tempting pull of oblivion to ask a question that had been niggling at her since she had woken up in front of the dragon and learnt that she was immortal.

"Am I Fae now, Jareth?" She asked trying to keep her eyes open.

"I don't know, Sarah." Jareth replied carefully, "I think so, we would have to do some tests first."

"Now?" Sarah said forcing her eyes open and her brain awake.

"You are too tired-"

"Please, Jareth?" Sarah pleaded and reluctantly Jareth nodded.

"Fine. You most likely won't be able to do any magic. Alice took years of practice and determination to use some of hers."

"What do I do?" Sarah asked eagerly she felt the sleep recede back into the back of her mind.

"First hold out your hand. I will pace a crystal into it and I want you to fill it with your magic, your-" he searched for the word, "will."

"My will?"

"Yes," Jareth nodded and flicked his wrist and a small crystal appeared in his hand. He handed it to her and she took it gingerly still not entirely sure what to do with it. Jareth summoned his own and said "Okay watch, I want this crystal to glow with light."

He pushed some magic into the crystal and it began to glow softly then more and more brightly.

"Okay," Sarah said slowly and holding the crystal she closed her eyes and concentrated and began exploring her new body searching for the magic she would have it she were Fae. Nestled in her abdomen was something she had never felt before. She explored it and felt around it, she visualised it in her head and a balloon filled with silvery substance but try and she could she couldn't get past the rubbery covering it slipped and slid through her hold and she couldn't work it to her will. She opened her eyes and her shoulders sagged. "There is something there but I can't use it."

Jareth nodded his head and smiled widely. "That's good Sarah. Honestly I didn't expect you to be able to use it immediately. Alice," he took a quick breath, "Alice took years to access her magic which you have inherited."

Sarah studied his face concerned, Jareth had not shown any outward sign that he was upset by his sister's sacrifice. "Jareth, are you okay with what happened to Alice?"

He was silent for a moment and looked down at this gloved fingers, weighing up his feelings. "I am not overly thrilled that she absorbed a dragon and took on some of their traits." He looked up at her and took her hand holding it gently. "I am glad that she saved you and that she is still alive."

"But you lost your sister." Sarah couldn't make her voice louder than a whisper.

"Alice has changed but she is still the same in most ways. She will have a better life now then she ever would have had in this palace. She will now be received into it as an honoured guest instead of a disgraced princess. She won't have to hide anymore."

"Alice will be able to come back." Sarah breathed with relief. For some reason she had thought that Alice would have to stay on the mountains with the dragons.

"Yes Alice can come and go as she chooses." He smiled at her and leaning forward he tipped her chin in his fingers and drew her forward for a kiss. "Still up to getting married on the sly tonight?" He whispered against her mouth and she smiled and shifted forward until she was on his lap.

"Yes, of course." She kissed his neck just below his ear, "Contact your witness." She kissed his mouth and Jareth pulled away and smiled. He summoned a crystal and pushed magic into it. Sarah moved to watch the figure appear in the glass.

"Yes, Jareth?" His father said without any hint on his face or in his voice that he saw Sarah sitting on his son's lap.

"Everything is ready for the ceremony at 6 at the Goblin Castle." Jareth said.

"I will be there." His father said and left the crystal without saying goodbye.

"That was your dad?" Sarah asked an eyebrow raised. "Charming."

"Even more so in the flesh." Jareth said dryly. He looked over his bride to be and noticed all the blood still staining her clothes and skin. "You need a bath."

Sarah wrinkled her nose at him and sighed. "Yes I really want to get the blood out of my hair." She slid off his lap and made her way into the bathroom and switched on the water.

"I will summon your maid for you." Jareth said at the same time Goldirose flew in through the window. He winked at Sarah and vanished as Goldirose went into a torrent of exclamations and worry at seeing her mistress covered in blood.

* * *

A/N: Okay, just so everyone knows, I wasn't sure how much of it came through in the chapter. The part where Satire is drinking is happening around the same time Jareth and Sarah have come back. He makes it to the Dojo at the same time the couple are going to be leaving.

I just found a whole lot of reviews in my inbox and I have no idea if I answered them and didnt put them their folder (yes I have a folder in my email inbox for my reviews) or if I was too busy and missed them entirely. I apologise if I didnt reply to anyone's review, I love replying so please don't think I was ignoring you or didn't like your review =(

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter: UndergroundDaydreams, Ayjah, jinx1764, Momo Shiro-chan, HarlyX5-657, notwritten, TinkLuvr16,Saissister, lonely 27, Melissa72, Rocky181, DestinChild, kms5665, JHaines, hazlgrnLizzy, MyraValhallah, N1nj4 Grrrl.

So a lot of you were very concerned about the Dragon that died for Alice. He was absorbed by Alice and has become part of her, his memories have become hers and he is alive in her ect lol and yes Immortal means Fae. I really should have used the Fae instead of Immortal.

Love it? Hate it? As always, Let me know =)

Cassee


	24. Wedding

Chapter 24

Wedding

Sarah had to wash her hair three times to get the blood completely out. When she left the bath the water was pink. All the while she had been in the bath Goldirose had flown in agitated circles scolding and worrying.

"Goldirose," Sarah said when the little faerie took a breath. "I am fine now. Don't worry so much."

"But, Milady," Her little eyes and little pearls dripped down her cheeks, "Yous is the bestest Mistress Goldirose has ever known."

"I'm not going anywhere, Goldirose." Sarah said comfortingly she cupped her hands and Goldirose landed lightly in her palm her tear-stained face uplifted. "You will be my maid as long as I am in the Underground. I promise."

"Thank you, Milady." Goldirose said oddly formal and sniffed. Seeming to get herself under control she flew off Sarah's palm and into the bedroom. "Come, Milady. The High King has sent you a dress."

The dress Jareth had sent was very familiar. It was the dress she wore in her dreams with him. Not the same one Jareth dressed her in when she was fifteen. She had grown up and so had her taste. The dress was elegant and had little adornment. It was off-white with a tight bodice and gathered skirt with a small train. The bodice had two delicate off-shoulder straps. He had also included two opera-length white gloves and shoes.

She slipped into the dress and pulled the heavy fabric up her body. She held the bodice against breasts as Goldirose tugged at the corset back of the bodice. Finally it was on and Sarah turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long dark hair tumbled free over her back and over one shoulder and her green eyes glowed with happiness. The bodice was tight emphasising her waist and breasts, the skirt was luxuriously heavy and full. She smiled delighted with what she saw. Her reflection was not a girl who had run a race against time to find her brother, nor was she the young woman abandoned by her mother and stepmother. She was beautiful, strong and wanted; wanted by a king to be his love and queen. She sat at her vanity and began to apply makeup.

"Up or down, Milady?" Goldirose interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Sarah asked slightly dazed. The question had brought back a memory of a dark hole and grasping hands.

"Your hair, Milady." Goldirose said gesturing to the long tumbling locks.

"It is already down, so leave it down."

Funny that she made the same decision as before. She had been heading down the first time so she asked to go the same way. The grasping, unhelpful hands had let her go straight into an oubliette where Hoggle waited to take her back to the beginning of the Labyrinth. The thought of her blackmailing him with her plastic bracelet and her subsequent encounter with Jareth brought an amused smile to her lips. It faded when she remembered he had sent the cleaners after her.

"I wonder if he had meant to kill me." She mused out loud, "I must ask him one day." It didn't do to dwell too much on the past. There were a lot of hurts in the past and more than a few were Jareth's doing. She brushed aside thoughts of what had already happened and looked towards the future. _Their_ future; Jareth had made her Fae and she would be with him forever. Goldirose fluttered in front of her with her gloves and helped Sarah pull them on.

"There, Milady, yous look lovely."

"Thank you, Goldirose."

Sarah turned and looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but agree. She was very far from the girl of fifteen.

Jareth appeared in the lounge the moment she left her bedroom and he smiled when he saw her, a slow burn beginning in his eyes. He had changed into a dark green coat and black leggings, white shirt buttoned all the way up and a cream cravat, Sarah fingered it gently when he pulled her close.

"You look beautiful." He said kissing her lightly, considerate to not smear her makeup.

"Thank you for the dress, Jareth. It's perfect, how did you know?"

"I used to slip into your dreams." He replied quietly a hint of shame in his eyes. "I wanted to be close to you. You never fought me in your dreams."

Sarah wanted to feel outraged but couldn't manage it. Her dreams had always been filled with him, keeping her love and longing for him alive. He was right; she never fought him in her dreams. She had fought to keep him and to be with him.

She gave him a sly smile. "You always knew I still loved you."

He shrugged, pleased she wasn't mad. "I did know. I never influenced you. I never needed to, you never stopped loving me. Your dreams never wavered in theme. We were always together and deeply in love."

"Like we are now." She moved closer to him a sexy tease on her lips. He kissed her on the neck lingeringly just below the ear. She shivered and melted against him and he pulled away slowly, but not completely his warm breath still beat against her neck.

"We will be late." He said but didn't move.

"Yes." Sarah said a little breathlessly. Then a thought occurred to her and it broke through the spell. When she had followed Alice that first night from the arena they had seen the two worlds in bubbles. Alice said it was impossible to transport yourself magically from in or out of Illiera. Jareth had taken her to the Labyrinth and then to the Dragons without using the proper channels.

"Alice told me it is impossible to transport yourself magically in and out of Illiera. How do you do it?"

"I am the High King." Jareth said simply and shrugged pulling away completely and holding out his arm for her to take. "The normal rules do not apply. Ready?"

She nodded and they disappeared and reappeared in the throne room of the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

"It's so clean." Sarah commented looking around.

"I told Hoggle to make sure it was."

"He did a good job." She took another look around, "Although, it's really empty without the Goblins, chickens and generally chaos."

Jareth looked around, "It is empty." He agreed and his gaze lingered on his empty throne his tone turned a little wistful. "You know sometimes I miss them."

Sarah looked at him in astonishment. "I would have thought you couldn't wait to leave."

"They were as innocent as children. No scheming, no tricks, they just were happy to be."

"You sound almost sad. You never told me why you aren't Goblin King anymore. Why is there not a new one?"

Jareth glanced at her. "It is the title given to heir to the High Throne. When the heir is old enough they rule the Goblins and Labyrinth. It teaches patience, fairness, and the understanding of running a kingdom. The High King then steps down when he believes the heir is ready and the Goblin Kingdom goes to the heirs of the new High King."

"But you don't have an heir."

"And that is why the kingdom does not have a Goblin King."

"We will change that." Sarah said with a smile and Jareth laughed and began to walk her out of the room.

"They are waiting for us."

0000

The ballroom had been decorated with huge banquets of white roses in large vases and white and red rose petals were scattered thickly over the polished floor. The room was lit with hundreds of white candles. An altar of sorts stood where the three thrones of the regents usually sat, and a few chairs were lined up in front of it, leaving an aisle for them to walk down. It was very simple and pretty.

At their entrance Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus –minus Ambrosias- stood and turned to greet them with huge smiles on their faces.

"High King, Lady Sarah." Hoggle said formally and bowed at the waist followed smartly by Sir Didymus and clumsily by Ludo.

"Saaaaraaah" Ludo moaned happily and lumbered forward.

"My Lady and valiant King!" Sir Didymus shouted and all three moved toward them. Jareth smiled and Sarah pulled her arm from his to hug her friends. Jareth walked to the altar to greet the tall Fae in green standing there quietly watching.

"Father," Jareth nodded his head in greeting and held out his hand.

"Jareth," The former High King gave him a short smile in greeting and shook his hand. "Miss. Williams cleans up quite nicely." He said dryly and Jareth glanced over at his bride-to-be who was currently trying to extract herself from Ludo's huge paws.

"She is beautiful." He replied a genuine smile on his lips.

"She has the capacity to coax loyalty," His father continued watching the friends with a thoughtful look on his face.

"She is fair and kind to all she meets." Jareth said and then thought about Sarah's savage rejection when she was last in the Labyrinth. After a slight hesitation he continued, "Unless they give her a reason to not show that kindness."

"Ah, yes." His father levelled a knowing look at his son. "You did not really deserve her love back then. Soulmate or not."

"True." Jareth replied with a slight smile.

"She seems to have withdrawn her doubts and is willing to become your queen."

"It took a little bit more persuasion, I confess."

"And her forced inclusion in the Battle Royal." There was an edge of scorn to his voice; a little bit of judgement that forced Jareth to look away, embarrassed.

"There was no other way, but it turned out well."

"Luckily for you." His father said dryly and Jareth nodded acknowledging his fortune.

"How were you in luck?" Sarah asked as she joined them. She smiled up at Jareth and he put his arm around her, pulling her close against his side.

"I'll tell you later." He replied. Then, directing her attention to his father, said "Sarah, may I introduce you to my father, King Heymir"

"Please to meet you, Your Majesty." Sarah smiled and curtsied to her future father-in-law.

The pleasure is all mine." He held out his hand and Sarah took it allowing him to brush the air above her gloved fingers with a polite kiss."I hear you are going well in the tournament."

Sarah glanced at Jareth and laughed modestly, "I still have my greatest challenge coming."

"Ah yes, the Elfin Champion. He is quite the formidable opponent."

"Sarah will be fine." Jareth interrupted a little coldly, "As long as this marriage takes place and her tie to him is severed."

"Jareth, I am aware that your obsession for her has in the past consumed you, to the point of ignoring your duty and honour. Sarah, however, had time and another world to distract her and lessen the soul-mate bond. She may not feel as strongly as you."

Sarah felt a flash of annoyance at Heymir. While chastising Jareth he had made an assumption about her feelings, she didn't like it. "Hey-" she began and Heymir turned his eyes onto her, freezing her thoughts.

"I will tell you the truth, Lady Sarah. The truth you should know before you are connected forever to my son and his kingdom."

"Father-" Jareth started not entirely sure where his father was going to say.

"Be silent Jareth." Heymir said sharply and surprised, Jareth swallowed the rest of his words, his face hardening with anger. Sarah looked between father and son and squeezed Jareth's hand.

"What do you want to tell me?" She asked steeling herself.

"When you first came down here, and disrupted Jareth's life, he forgot anything but his desire to have you stay. I never knew there was a soulmate bond as it had not happened in centuries. Then you left and Jareth fell into depression and took his anger out of the Labyrinth. She began to die. I had to step in and restore her."

Sarah looked at Jareth who looked away a muscle moving in his cheek.

"At some point, soon after, he changed and regained his mind. I am not sure what happened but I am sure it had something to do with you."

Jareth looked back and said, "I found a way into her dreams and found hope. She wanted to be with me. She loved me."

"I gave him the High Throne, his ability to pull himself together made me decide he was strong enough to take care of everything in the Underground. Usually, this is done when there is an heir old enough to keep the Labyrinth, but I felt the added responsibility of the entire Underground would keep him focused on something other than you. Then he came up with this tournament and you were brought back into the Underground."

Sarah wasn't sure where this was going. Heymir looked at her seriously, his eyes intense and dark. "You still have the choice to leave the Underground if you wish. You are under no obligation to stay with Jareth. If you wish it I will send you home right now."

"What are you doing?" Jareth yelled jerking forward and moving in front of Sarah. His father looked at him calmly but with determination.

"Sarah has the choice, and if she chooses to leave you again you can get over it and continue your rule. However, if Sarah makes the commitment to marry you and joins souls with you forever, but is not sure or feels forced, she can leave you and you will not recover. You will die without her."

"What?" Sarah exclaimed pushing Jareth aside and facing Heymir. "If I marry Jareth then change my mind and leave him he can die?" Heymir nodded. "What if I die?"

Heymir's face didn't change but his eyes flickered slightly. It told her what she needed to know. She rounded on Jareth.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yes."

"I am fighting tomorrow! What if I die?"

"You will not die!" Jareth jerked forward and cupped her face moving close to her. "You will be fine. I will never let anything happen to you. Not ever."

Sarah pushed away from him, "You will interfere in my fight?"

His face shuttered giving her the answer, "You will break your promise to me again? You will interfere with the fight and stop me from winning or losing fairly."

"I can't lose you, Sarah. Yes I will stop the fight to stop you from dying. You are more fragile than anyone else. I don't want, I _can't_ let anything happen to you."

"I am Fae now, I am not fragile."

"You are Fae, but you are still young. You are now harder to kill but still vulnerable to a blade. Your body will become more immortal as you live on. The older you are the more immortal and invincible you are."

"You almost died from iron poisoning." Sarah said quietly, "I always thought you were invincible."

"Then you should understand how vulnerable you truly are. I am old but I was nearly brought down by a handful of iron. That would not have happened to my father, he would have been able to force it out of his body."

Heymir looked at them both and nodded his head, "What he says is true, Sarah. The older you get the more invincible you are and _you_ are brand new. You are still nearly human fragile. You must be careful."

"Then I will not marry you, Jareth." Sarah said suddenly and stillness fell in the room as everyone heard her words.

"Sarah," Jareth said stricken. "What are you saying?"

"I will not marry you tonight when I could die in the fight tomorrow and kill you too."

"You will not die in the fight tomorrow!" Jareth's voice was a little unsteady.

"I will not let you interfere, Jareth. I will be stubborn about this. I will win this tournament or lose it without interference."

"You are fighting Satire tomorrow, have you forgotten he has a bond with you?" Jareth was getting angry and frustrated. "He can manipulate it to get to you! You are being foolish!"

"I am not a fool!" Sarah lost her temper and something inside her clicked, releasing a natural wind that swirled around her, pulling at her dress and hair. Her eyes glowed green and silver as the power rode her.

"Sarah-" Jareth murmured at the sight of the unearthly beauty of her eyes, the power of her emotions.

"My Lady!" Sir Didymus called concerned and rushed up with Hoggle and Ludo close on his heels. She turned her power-filled eyes onto him and he took a step back running into Hoggle. The step back did more to calm her than anything Jareth could have done. The shock broke her anger and she returned to normal as suddenly as she had turned.

"I'm sorry!" She said appalled with what had happened.

"Well Jareth, she is definitely Fae, a powerful one. Congratulations." Heymir said an appraising glint in his eyes.

Jareth ignored his father and wrapped Sarah up into his arms. "You were incredible, love," He said to her, "and you are not a fool. I am sorry I said that."

Sarah said nothing she just clung closer to Jareth and felt inside her body for the balloon of rubber that held her magic. It was still there but as impenetrable as usual. Fruitlessly she poked at it but it slipped out of her grasp like wet soap. She sighed into Jareth's shoulder and stopped trying. He had said that she would most likely be able to access it with practice and time. This time she was furious and worried and it must have reacted to her emotions.

"Will you reconsider, Sarah?" Jareth's voice was soft, his breath a whisper against her neck.

She shut her eyes against the flood of tears. She had already reconsidered a thousand times, she wanted to marry him right now, desperately wanted to be with him, but she couldn't risk it, couldn't risk him.

"I'm sorry." She replied softly.

"So am I." Jareth fought the coldness in his voice but it still came out harsh with his disappointment. "I will return you to your room, you need to rest before your fight."

She pulled away and turned to her friends, who were watching a discreet distance away. Heymir had also walked away from the couple.

"Goodbye my friends, I'm sorry you were here for nothing."

They saw the tears and disappointment in her eyes and as one they crowded around to hug her goodbye and comfort. She almost broke down when they surrounded her and Hoggle whispered that he was sorry in her ear. Then they were gone and she turned to Heymir.

"Goodbye Your Majesty." She curtsied and Heymir took her hand and brushed a kiss over it. Sarah struggled to control her face. She was both glad and furious he had told her the truth. She had needed to know but it had pushed her make a terrible choice. Heymir knew this and he said softly when he was bent over her hand, "I am sorry, Sarah."

"I will cheer for you tomorrow, Lady Sarah." Heymir said louder and Jareth came up to them and shook his father's hand.

"Goodbye." He said shortly to his father.

Heymir nodded, regret shifting across his face, "Goodbye, Jareth." He said tiredly and disappeared.

Jareth took Sarah's hand, and with a farewell nod to the regents of the Labyrinth, vanished to Sarah's room. The moment they landed Jareth kissed her on the mouth shortly and then bid her goodnight as he transported out of her room.

In the silence of her room the suffocating pain in her chest grew until she could barely swallow. With tears blurring her vision she stumbled to her room and without putting on the light or getting out of the dress, climbed up onto her bed and pulled herself into a tight ball. There, she finally let herself sob out the disappointment of the evening and an hour later, too emotionally drained to cry anymore, she fell into an exhausted sleep.

000000

Hours later, when the moonlight had tracked its way halfway across her floor, Jareth appeared in the corner of her room. He watched her sleep with an aching heart, he knew she had cried herself to sleep.

He had been so disappointed and hurt that she had stopped their wedding that he hadn't thought about what it had cost her. When he had left he was angry with her, it took him a few hours to check on her and when he saw she had gone to sleep in her dress he _knew_. Sick with himself for not comforting her and telling her that everything would be fine, he was wracked with guilt. It had gotten worse since he had come into the room.

Tiredly he wiped his fingers over his eyes and then magically changed Sarah out of her dress and into a comfortable cotton nightie. He put her under the covers and then climbed into the bed behind her, pulling her close. She didn't waken but snuggled closer to him, her body relaxing with his contact. He felt his own relax and finally could fall asleep.

* * *

Hi Everyone. I have a link to my inspiration for the wedding dress if anyone wants to take a look. .com/files/2010/11/44/4/1090/10904896/ce81bd601676b43e_weddingdressescollection_

Hopefully it will work if not just pm me and I will send you the link that way.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Thank you to the ones who reviewed the last chapter: evanglia123, Guest, Banana Flavored Eskimo, MoonPrincess623, JHaines, HarlyX5-657, TinkLuvr16, notwritten, jinx1764, DestinChild, UndergroundDaydreams, queenofgoblins, Momo Shiro-chan, Ayjah, hazlgrnLizzy, kms5665.

A special thank you to evanglia123 who reviewed a couple of chapters reminding me several times to update. A good kick in the butt if never a bad thing.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!

Cassee


	25. The Truth Will Out

**Chapter 25**

**The Truth Will Out**

Jareth woke first. Sarah lay snuggled close against him, her hair spread out like a dark fan on the pillow behind her, her red lips open slightly to allow passage for soft breaths.

Quietly he watched her sleep, while the events of the last evening played through his head. His father had set a trap and had caught her flaws. She was so independent! So convinced she had to do it on her own. So convinced he would ruin everything for her.

All he wanted was for her to be happy, and to be his for eternity. Maybe that was selfish, he had been a selfish creature his entire life. Was he holding onto her too tightly? Forcing his expectations onto her, just like she had done to him years ago?

It was true he would rather die than lose her again. His father had said he had pulled himself together. Outwardly that had been the truth, inwardly it was a fragile, vulnerable hope that ebbed and flickered like a candle with nothing left to burn. Everything hinged on Sarah's ability to be tamed, her willingness to be less independent, and her willingness to put his kingdom above herself. She was going to be queen of the entire Underground, if she couldn't learn to work with him how was she going to rule in harmony beside him?

Would it be better to send her home after the tournament? Just wipe her memory and remove the burden of a kingdom from her? He honestly didn't know if he would recover a second time from the dark depression and despair he had been thrown into the first time he lost her, and darker still it would be if she didn't remember him at all. He couldn't do it again, he knew. He would hand the reins of the kingdom back to his father and would allow himself to fade out of existence. Death was preferable to an eternity of emptiness without his Soulmate.

Sarah stirred against him, shaking him out of his thoughts. He stroked her cheek and her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. He kissed her softly and her green eyes sparkled for him.

"Hi." She said and snuggled closer into him. She put her head on his chest effectively hiding her eyes as they clouded over.

"Good morning." He said and held her to him. A heavy silence fell as they remained close. Unspoken were the events of the last evening, both were thinking about it, each as disappointed as the other.

"You know I meant that I wouldn't marry you last night. Not that I wouldn't marry you at all, right?"

"I know," Jareth replied and kissed the top of her head, "I know."

"I'm so sorry," her voice wavered and Jareth hugged her tighter.

"No, don't cry Sarah. I am sorry I reacted so badly. I know it cost you just as much as me."

She pulled her head back and sat up so she could look at him. "I wanted nothing more in the world than to marry you right then."

"I know," He smiled at her, hiding the sadness in his eyes. "There is nothing to forgive. You acted in the way you thought was right."

Goldirose flew in through the window stopping her reply. The little maid didn't react when she saw the High King in bed with Sarah. She just went straight to the bathroom and began to run a bath for Sarah.

"Looks like that's my cue." Jareth said. He gave Sarah a quick kiss then disappeared out of the bed. Goldirose flew back in.

"Good morning, Milady."

"Hi, Goldirose." Sarah said and rolled onto her back giving the little maid a warm smile.

"It is very important day, Milady."

"Yes, it is." Sarah pulled herself out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe.

"The usual dress?" Goldirose flew into the wardrobe and started to lift the battle outfit off the hanger. Sarah lifted her hand and stopped her. She had caught sight of her gi on a hanger further back in the wardrobe.

"Stop, Goldirose. I want to wear my gi." She took the white outfit out of the wardrobe herself and placed it on the bed. It had been cleaned of blood since she last wore it and looking at it reminded her of her life Aboveground and her recent stabbing in the Underground.

"Okays, yous bath is ready, Milady. Then morning greetings and breakfast."

"Yes, fine. Thank you." Sarah hurried into the bathroom and shut the door before the maid could follow her. She was still a little depressed from the night before and the conversation she had with Jareth hadn't lifted it. He was upset and hiding it, she could feel doubt and unsettled feelings in the bond. It worried her that he couldn't tell her that he was still upset about it.

00000

Jareth sat in the emperor's box on his throne overlooking the Arena. He wasn't alone. His father, King Heymir, was sitting beside him in the seat of honour. It was before the games and no one was around so they could talk in peace.

"You saw what I saw, Jareth. Sarah is not ready to be queen over the Underground."

"She can be taught, you did not tell her the entire truth. I promise you, had you told her everything instead of trying to trap her she would have made an entirely different decision." Jareth was hanging onto his anger by a thread. He was furious his father had felt the need to bring Sarah's flaws to light; furious Heymir had needed to test her and didn't trust his judgement.

"We do not always have the luxury of knowing all the facts and we still have to make decisions based on what we know."

"You forget, she was not raised to be a queen. She is a human from the Aboveground."

"I have not forgotten her origins, I assure you."

"Guided by me she will come around to a different way of thinking."

"You haven't always been the best example of 'kingdom first' thinking, Jareth."

"Thank you for reminding me, Father."

"She did not see anything but the first situation placed before her, Jareth! She might not have known that a sealed bonded Soulmate can transfer life-force to an injured Soulmate to save their life and preserve both lives, but she deliberately put herself in a situation where she can be manipulated by another bond and jeopardise herself as future queen and thereby your own rule. I told her how you reacted the first time she left. She was more willing to put you back into that situation and destroy the kingdom than let you die."

"She is young and in love with me, Father! Of course she doesn't want me to die! You made her choose to sacrifice herself rather than me. There was no way she would have dreamed there was several layers of consequences. She was not brought up as royalty."

"You want her to be your queen. She can do the job, she had courage and a keen mind but her heart will never love the Underground more than you. It will compromise her decisions in war and in conflict."

"I will teach her duty. I will teach her what it means to be queen."

"She will never be able to be a true queen to the Underground."

"What do you want then?" Jareth launched onto his feet and faced his father, his hands clenched in fists by his sides. "Do you want me to send her home? Wipe her memory?" At his fathers silence Jareth narrowed his eyes. "I can promise you one thing, Father. If Sarah goes home, I will give you control of the kingdom and I will allow myself to fade."

"Jareth!" Heymir stood, shock darkening his eyes, "you don't mean that."

"I will not live in that darkness with nothing to look forward to but the emptiness of eternity without her."

"Will you allow yourself to fade if she gets assassinated?"

"What do you know of that?" Jareth stepped close to his father, threat rolling off him.

"You told me someone had manufactured another bond within Sarah to the Elfin Prince. Are you sure he is not responsible for it?"

"Satire?" Jareth's laugh was scornful, "That elf is useless."

"And what of Eomer?"

"The Elfin King has only been to the tournament to watch his son fight."

"Are you one hundred percent sure, Jareth? That this king is everything that he seems?"

Jareth's face hardened in reply. He had his doubts about the loyalty of Prince Olima, perhaps that mistrust was coming from somewhere higher than the second prince of the Elvin Kingdom.

"The Underground is outwardly at peace, but every kingdom in it would dethrone you in an instant for their chance to rule."

"Your advice is appreciated, Father. I will see you at the games."

Jareth disappeared and left Heymir in the arena. The former High King sat back in his chair and considered Jareth's declaration of suicide in the event of Sarah leaving. There were deep magicks in the Underground that involved the High King. It was only known to the High Kings of the past and to him. Jareth did not know, the knowledge was not ready to be his. Heymir had made Jareth High King with the hope that those magicks would ground him completely but it seemed that nothing but the Labyrinth Champion could do that. Jareth had no idea that if he allowed himself to fade without securing the magicks to another, the entire Underground would fade with him.

00000

As the other champions had lost and left, all their servants and the servants assigned to them had also left, the emptiness of the arena underground amplified the noise of the crowd to a deafening roar. The heat seeping in through the slit openings and gates was intense with little air movement.

Sarah stood by the gate watching the crowd and waiting for her last fight. It was not the first attraction for the day. There had been several rounds of entertainment for the crowds before. A few races that the crowd could bet on, the belly dancers and musicians had returned to warm appreciation from the crowd. Tumblers and acrobats did amazing feats- without magic. A group of elements performed their magic, as well as a showcase of the magicks of several different nations and species. It had been a thrilling day but Sarah's stomach was tied in knots that refused to abate. It was not the fight itself that was worrying her, it was the knowledge that she may lose. If she didn't win would the Underground still accept her as queen?

Jareth sat on his throne talking with his father who sat beside him on the chair of honour. He looked as calm and composed as usual and she wondered if he felt that way inside but refused to access the bond to sate her curiosity. If she used it then it could be argued that he could, and that was not an option for the upcoming fight.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and shifted her weight to the other foot. She had been waiting hours in for her fight and the anticipation had her grinding her teeth.

"Here, Sarah, drink this." Satire's smooth voice said from behind her. She took the cup he offered and drank, delighted to find it was deliciously cold water. She drank deeply and with a smile handed it back.

"Thanks. I needed that."

Satire laughed and came up beside her, "I thought you might, there is no air movement down here and the heat coming off the sand is scorching."

"It's enough to make me not want to go out there." She joked

"Not really an option I'd say." Satire said grimly and Sarah shot him a sidewise look at his suddenly serious tone.

"I was kidding. Of course I'm going to fight."

He didn't reply right away. His eyes were fixed out of the gate in the direction of the emperor's box where Jareth and the other royalty, including his father King Eomer, sat.

"I wouldn't be so eager if I were you."

"Why is that?" Sarah replied shortly, irritated by his words. She faced him and he turned to look at her. Meeting her challenge.

"You may lose."

"So could you."

"Ah yes, but the entire Underground is not waiting to see me win. What will they do if you let them down?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sarah said sharply and turned away from him to stare angrily outside the gate.

"Don't play coy with me, Sarah. I know he will have you as our queen." He brushed his hand over hers to get her attention and she yanked it back, swishing it through the air in denial.

"I am human, Satire. Don't listen to gossip."

"Rumours have their place. I believe they are often based on truth." He said moving closer but didn't try and touch her again. She didn't remember she had told him about her bond to Jareth and their plan to marry.

"That's how the saying goes." Sarah replied dryly watching him with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?" He was momentarily confused.

"An Aboveground expression is very similar to what you just said." Sarah explained and Satire nodded.

"Apart from magic we are a very similar race to the humans. Our ideas have run the same course, ours are a couple of thousand years ahead of yours but we have thought the same path, and your world will catch up to ours."

Sarah didn't bother to reply, she had already noticed that certain analogies crossed in both worlds. She turned her face away again and looked through the gate.

"Sarah, look at me." Satire said softly. She resisted his voice and kept her face averted. "Sarah, please. I have to tell you. You have to know."

"Know what?" She asked and turned her eyes to him. Immediately they were sucked into his and he moved closer to her. Unable to look away Sarah took a step back and collided with the wall behind her. Satire pressed his advantage and his body almost brushed hers.

"I nearly died when I saw you on the floor covered in blood."

"No, I nearly died," Sarah tried to keep her voice sharp but it came out breathy. Their bond was lighting like the sun inside her, she could feel the warmth spreading through her body.

"I love you, Sarah. If you know Jareth won't make you queen then come with me. I will make you a queen."

"It's not about being queen." Sarah said her voice almost a whisper. "It's about being with the man I love. I love Jareth."

Satire's breath hissed out with annoyance and he kissed her. Pushing his body against hers, ramming her against the wall. Sarah couldn't fight him but she could remain passive. She went limp and just let him kiss her. Satire pulled back his eyes once again hypnotising her and their bond vibrated through her heating her body with lust. A flash of a memory went through her mind. Disjointed it didn't make sense but it pulled her a little out of the fog. She reached for Jareth but their bond had been blocked again, it was just the bond with Satire that burned brightly inside of her. Panic sliced through her. Another piece of memory flooded through her, a struggle, the feel of air against her skin, warm hands holding her captive.

"Let me go!" Sarah screamed and pushed Satire back. Surprised Satire did as she asked and stepped away from her. He watched her curiously. She shouldn't have been able to fight his eyes and their bond. It should have been even easier this time because he was able to catch her eyes. She was breathing heavily and clutching her head, the answer came to him with a hint of alarm. She was beginning to remember. He stepped away from her completely not willing to traumatise her body into remembering more.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" He feigned concern and magicked more water up to give to her. She took it and sipped it.

"I'm beginning to remember what happened to me." She said her eyes flew up to his. "I think I was raped." Her eyes were wide and scared, her hands started to shake and lost hold of the cup. It shattered on the ground, the water splashing unheeded over her feet.

Satire didn't move. The last thing a rape victim needed was a male touching her. Sarah's breathing was shallow and fast as her thoughts flew apart and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Sarah, calm down." Satire said soothingly, "Everything is okay. You don't have all the memory. It may not be as it seems."

His words were rational and he pushed them through their link as well as through the air and they calmed the whirl of her emotions and lit hope in her heart; The hope that she may not have been raped and the assumption that it was all false. Her breathing slowed and she got control of herself. She knew she didn't have all the memory. She could be piecing together the wrong assumptions. She had to fight in a few minutes, if she wasn't careful she would shatter her self-confidence and throw the fight. Drawing in deep breaths she centred herself and stepped further away from Satire.

"Thanks, I'm fine now."

"Are you really?" Satire was reluctant to let it go without knowing what she remembered.

"I will not let it influence my fight with you, Satire. I will think about it after."

He was frustrated a reply when the gong in the arena sounded and the gate began to open heralding their entrance.

Sarah hurried through the gate onto the sand to a roar of approval from the crowd. She lifted her hands to acknowledge them and got another roar, she couldn't stop her smile. Satire came into the arena behind her and he also got a roar of approval. The two champions stood side by side in front of the dais and placed their right fist over their heart. Jareth stood and the crowd let out another cheer.

"Fae of the Underground, today is the last day of the Battle Royal Tournament for the title of Lord or Lady of the Labyrinth." He paused as the crowd voiced their enjoyment. "Indeed, today is the final fight between Sarah Williams the Champion of the Labyrinth and Satire D'longa the Champion of the Elves. Both have proven themselves to be the best of their races and the best of the Underground." Another pause while the crowd shouted their favourite's name. "Champions, do you vow to stand by the rules of this competition?" He called down to Sarah and Satire and both nodded. "Are you ready?"

They nodded again.

"Fight!"

Sarah and Satire leapt away from the dais and then turned to face one another. Sarah pulled the pair of sai out of the gun holster and threw it aside. The metal was cool and dry in her hands. Satire pulled his sword from its scabbard and twirled it around testing his grip. He thumped it a couple of times against the small shield he carried. Satisfied he stilled and as one they moved into ready stances. Carefully they stood assessing and thinking of strategy.

Satire moved a step to the right and Sarah matched his step with one to the left, maintaining distance. Another step. They watched each other shrewdly taking in every twitch and bunch of muscle proclaiming the next movement. Sarah twirled her sai and moved one into a defensive position with the middle blade resting along to inner arm. The other remained ready its blade pointed up and out at Satire.

With practiced skill Satire attacked. A flurry of darting sword movements that Sarah had no way to predict. They flew at her head, her stomach, her hands anywhere that would disable her. Her sai seemed to develop a life of their own as they twirled and caught the sword before it could touch her. She was faster than before; the fae blood coursing in her veins making her an equal opponent. Satire looked surprise as his fast sword movements were caught without driving her back.

Sarah couldn't believe her speed but she knew better than to rely on it and get cocky. Satire was twice the warrior she was but it felt good to surprise him. She went on the offensive and began to attack him. Her sai spun and feint, attacking and defending and Satire was forced to go on the defensive. He took a step back and Sarah pursued pushing him back further still. Suddenly they stopped in a gridlock as Satire's sword got caught in between Sarah's sai. They stood close together their breathing mingling as their arms strained pushing their unyielding weapons closer to skin. Satire's eyes gleamed brilliant green and Sarah couldn't stop herself from looking up at them.

_Eyes the colour of emeralds and just as hard staring at her, hypnotising her. Warm breath against her cheek. Cold air assaulting her bare skin._

The memory flashed and Sarah choked, her arms losing their strength for a second. The opening Satire needed! He overpowered her and the sword swung down. Sarah released the sai and threw herself sideways. The metal brushed her gi and hit the sand. Rolling back she picked up the sai as she kicked upwards and struck Satire's hand. With a curse he pulled his hand back without releasing his weapon. Sarah flipped back onto her feet and lashed out with her sai to slice his unprotected face. Satire raised his shield just in time and metal screeched against metal. He brought the sword swinging to strike her leg and she broke contact and somersaulted away. They stood and panted a distance apart. Sarah's mind was desperately seeking memory and it distracted her and caused her to move slower when Satire moved faster than the eye could see and his sword sliced through the material over her stomach. She jumped back and checked herself for blood. There was none. He had not cut her.

_Helpless her mind screaming for Jareth while her body pulsed with unwelcome sensation. _

Again she was distracted and sluggishly raised her sai to defend against the sword. She hit it off balance and went flying backwards landing on the sand, her sai forced from her hands on impact.

_Being thrown across the room by someone strong. Landing on the mats and feeling a searing pain slice into her side. _

Satire moved quickly and stood over her. His green eyes hard and void of emotion.

_The same green eyes watching coldly from across the room as her lifeblood poured out of her wound before everything went black. _

"You?" Sarah said dazed and still on her back on the sand.

"Yes, me." Satire showed his teeth. "I blocked your bond. I poisoned Jareth and I am the one who almost killed you."

"Why?" She asked desperately searching with her hands for her weapons.

"I want the High Throne." He said simply and pulled the sword up above her head. He threw his shield away and changed his grip on the sword to two hands, he readied himself to bring it down into her throat. "Goodbye, Sarah."

She felt one of her sai just with the tips of her fingers.

The sword came down.

Sarah strained for the sai, it was evading her grasp! Her eyes locked, terrified, with her murderer. The sword seemed to go into slow motion as it got closer and with a desperate scream she lunged for the sai and her fingers closed around it. Screaming she brought it up and pushed the oncoming sword away from her neck and into Satire's foot.

Satire cried out in pain and fury and his eyes locked on her as she scrambled away on all fours tears flowing freely from her eyes. Sarah had gotten firstblood. She had won! But she didn't feel the victory as Satire with a furious snarl yanked the sword from his foot, it's tip dripping his own blood, and loped after her. Sarah got to her feet and wiped her eyes hurriedly and turned to face the charging Satire. His sword was raised and she was unarmed. He would kill her now, she saw it in his eyes as he came ever closer. She raised her hands to defend herself and was pulling her leg back when Jareth appeared in front of her and caught Satire's sword with his own. Metal screeched on metal as the swords ground to a halt. Both men strained against each other and Satire's eyes glowed with insanity.

"Stop, Satire. Do you mean to commit treason?" Jareth said calmly not letting the strain and anger into his voice.

"I will kill you, Jareth." Satire spat, his eyes flicked onto Sarah who stood behind Jareth, "Then I will kill her." He kicked his knee up and Jareth jumped back to avoid it and collided with Sarah. Winded she fell and hit her head on the hardpacked sand. Jareth lost his balance and struggled to regain it whilst looking to see if Sarah was okay. She was motionless and he had to tear his attention from her.

Satire swung the sword again and Jareth shifted his foot forward to match swords again. They fought quickly and expertly without giving ground. Satire should have been tired from his fight with Sarah but even with his injured foot he seemed to be spurred on by his insanity. Jareth was the superior fighter but Satire fought like a madman, quickly and reckless to himself. He used his sword like a bludgeon and Jareth was just quick enough to block and defend himself. He was losing ground being forced back to the wall.

Dazed, Sarah watched from where she lay on the sand. With strength of will she pushed herself up into a sitting position and the arena swam in front of her. She concentrated and willed her vision to clear, it did and she gasped in horror. Satire had succeeded in pinning Jareth against a wall of the arena, with limited room Jareth was struggling to defend himself. As she watched a gash appeared above his right eye and blood poured freely down that side of his face.

"No!" She pulled herself forward onto all fours and then struggled to her feet. Dizzy she moved forward slowly. "Jareth!" She said trying to reach with her bond again. They were still blocked but Satire's bond burned like a small flame. She grabbed onto it as she stumbled forward and gave it a yank. Satire jerked like a puppet on strings. He looked at her with narrow eyes but his attention on Jareth hardly broke. He forced power down their bond and it was like a tangible punch to her gut. Sarah fell to her knees trying to breath. She looked up and saw Satire grappling with Jareth, the blood pouring over the former Goblin King's eye was like a curtain and Sarah knew Jareth was severely handicapped. She pulled on the bond again with little effect, Satire had blocked her and desperately searched within herself for the magic that was still inaccessible to her.

"Please," she found the metallic balloon within herself and tried to find the opening. Jareth gave a cry of pain and she jerked her eyes up to see him sag against the wall his free hand over his stomach. She looked up at the stands. The people there were completely silent. They did nothing to help, they watched intently.

"Why don't you help your King?" She screamed at them and turned her head to the dais. The other royalty including Jareth's father all leaned forward watching intently. Was this another Underground custom? Where was their loyalty? She dragged herself to her feet and held still as a wave of nausea took her. She staggered towards Jareth and Satire still trying to find the opening to her magic.

Jareth managed to keep his sword up as Satire rained hard blows to his sword in an effort to get to his face. Satire was not fighting with strategy any longer, he was using his sword to weaken Jareth rather than using it to strike. Jareth knew that he couldn't keep it up for much longer. What was the matter with him? The moment he had come into the arena he had not been able to use his magic. Who was blocking his magic? How did they have the power? Searched within himself for any foreign substance, for his magic for anything that would help him. Nothing, not even Sarah's bond pulsed in his magic-numbed body.

Satire chose that time to think strategically and delivered a front kick to Jareth's abdomen knocking him into the wall, pushing the breath from his lungs and striking his head on the stone and the High King fell to the sand his sword no longer up to block.

Sarah screamed out Jareth's name and surged forwards on wobbly legs. The arena got even more hushed as Satire brought the sword down to cut Jareth's unprotected neck. A vacuum seemed to take hold of the arena and all sound departed as Sarah ran to Jareth and Satire. There was nothing but her breathing and the desperate need to save Jareth. With a sudden _pop _the balloon within her burst and she sent out a wave of powerful magic, like an avenging sea it pounded through the arena and knocked Satire flying into the wall behind Jareth, He hit it hard enough for the bricks to crack and fell motionless onto the sand. Sarah reached Jareth and dropped to her knees beside him gathering him up onto her lap and her tears falling unheeded onto his face. His eyes were closed and his breath shallow but he was alive.

Sarah whispered his name over and over and frantically searched for their bond while her hands tried to staunch the wound in his stomach. Sound returned to the arena and medics began to appear on the sand. Heymir, Jareth father, appeared beside her and ripped his shirt to put beneath their hands to try and stop the bleeding.

"Where were you?" Sarah sobbed out her fear for Jareth making her voice sharp.

"We could not interfere. This was a bid for the throne."

"This was a madman attacking his High King." Sarah retorted and she looked at the still body of Satire. "I hope I killed him." She hissed out and then returned her attention to Jareth just as the medics reached him and pushed them both aside. They moved out of the way to let them work.

"No, you hope he is alive so we can question him." Heymir replied without anger. He understood but was once again being proven correct. Sarah was not ready to be a queen. She could not see past Jareth.

"Why did he not use magic?" Sarah asked her tears beginning to abate.

"It was blocked by a deeper magic. A High King has to be able to defend himself as well as his kingdom. When in one on one combat that the magicks recognise as a bid for the throne the deeper magicks remove all magic in the fight to create fairness and ensure that the best will prevail to become a better High King."

"What would have happened if I hadn't interfered?"

"Jareth most likely would have lost and Satire would be High King. The deeper magic that grounds a High King and connects his magic to the Underground would move to Satire and Jareth would fade with the Underground remaining intact."

"What will happen now?" Sarah asked as she watched the medics work on restoring the wound from the inside of Jareth's body.

"I don't know. All the magic in the arena should have been taken. There should have been no way for you to use magic to save him."

"But I did." She asked confused and felt for the balloon of magic. It was back to it's usual state; Inaccessible and slippery like wet soap.

"It is something we will have to discuss, Sarah. But not here." Heymir said quietly and glanced around, prompting Sarah to do the same. Her eyes caught at the dais to see King Eomer of the Elves not looking at his son but gazing at Jareth with open hatred and fury burning in his eyes. She shuddered and looked away nodding her head at Heymir. It was a conversation to have behind closed doors.

The medics stood up from Jareth and Sarah jumped forward to see him. She pushed her way to his side and was rewarded by a warm smile as he leant against the wall. She fell to her knees beside him and heedless to whomever was watching she took his face in both her hands and kissed him; a hot desperate kiss that he returned with equal heat. Their bond flared to life between them and they broke apart to breathe a sigh of relief. Jareth stood and held out a hand to Sarah pulling her up when she took it. He walked her away from the crowd of medics and the fallen Satire and with a triumphant shout he lifted her hand into the air and the crowd were on their feet applauding and cheering!

"I give you Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth and your future queen!" He shouted out and the crowd got more rowdy. No one seemed to mind that she had been proclaimed their future queen. She had proven herself to them as worthy to belong in the Underground and rule them along side their High King. Declared as future queen before the Underground Jareth had made up his mind and could not go back. Before the crowd had settled down Jareth turned to Satire with Sarah in tow and his face went cold.

"He will live?" He asked the medics that still surrounded the Elf. They nodded and his lips tightened. He flicked his fingers and Satire disappeared.

"What did you do with him?" Sarah asked her face as hard as the High Kings'.

"I placed him in a secure oubliette, in chains and in the dark."

"For questioning or to rot?"

"Both." He replied and looked down at Sarah as her eyes darkened and a cruel smile curved her lips.

"Good."

"Come, Sarah. Father." He nodded his head at his father, "We need to talk."

With mutual, unvoiced consent they all disappeared together into Jareth's private study.

* * *

A/N: In apology for the for the long drought of brainmush and writers block I bring you an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! Hehe I really hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed: lonely 27, SarahWillimas, deliarose, doovo2 , HarlyX5-657, kms5665 , notwritten , Momo Shiro-chan, DestinChild , UndergroundDaydreams , evanglia123, tomoe-gozen52, Melissa72 , Rocky181 , LittleFairyMaiden , MyraValhallah

To all my readers; You make me want to continue even when the muses have left me and the world comes in to distract and detain me.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Cassee


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The cheerful fire in the fireplace of Jareth's study belied the mood in the room. Wine sat untouched on the table and a chess set lay discarded on the floor. Its marble pieces scattered carelessly in favour of a platter of fruit and meat, a wine jug and three goblets. Sarah and Heymir sat on the couch and Jareth paced in angry circles around the room, too restless to stay seated as the discussion was frustrating and tense.

"There is no way that stupid Elf found a way to manipulate Soulmate bonds on his own!" Jareth roared in frustration. "That knowledge has been lost for thousands of years!"

"Obviously he had help," Heymir replied calmly to his irritated son, "His brother or father perhaps."

"King Eomer wouldn't make it that obvious would he?" Sarah asked thinking about the way the Elvin King's face had twisted when he looked at Jareth.

"Every king in the Underground would give anything to have Jareth dethroned and themselves sitting on the High Throne. It is the way of kings."

"What about the Faerie Queen? Would she know the magic?" Sarah asked thinking about Jezebel still in the dungeons.

"I think the Faerie Champion is innocent." Jareth said from behind his desk. He paused and walked to the couches. Sitting he grabbed a goblet of wine and sipped it in thought. "In hindsight, I'm glad I didn't torture her."

"She could still be involved. Satire said he tried to poison you and kill Sarah but he didn't say which time he tried to kill her." Heymir said leaning back and thinking. "Jezebel could still be responsible for the first attack."

"I doubt she would have been stupid enough to give the attacker her personal weapon."

"You thought Satire was stupid too. Look how that turned out." Sarah said softly and Jareth glared at her and brought his goblet slamming back onto the table in warning but said nothing.

"Sarah has a point, Jareth. Jezebel may be innocent but she may not be. We need to examine that situation more closely. It's not out of the realm of possibilities that there are two different kingdoms making a play for the throne at the same time. On the country it would make the best sense to attack when someone else is, as it provides a scapegoat, win or lose."

"You cannot say without proof that King Eomer is trying to kill you. He could say that Satire was behaving on his own and not in the interests of the Elvin Kingdom. It was obvious by the madness he displayed, that he wasn't operating according to plan anymore. An open battle for your throne has put King Eomer's name onto the list of suspects and I doubt he would have wanted that." Sarah said thoughtfully and took a grape off the platter. "He will do everything now to separate himself from the conduct of his son."

King Heymir looked at her in surprise and Jareth gave his father a knowing look that Sarah missed.

"Shall we gauge his guilt by the number of gifts he sends me?" Jareth's mouth twisted in amusement he was far from feeling.

"Can we keep Satire here and get information from him or can his father demand him back as a citizen of the Elvin Kingdom and take him away?"

"The crime was committed against the High King so the High King has jurisdiction. King Eomer cannot take Satire away." Heymir send her another interested glance.

"He is well guarded then? And his person searched before he was put away on his own?"

"He is and was, but what are you getting at, Sarah?" Jareth asked moving forward in his seat, interested in what his queen had to say.

"I wouldn't put it past Eomer to send assassins to kill his son and keep the secret safe before we can question him. Or Satire having poison on his person to kill himself should the need arise. I think he is too fond of himself to kill himself but you never know what people will do if cornered."

"Your advice is sound, Sarah." Jareth flicked his wrist and summoned a crystal. A person Sarah didn't recognise appeared in the depths of the crystal.

"Ethis, make sure the Elvish Prince is closely guarded by trusted guards and does no harm to himself. We will be down directly." The figure bowed and vanished. Jareth dismissed the crystal and stood.

"We should question him now before anything happens."

"I will come too." Sarah said getting to her feet but Heymir stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I must insist you return to your room, Sarah. Your bond with Satire is still strong and I'm afraid that being close to him will only compromise you and could cause you harm."

Sarah opened her mouth to argue but Jareth took her hand and drew her to him. "I agree with my father, Sarah. Should anything happen to him your proximity could increase the amount of pain you will feel if anything happens."

"How will you torture him then?"

"We can't, not without hurting you."

"Do it! I can stand the pain." Sarah said looking Jareth straight in the eye. "Do what you must so that you and the kingdom are safe. I will be fine."

"I will not willingly cause you pain, Sarah. You can't stand this torture." Jareth took her shoulders and stared at her.

"You will do whatever is necessary!" Sarah said forcefully. "Satire will believe you will not hurt him in fear of hurting me. Do not let him think that. Make him fear his fate. Let him sweat in the knowledge that you will hurt him to get what you want. Let the wait loosen his tongue and when you go to torture him for real you may get better results."

"Stay in your room with Goldirose. Do not leave and do _not_ let anyone in!"

"I will wait for your news, Jareth. Goodnight King Heymir." Sarah curtsied to the former High King and left Jareth's study.

"Have you rethought your opinion yet?" Jareth asked Heymir as they both looked after to retreating figure.

"I will admit she is a lot more rational when talking about the kingdom then when she is talking about you. But we still need to understand why she could use magic in the arena and no one else could."

"Is it not possible the ancient magic didn't recognise her magic because she is human?"

"The magic in her is fae as it came from your sister."

"But was she not half human too? Her magic may have been tainted with enough humanity to make the old magicks not recognise it as magic."

"That is something we need to look into. Let us go see Satire."

They vanished out of the study.

00000

Sarah moved quickly back to her room determined not to be waylaid especially if Jareth was going to torture Satire. She wanted to be in a deep trance before anything happened. She reached her room unchallenged and closed the door firmly behind her. Goldirose flittered in through the window with a smile on her lovely little face.

"Milady! Yous are back soon. Can I get yous anything?"

"No thank you, Goldirose. I don't want to be disturbed until the High King comes to the door."

"Yes, Milady." She said and flew out of the window again leaving Sarah in silence. Sarah went to the corner of the room and sat with her legs crossed comfortably. She started to breath deeply, drawing deep breaths in through her nose and into her lungs filling them completely. She did this for sometime and the rhythm slowly drew her inward into a place that was quiet and weightless.

0000

Jareth and Heymir landed in the dark. The smell was horrific, it was like a slap in face. Jareth's face twisted and he drew his scented handkerchief to his nose to banish the smell of waste.

Heymir summoned a ball of light and instantly the oubliette was filled with it but the elf chained to the wall seemed to stay in darkness. Satire D'Longa was chained with his hands above his head without give, his body stood stretched uncomfortably tight, devoid of his amour but still encased in fine linen. His head lolled in the space between his arms his hair swinging freely around his shoulders, matted with blood and sand. His eyes glittered from behind his hair, unblinking and furious.

"Good. You are conscious." Jareth said carelessly and stepped closer to Satire.

"I will tell you nothing!" Satire spat and smiled cruelly, "Well, not nothing, I will tell you how Sarah played the whore and moaned when she rubbed up against me, welcoming my touch."

"Shut it." Jareth's voice was low with anger and warning, but Satire was passed caring.

"Her firm breasts rubbing against my chest, her lips opening for my tongue to caress hers."

"I said _stop_!" Jareth's control broke a little and Satire's head jerked backward and hit the wall with a hard _smack_. Satire hissed with pain and laughed letting his head fall forwards again.

"I touched her, you know? She let me glide my hands all over her succulent body and she arched and moaned for me to take her like a wanton whore."

"Satire, it is good to see that you remember so much. Shall we see what other _relevant_ things you remember?" Heymir said smoothly coming along side his son before Jareth could lose it again.

"What are you going to do? You can't hurt me. Not without hurting your future queen." Satire laughed again his head tilting sideways, "You might say I have diplomatic immunity, after all I have been all the way into Sarah's kingdom."

Jareth stepped forward and grabbed Satire's hair using it to lift his face. "I am extraditing you. Enjoy." He punched Satire in the stomach with the same magic he had used on Sarah and Satire screamed as the foreign substance squirmed inside his body.

Jareth had not let the magic hurt Sarah; he just made it unpleasant and sickening. Satire wasn't Sarah. Jareth let the magic run rampant and where it wished. Satire couldn't breathe through his constant screaming.

"Can you get the information from his head with this spell?" Heymir asked casually as Satire jerked his head backwards and hit the wall over and over again.

"No unfortunately. I just want to see if I can sever the soul mate bond between Sarah and Satire."

"You better recall it. Satire is going to kill himself if he keeps striking his head like that."

Jareth flipped his fingers and the magic began pouring out of Satire's face. His ears, nose, mouth and eyes ran with the stuff and when it was all out Satire dropped forward again as far as the chains would let him and breathed in raggedly.

Jareth pulled the substance in to a crystal and watched the contents silently.

"Well I know how he blocked the bonds and made the other soul bond but I can't sever it. It has to be done the ancient way. I have to marry Sarah and it will snap on its own.

"How did he block the bonds?" Heymir asked motioning for the silent torturer Ethis to come forward and examine Satire's head. Ethis untied a potion from his belt and poured a few drops onto Satire's head and there was a sizzling sound as the torn flesh melted closed. Satire was quiet and Ethis checked his pulse.

"Unconscious." The big man said and Heymir nodded his dismissal.

"I will tell you and Sarah together. I wary of the smell."

They disappeared from the oubliette and reappeared just inside the doors to Sarah's room.

The room was empty.

"I thought I told her to stay here." Jareth said confused and his face fell in to worried lines and checked the bathroom and bedroom for her. They were empty too.

"Jareth! Over here!" Heymir called and Jareth ran over to where his father crouched over something on the floor.

"It is Sarah's Garden Faerie maid." Jareth said sadly, carefully he checked the little faeries broken body for signs of life and found none. She was cold to touch and no light shone from her wings.

"Check your bond."

"Already tried, it's blocked again. Sarah's gone." Jareth said angrily. Why did life seem to heap more and more on?

Jareth flicked his fingers and spoke a command into the crystal. "Send guards to watch over Satire, we must make sure nothing happens to him." It popped and Jareth turned back to her father. "You think the elves are behind this?"

"An eye for an eye, Jareth. You have his son, it only makes sense he would take Sarah."

"His actions are stupid and treasonous, but to do anything else would look like weakness."

"Eomer is also very petty."

"How in all the Underground did he manage to take Sarah? She is the Champion of the Labyrinth, not to mention her store of magic that activates randomly."

"Magic, trickery there are a myriad of things he could have used to entice Sarah away or even take her by force. She is not invincible, she is just human."

a/n: So massive writers block occured and I need two someones to help me through it. Thanks Hana and Elise! It really helped and now I have a direction. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with the story and messaged me and pushed me to continue writing!

Have a wonderful Christmas and New Year!

God Bless.

Cassee


	27. To Have and to Hold

**Chapter 27**

**To Have and to Hold**

Exactly one hour had passed and Sarah's internal clock pinged and slowly her mind pulled itself upward out of its deep trance. Sarah breathed deeply completely relaxed and opened her eyes. Her stomach dropped. She was not in her room in the High King's Palace. The room was empty save for the flat pillow she was sitting on and the large window in front of her. She looked for a door, nothing but high stone walls that stretched around her to complete a circular room.

"Damn." She said softly and swiftly stood. She checked her bond with Jareth; gone. No surprise there. She checked the magic inside of her; intact but as elusive as usual. She walked to the window and touched it. Rough stone and illusion, the window wasn't real. There was nothing she could do but wait for someone to show up. Whoever it was had grabbed her intentionally so they would want something, all she needed to do was wait. She moved the centre of the room and kicked the pillow against the wall then centred herself. She began a slow Tai Chi kata concentrating on the slow but deadly movements, losing herself in it while she waited.

Just as she was finishing someone in a dark cloak, the cowl obscuring their face, appeared next to the window. Sarah ignored the figure and finished the set with the same concentration she started with. The figure waited for her to release her form and then spoke.

"Very nice, Lady Sarah." The figure was male.

"It wasn't for your benefit." Sarah snapped back.

"Oh no, of course not," He replied with a hint of amusement. Sarah said nothing, she watched him and waited.

"I have brought you here to offer you a deal, your services in exchange for ours."

"A deal?" Sarah scoffed, "What could you possibly offer me that would tempt me to do anything for you?"

He gestured to the window and the landscape morphed into Toby. The sweet five year old was playing with Lancelot in his bedroom, "The life of your little brother."

Sarah threw herself at him with a flurry of high punches. The figure dodged them all effortlessly. She changed tactic and swept low with her foot. The cloaked man moved inhumanly fast and flicked his fingers and she was bound where she stood.

"Enough," The fae's voice was hard. "He is safe, for now."

He released Sarah and she stepped back from him her eyes turning like a magnet to watch her little brother. Her shoulders slumped, "What do you want me to do?"

"We want you to kill Jareth."

Sara's heart plummeted, "I can't do that. I am not nearly powerful enough to even hurt him."

The fae moved towards her sensing victory, "You will have help."

Sarah stepped away from him, "Where is my brother?" Her eyes were drawn back to the picture of Toby.

"At home, we are not monsters. Unless you cross us nothing will happen to him."

"Do you have a plan for me to follow or do you just wanting me to wing it?"

"We will let you know." The fae walked around her and she stayed very still not giving into the temptation of keeping him in sight. "Obviously, you think you can trick me. You are going to agree to this and then tell Jareth and he will get Toby and keep him safe. We need a little collateral, Sarah." He stopped in front of her and held out his hand for her to take, "To ensure our agreement."

Sarah was trapped, there was nothing she could do. She had to take his hand. "What are you going to do?" She asked as she took his hand and then screamed and fell to her knees as the skin of her palm began to blister and peel backwards. The fae inserted a tiny clear stone into the meat of her palm and then the skin began to knit again. He released her and Sarah snatched her hand to her chest, she couldn't speak past the gasping sobs.

"That will activate when you are to kill the king."

"What will it do?" She gasped out fearing the answer.

"Where is the fun in telling you?" He voice went from amused to serious, "I wouldn't try and warn the king if I were you. The pain you felt when I put it in is nothing to what will happen if you breathe a word."

"What will happen?" She asked watching him warily.

"It will explode." He replied cheerfully, "So be careful."

"How long do I have before it activates?" She asked but he was gone. "How long do I have!" She screamed after him and then her world dissolved into black.

0000

"Sarah, wake up, love." Jareth's voice invaded the darkness with a burst of light. "Sarah, come on, wake up!"

Sarah opened her eyes blearily and shut them again quickly, "Too much light." Immediately the room was darkened and she tried again with more success. She was lying in her own bed with Jareth sitting on the bed next to her, "Jareth? How did I get back?"

"We found you on the sands of the arena. Our bond started to work again and I followed it there." He ran his gloved hand over her face, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I woke in a stone room…" she rubbed her face with her hand and it pulsed painfully. It came back in a rush. The fae, Toby, the agreement, "Shit." She groaned and then lied, "I have no idea after that."

Jareth watched her concerned, "Do you want me to check your mind?"

"No!" Sarah said holding her uninjured hand up to ward him away, "I don't want anyone interfering with my mind right now." She snuck her other hand under the blanket to hide it from him. He didn't notice he was still looking at her with concern. She needed to distract him until she could figure out what to do.

A thought occurred to her. "Jareth, I left in a trance and woke up in the other room. I couldn't be taken with magic, how did they get me out?"

"Manually. They broke in and took you." Jareth's face was filled with anger, "I never dreamed anyone would come in and take you. If you hadn't been in the trance nothing would have been able too."

Sarah had a horrible thought, "What happened to Goldirose? She would have tried to stop anyone from taking me."

A shutter fell over Jareth's face and she knew, 'Oh my God! Where is she?"

Jareth left the bed and went out for a moment returning with an ornate box. "I am so sorry, Sarah. They killed her." He handed her the box and her tears welled up and fell when she lifted the lid and saw Goldirose lying still on yellow rose petals. She brushed her little maid's face with her finger and pulled it away when she felt the coldness of her skin. "We will find out who did this. I will personally take their head." Sarah vowed coldly. Her heart ached to close the lid of the box, locking her bright little maid away from the sun.

"We will find who took you and make them pay, Sarah." Jareth said and took Goldirose from her and placed the box gently on the bedside table. He gathered Sarah into his arms and held her. Sarah wrapped her arms around him and held on for all she was worth. No words were necessary.

0000

Sarah lay in the hot bath studying the hand with the clear stone in it. Jareth was sitting in the lounge just outside the door. He had not let her out of his sight until she begged to be left alone to take a bath.

Her hand didn't hurt anymore, until she thought about telling Jareth the truth and then it pulsed in warning. She had to be very careful. Jareth wasn't stupid and he would know very quickly that she was keeping something from him. All he would need to do is pin her down and hit her with the same magic as last time and he would find out everything. If he found out she was keeping something from him, he would do it without any qualms. Cruelty was part of his nature and she accepted and acknowledged it.

How was she going to keep Jareth from finding out what she had agreed to do until she could work out a way to free herself? Now that the Battle Royal was over and he had declared her future queen he was going to start getting the wedding arrangements organised. Could she break off the wedding? Plead to go home? Maybe Alice could help.

Sighing loudly she kicked her foot out in frustration and bath water splashed out of the tub and onto the floor. What if the stone in her palm was the way to kill Jareth? He said she would have help, and he also said it was a bomb. Maybe it would just go off randomly and kill them both.

She couldn't risk it. She would have to avoid him, and break up with him, hurt him. The thought of leaving him hit her like a sledgehammer in her middle and she doubled over in pain pulling her knees to her chest she fought the sobs but couldn't hold back the tears. They ran down her face in helpless rivers. Sarah tried to control her breathing but the pain in her heart was overwhelming and it was coming out in gasps.

Jareth launched unto the room banging the door open. He saw Sarah hunched over her knees in obvious pain and with no heed to his clothes he got into the bath with her and pulled her close. Sarah curled up against his chest and cried into his neck. Jareth pulled off his gloves with his teeth, spat them out and ran his bare hands over her back pulling her closer. Sarah's sobs began to subside, she quietened completely after a few moments and shifting herself around she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him to lean back in the tub with her body lying on top of his. Looking into Jareth's face inches from hers Sarah made a decision. She would not leave him. She would help kill his enemies as his wife and queen and she would found out who was blackmailing her to kill him and take their head, before they tried to force her to take his. But first she had to marry him.

"Clothes off, Jareth" She demanded and started to pull his unbutton his jacket.

"Uh, Sarah…" He started but didn't need to finish as the bond flared between them and burnt them.

"This is bullshit!" Sarah shouted in frustration, "We are already married in our hearts. There is no one else for either of us. What the fuck is it going to take?" She lowered her head and kissed him forcefully, sliding her body against his. He broke away from the kiss to look at her, startled by her need.

"Jareth take off your clothes!" Sarah nearly screamed. She shoved his jacked open and ripped the poet shirt underneath to get to his beautiful pale skin. Jareth obliged and he was stretched beneath her pale and perfect. She sucked in her breath and bent her head to taste his chest. A few light kisses and then she moved her way up to his neck lightly kissing and nipping. Jareth tilted his head allowing her more of his neck. She ran her hands up to his shoulders and dragged her naked body up his. Both jerked in reaction. The bonds flared up again and Sarah pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"Jareth, I, Sarah Williams, take you to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. Will you accept me?" She waited holding her breath and Jareth laughed in delight and replied.

"I, Jareth will take you, Sarah Williams to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love and queen. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, my love, and my kingdom from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." As he finished the words they stared at each other for one intense moment and then kissed for the first time as man and wife. Allowing all their feelings to come forth and sweeten their kiss. Showing the other how much they cared. The bond flared to life between them but not with searing heat but with intense pleasure. Both pulled back and gasped in delight.

"I guess it accepted our vows." Sarah said and Jareth kissed her again.

"If only I had known it was so easy," He said dryly and she laughed against his mouth. "I want you now." He said gruffly against her mouth and his hands moved down her body to her hips.

"Take me to your bedroom, Jareth. I want you to take me in our bed." Sarah purred against his lips and moved her hips. Jareth growled and in the blink of an eye they were tumbled onto his huge bed. Sarah had a second to look around his beautifully ornate room before he flipped her onto her back and raised himself onto his elbows above her.

"I love you, Sarah." Jareth said softly and stroked her hair back from her face.

"No more than I love you, Jareth." She replied just as softly, her face nuzzled his palm. She turned her face to look at him again her lips parted in a sexy pout and her warm emerald eyes glittered with invitation. "I wish," She purred and rubbed her left foot against his, "I wish the Goblin King would take me."

Jareth laughed and kissed her quickly then drew back and his eyes focused intensely on hers before he lowered his head and kissed her again slowly. "Right," she continued breathlessly as he kissed her again, "Now…."

* * *

a/n: I know right FINALLY! I nearly cried when I wrote the vows ;p Let me know what you thought, love it? hate it? rant about it! I love to hear it all!

Thank you to all my readers you make this worthwhile!

And of course my lifeblood; The reviewers from the last chapter: FullMo0n, queenofgoblins, Unique Fantasiser , notwritten, tomoe-gozen52, kms5665 , Momo Shiro-chan , theangelxaria. God how I love you all. Reviews are like food to a writer. Knowing how someone feels about your story, or the characters that become part of your life, there is honestly nothing better. So keep them coming guys!

God Bless!

Cassee


	28. Toby

**Chapter 28**

**Toby**

Sarah woke with the cold light of dawn and snuggled closer to Jareth. Contentment and the exquisite feeling of his naked body stretched out against hers made her let out a small sigh of happiness. Jareth stirred against her and still asleep pulled her tighter against him. Sarah relaxed in his arms and he released her marginally and fell into a deeper sleep content she was still there. Sarah wasn't going to fall back to sleep and was too comfortable to move so she let her mind wander over the politics of the Kingdom. It was obvious someone was making a play for the throne and all her money was on the Elvish Kingdom. True, Satire may have been working on his own, but her kidnappers had chosen the perfect time to grab her. Almost like they knew she would be in the room on her on while Jareth was questioning Satire. Almost like they knew both Sarah and Jareth would shut down the bond as much as possible to prevent any pain getting through to her. It was possible it was another kingdom taking the opportunity Satire dropped into their laps. There were informants everywhere in the palace. Hordes of different races worked in the High King's employ and more than a few were more loyal to their own races than to the Goblin. But how did they know about the Soulmate bond? There was too much she didn't know about the Underground and its people. She sighed in frustration and turned her thoughts to another problem. Toby. How was she going to save him when Jareth couldn't know about the crystal in her palm? If she didn't kill Jareth they were going to butcher her little brother. In the growing dawn she lifted her hand to her face but it still wasn't light enough and she let it fall in frustration.

Consumed by her own thoughts she hadn't realised Jareth had woken up some time ago and was quietly monitoring his wife's restlessness. Correctly assuming she was thinking about his Kingdom he was pleased at her concern, but was also aware there was more on her mind than she was saying and every effort to get to it through the bond was being blocked even unconsciously by her. She didn't want him to know something and it grated. He could if he wished hold her down and force it from her with magic but he believed them passed that and was not a little hurt that she didn't trust him with whatever it was. There was only so much time he was going to give her before he broke and forced it from her. He must have made a sound in his own thoughts and by the slight tensing of her muscles he knew Sarah knew he was awake.

"Can we visit the Aboveground?" Sarah asked.

Jareth kissed her neck gently in greeting, "Why?"

"I want to see my brother." She turned in his arms and smiled at him. "I want to make sure he's okay."

"Of course we can go see him, Sarah." He kissed her forehead and she cuddled up to him her head on his chest. They were quiet for a moment and Jareth thought of something. "Did you want to do some magic lessons first?"

Sarah bit her lip thinking, she really did want to learn how to use her magic and not rely on it being a crisis before she could access it. But she desperately needed to see Toby and make sure he was okay.

"Can I do both? Use magic to see Toby?"

"As in transport yourself or make yourself invisible?"

"-or turn into an owl like you did the first time you appeared before me."

"We can certainly try." He laughed as he remembered Sarah's frightened face when he had flown through the balcony doors as a snowy barn owl. "You were such a child when I first met you."

Sarah felt herself redden. She knew what he was talking about- she had been childish and selfish and so very young when she had wished her brother away and run the Labyrinth. "You still fell for me, even though I was such a child." She said a little sharply out of embarrassment.

Jareth's laugh rumbled in his chest under her ear, his hands stoked languidly up and down her spine, it was shooting little sparks of pleasure to her nerve endings, she arched her back a little like a cat and missed the tilt of Jareth's lips. "At the time it was part of the spell that you cast saying that the Goblin King had fallen in love with you. Part of the act, but watching your sheer determination to get your brother back and not betray your friends attracted me and before I realised it had become true. I had indeed fallen in love with you and it nearly killed me when you left." It was said with no rebuke and Sarah didn't feel like he was bringing up old baggage, she shifted nevertheless. The memories of that time were still dark for her, not for the Labyrinth but for her stepmother's actions soon after. "We were fated to love each other, to have the Soulmate bond and to be together forever." His fingers worked like magic over her back and up her sides over her ribs and lightly brushed the outside of her breasts to her shoulders and back down her spine again. Sarah lifted her head and slid her body onto his to kiss him. His hands stopped for a moment to steady her then resumed their slow teasing.

"I'm glad you brought me back to the Underground." She said quietly, "I was so miserable without you. You were in my dreams, in my thoughts. I compared every guy I went out with for four years to you and they all came up wanting. I didn't know how to find you short of wishing away my brother again. I was never going to do that, so, I guess I'm trying to say thank you." Jareth's beautiful eyes widened in surprise. Sarah smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you for bringing me back down to the Underground to be with you."

Jareth's eyebrow rose but he smiled at her. "You fought tooth and nail against me and now you are thanking me. I will never be able to predict anything you do."

"That's what makes me so much fun!" She teased and squealed with laughter as Jareth grabbed her and flipped her under him. She wiggled to get out but he settled his weight on her and laughing she stopped and her green eyes sparkled up at him with fun and naughtiness.

"Jareth, don't forget, I really want to see my brother now." She reminded him that it was important to her and not something to be forgotten with their bedplay. He nodded his head, eyes serious for a split second before they softened into a naughty thought.

"Really? Right now?" He said and kissed her thoroughly one hand by her head the other one gliding down her body. "Are you sure?" He teased as Sarah moaned and arched beneath him. Her eyes clouded with smoky lust and he knew she would be his for a little while yet.

"After." She breathed and arched again as his lips found the hollow of her throat and collarbone.

"After what?" He teased kissing her softly up her neck. Sarah sighed and pushed her head back so he could get more of her throat.

"After." She gasped out.

0000

Jareth and Sarah stood opposite each other in the lounge area of Jareth's suite. Like his bedroom it was done it dark blues and was beautiful and masculine.

"Do you feel the magic inside you?" Jareth asked reaching through the Soulmate bond to monitor what she was doing.

"It feels like the same, like a wet balloon I can't get my hands on, it slides straight out of my grasp." She said and mentally stomped her foot in frustration. There was no way she would do that in front of him but she glanced at him and by the quirk of his lips she knew he had seen her do it through the bond.

"Ok. Tell me how it felt when you released it in the arena?"

"It felt like it burst, I felt the sting against the insides of my body like it was literally a balloon popping."

"Good. That is an apt way of describing it. It literally did burst, out of your control and thereby hitting physical body instead of staying inside. Your magic is not really in your body but actually in a different plane of consciousness. It is not encased in anything so there is nothing to 'burst'. To use a hunting example, you need to round up little bits of magic and get it away from the herd to use it. You can't force an entire ball of magic to do one small thing, it will burst as you have discovered it can hurt you with the backlash. Luckily you released it all so that it didn't stay in your body and really do any damage. Had you tried to say fill a crystal with light and it burst it would have given you the amount you needed for your will but you would have used too much and the excess would have burnt through the consciousness and into your physical body. Do you understand?"

"I think so. I need to learn to separate enough magic to do what I need from the entirety or I can really hurt myself?"

"Correct. So now when you are examining it does it still feel like a balloon?"

"Yes, it does." She went quiet and Jareth watched her examine the magic closely, as she began to understand how to use it her consciousness changed the magic into what it truly was, a ball of white energy. "Why did it do that?" She asked a little started with the change. She tried to touch it and found that it gave off a pleasant heat and no longer slid through her hands.

"It has turned into a manageable form now that you know how to use it. Before it was how your mind perceived it- Unobtainable except in emergencies. Now you can start trying to use it. Carefully try and get enough magic to fill this crystal with light." He flipped his wrist and produced a crystal. Sarah took it and tried to fill it with light without success.

"Let me show you," Jareth took the hand that was holding the crystal and through their bond, Sarah watched as Jareth effortless separated a small amount of magic and manipulated it into the crystal which glowed instantly with a soft white light.

"Cool," she breathed and focused on her own magic. Jareth let his spring back into its ball and watched her try and round up the magic. Eventually she managed to get a little bit of magic apart and slowly push it into the crystal. It glowed like a little flame flickering and soft and Sarah smiled triumphantly and looked up at Jareth. The magic in the crystal faded and returned to its ball. Sarah frowned and looked back down. "Please don't tell me I need to keep concentrating on it to keep it there."

"I'm afraid so," Jareth laughed at her crestfallen face. "That comes with practice and eventually you wont have to even think about it, you will do it naturally. You did wonderfully to get even that far on your first lesson. Don't let it perturb you."

"This is hard." Sarah sat down on the cough exhausted. I don't think I will manage anything cool for Toby. You will have to take care of the magic side of things." She looked up at Jareth expectantly. "Can we go now?"

"Yes." Jareth moved to her and gave her a hand up. "Ready? This can be quite jarring at first."

Sarah nodded her assent and Jareth grabbed a crystal out of the air and filled it with magic, he blew it at her and it turned into an iridescent bubble and popped on her face. Instantly she felt the magic start to work, she began to shrink and little pinpricks started all over her body as her feathers grew. It wasn't uncomfortable and within no time she was a beautiful little brown owl. She shuffled her feathers and hooted softly at Jareth. Jareth changed just as quickly into his snowy owl and Sarah rubbed her head against his.

_What do you think? _Jareth's voice whispered into her head and she turned her head and it just kept going until she was looking behind her. _Weird _she thought and she felt Jareth laugh. Her head snapped back around and she looked at Jareth. _Our bond is still active? _She thought and he ducked his head, _yes but I would be able to talk to you anyway as it was part of the spell I wove. _

_Ah cool. _Sarah said and opened her wings, _is it far to fly to the Aboveground? _

_Not with magic. Just watch me and follow. _Jareth spread his wings and paused as she did the same. She felt every tiny fragment of air shift through her wings. In one powerful push Jareth's snowy wings came down and he pushed off from the ground. Sarah dragged her wings down and was amazed when she lifted up easily. Her wings moved soundlessly and lifted her higher, the air forced through her aerodynamic feathers felt ticklish and she was surprised to find it very pleasurable. She flew around Jareth and connected with him in the bond. _No wonder you like to fly _she teased and he chased her and nipped her tail in play. _Wait until we get out into the air. _

They flew around the room a few more times so Sarah could get used to the feeling of flying and then Jareth banked sharply and went through the open window. Sarah couldn't remember him opening it but the thought left when she followed and she was out in the open with the ground galloping beneath her and growing more distant with every powerful push of her wings. The smells, sights and instincts filled her with primal thoughts and she found herself scanning the ground for a tasty snack. Her eyes seemed to have binoculars built in, they could focus on the smallest flower as she whizzed overhead.

She banked sharply and flew around Jareth. He chuckled in her head and they sped up together to the glittering crystal dome surrounding Illiera.

_How do we get through the crystal? _

_There is a hidden portal and only those who have had clearance from the transport ministers can get through. I do obviously have the power to come and go as I please being High King and you may have as well as you are my wife now. _

_May have? _

_Without an official wedding the Underground may not recognise you as the rightful ruler but I'm hoping our bond will convince the magic to let you though and then there is the fact that you are with me. _

_Okay, so you're telling me I could go splat? _

_No, I'm telling you there is a remote chance you may go poof. _

_Poof? _

_There isn't really a mess, you get displaced out of existence. _

_Oh, awesome._

The sky looked warped like it was in a soap bubble and as they got closer Sarah could see through it into another world. The real Underground. The soap bubble sky got closer and then with the feeling of wet they flew through it and came out into the night air of the Underground. There were a few other crystal worlds around and Sarah smiled when she saw the Labyrinth twisted in endless roving walls.

_Jareth, could we have just magicked our way into the Aboveground without using the portal like we did when we had a picnic in the Labyrinth? _

_Of course. I am High King nothing in the Underground can stop me moving as I please. Why? Are you getting tired? _He flew closer to her, checking her through the bond.

_No it was just a random thought. _Sarah thought at him and mentally smiled. _How much further? _

_Anytime really. All we need to do is fly up. _

_Fly up? How do you know we will end up where we want to? _

_Sarah, there are even some things I don't understand about the Underground. Maybe it has something to do with wishes. We will be exactly where you want to be. _

_Not where you want to be? _Sarah wondered.

_I want to be with you so your wish to be in a certain location in the Aboveground will guide this trip. _

Sarah digested that for a moment and wished to be at her old bedroom. _Okay. Here we go! _

Sarah flapped her wings and shot straight up. Jareth followed keeping pace. They didn't have to fly far. Only after a few feet an opaque magic window opened in front of them and they flew through. Sarah pulled her feet up suddenly to land (not crash) on the branch outside her bedroom window.

_Okay, that was really cool. _She said and then got serious. She craned her head to look into her room and saw that it was exactly the same as she had left it. _Strange, _she thought her emotions jumping.

_What's wrong? _Jareth askedconcerned with her sudden mood change.

_They left my room as I left it. My stepmother said she was going to turn it into a sewing room. _

_Maybe something happened to change her mind? _

_Maybe… _Sarah agreed outwardly but inwardly doubted it. Karen had gleefully used that as a sledgehammer to drive home the fact she was no longer welcome in the house. It occurred to her that she would probably find this a very changed household; hopefully not too changed.

_Let's look for Toby. _

They flew from window to window around the house looking for him and found him playing on the floor in Sarah's parent's bedroom. The same bedroom Jareth had challenged Sarah in. They alighted on the balcony railing and watched the little boy for a while. He was just passed 5 and happily playing on his own with a set of tracks and a Thomas the Tank Engine toy. He was talking to himself, making up long detailed stories about what was happening in his imagined train world. Sarah was sad watching it. Right now he was so young and full of imagination, he wouldn't remain so with Karen as a mother.

_Are we going in? _Jareth asked softly, aware he was intruding on her thoughts.

_Yes, _she felt her wing pulse and remembered the crystal embedded in her hand. She threw her blocks up so Jareth wouldn't see it and only just succeeded. She felt Jareth's shock and loss and regretted it. _I'm sorry _she sighed and satisfied her secret was safe, let her blocks down.

_A bit of an over-reaction don't you think? _Jareth purred and she knew she had hurt him.

_I'm sorry, it was defensive and I have taken them down again. _She shuffled her wings and looked away from Jareth and back to the boy playing quietly on the carpet. There was a surge of magic and Jareth gracefully turned into a man again. His face was arrogant and cold and he lowered his head until he was face to face with her owl form.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking you can hide things from me, Sarah. You know what I will do if pushed to learn the truth myself."

A flashback of the cold slippery magic forcing its way through her body chilled her down to her very bones. _I know. I'm sorry. _

Jareth didn't respond. He searched her eyes again carefully with his own and then straightened and looked at Toby. The toddler had not seen them yet. Jareth flipped his wrist over and a crystal appeared. He blew it gently at her and it popped against her beak. Smoothly she became human again and stood beside Jareth.

"Jareth, I'm sorry it was an unconscious defence and I took it down immediately."

Jareth nodded his head. "Forgiven, now let Toby know we are here. Karen is downstairs in the lounge reading a book, but her ears are perked to hear her son so make sure you keep him quiet." Sarah moved towards the balcony doors and Jareth watched her, anger beginning like a slow burn in his stomach. He didn't let her know that he had seen her consciously throw up her barriers after getting a flash of her hand. He didn't know what it meant but she was lying to him and it was going to stop.

Sarah tapped the glass quietly and Toby looked up. He saw Sarah and a big grin came over his face. He stood and then bashfully looked away sneaking a peek at her again. Sarah quickly put her finger to her lips to tell Toby not to make noise and he caught on quickly.

"Open the doors, Toby." She said through the doors and Toby did as she asked quickly. The doors opened and Sarah fell through in her haste to get to her little brother. She gathered him up in her arms and held him close.

"Hi, Sarah." He said happily hugging her back.

"Hi, Toby." She said and felt tears well up in her eyes. "How are you?"

"Good," Toby pushed away from the hug wanting to get down. Sarah let him go and he looked up at Jareth. "Are you going to sing?"

Sarah looked at Jareth blankly and Jareth felt his face break into an unexpected smile. He had never in a thousand years thought Toby would remember his time in the Underground. He had been just over one.

"Not this time, Toby. Maybe next time."

"Aww," Toby whined, "I liked your song."

"Jareth," Sarah started looking very confused, "What…?"

"I'll tell you later." Jareth said quickly and turned back to Toby. "Your sister is here to say hello but we can't stay for long."

Toby's face fell but he seemed to understand. "Okay. Sarah can I show you my Thomas?"

Sarah reached forward and touched his silky hair memorising its texture. "Sure, Buddy." Toby took her hand and pulled her over to the train set and then set about explaining in detail all the different parts of the track and about all the engines in the Thomas the Tank Engine world. Sarah listened with rapt attention listening to anything that may tell her if he was in any pressing danger. If he was he seemed completely unaware of it. There were no stories of kind strangers or mysterious happenings that could only be explained by magic. He was completely safe for the moment and Sarah felt the tight knot in her stomach relax. There was a footfall on the stairs and Karen called out for Toby. Sarah stood up hurriedly and explained to Toby quickly that mommy wasn't to know Sarah and her friend were there. Toby nodded solemnly and Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand and they disappeared seconds before Karen came within sight of the open bedroom door.

From Sarah's old bedroom they could hear Karen reprimanding Toby for not answering her when she called. They listened for Toby to tell her about the strange visitors but he didn't and they slowly relaxed. While Sarah remained by the door listening Jareth explored her room.

The toys and books had been long since put away or taken with Sarah when she moved out but the bed was the same, the cubby with the bears on her wall was also still filled with all the bears save one. Lancelot was tucked safely into Toby's bed. The windup up music box from her real mother Linda was on the dresser still and Jareth was a little stunned to see that the doll wore a similar dress to the one he had put Sarah into in the Masquerade. He wondered idly if that design had come from her head as another one of her wishes.

"She's gone back downstairs." Sarah said and relaxed against the door. She watched Jareth move around her room and was surprised by how moved she was that it was still all here. He stopped in the corner by the rocking chair and running a finger over the top he looked back at her.

"Do you want to take him with us? Make the world forget about him?" He asked quietly, conscious of her mood.

She desperately wanted to take him. She hadn't realised how much she missed him until he was there with her. While the idea took root and formulated the crystal in her palm pulsed ominously and she remembered why she was there. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She met Jareth's steady eyes and felt her own mist, "No. He needs to remain here with his mother."

"Are you sure?" Jareth asked and walked back over to her. He put his arms around her and drew her in. "I'm sorry this is so hard for you, Sarah. " He rubbed her back as twin tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "Do you want me to make you forget?"

Sarah's mind rebelled at the idea of wiping the memory of her little brother from her life. "No, please don't. I want to remember him, always. I want to visit him often."

"We won't be able to do that, Sarah. As he grows up he will start to forget and to stop believing. It gets harder to get up to the Underground if there is no belief in you from the Aboveground source. Toby would need to never forget you, never believe that you are dead, and never lose hope."

"With constant visits he won't forget!" Sarah cried out wrenching away, "He won't forget me."

"Sarah, think about what you are saying. It will affect his entire life to have his sister around who no one is allowed to know about. You have to think about Toby in this, not just you."

Sarah felt desperate tears coming on and said nothing. She knew he was right and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked at Jareth rebelliously and then her shoulders slumped in defeat, "Okay. Take me home now."

Jareth pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry my love." He whispered and they dissolved out of Sarah's room and back into Jareth's lounge.

a/n: Hi everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please feel free to tell me what you would like to see in this story, what you would like me to include and where you think the story should go. To be quiet honest the reason it's taken so long is I'm a little lost. The story has changed so much from my initial idea that I'm feeling quite tentative about where it could go and if I will dig myself into a bigger hole. So feel free to hit me with plot bunnies.

Thank you to everyone who reads this. Without you there wouldn't be any story at all. Thank you to my amazing reviewers, especially my old reviewers who have been with me since the beginning. You are so amazing to keep supporting me with my wild plot turns and long absences. I really appriciate you all.

Thank you to; Celtic8Raven8Mage, Unique Fantasiser, FullMo0n.

Love you all

Cassee


End file.
